Broken
by lisakodysam
Summary: There is nothing left of Cori Amell as she begins a new life at Vigil's Keep. There she meets someone just as scarred as she. Can they find a way through the darkness together? F!Amell, Alistair, Anders, Nathaniel. M for language & occasional sex
1. A mage's nightmare

**Hi everyone! I'm completely new to Fanfiction – this is my first story. I think my spelling's fine, but there may be a few grammatical niggles. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I hope you'll enjoy reading this half as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**This is my version of Dragon Age: Awakening with a lot of Origins flashbacks. This story assumes that there were 4 people at the Warden's joining, two of whom survived. So 3 Wardens survived Ostagar and fought the Blight – Corinth (F Amell), Alistair and Aedan.**

**Enjoy : )**

Corinth Amell's hands ached as she desperately tried to summon another Lightning Bolt, Flame Blast, or even a piddling Arcane Bolt! But…nothing. Her mana pool was completely exhausted. She'd run out of lyrium potions a while ago. She grasped Winter's Breath and took aim at the rapidly advancing Hurlock.

Small shards of ice flew at it, but were deflected by its armour. Desperate and exhausted, she turned tail and ran. Where she was going to run to, the Maker only knew. Then she was aware that the grunting and panting of the Hurlock had stopped. She dared a glance behind her and saw her pursuer lying face-down, an arrow through its neck.

She sank to her knees. She couldn't go on. Her body was racked with pain. Her legs and arms trembled as the last vestiges of energy left her muscles. Surely it couldn't be long now? There were only stragglers left. Where were the others? Were they…she surveyed the carnage around her. She could see shadows in the distance, still fighting. She squinted and tried to focus her eyes, but failed. Blurred vision. A consequence of letting her mana get too low.

She needed to rest. Sleep. To replenish her mana. She could feel the pull of the Fade, beckoning her. But she couldn't very well fall asleep in the middle of a battle, could she? Her concern for her friends – Aedan, Leliana and yes – even that prick Alistair – spurred her on.

She slowly dragged herself up, her wobbling legs threatening to betray her at any moment. Her calf screamed in pain as it cramped and searing pain shot up her leg. She took a deep breath and headed towards the vague shapes of people fighting, dragging her leg behind her.

Everything became a blur. Her eyes started to fail. Her hearing, too. She could hear faint sounds of shouting, metal clashing against metal, but they seemed faraway, just on the periphery of hearing. Was she already asleep? In the fade? Was she…dead?

Her reverie was broken by a large black mass looming into view on her right hand side. Whatever it was, it was immense. Drawn to it, she turned and headed towards it. She felt some warmth and life return to her body as her mana pool very slowly started to replenish – thanks to her amulet, The Spellward. She figured she would risk a weak rejuvenation spell on herself.

She stood still and closed her eyes. In her mind, she pictured a ball of brilliant blue light. She made it grow and expand until it was no longer a ball, but completely filled her mind's eye. She stepped forward and thrust Winter's Breath into the air, willing the blue light into existence. She felt exhilarated as it enveloped her. She exhaled softly and rubbed her eyes. She opened them.

Now there could be no doubt as to the identity of the large black mass that lay before her.

The Archdemon.

An involuntary cry issued forth from her throat as she gazed upon this…_Aberration._ It lay crumpled and apparently lifeless before her. Was it dead? Had Alistair or Aedan killed it? That meant that one of them…

She quickly looked around. Dead mages. Dead dwarves. Elves. Soldiers. So many dead…but neither of her fellow Wardens were amongst them. Riordan's words from 2 nights ago came back into her mind.

_If anyone but a Grey Warden does the slaying, it will not be enough. _

She wasn't taking any chances. Offering a silent prayer to The Maker, she grabbed a Longsword from a dead soldier's hand and advanced.

She broke into a slow trot. She would have to build momentum lest she hesitated in the face of her impending death. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes as she thought of her friends and how she wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to them. Leli, Zev, Oghren; her beloved Aedan; and…yes – even him. _The King._

She picked up speed and pushed her friends from her mind as she grimly focused on her task. The world around her seemed to retreat, shrink away. She felt as though she were no longer present, as though she were watching herself from afar. It was her and the Archdemon. There was nothing else left.

She hit something. Hard. She was on the floor, face up.

"I'm sorry, Corinth. I can't let you do this."

A familiar voice. She looked up. Her eyes were still foggy, but the tall figure before her was unmistakable. His wavy black hair was caked with blood, and his Felon's Coat – a birthday gift from her – was hanging off him in pieces, but he still bore the upright, dignified countenance of a nobleman.

"Aedan! Thank the Maker you're alive!" She pulled herself up and threw her arms around her dear friend. She breathed in the familiar scent of cloves and sandalwood. He was probably the only man on the field to smell nice and be clean-shaven. She chuckled to herself. She knew she had lost her focus but she wanted to make the most of the moment. It would be over soon enough.

She pulled back and beamed at him. He did not return her smile. There was a strange look in his eyes. Distant…disconnected. Corinth felt sudden dread stab at her gut.

"I have to do this Corinth"

She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Her mouth hung open but words would not come. Her mouth flooded with saliva and she drooled. She tasted metal. She was going to be sick. She knew what he was going to say.

"Ever since I left my parents behind at Highever, I've longed for the day I would see them again. I vowed to my father that I would visit justice upon that bastard Howe. I have fulfilled my promise. For the last 2 years, since we took our joining together, the thought of seeing them again has kept me going. You know this to be true; I would never lie to you. Now, I must go to them."

His words were determined and final.

Corinth's eyes stung as she blinked and tried to stem the tears that built up behind her eyes and threatened to overwhelm her. Her mind raced as she frantically tried to find a way out of this, a way they could both survive…

No. They had their chance two nights ago.

She knew in her heart she could not deny him. She, too, had lost her family, in a way.

"I…I…understand." Her voice cracked into a harsh rasp.

"It was a privilege to know you, my Lady Amell. A dearer friend I could never have dared wish for." His voice was even, calm…accepting.

"Aed…I…" Corinth's face crumpled and her mouth twisted. No. No! She wouldn't cry! She had to stay strong for Aedan's sake!

"I know, my dear. I love you too. I always will." He took her face tenderly in his hands and kissed her forehead.

A strange guttural sound issued from behind them. The world that had shrunk away from Corinth came sharply and rudely back into focus. The Archdemon had begun to stir.

Wasting no time, Aedan broke into a sprint, reaching the Archdemon in seconds. The monster lifted its head to greet him, no doubt ready to douse him in blue flame.

It didn't get the chance.

Aedan dropped to his knees, and in one stroke, sliced down the length of its throat with Starfang. A gurgling, sickening retch emanated from its throat. Its head crashed to the ground. Aedan hesitated for a second. Corinth saw his sharp intake of breath, the tension in his shoulders.

Then he brought death down upon the beast. He thrust Starfang cleanly between its eyes.

A shrill, piercing cry filled the air. It grew louder until Corinth's ears started to hurt. She clamped her hands against them but it did nothing to quell the pain or the pressure building in her head. The urge to fall to the ground and cower almost overwhelmed her, but she fought it. Her friend was about to die. She must stand.

Alistair, who had been on the other side of the roof, ran over. He was slick with sweat, and his normally golden skin was drained of all colour. There was a nasty gash running from his left temple to his neck. He too had his hands clamped firmly over his ears. He looked at Corinth, then Aedan, then Corinth again with a look of utter incredulity on his face.

Aedan seemed to be struggling. His hands appeared melded to Starfang's hilt. He was trying to pull it out. Corinth glanced at him. His face was contorted with agony. _No. No. I won't remember him like that. I won't…_She looked away, fighting the urge to vomit.

A blinding wave of energy smited her, throwing her backwards. As she met the ground, she wished death upon herself.

Then the blackness came.


	2. Alone

She was still in blackness, but was aware of a yawning silence…Then her ragged breathing, her heart pounding against her ribcage, blood rushing through her ears. She was lying on her back. She was…alive?

A loud snort startled her. What was – oh. Of course. Her horse. She was in her tent. She sighed as reality finally filtered in. She summoned a spell wisp to give her a little light. She'd dreamed about Aedan again. For the last 3 weeks, almost every night without fail, she'd dreamed about him.

She looked at the tattoo on her arm. She'd had it done in one of the backrooms of The Pearl in Denerim.

The tattoo artist didn't look too clean, and neither did his tools, but what did she care? Die fighting the Archdemon; die from an infected tattoo. Or die 30 years from now in the Deep Roads. What difference did a few years make? Whether she died in 30 years' time or right now mattered little to her.

The tattoo artist had actually done a fine job. It still itched a little, and there were a few scabs, but no infection. She scratched it idly, then kissed her fingers and touched it. It was the Cousland Family coat of arms. Aedan's family.

She stretched and ventured outside the tent. Her horse, Spirit, nudged her as she approached. "I hope I didn't startle you, Spirit. I had a bad dream, that's all." Spirit whinnied softly as she caressed his long head.

She longed for somebody – anybody – to put their arms around her and tell her they'd take care of everything. She felt the weight of her responsibilities pushing her down into the ground.

_Warden Commander. _She felt a sinking sensation in her stomach.

She sighed again and looked up the road. Still no sign of the escort. She'd been expecting a contingent from Vigil's Keep since yesterday. They were to meet her on the Howe Road. _Howe_. She thought bitterly of Aedan's family.

She was starting to get concerned, now. She couldn't have been more than 2 or 3 hours from the Keep, but had decided to pitch her tent. She felt that arriving in the middle of the night would be inconsiderate. Now she wished she had pressed on. But Spirit needed a break.

Spirit was well rested now though, and she was concerned enough to risk waking a few people up at the Keep. They wouldn't mind. She was the Warden Commander after all.

Ugh. There it was again. That sinking feeling.

The title of Warden Commander was an "honour" bestowed upon her by the king.

After Aedan's funeral there had been a ball held in his honour at the Royal Palace in Denerim. Corinth sought out her old travelling companions. Leli, Oghren and Zev were there. Sten had returned to the Antaam. Wynne and Shale were on their way to Tevinter. Corinth was angry with them for not staying. Morrigan had left the Palace in disgust the night before they set out for Fort Drakon, after both Alistair and Aedan had refused to take part in her ritual.

_The four of them stood huddled in a corner, somewhat offended by the revelry around them. Zev and Oghren had tried to lighten the mood a little, but now and then one of them would stare into space, at the empty spot where Aedan should have been. _

_Bann Teagan, their friend from Redcliffe, had noticed their discomfort and came over. Bowing low, he asked if any of them would do him the singular honour of getting rat-arsed with him. They all laughed at that, and solemnly accepted._

_Corinth noticed a hunched, black-haired man nursing a very large brandy sitting in the far corner, staring at the wall. He was wearing livery bearing the Cousland device. Some people were watching him, but seemed to avoid him. She asked Teagan who he was. Teagan sighed heavily and looked at the floor. "That's Fergus Cousland. Aedan's brother. The sole survivor of the Cousland family."_

_Corinth looked closer. "Fergus…Aedan talked about him all the time. He looked up to him. Aedan thought he was probably killed in the Korcari Wilds…" She felt bereft for this poor man._

"_It would have been a kindness if he __**had**__ died in the Wilds" whispered Teagan. "He's a broken man. How does one go on after enduring so much?"_

"_I should go and speak to him…but I don't know what to say."_

_Teagan shook his head firmly. "No. Leave him be. I'm keeping an eye on him, don't worry. I'll make sure he's alright."_

_King Alistair Therein approached them, his body language awkward and apologetic. Leliana curtseyed, Zev bowed dramatically. Oghren slapped the king on the back and told him "ya did good, kid." Corinth seemed to suddenly find her fingernails fascinating. _

_Alistair returned their gestures with a deep bow. "Look, I'm sorry to do this to you all, but I'm going to say a few words about Aedan, and I think it only fair to mention his friends and their roles in defeating the blight. Would you come with me?" _

"_Of course, Your Majesty!" Trilled Leliana. _

"_Oh no. I'm not having that. None of this Your Majesty nonsense. My friends call me Alistair." _

_Leli clapped her hands and winked at him. "Of course, Alistair!" She'd had a bit too much to drink. Why not, Corinth thought. _

_Alistair noticed Corinth trailing behind. "Catch up, Cori." _

_She bristled at his use of her nickname. "Corinth, if you please, __**Your Majesty**__."_

"_Erm…yes…of course." Alistair realised his gaffe. _

_As far as she was concerned, he'd forfeited the right to call her Cori when he unceremoniously dumped her after the Landsmeet. And in front of all their companions as well! Aedan had been disgusted. _

"_The very least he could have done was speak to you in private" he'd spat. "King or no, the man has no class and deserves to be horsewhipped. Damn him!" _

_Corinth though it wise not to mention that Alistair had later offered to keep her on at the Palace as his 'companion'. No doubt upon learning that, Aedan would have slapped the King's face with his gauntlet and demanded satisfaction. Which wouldn't have ended well. For either of them._

_Alistair led them to the front of the hall and called for silence. He delivered a long and heartfelt speech. Anyone that knew him realised it had been written by Arl Eamon, but the assembled nobility and gentry were none the wiser and lapped it up._

_Alistair then called each of them individually, espoused their virtues, then offered them a boon. _

_When Corinth's turn came, she replied – without looking him in the eye – that she only wished to continue serving the Grey Wardens__**. In other words I won't be sticking around here. **_

"_Then it is indeed fortuitous that an additional honour should coincide with your wish." _

_Huh? Corinth marvelled at the fact that this shy, bumbling, naïve Chantry boy could suddenly speak in front of a crowd, without stuttering, in such a commanding voice. And use big words like 'fortuitous'._

"_I hereby name you Warden Commander of Ferelden…" _

_**Oh, no. **_

"…_and Arlessa of the Arling of Amaranthine…" _

_Arlessa? Mages couldn't hold titles, could they? Grey Wardens certainly couldn't. Had Alistair taken leave of his senses?_

_The assembled crowd applauded. Corinth felt her cheeks grow hot. She looked over at her friends. Zev looked her up and down and winked at her. Probably playing out some lurid fantasy in his mind involving him - a mere servant - and her, the austere lady of the manor. Corinth shook her head at him in mock remonstration. Leli clapped furiously with tears in her eyes. Oghren raised his tankard and burped. Bann Teagan bowed to her and applauded. She bowed back._

"_You honour me, Your majesty." She didn't even try to hide the mocking tone in her voice._

_Alistair was at a loss. He was sweating. He knew how badly he'd hurt her and was trying to make it up to her. He thought she'd be pleased. Maker, he was such an idiot. What he wanted to do more than anything was scoop her up, twirl her around and cry "to hell with duty! Let's get married! I'm the king and I can do what I bloody well like!"_

"_Don't I get a job description or something?" _

_Alistair was snapped back to reality. "Uh?" _

"_You know, a job description. What does this position entail?" She spoke slowly, like he was stupid._

_Alistair mumbled something about the Darkspawn threat in Amaranthine._

"_Amaranthine? You really do want rid of me, don't you?" __**What have I done to**__**deserve this?**_

"_No! NO! Of COURSE not! I…I…" He sighed. His face was bright pink. Stuttering Alistair was back. He lowered his voice as the applause died down. "We'll discuss this later."_

"_No we won't." Her voice was cold and hard. "I'll figure it out for myself. I have nothing else to say to you. Goodbye, Your Majesty." She curtsied and stepped down from the dais. _

_Her friends gathered round her. She could see their mouths moving but their words didn't register. She could feel panic rising inside her. She broke into a sweat. Her head pounded. The same feeling she had when she realised that Aedan meant to sacrifice himself. She had to get out! _

"_Will you excuse me? I think I shall step out for a moment." _

_Alistair watched her. He battled with the urge to run after her. He felt the sting of tears at the back of his eyes. Arl Eamon, noticing this, quickly steered him away to deal with some 'king stuff'._

_Corinth went up to her room and locked the door behind her. She was shaking. She slumped onto her bed. She realised she hadn't thought of Aedan for a while and felt guilty. A wave of fatigue hit her. She shouldn't fall asleep. It would be rude not to go back downstairs. She closed her eyes and thought of Aedan. _

_Sod it, she thought. _


	3. Low spirits

_She dreamed of the Circle Tower that night. Her friends…no, her family – lying dead at her feet. As she, Alistair, Wynne and Morrigan ascended each floor, and hoped to find survivors, they found only more death. _

_Upon encountering the abominations, she'd wished that Sten or Aedan had come with them. But they were across the Lake at the Spoiled Princess with Leli, enquiring about Sten's Sword. _

_They hadn't yet met Oghren. Corinth had only brought Morrigan along to irk the Templars, and Wynne had insisted on going with them. Corinth had never liked Wynne much, with all her unsolicited advice, but was polite to her. _

_Corinth realised how vulnerable they were when they ran into half a dozen possessed Templars. The mages didn't stand a chance. A Holy Smite knocked them all unconscious and drained their mana. _

_Corinth came round to see Alistair dispatching the last two of them. He bent forward and grasped his knees, panting. He looked over at Corinth and his mouth fell open as he ran to her. Wynne and Morrigan could have been dead for all he knew._

_He sat down next to her, smoothing her hair away from her face. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. _

"_Thanks to you I am. You're just a big damn hero, aren't you?" _

_He giggled, looking down at his knee. She touched his face with her hand. He was still panting, his face red. _

"_Kiss me, Alistair" she cooed. _

"_But what about our audience…?"_

_Wynne and Morrigan were coming round. Alistair never got to finish his sentence. Corinth took the initiative. It the first time they'd ever kissed. For Alistair it was the first time he'd kissed anyone._

_After a rest to let the Mages' strength return, they went up to the fourth floor. There they found the Sloth Demon with Niall's body at its feet. _

_**Niall. **__He and Corinth had once been…intimate. The mages in the tower often sought physical release in each other. It was not encouraged, however, and had to be done in secret._

_Then the journey through the Sloth Demon's domain was played out in perfect clarity in her dream. How she released the dreamers from their nightmares. How they all found each other and defeated the Demon. How she'd said goodbye to Niall. _

_Then, back at the Tower, she'd taken the Litany of Adralla from Niall's body. She looked at him for a moment and ran her fingers through his hair. Alistair noticed this. __**Of course she's been with other men, you fool. She wasn't raised in the**__**Chantry.**__ He'd felt bad for her._

_Then they found Cullen. _

_Poor Cullen. He was one of the few decent Templars in the Tower. All the mages liked him. He never wore a helm, which made him seem more approachable. He'd talk to the mages like they were his friends instead of something he'd stepped in. And now, to see him reduced to this…this husk of a man. _

_When he let slip that he'd been in love with her, she was mortified for him, and realised that she too could easily have had feelings for him, had they known each other longer._

_She'd suspected, of course. The way he blushed and stammered whenever she spoke to him. His shy smile. The way she would catch him watching her sometimes. _

_Feeling mischievous and full of herself after her harrowing, she'd decided to call his bluff. _

"_What if he accepts, Cori?" laughed her friend Anders, on one of the rare occasions he was actually at the Tower. "He'll be a virgin, you know. Won't have a clue what he's doing, or what goes where!" _

_Corinth giggled. "I'll take my chances. He's a very handsome man. And I could teach him a thing or two." _

"_Harlot!" Anders shouted after her._

_She approached Cullen in the corridor. He shifted uneasily and wrung his hands when he saw her coming. _

_He shyly congratulated her on her harrowing. She thanked him and asked if he fancied joining her elsewhere…to celebrate._

_Cullen gulped. "E-Elsewhere? What do you mean?" _

"_I've seen the way you look at me, Cullen." She stepped in closer to him, never taking her eyes off his, and stroked the hilt of his sword suggestively. _

_He blushed furiously. His breathing quickened. He could smell her perfume. "If you're suggesting what I think…Oh, my goodness. I, um…" He cleared his throat. Beads of sweat formed above his eyebrows. _

_He took a deep breath as he remembered his vows. "No, that would be really…inappropriate and…phew, I couldn't." His eyes betrayed his true feelings. "I…I should go." _

_He practically sprinted down the corridor. Corinth hoped the poor bastard had gone somewhere to relieve himself. She was quite fond of Cullen. She felt a bit guilty and planned to apologise when she next saw him. And let him know that if ever he changed his mind…_

_She returned to Anders. "Right then" he chirped, rubbing his hands together. "I want the ins and outs…literally." _

_Cori smiled ruefully and shrugged her shoulders. _

_Anders shook his head. "Struck out, eh love? Or was it really over that quickly?" _

_She'd awoken and found herself back on her bed at the Palace. She hadn't appreciated how good life had really been in the Tower. She had a lot of friends and they'd had a lot of fun. She would give anything to be back there and for everything to be back to the way it was. _

_But she would never get those days back. They were all dead now, weren't they?_

As she loaded the last of her equipment on Spirit's back, she wondered what disturbed her more. The amount of death she'd seen - and caused – or the fact she was now accustomed to it.

The first person she'd ever seen die – darkspawn not included – was Daveth at her joining, followed by Ser Jory at Duncan's hands. She remembered the feeling of terror and of being rooted to the spot. Aedan, hero and gentleman that he was, stood in front of her to break her line of sight. But it was too late.

And now, blight over, hundreds, maybe thousands, lay dead in her wake. And she felt…nothing.

She gave Spirit the last of the carrots then mounted him. Spirit had been given to her on extended loan from the Palace. They'd taken to each other immediately. He was a beautiful silver and white gelding, as gentle and sweet as he was strong. She had no intention of ever giving him back.

They'd been cantering along for maybe a couple of hours, now. They couldn't be far from the Keep.

She suddenly brought Spirit to a halt. Something was niggling at her. The night was dead quiet and still. Not a sound. The pale, sickly light of the moon lit the path ahead. Spirit grunted and shifted his weight. She felt a sense of anticipation.

Then it came upon her. She was assailed on all sides as a thick, unpleasant sensation of malaise seeped into her skin.

_Warden senses tingling._

Darkspawn.

She realised suddenly how vulnerable she was out here, alone. What the bloody hell had happened to the escort?

As her Warden sense homed in on a direction, she quickly answered her own question.

The darkspawn were at Vigil's Keep.

"Shit." She cursed as she spurred Spirit into a gallop.

As the Keep loomed in the distance, she got a better sense of what she was dealing with. It wasn't good. There were numerous groups spread throughout the Keep. She wasn't yet close enough to sense what kind of darkspawn, however. She could sense though, that magic of some kind was being used. Emissaries? Where was a Templar when you needed one? She realised she'd relied too heavily on Alistair for dealing with darkspawn magic.

The situation seemed hopeless, but a strange sense of calm came over her. If this was her time…she welcomed it. She just hoped Spirit would be alright.

Wait…Wardens. Why couldn't she sense any Wardens?

"Come on, Spirit! Give me all you've got!" Spirit snorted wildly and pressed forward with all his power.

As they approached the gate, Spirit abruptly stopped, nearly throwing Corinth off him. He refused to go any further. She dismounted, removed his saddle and her belongings, and threw them to the ground. She took as many lyrium potions as she could carry, and walked up to Spirit.

"Go somewhere safe, my friend." She kissed his head.

Corinth headed towards the gate. Spirit stood his ground, sweating and trembling, not wanting to leave his mistress but unable to take another step forward.


	4. First love

Corinth encountered her first group almost immediately. Seven or eight Genlocks and Hurlocks. Easy, now her mana reserves were full.

Fireball. Mass paralysis. She picked them off with basic bolts from her staff as they stood frozen.

Then she heard a familiar and unwelcome sound. Shrieks. Three of them. They'd stealthed themselves and crept up on her. Bastards.

A quick mind blast bought her a few seconds. She ran to a safe distance and fireballed them as they were reviving. She cast a glyph of repulsion on herself and laughed as two of them bounced backwards. The third got through, however. A Shriek Alpha.

She hit it with crushing prison then turned and shocked the other two. They fell. She finished off the alpha with a flame blast and watched it incinerate. She reached for a greater lyrium potion and downed it in one. For the first time in weeks, she felt alive.

"Warden Commander? Is that you?" A young girl's voice. "Oh, thank the Maker you're safe. We had feared the worst. I'm so sorry we didn't meet you as arranged. As you can see, we've been occupied."

Corinth looked at the young warrior as she ran over. She couldn't have been older than 20. "What happened here?"

"They came from beneath the Keep, Commander. We were overwhelmed. There were some Wardens here from Orlais, but…I don't know what became of them."

"How many Wardens?"

"About a dozen."

Corinth shuddered. A dozen Wardens? All dead? How did that happen?

"You're not a Warden. Are you a recruit?" asked Corinth.

"Yes, Commander. I've been at Vigil's Keep for about a month, but have not yet taken my joining."

"What's your name?"

"Mhairi, Commander."

"Please, call me Corinth." She wanted to put this young girl at ease as it was likely they'd both be dead soon.

"As you wish, Corinth".

"I'm going to need your help here, Mhairi."

"Right." Mhairi looked determined. "Let's teach these evil bastards a lesson, Comman – Corinth." They grinned at each other.

"I've never fought with a mage before, Corinth." Mhairi looked nervous.

Corinth smiled. "Fear not. I promise you won't accidentally be turned into a toad or anything. And my spells won't hit you. I'll make sure of that."

Corinth knew that some people were nervous of mages. When she first left the Tower, it had annoyed her greatly. She'd had a few choice words for Ser Jory at Ostagar. But after encountering Uldred, the Blood Mage leader in Denerim, Caladrius in the Alienage, Zathrian, Avernus and countless Maleficars, she could see why. It seemed to her that most mages outside of the Tower were insane.

Mhairi looked sheepish. "Forgive me. You must think me terribly ignorant."

Corinth shook her head and dismissed her with her hand.

"Do you wish me to protect you, Corinth? You're only wearing robes."

"No, Mhairi. That won't be necessary, but thank you. You'd be surprised at how much protection these robes afford me. _Magical _protection. Wooooooo!" Corinth made a 'spooky' noise. Mhairi laughed.

"Just do what you normally do, Mhairi. No heroics, though. I'm not a healer. I know some basic heal spells though, if needed, but my speciality is damage and affliction magic."

Mhairi nodded her head, in awe of this powerful woman. She suddenly felt quite foolish. Why would she need protecting? She'd ended the blight.

As they picked their way through small bands of darkspawn, Corinth became more aware that some kind of magic was being used in the vicinity. They reached a door to the outer Keep. She motioned for Mhairi to stop.

"Somebody is using magic in here, Mhairi. I want you to stay back until I've disabled them. Then, when I give the word, you charge in and start hacking." They nodded at each other.

Corinth pushed the door open. About 30 yards ahead, a tall man dressed in elaborate blue and gold robes was flame blasting a Hurlock. Bodies were piled around him. Darkspawn and – was that a_ Templar? _And another one…and two more.

The man turned around with a start as they approached.

Corinth halted, rooted to the spot.

"It _can't_ be! Cori? What in the name of Andraste's knickers are _you_ doing here?"

Corinth put her hands on her hips. "_I_ happen to be the Arlessa of Amaranthine, actually. What are _you _doing on my lands, _churl_?" She remembered the insult Ser Cauthrien had levelled at her at the Landsmeet. Corinth made a mental note at the time to remember it and use it someday. She didn't have a clue what it meant, but it sounded good.

She tried her best to look serious, but could not contain her joy. Anders bounded over like an excited puppy and bear-hugged her. She buried her face in his neck. _He could do with a bath, _she thought. His week-old stubble scratched at her forehead.

This man was like a brother to her. She thought he was dead. She felt herself crumbling. Her legs threatened to give way. She gripped his robes tightly and sobbed loudly into his neck.

Anders stroked her hair. "Ssh. Not in front of the bodyguard, eh? Bad form."

Corinth laughed, then dissolved into tears again. Anders swept them away. "By 'eck, love. You look a right mess." Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly on the nose. "It's good to see you, little Sis."

Corinth hadn't thought she was capable of feeling anything again after the Circle Tower, and Alistair and Aedan. Perhaps she had something to live for, after all.

She introduced him to Mhairi, who seemed concerned about his being an Apostate, and the dead Templars, then remembered that her Commander was a mage, so she held her tongue.

Anders explained that after the Templars had captured him for the seventhtime – putting emphasis on _seventh_, no doubt for Mhairi's benefit – they'd stopped for a rest at the Keep. Then…darkspawn appeared.

"You killed all these darkspawn yourself?" asked Mhairi.

"Well, they helped a little" Anders replied – motioning to the Templars – "before they tragically died." Corinth snorted.

Mhairi looked unconvinced. Anders put on his best puppy dog look and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do it!"

Corinth reminded him of her status as Arlessa, and commanded him to fight with her and Mhairi on pain of death. Anders punched his chest and bowed. Then stuck his tongue out.

"That's _my _salute, Commander!" Anders mocked.

Mhairi raised an eyebrow. "Insubordination, Commander?"

"Indeed." Corinth was glad to see Mhairi had a sense of humour. She'd need one.

Mhairi thought it curious that Corinth and Anders were holding hands and wondered if they were lovers.

It was actually fairly common for friends to hold hands at the Circle Tower. And sleep together, for warmth or comfort. There was nothing sexual about it. Sex did take place, but in secret and well away from the Templars. Corinth had always found it most odd that, outside the Tower, it was considered improper for an unmarried man and woman to share a bed. _Wouldn't they get cold?_ She'd wondered.

_Alistair had commented on it once, thinking it quite sweet. "Well, you're dragged away from your families at a young age, and Maker knows, the Templars don't show you any affection. I don't blame you for finding comfort in each other. I think it's cute how you all hold hands."_

_This conversation took place after they'd cleared the Circle Tower of abominations. She and Alistair had kissed a few times, but they hadn't gone any further than that, although Corinth wanted to. She commented on how cold the night air was as they snuggled up next to the fire. _

"_So…how would you like to join me in my tent? For warmth, of course." She smiled at him playfully and winked. _

_After nearly choking on his tea and turning several shades of scarlet, he confided in her that he was a virgin and wanted to wait for a while. He added that he hoped she wasn't offended but he_ _just wasn't ready yet. _

_Offended? On the contrary. The fact he'd said no only made her want him more._

_Over the coming weeks, Cori embarked on a merciless campaign of seduction against Alistair. She would lean over him to reach something, affording a glimpse of cleavage. She would let her hair down and toss it wildly in front of him. Her chemise would 'accidentally' slip down on one side, showing her shoulder and a hint of side boob for good measure. She would walk up to him, stretch her arms and push her chest against him, making pleasured groans. _

_Alistair found it hilarious. If it aroused him, he gave no sign. "Desist, foul temptress! I know exactly what you're up to and it won't work!" He threw a chunk of bread at her._

_Cori wondered if there was something wrong with him. Or with her? Maybe she was being too blatant. He was raised in the Chantry after all. Maybe he found her behaviour distasteful? _

_Was it because she was a mage? No, surely not. She knew of more than a few Templars in the Tower who weren't as shy and devout as Cullen…not that she'd indulged personally, of course. She thought most of them were arseholes. She did have some standards._

_One day, she was far out from camp in the woods, gathering flowers and herbs for her potions. She picked a particularly beautiful white flower for Leliana. Andraste's Grace – her Mother's favourite. _

_Cori had been aware for a while that she was being watched, but carried on nonchalantly. She didn't feel uneasy so thought it must have been a wild animal or one of her companions. Could it be…? _

_She heard rustling through the grass behind her. She stood up but didn't turn around. _

_She felt warm breath against her neck then the softest of kisses. She smelled soap and fresh sweat. Golden-skinned arms wrapped around her waist, a Templar ring on one of the fingers. Something hard pressed into her buttock. _

_A fire lit in her belly and spread to her loins. _

"_You do know you've corrupted a naïve Chantry boy, don't you?" His stubble brushed against the nape of her neck. She breathed in sharply then exhaled raggedly. "I can't resist you anymore, Cori. You make me crazy."_

_She lay down on the floor and held her arms out to him. He joined her. There, they made love amongst the flowers. Alistair was gentle and hesitant at first, but soon found confidence. She guided his hands to where she liked to be touched. He liked being touched everywhere. They laughed and smiled all they way through, delighted in the responses they got from each other. _

_They lay there afterwards, stroking one another for what seemed like hours, without speaking a word. No words needed to be said. Then, finally, he whispered in her ear. _

"_I love you, you know." _


	5. The other kind of Wardens

They made easy work of the darkspawn in their path. Cori hexing, paralysing, burning and shocking, Mhairi slashing and bashing, and Anders healing and supporting his team with enhancements to their abilities. They'd even managed to rescue a few soldiers and servants. They complimented each other well.

They were about to head to the second floor when they heard a commotion coming from a stockroom. Corinth charged in, hoping to find more survivors. In the dim light, she could make out a small, squat black figure and around 12 or 13 darkspawn.

There was a glint of metal, followed by a whooshing, then cracking sound. 2 Hurlocks hit the deck.

The small figure ran to the balustrade, waved over to them, then resumed.

_Now I know I'm in the Fade. First Anders, now Oghren? I must be dreaming._

But just in case she wasn't, she cast a Mass Paralysis spell, which affected 6 of them, the rest being outside the range of the spell. Mhairi set to work on them, helped by Oghren.

Of the five left, two were Hurlock Emissaries. "You take the right, I'll take the left" called Anders.

They both cast a glyph of neutralisation on their respective Emissaries. The morons weren't intelligent enough to move outside the glyph, and stood there staring at their hands, wondering why their magic wouldn't work.

Anders walked up to his Emissary and punched it. "Get out of the road, you pillock!"

Cori was laughing her head off. Working as one, they taunted the other three darkspawn, manoeuvring them next to the other two. Cori and Anders nodded to each other, and both let rip a savage shock spell, converging the forked lightning and turning the five darkspawn into twitching, smoking heaps.

"Maker's breath! It's good to have you around again, Anders!" They hugged each other in triumph.

Oghren and Mhairi had already finished with their little group. Mhairi was staring in wonder at the two mages, whilst pretending she hadn't noticed Oghren leering at her.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Cori, the Warden Commander!" laughed Oghren. "By the Stone, I barely recognised you!" Cori bent down and embraced him. Mhairi and Anders exchanged glances.

"He was here before the Keep was overrun. I'm surprised he wasn't thrown out before now" muttered Mhairi.

Oghren moved towards Mhairi, his eyes settling on her chest. "And if it isn't the recruit with the great rack…who's the mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?"

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Wow…a dwarf that smells like a brewery. You don't see _that_ anywhere!"

"Heh, a mage comedian. Thought they normally died young."

"Enough" said Cori. "It's good to see you again, Oghren. What are you doing here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you."

"Well, after Aedan's funeral, and you getting promoted and all, I figured I'd try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden. Get in on the hero stuff, you know? The girls go crazy for hero stuff." An almighty belch reverberated around the stone walls.

Cori took him to the side. "Are you serious, Oghren?"

"Sure!" he replied. "Wouldn't be here otherwise."

She lowered her voice. "You know there are risks to becoming a Grey Warden, don't you?"

"Sure I know. Kingboy told me all about it one night at camp. After a couple of bottles of Willhelm's Special Brew. I piss on risk!" he shouted the last part.

"I'm sure risk appreciates it." Anders said flatly.

_Maker's breath. _

"Yeah he told me everything. The joining, the thirty year life span…" Cori shushed him. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "He told me he didn't care about any of that. The only regret he had was that he wouldn't grow old with you."

Oghren thought that his friends Cori and Alistair were well suited, and was saddened that they'd parted so bitterly.

Cori felt the sadness return. She felt a sting at the back of her throat.

_He used to be so sweet. What happened to him? Was she being unfair? No. If he loved her that much he would have told Eamon he would marry whomever he liked. Did he ever really love her, or were they just a distraction for each other during a black stain on Ferelden's history?_

"I suppose all are welcome at this dire time" sighed Mhairi.

Still stung by Oghren's words, Cori suddenly felt irritated. "Thank you, Mhairi. I'm delighted to have your approval." she said angrily, folding her arms.

"Oh, I didn't mean…" Cori held her hand up for silence. She was irate.

"You know, I'm used to people judging Oghren on first appearances. I did it myself, actually, when I first met him at Tapsters in Orzammar. But I know him now. He fought against the blight with me. He's saved my life countless times. He's the bravest man I've ever known and a warrior without equal. And he's a good man. He'd do anything for anyone. I wish someone had told me all that when I first met him. So I'm telling you two now. You don't know what he's been through and you have no right to judge him. _Either_ of you."

Silence. Cori spun round and headed up to the second floor, not caring whether they came with her or not. They followed sheepishly.

"Heh heh. She's a regular little spitfire, isn't she?" Oghren laughed, but he was actually deeply touched by Cori's words. Mhairi didn't say anything. She'd disappointed the Commander and she felt ashamed.

Anders wasn't surprised by what Cori had said – he knew she was fiercely loyal to her friends – but it wasn't like her to fly off the handle like that. He was concerned. Something was bothering her. When they weren't fighting, she was quiet and kept drifting off. A couple of times he'd spoken to her and she hadn't heard him. She'd been somewhere else.

And he'd caught snippets of her conversation with Oghren. The word 'King'. Then 'he wouldn't grow old with you'. Anders had heard the rumours about Cori and the King. Or rather Cori and the Grey Warden Alistair, before he became King.

_If the rumours were true, why weren't they together now? Shouldn't she be the queen or something?_

Cori climbed the stairs to the second floor, lost in thought. She guessed that not everyone had the ability she had – she seemed to have a knack for seeing past the obvious in people.

She'd seen it in Oghren not long after meeting him. She knew there was more to him than the foul-mouthed drunk that everybody else saw. There was kindness and brilliance. And heartache.

Even Anders, who most people took to be a giggling fool upon first meeting him, had hidden depths. He could be easily moved to tears by a sad story or plight. He had a temper. But it took a hell of a lot to bring it to the surface. When he lost it though, Maker help you if you were on the receiving end. He was thoughtful and kind.

And all the women? He wasn't the whore everybody though he was. He'd exaggerated many of his so-called conquests. He was a hopeless romantic and wanted nothing more than to find the woman of his dreams and have dozens of kids. He would be a _great _father.

Mhairi, she wasn't sure of yet. One thing Cori did know was that Mhairi would be a "proper" Warden. There were "proper" Wardens and there were "crap" Wardens.

_She and Alistair had decided this one night at camp whilst drunk. It made perfect sense to them. Duncan had been a proper Warden – brave, dedicated, honourable, dignified, responsible, just. Proper Wardens always did the right thing, and would never bring disgrace upon the order._

_Then there were the crap Wardens. Cori and Alistair were crap and proud of it. _

_Crap Wardens did things like get drunk at camp and fall asleep in the sun, then awaken several hours later bright purple and hallucinating from heat-stroke. Or, they'd get drunk, walk through the firepit, look confused and mumble that their feet were hot, before looking down and screaming in horror. _

_They played "Apostate Hunter". She would hide in the woods, on the run from a deranged Templar. She'd try to zap Alistair with magic, and he'd try to dispel it. He wasn't allowed to smite, though, and she wasn't allowed lyrium potions. He'd usually win and if he weren't winning, she'd let him. _

_He would then make a 'bargain' with the apostate for her freedom. Usually up against a tree._

_One night they tried to play a silent game while everyone was asleep. It didn't last long, though, and soon they were cursing and laughing. _

_Morrigan threw back her tent flap and stormed over. "Would it be too much to ask of you adolescent fools to show some consideration and let me sleep?" she hissed. _

_Cori looked suitably chastened. "As you wish." She raised her hand and pointed to the witch. Morrigan fell to the ground where she stood and started snoring. _

_Alistair's eyes bulged out of his head. Cori affected a look of mock fear. "Did I really just do that? Do you think she'll be pissed off when she wakes up?"_

_Alistair didn't answer. He was on all fours, his body lurching. He was laughing so hard he couldn't speak. He finally managed to compose himself after several minutes but kept dissolving into giggles. "I've actually wet myself! Look!" He pointed to a dark patch on his leggings. _

_Crap Wardens taunted the darkspawn by shouting things like "time to taste steel!" and "alright! Who ordered death?" _

_And occasionally, a crap female Warden would sneak down to the river, where a crap male Warden was bathing, and 'give him a hand'. Alistair didn't think __**that**__ was crap._

She'd have to stop this. Thinking about Alistair all the time. She hated him now after what he'd done to her, so why did she keep daydreaming about him? She never wanted to see him again. Did she?

_Oh, who am I fooling_? She thought, feeling wretched. She felt like one of her limbs were missing without him.

"Damn him." She muttered. Anders heard this. Who was he? The King? What had he done to her?


	6. Cori's awakening

They reached the second floor and advanced in silence, amidst a heavy and unpleasant atmosphere. Anders was trying to get some sort of reading from Cori's face, but she was inscrutable. She knew he was looking at her but ignored him.

Cori knew herself well. She would be guilt-ridden later on when her black mood had passed and would probably apologise to everyone, but for now she was _right _and those two were _wrong. They _should apologise. Especially Mhairi.

Mhairi, who was leading – mages in the middle and Oghren bringing up the rear - suddenly tensed and strained to look ahead. "Roland?" she gasped and ran forward.

They ran after her. A soldier, in his early forties, lay slumped against the wall. Mhairi knelt down next to him. He was in a bad way. Mhairi recoiled as she noticed the huge gash in his abdomen. His skin had the unmistakable pallor and waxen sheen of someone close to death. His breathing was laboured and erratic.

Cori shot a pleading look at Anders. He looked at her and shook his head sadly. "He looks beyond healing magic. Perhaps a shot of whisky for the pain?"

Oghren nodded. "Heh. I like the way you think."

"Stop joking! This isn't funny!" Mhairi pleaded, her voice breaking. Cori knelt down next to Roland.

"C-Commander?" Roland gasped.

"I'm here, Roland," Cori said softly, taking his hand. "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner. Please – tell us what happened to you."

Roland reiterated what Mhairi had told her – namely that the darkspawn had appeared without warning and had completely overwhelmed them. Then he said something that got their attention – that he'd seen a _talking _darkspawn up on the roof. Cori and Oghren looked at each other.

_Do we believe him? _

"A talking darkspawn?" Oghren muttered. "Poor kid must be delirious".

Roland suddenly grabbed Cori's arm and dug his fingers in. His eyes bulged in terror. His legs thrashed wildly. "Ack! There's something in my blood! It hurts!"

Anders instinctively lurched forward. Cori understood and spoke to Roland gently. "We can help you Roland. To end the pain, if that's what you want." Roland nodded his head, pain etched deeply on his brow. Cori looked at Mhairi, who closed her eyes and nodded.

With his last ounce of strength, Roland gasped "It was an honour to meet you, Commander…" He grimaced and dug his nails deeper into Cori's arm.

Cori touched Roland's face and stroked his hand as she put him to sleep. Physical touch wasn't necessary for the spell to work, but she felt it appropriate. Anders knelt down, putting his hand on Roland's shoulder. As he drained Roland's last remaining life-force, the soldier exhaled and went limp. They laid him out and Anders recited a passage from the Chant of Light.

Mhairi leaned over Roland. A single tear fell to the floor. "I will avenge you Roland…I swear it."

Cori put her arm around Mhairi's shoulder. "We all will, Mhairi."

The young warrior nodded, suddenly feeling not so young anymore. "Thank you both, for what you just did for him."

They got to their feet and slowly continued down the corridor. There were no darkspawn in here, but Cori could feel them above, on the roof. She could feel something else, too.

She stopped and gasped. "There's a Warden up there! I can sense them!"

She collected herself for a second, then addressed the others. "Listen. This is a trap. They've probably kept one Warden alive to lure us up there. I want you all to be very careful."

Her companions nodded gravely.

She continued. "Anders, there are no darkspawn behind us. I want you to take the rear. We're going to be relying on you. There's a heavy concentration of powerful darkspawn ahead. There are some spellcasters…two…no, three Emissaries. Several Hurlock grunts. And, I think…yes, a Vanguard. Oghren, he's yours." "You got it, Commander."

She could sense another darkspawn up there too, but couldn't identify it. This unnerved her. Whatever it was, it was very powerful. She figured they would deal with it when the time came.

"Anders, do you have enough lyrium?"

"Plenty, Cori. Do you?" Cori nodded.

"Warriors – do you have stamina draughts?" Mhairi and Oghren replied that they did.

"Mhairi, you won't like me saying this, but I want you to stay back and protect Anders from any stragglers. Oghren and I are experienced in fighting these kinds of darkspawn. You're not. I'm sorry."

Mhairi nodded. "Just command me, Corinth. I will do as you say."

"Me too. Don't be afraid to bark orders. I won't think you're a bossy cow or anything" Anders smirked.

Cori nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

Alistair popped into her mind again. That was one of his battle cries. She pushed the thought away. _Now is not the time. _"Take the lead, Oghren."

They walked up to the door leading to the rooftop. The mages cast rock armour and arcane shield on themselves. Then Anders reached high into the air with his staff and brought it swiftly down to the floor, smiting the stone beneath him. A burst of blue vapour enveloped them all, then dissipated. Their skin tingled.

"That will heal you all by a small amount every few seconds if you don't stray too far from me."

Oghren opened the door. There was a blind corner. Cori could _feel _them waiting. She could smell them. Her Warden sense was strong now.

She'd been wrong about the Emissaries. There were five of them. And…a Genlock Necromancer between them. So _that _was the unknown darkspawn. _Shit. He's got to go. _

She silently laid down tactics to Anders using signs with her hands:

One. Spell Shield on you, me and Mhairi, in that order.

Two. Mass Paralysis on spellcasters at the rear and any others within range.

Three. Glyph of neutralisation on the small one in the middle of the spellcasters.

Four. Cori made a 'drinking' motion with her hand to signify the drinking of a lyrium potion. Anders shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Obviously" he mouthed.

Still using her hands and her mouth _sotto voce, _she relayed the following to the other three:

The Vanguard was at the front flanked by 5 shrieks. To the rear were 6 powerful spellcasters. She and Anders would take care of them initially but would need help later.

In between these two groups were approximately 15 grunts. Cori would Mass Paralyse the front group, Anders the rear group. Oghren to taunt and threaten the front group while Cori did this.

Mass Paralysis would not work on the Vanguard. Oghren pointed at himself. Cori nodded.

Mhairi and Cori to deal with the paralysed shrieks and any grunts that were not paralysed. Anders would start enhancing spells and healing. Cori would summon an inferno that would kill most of the grunts and hopefully severely damage some of the spellcasters. Mhairi and Oghren were to prevent any grunts from reaching Anders.

They all nodded in understanding.

Oghren charged to the head of the first group. "Hey, I had your mother last night!" He yelled. "You know, your Broodmother? Nice titties! And so many of them!" He taunted.

The Vanguard and shrieks, suitably insulted, homed in on Oghren. This gave Cori and Anders time to cast their Mass Paralysis.

They had a better result than they'd hoped for. All 5 shrieks - 2 of them Alphas – froze instantly. The sphere of the spell also froze 5 grunts behind them. At the same time, Cori's spell froze all 6 spellcasters and 4 grunts, leaving only 6 grunts to deal with immediately. Mhairi set to work on the shrieks, while Oghren screamed as he summoned his berserker rage to deal with the Vanguard. Anders completed his set of spells and drank a lyrium potion while Cori summoned her Inferno.

She concentrated it on the spellcasters as most of the grunts were disabled. A tower of lava rose from the ground and assaulted the group at the back.

"Lyrium, Cori! Don't let it get too low, I know what you're like!" Anders instructed.

"Now who's the bossy one, Anders?" She shouted back and did what she was told.

She felt a regeneration spell being cast on her, and on Mhairi and Oghren, Heroic Defence. The grunts that were not paralysed started to seep through. "Fall back, Mhairi!" Cori commanded.

Cori stood still, feigning helplessness, as the 6 grunts and the two remaining shrieks that had just revived surrounded her. Mhairi looked panic-stricken.

"Don't worry love," Anders reassured her. "She knows what she's doing."

Mind blast. The 8 darkspawn stood stunned for a few seconds. Cori reached into the air with her staff. Mhairi felt a sudden chill. Cori thrust her arms out sideways and unleashed Hand of Winter. They were suddenly encased in ice, frozen solid.

"Mhairi, with me!" Shouted Cori as she chugged a potent lyrium potion and ran towards the spellcasters.

Oghren was with them before the Vanguard hit the ground, hewing his way through the rest of the grunts as the Mass Paralysis wore off. The spellcasters had revived but were severely injured.

"Mhairi, don't get too close to Oghren, he's in a berserker rage and may lash out without thinking. Concentrate on the small one in the centre before he…"

The Glyph of neutralisation had worn off, allowing the Necromancer to cast spells again. A ball of black, crackling energy appeared between its claws. _A summoning spell._ He thrust his hands apart, the ball dissipating. Oghren swung Yusaris in an arc.

Three heads were cleaved from their bodies, one of them belonging to the Necromancer. Had Oghren broken his spell in time?

An unholy bellow sounded from behind them. Cori span round. Her mouth fell open. An Ogre Alpha appeared behind Anders. He was a sitting duck. "Anders!" she yelled, her voice shrill with panic, making huge beckoning motions with her arms. "Come here, quick!"

Too late. The Ogre swept Anders off the ground with one hand. "Maker, no!" cried Cori and sprinted through the frozen darkspawn. Oghren and Mhairi followed, having dealt with the spellcasters.

Crushing Prison. _Please work. Please work. Please work__**. **_**No effect**. "NO!"

She started casting her weak Heal spell on Anders, praying it would be sufficient, while the two warriors chipped away at the Ogre's legs.

"Watch it doesn't kick back" Oghren warned Mhairi.

Cori continued to heal Anders. She didn't even know if it was having any effect. She couldn't cast any of her Primal spells on the Ogre while it held Anders.

Anders suddenly cried out in pain. "Hold on, Anders! I won't let you die! I swear!" Tears choked her throat.

She didn't know what to do.

The Ogre wailed as Mhairi sank her sword into its calf. It loosened its grip on Anders. He wriggled free and fell about 15 feet to the floor, landing on his feet, then suddenly screaming as he collapsed to the floor. He'd broken his ankle.

"Mhairi, get Anders away! Oghren, taunt!" They did as they were instructed. The Ogre turned around as Oghren questioned the size of its penis. Cori downed another potent lyrium potion.

_Maker, please let this work. _

She remembered a freak occurrence a year ago during the blight. They'd encountered an Ogre Alpha in The Dead Trenches. It was surrounded by the usual Genlocks and Hurlocks.

Cori cast a Chain Lightning on it, hoping to do decent damage to the Ogre and for offshoots of lightning to damage the nearby grunts. What actually happened was devastating.

The Ogre, and all of the darkspawn that were hit by offshoots, stood rooted to the spot, twitching, their muscles in spasm. Eventually, they dropped. It didn't kill them, but it exhausted their muscles to the point they passed out. The Ogre had presented little problem after that.

She didn't use chain lightning often because it took ages to cast and was a huge drain on her mana, but she had little choice now. If it failed, they would be far more vulnerable, with dwindling options.

She held her staff aloft, looking up at the sky, and concentrated. Clouds gathered. It grew dark. The air became humid and stifling. Her staff buzzed and crackled as it became charged. Cori's hair stood on end.

She pointed her staff at the Ogre and thrust it forward. A terrifying noise issued forth as an arc of buzzing, violent energy hit the Ogre's back.

It stopped dead. Cori held her breath. Then its body started twitching uncontrollably.

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" Shouted Oghren, hacking at its legs. "You did it again!"

Cori ran over to Anders. Mhairi joined Oghren without needing to be told.

Anders was sweating and panting and occasionally wincing. "The dwarf was right. She _does _have a nice rack. And a marvellous bedside manner! Owww! Bollocks!"

Cori tutted and shook her head, smiling in spite of herself. "Can you heal yourself?"

"Out of lyrium."

Cori poured a greater lyrium potion down his throat. Revived, he reached forward for his ankle.

"Oooh! Maker!" His eyes bulged and he slumped backwards, panting. "Think I've broken a few ribs, too."

Cori unbuttoned the top of his robes down to his belly. "Now don't think you can take advantage of me in my weakened state, Commander!" Anders laughed.

Cori brought her face in towards Anders so their noses touched. "You wish." Anders tutted.

Cori looked over. Oghren and Mhairi were doing fine. She placed Anders' hand on his side. Anders closed his eyes. His skin was illuminated internally by a pale green light. "Aaah." He took a deep breath. "Good as new!"

He reached for his ankle, but struggled. "You fat sod" chided Cori. "Look at this!" She prodded his belly. Her finger disappeared into the flab.

They heard a crash and the ground shook.

"By all the Ancestors! I feel ALIVE today! YEEEEAAAHHHHH!"

The Ogre was dead. Cori too had never felt more alive. Mhairi and Oghren joined them. Cori continued her critique of Anders' physique, while Anders placed a hand on each of the warriors, rejuvenating and healing them.

"Too much high living outside of the Tower" Cori murmured. "You'll soon get rid of that paunch if you stick around."

Anders and Cori looked at each other. "I don't suppose you _will _be sticking around, though, will you?" Cori said sadly. Anders looked away and didn't reply.


	7. The Keepers

**Hi to OnlyHalfEvil333, maha9957, AveyTare and jugalettePENNER**

**Thanks for following my story! You've made my day! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. XD**

Anders managed to reach forward and heal his ankle. He flexed his foot and gave Cori a thumbs-up then buttoned up his robes.

"We need some lyrium. "I'm down to 2," Cori said. She went over and searched the corpses of the darkspawn mages. No potions, but she did find ample ingredients and empty bottles to make some.

"Where is the Warden?" asked Mhairi.

"Through there" replied Cori, pointing to the door to the battlements.

"Shouldn't we go then?"

"Not yet" Cori said, shaking her head. We'll be no good to the Warden if we go charging in unprepared. I don't think he's in immediate danger – well I think it's a man. They're keeping him alive for our benefit."

"How do you know that, though?" asked Mhairi, sounding exasperated. "I don't mean to question you, but…surely we shouldn't linger?"

Oghren fielded the question. "We've dealt with these bastards long enough to know how they operate. They're not very smart. They thought they'd laid a cunning trap for us but Cori knew what they were up to as soon as she sensed the Warden. And the Commander's right. Something I learned from her. Never go into battle unprepared. You can't help anyone if you're dead."

Anders had got up to walk around and make sure his ankle was sound. "Hey, Cori!" he shouted. "Do you fancy a game of skittles?" Oghren and Mhairi looked at him as though he'd grown another head.

Cori laughed. "Knock yourself out. _Some _of us are busy making potions. You know – to keep us alive?"

"Good for you! Your loss, then. Hey, Oghren and Mhairi, come and keep score."

The warriors got to their feet, not quite knowing what was going on. Anders was excited. "Watch this!"

He called a giant boulder into existence and sent it hurtling towards the group of frozen darkspawn. 3 of them shattered. "Yes! A personal best!"

Oghren chuckled. "Let me have a go at that." He walked up to the frozen statues and raised Yusaris above his head. With a yell, he brought it savagely down on one of the Shrieks. Sparks flew from the sword as the Shriek split in two and smashed upon the ground.

"You bloody cheat! Cori, Oghren's ruining the game!" Anders pouted.

"Play nicely, you two" Cori warned.

Mhairi, not wanting to feel left out, walked up to a frozen Hurlock and kicked it over. It fell to the ground, its arm breaking off.

"No, woman!" Anders shook his head. "That was rubbish!" Mhairi was giggling. Anders laughed with her, noticing what a pretty smile she had. He intended to make her smile more often from now on.

"Right, get out my way. Destructive forces of nature coming right up!" He summoned a massive boulder. "Right. Let's go for the record." He hurled the boulder at close range. The remaining 3 darkspawn and Mhairi's failed attempt all shattered on impact. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss! Four! A new record!" Anders punched the air in victory.

Oghren snorted. "Three and a half."

Anders put his hand on his hip. "_Four. _Having one arm doesn't make you any less of a person."

Cori had finished making her potions. "Right, you lot. Come over here. Let's talk strategy."

They walked over and sat down on the ground with Cori.

"You seem concerned, Cori" Anders observed.

"I am." She sighed, handing Anders 4 of the lyrium potions, and the warriors some stamina draughts she'd made. "Before we came up onto the roof I could sense most of the darkspawn up here. There was one I couldn't identify. When we got out here, I'd thought it was the Necromancer. I've only ever come across one of them before, and I thought that was why I'd had trouble sensing it.

But…I was wrong. The one I couldn't identify is still here. Through there." She nodded to the door. "I sensed the Necromancer while I was quite a distance from it. This one though" - she pointed at the door again – " I _should _be able to sense. We're right on top of it. I've never felt anything like this before. I don't know what to make of it."

"I know this is probably a _really_ stupid question," said Anders, "but you couldn't be getting it mixed up with the Warden, could you? If that makes any sense?"

Cori squeezed his hand. "Never be afraid to ask questions, Anders. Any of you. No. I couldn't get a Warden mixed up with a darkspawn. It's hard to explain why, but when I sense darkspawn, it's an…unwholesome feeling. Dirty, you know? With a Warden it's…different. It just is. I can't really put it into words."

"How many darkspawn are up there?" asked Anders again.

"Two." The others looked confused. Cori continued. "One of them is just a piece of shit Hurlock. That's their trap? I just don't understand it. Maybe the darkspawn have finally outwitted us? They had to get lucky one day."

"Bull" scoffed Oghren.

"Does it have any magic?" asked Anders.

Cori held her palms up and shrugged. "I really don't know. I can't read it at all. It _is _darkspawn. There's a Hurlock and a male Warden up there as well. Definitely male. And he's been a Warden a long time. The taint is very strong in him. I'm hoping he'll be able to help us."

Anders didn't know what she meant by 'taint', but he didn't want to sound more stupid, so he stayed silent.

"Whatever's up there, I'm confident that we can deal with it" said Cori, standing up. "I think you're all brilliant. Seriously. I'm proud to have you all with me."

"Flatterer" laughed Oghren, as the other three stood up. "Didn't you say that once to the _Blighters?" _

"I might have," laughed Cori, "but I was drunk at the time. This is more meaningful." They both laughed as they shared a private joke.

"The Blighters?" asked Mhairi.

Cori rolled her eyes, looking embarrassed. "That's what we called ourselves during the blight. Me, Aedan, Oghren, Sten, Zev, Leliana, and…um…Alistair. Y-You know, the King." She cleared her throat. Anders watched Cori closely.

"Anybody that drank with us could join. Even Bann Teagan of Rainesfere became an honorary Blighter. He asked to after Aedan's funeral. It was helpful when we were drunk and couldn't remember each other's names. We were all Blighters."

"I think _we'd_ better have a name, then!" demanded Anders. "What about the Amaranthians?"

Cori puffed her cheeks. "Bit of a mouthful. Could you say that when you were drunk? Ease of use is a prerequisite."

Mhairi was thinking. "Well, we all met at Vigil's Keep. How about The Vigilant? Or The Keepers?"

Everyone nodded in approval. Anders and Oghren liked The Vigilant, but changed it slightly to The Vigilantes, while the ladies liked the sound of The Keepers.

"Tell you what," said Cori. "Whoever kills this bastard, decides."

Cori wanted to get going. She felt that they _had _lingered too long.

A little self-doubt crept into her mind as they approached the door. She hoped she was up to this job. _Being in charge of people. _Being responsible for their lives. Little did she realise how much she inspired her new companions.

After the mages cast their shields and Anders cast Cleansing Aura, they went through the door. Another corner. Cori peered around it just in time to see a tall, well-built figure wearing fancy armour kick a soldier off the rampart.

_Maker forgive me. If we'd just got here a few seconds before. _

The figure turned around to reveal a hideous, skull-like face. Cori craned her neck further and saw it walk towards a Hurlock holding a scimitar to the throat of the Warden.

"Be taking this one gently. We are wishing no more death than is necessary." The darkspawn _spoke_.

Cori felt her blood turn to ice. _Roland was right. _

"Necessary?" retorted the Warden, "as if your kind has ever done anything else."

The Warden's eyes met Cori's. He realised who she was. She put a finger to her lips. She didn't know why she was being quiet – surely they could sense her? Were they putting on a little play for her? Trying to intimidate her?

Cori motioned for Mhairi to come closer. Cori pointed to the crossbow on her back. Mhairi understood and stood ready just out of sight, the bow trained directly between the Hurlock's eyes. _Good girl, _Cori thought.

The talking darkspawn continued. "You are thinking you know of our kind, human? It is understandable. But that will be soon be changed."

Cori took that as direct threat to the Warden's life. She motioned for everyone to advance. Mhairi was still trained on the Hurlock.

"Others will come, creature. They will stop you." Said the Warden as they came round the corner into view.

The talking darkspawn turned towards them. "It seems your words be true. More than you are guessing" it hissed.

"It _is _talking!" gasped Anders.

"Well, let's shut it up, already!" boomed Oghren as they advanced.

"Capture the Warden Commander" the talking darkspawn instructed the Hurlock. "These others…they may be killed."

A whistle pierced the air. The scimitar clattered to the ground as the Hurlock fell, a bolt through its left eye. Mhairi whipped out her Longsword and engaged the talking creature with Oghren. Cori cast a Misdirection Hex, Death Hex and Curse of Mortality upon it. Anders moved like a dancer as he cast multiple spells on his comrades – Heroic Offense, Heroic Defence, Glyph of Warding, Mass Rejuvenation.

The Warden got to his feet and limped over, taking his sword out. "Get back! You're in no condition to fight!" yelled Cori.

"But, Commander…"

"That's an order, Warden!" The man nodded and retreated.

Anders cast a rejuvenate spell on him. He'd heal him later. Oghren and Mhairi were getting stuck in while the mages alternated Arcane Bolt and Lightning. The creature didn't appear to have any magic, Cori noted with relief. Anders drank a greater lyrium potion and continued to cast enhancement spells. Realising she was low on mana, Cori did the same.

The creature seemed to be weakening and getting tired. _Let's finish this._ Cori's hands glowed white and became coated with powder. Tiny shards of ice peppered her palms. "Stand clear!" she shouted.

Cone of cold. The creature froze in mid-swing.

"Anders, you wanted to be a Vigilante. Be my guest."

Anders bowed. "My pleasure, Commander." He called forth a boulder and launched it at the creature. The creature fell, but sadly did not shatter. It started to sit up, though with great difficulty.

Mhairi seized her chance and ran it through with her sword.

"For the Keepers!" she cried.

The creature finally expired. "Yeah!" yelled Cori. "For the Keepers!" She ran up to Mhairi and hugged her warmly. She felt like they'd bonded at last.

Anders and Oghren went over to the Warden, who shook hands with them. Cori thought she heard something. "Ssh. What was that?"

A herald sounded in the distance. They all walked over to the edge of the wall.

"Travellers on the road, Commander" the Warden pointed out. "Let's hope they're friendlier than our previous guests."

Cori strained to see them in the gloom. As they came nearer, she spotted the banners bearing a rose, thistle and shamrock underneath a crown. Her shoulders sagged. "They're the Yeomen of the Guard. The King is here."


	8. Anders runs out of options

**Hi to Nithu, Shakespira and Eva Galana (thank you so much for your kind comments) and Biff McLaughlin!**

**Maker smile on you all! Lol xx Lisa**

They went down to meet the King. Cori tried to distract herself with chit-chat as they descended the stairs.

"Are you alright? She asked the Warden, too distracted to ask his name. "That must have been quite an ordeal for you."

"Quite well, Commander, thank you." He bowed graciously. "I am most grateful for your timely rescue."

He spoke formally, in a way that reminded her of Aedan. "Pardon me. Where are my manners? I am Varel, Seneschal of Vigil's Keep."

They shook hands. "Corinth Amell. Cori to my friends. I'm delighted to have you here, Varel," she said genuinely. _He looks like he knows what he's doing. Unlike me. _

" Likewise, Commander" he smiled warmly. He had a kind face. She liked him immediately. He must have been in his early 50s. She wondered how long it would be before his Calling.

The King strolled in through the gates, resplendent in highly polished gold and black armour. His bodyguards marched in file behind him.

Cori watched him. _Maker, he looks so handsome. _She felt herself wavering. _No. _She thought back to that night at Arl Eamon's estate.

"_I wish there were another way, Cori. You have to believe me. But the Chantry would never stand for the King marrying a mage…"_

"_What the hell has the Chantry got to do with anything, Alistair? You're the __**King**__, for Andraste's sake! You know? __**Ruler**__ of Ferelden?" She looked at him with fury in her eyes. "You must have known this ALL ALONG. You just led me on!"_

"_NO! I never meant to do that! When we met I had no idea I'd be put forward as King! I told you, it was always made clear to me that I was a commoner, and in no way in line to the throne! By the time my being King was being discussed – by everybody except ME, I might add" – he looked at Cori accusingly – "I'd already fallen for you. _

_You're the one who put me here, Cori. You were SO desperate for me to be King. I'm sorry you won't get to be Queen, but I can't just change the rules to suit you." Alistair regretted his rash words as soon as they left his mouth._

"_I had no idea you could be so cruel."_

_Alistair lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You know that. I'm just upset." He put his hands on her arms. She flinched at his touch._

"_Why whisper, Alistair? You're the one that came in here to dump me in front of all of our friends! I think it's only fair they should hear everything! Give them something to talk about!" Cori's voice was growing shrill and hoarse. _

_Their friends had drifted as far away from them as the walls allowed, and were either looking at their feet or the wall. The only one watching them was Aedan, who glared murderously at Alistair._

_Cori continued. She was crying now. "I never wanted to be Queen, Alistair. I just wanted to be with the man I love. And who I thought loved me." _

"_I do! You know I do! Do you think this is __**easy**__ for me?"_

"_If you really loved me you'd be a man for once in your life and take control! Not let these lackeys and advisors run your life! Are you so weak, Alistair?"_

"_Well if it means trying to act in everybody's best interests then yes, I suppose that does make me weak, Cori! I can't just put my own selfish desires first anymore! I have to serve Ferelden now! You need to understand that!"_

"_What about MY best interests?" Cori was shouting at the top of her voice. _

_Aedan touched her arm. "Cori…please." _

"_BACK OFF, Aedan!" She looked back at Alistair. _

"_Did you ever really love me? Or was I just something to take your mind off things? Like the fact you were too much of a coward to make decisions, but left them all to me, then when I made the hard choices that you couldn't, you felt perfectly justified in morally judging me? _

_Remember Jowan sacrificing Isolde? You_ _slaughtered me after that! Yet at the time when I asked everybody what they thought we should do, YOU shrugged your shoulders AS USUAL and left it all up to me! Then you let rip at me back at camp and sulked for 2 days! _

_But you SOON came crawling back when you wanted sex, didn't you? Fancy a game of Apostate Hunter, Cori? You FUCKER!" She was ranting. _

_Alistair was stunned. They'd argued before, but he'd never seen her this angry. Cori looked like she wanted to murder him. _

_Aedan stepped forward and put his hands on Cori's shoulders. "You'd better leave, __**now**__, Alistair, before she kills you. Or before I do. I don't care if you're the King"_

Anders was walking behind Cori as they approached the King when he saw her hands go up to her face. Her shoulders hunched. Her body started shaking. He grabbed her arm and led her behind a nearby hay cart. Thankfully, Alistair was too busy talking to Varel to notice.

"Alright, Cori. What's going on?"

"It's complicated. I can't talk about it now." She wiped her nose on her sleeve like a child. She was biting the nails of her other hand. "Let's just get this over with. I want him gone as soon as possible."

"Why, Cori? What did he do to you? Did he…hit you?" Anders' eyes flashed. "Did he mistreat you? Force himself on you?"

"No, he'd never do anything like that…he…just…didn't love me enough, that's all…" she dissolved into sobs.

Anders wrapped his arms around her neck. He didn't say anything. He got it. She's not good enough to be Queen because she's a mage. He could see the King laughing with Oghren.

_He's got some fucking nerve showing up here. Laughing as well! _

Now and again Alistair would look around. He spoke to Varel, who pointed in Anders and Cori's direction.

"He's going to come looking for you in a bit, you know" Anders whispered. "Don't let him see you like this. Don't give him the satisfaction." Cori rubbed her eyes hard. She peered around the side of the cart.

She gasped and quickly took Anders' hand.

"Trying to make him jealous, Cori?"

"No. Listen…don't _panic_. Just listen to me. Alright?"

Anders frowned heavily and folded his arms. "You have my undivided attention."

"Ok. He has a Templar with him."

"He wha…are you sure?" Anders hadn't even noticed. Too busy glaring at the King.

"I'm afraid so. I think it's Rylock."

"Rylock? She's a lunatic!" Anders _was _panicking.

Cori, her own grief now forgotten, switched to problem-solving mode. "Right. You have three options here.

One, you make a run for it now. I can cause a distraction. But I don't want you to do that. Firstly, there are still darkspawn in the area. I can sense them. You can't. Also, from a completely selfish point of view, I would miss you dreadfully and would worry about you night and day and not be able to do my job properly. Imagine how guilty you'd feel knowing that." Anders nodded, half-smiling.

"Two. We walk up to Rylock, tell her she looks like a Bulldog licking piss off a nettle," they both laughed.

"Tell the King the mages are declaring war on the Chantry, cut her head off – well, get Oghren to cut her head off because we'll be lying in a pool of our own drool and urine after she smites us – steal Alistair's crown, put him in the dungeon and declare ourselves King and Queen of Ferelden."

Anders looked nonplussed. "Alright, sorry. Just trying to make you laugh. I'm not as funny as you are."

"I'll teach you one day." He smiled at last.

"There's no point hiding you. The Templars will know this is where you were supposed to be. They'll come looking for you."

Anders thought about this. "I don't want to cause trouble for the Wardens."

Cori peered around the side of the cart again. Alistair had stopped talking to anyone and was looking around intently.

Varel whispered something to him. Alistair glanced at Rylock and led Varel to the side, away from the Templar. Some sort of intense conversation was going on.

Cori narrowed her eyes. "I think the King thinks I'm helping you escape." Anders craned his neck around to get a better look.

"There is another option," Cori said slowly. "But it's dangerous."

Anders huffed. "Oh and the other two aren't at all, are they?" he said sarcastically. "Sorry. I'm just…you know. _Petrified_. What is it?"

"You could become a Grey Warden."

Anders put his hand over his mouth and stared at Cori. "You'd accept someone like me?"

"Someone like you? Anders, we _need _people like you! You'd be a perfect Warden. Look at the way the four of us fought together – it was like poetry."

"That was thanks to your leadership, Cori."

"No. It took me and The Blighters months to get to that stage where we all trusted each other and looked out for one another.

You're a perfect candidate. I would be the proudest Warden Commander ever to have you fighting at my side."

Anders flushed, touched by Cori's words. "But how would that stop the Templars from looking for me?"

Cori smiled broadly. "The Chantry can't touch Grey Wardens. Ancient Treaties and so on. Once you're a Warden, you would cease to be an Apostate. You're a Warden and nothing else. If the King wasn't already a Warden, I could conscript him and he'd no longer be King. Just a Warden. The Chantry can't even touch Maleficars."

Anders' eyes widened in wonder.

Cori continued. "Just think. You could walk into the Circle Tower tomorrow, flip Gregoir the finger, and say 'Grey Warden business, Gregoir. Where's Irving? I want to speak to the shovel, not the shit'"

Anders' eyes misted over as he pictured the scene. A huge, cheesy grin lit up his face. "How did you know I've had wet dreams about that very thing?"

"But it _is _dangerous, Anders. I can't tell you much. But there's a ritual – and it could kill you. Please don't ask me to tell you anymore. I'm not even supposed to tell you that."

Anders thought for a minute. "I think I'll take my chances, Cori. Speaking from a completely selfish point of view myself, I'd miss you terribly as well if I left. And those Templars I was with? They were going the wrong way to get back to the Circle Tower. I'm pretty sure they were taking me to Aeonar."

Cori shuddered. The mage's prison. Nobody ever came out of there.

"Are you sure, Anders? There are other…erm…drawbacks to being a Warden. But there are some benefits, too. I wish I could tell you. But I took an oath."

Anders nodded. "Sign me up, Commander. But…" he hesitated. "If this…ritual, you know, kills me. Will you be alright?"

"No, of course I won't. But I'd rather you died here, with your friends, than being thrown into that hell-hole and left to rot or go insane. I think it's the best of a bad bunch of options."

"Agreed."

They held hands and walked out into the open, towards the very surprised looking King and one outraged Templar.


	9. The greatest King in Fereldan history

**Hi to kechika, sapphiretoes, RainLily13 and Harmakhis! Thanks for reading!**

**A massive thanks to Nithu for the much-needed advice on the layout of the story. I've re-done all previous chapters, so if ever you go back you'll find them much easier to read. **

**The next few chapters are going to be quite intense. I'll try and get a light-hearted one in sometime so you don't all get depressed!**

Alistair watched in astonishment as the two mages walked towards him. He expected the apostate to be long gone by now.

His Chantry liaison had recommended that a Templar accompany him, for his safety, to Vigil's Keep as an apostate had been captured in the area.

"_You do know I'm a Templar, don't you? I hardly need protection from mages."_

"_Forgive my impertinence, Your Majesty, but you cannot risk yourself by engaging a dangerous apostate and suspected maleficar. I must insist a Templar accompany you."_

_Alistair hated these advisors. First they bow and scrape and toady to him. Then they insist. They recommend. They tell __**him**__ what to do. _

_Loghain, Maker spit on him, had been right about one thing. Alistair__** was**__ a puppet._

_He'd only really accepted the throne because Cori had believed in him so much. She told him he could be the greatest King in all of Fereldan history…because he didn't __**want**__ to be King._

"_You have no interest in power or acquisition, you're kind, honourable and just, you're compassionate and would help anybody in trouble. You're a great warrior of men. You inspire people. And you're incorruptible, because you have the purest of hearts."_

He remembered Cori's words as she and the apostate approached him.

Cori, not making eye contact with anyone, curtseyed to no-one in particular. The apostate folded his arms, cocked his head, looked Alistair straight in the eye and held his gaze. Alistair wasn't used to _that. _Most people averted their eyes from him.

"Show the King some respect, you damned maleficar filth!" a beady-eyed shrew in Templar armour barked.

"I will do nothing you say, you shrivelled-up harridan."

Alistair held one hand up. "This is he of whom you spoke?"

"He is, Your Majesty. This is a dangerous apostate we were in the process of taking back to the Circle Tower to face justice."

"Oh, please." Anders mocked, no longer afraid. "The things you people know about justice could fit into a thimble. I'd just have escaped again, anyhow."

"Never! I'll see you hanged for what you've done here, _murderer._"

_Just carry on, _thought Cori. _I have a little bombshell for you, bitch._

"Murderer?" Running out of ideas, aren't you, Rylock? Isn't branding me a maleficar enough?"

Alistair interrupted, looking at Anders. "Your Templar guards were found dead in the Keep."

"Yes," Cori looked Alistair in the eye. "And anyone with a brain could see they were surrounded by darkspawn. You know, those things that killed nearly everybody here?"

Alistair noticed she'd been crying.

"A likely story," scoffed Rylock. "You would say that. You're a fellow mage."

"I'm also a fellow Grey Warden."

Alistair looked confused. "A _fellow _Grey Warden? But he's not a Warden. There's no taint in him."

"He hasn't taken his joining yet, but he has been conscripted."

Rylock squatted down and brought her hands up over her head, preparing to smite. "If he's not a Warden yet, I have the right to take him into custody. I suggest you stand clear, Warden Commander. I will not ask twice."

Cori dived at Alistair and swiped his sword from him. The small crowd in the Courtyard gasped and started whispering.

"The King himself taught me how to use this. I suggest you stand down, hag. I will not ask _you _twice."

"Then you leave me no choice, Warden Commander." Rylock turned towards both mages. Her palms glowed white.

"Stand down, Rylock! Or I'll kill you myself!" Alistair commanded furiously. "How _dare _you threaten the Warden Commander! You've gone too far! Fall into line at once!"

"But your majesty – the apostate…"

"He has been conscripted. He is no longer within your jurisdiction. Stand down immediately and I may spare you the humiliation of being put in irons."

Rylock, visibly shaken, stood down.

Alistair glared at her. "You're a disgrace to the Templar order. Guards, take her away. I'll decide what to do with her later."

Cori thought of flipping a finger at Rylock, but didn't want to appear uncouth in front of Varel.

"Your sword, Your Majesty. Sorry." Cori handed Dumat's Spine back to Alistair.

"Not at all," Alistair chuckled. I thought it was an inspired manoeuvre."

There was an awkward silence.

"Seneschal Varel?" called Alistair.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Is there somewhere private where the Commander and I may speak?"

Cori's stomach flipped over.

"Of course. Follow me."

Anders looked at Cori, his brow furrowed. She shrugged as she followed them.

Varel led them inside to a small room with a desk and some cupboards. "This is my office. I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Thank you Seneschal." Said Alistair.

Varel bowed to the King. "I'll arrange for some food and drink, Commander. I'm sure we're all in need of refreshment."

"Thank you kindly, Varel. I want you to see Anders first, though. He'll tend to your injuries."

"I feel much better, Commander. But thank you for your concern."

"Are you going to make me pull rank and _order _you again, Varel?" Cori smiled at him.

Varel laughed. "No indeed, Commander. I shall seek him out immediately."

"Good."

The door closed.

Cori sat down. Alistair paced up and down the room. _He looks like he has the weight of the world upon his shoulders, _Cori thought.

Cori broke the silence. "Thank you for what you did with Rylock."

"…Hmm? Oh, you're welcome." Alistair looked at Cori. "I'm glad you're alright, Cori. Sorry, Corinth."

"It's alright, Alistair."

Alistair smiled lopsidedly. "You called me Alistair."

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?" There was no malice in her voice.

He sat down opposite her. "I was wondering if we could have a conversation without us…you know, screaming at each other."

Cori thought back to their argument after the Landsmeet. "Alistair…I said some dreadful things to you. I…I'm sorry. What I called you…was beneath both of us."

Alistair's voice wavered as he spoke. "I wasn't very nice to you either. I was upset, but that's no excuse. And as for me telling you I couldn't marry you in front of everyone, well…that was unforgivable. In my stupid brain somewhere I thought you'd want your friends around you to console you, but maybe the friends should have come afterwards, yes? You know what I'm like when I'm nervous. I can't think straight. I'm truly sorry."

Alistair sighed heavily. "And, in truth…I was afraid to face you on my own. To see your reaction. I…I can't bear to see you upset, Cori. You're right. I am a coward."

Cori looked at him. There were tears in his eyes. She swallowed hard to stop herself from crying. What an intolerable situation this was.

Alistair leaned forward and rested his head on his hand. "Will you let me explain, Cori? Why I can't marry you? Or any mage for that matter? Please, just hear me out. Then you can call me whatever you like, or throw things at me, or re-conscript me and make me take my joining again if you like."

Cori rolled her eyes and smiled. "The joining wouldn't have any effect on you, you prat. You're immune."

Alistair looked directly into her eyes. "Made you smile." How he'd missed that smile.

Cori felt a gnawing ache bloom inside her. It settled in the pit of her stomach and spread itself to her loins and her legs. Her arms felt weak. "Go ahead."

"Right. Our friends in the Chantry – please don't spit – not very ladylike – love nothing more than a nice Exalted March. They _love _them, and don't need much of an excuse to start one.

At the moment, I'm in negotiations with the Chantry. Very, very delicate negotiations. I've started off small. I do something for them, they do something for me. What I ultimately want is for things to change for the mages. I'm not suggesting autonomy – I'm sure even you agree that the Templars _are _needed to some degree, yes?"

Cori nodded, intrigued.

"I want them to have _rights, _Cori. The same rights as everybody else. I want the same for the elves, too – that's something else I'm working on. I want attitudes to change, Cori. It may not happen in our lifetime – but I'm going to be the one to start it off. I may end up being the most hated King in history. But I don't care – it's the right thing to do."

"This is why I wanted you to be King, Alistair. You always do the right thing. Maybe you are a _proper Warden _after all."

"Never. Crap and proud of it, remember?" They both laughed.

Alistair continued. "I want attitudes to change so much that the first time a child shows signs of magic, their parents are not so terrified they send their child away – like what happened to you, or they try and hide it – like what happened with Connor." He fell silent.

"That's what happened to Anders."

"Anders?"

"My apostate friend."

"Oh."

"He started showing signs at the age of 4 – even earlier than me – but his parents knew what would happen if anyone found out. They told him that he was very special, but that some people wouldn't understand and would even be afraid of what he could do. They told him he must never tell anyone his secret and must never use his magic.

They didn't understand. Asking a mage not to use magic is like asking the Sun not to rise in the morning. He used to go and practice in secret. He found some caves. He made sure nobody followed him and would hone his skills there whenever he could.

Then, one day, Anders had been to the village store and was walking home past the Tavern. A fight broke out between two drunks. One of them pulled a knife out and stabbed the other. Anders ran up to him and put his hands on him. He couldn't help himself. It's his nature. The man's wound healed like, well…magic. There was a huge commotion in the village. People were talking about witchcraft, black magic, devil worship, all that crap.

One night, a lynch mob surrounded Anders' house. They called for the witch child to be brought out. Anders' Father, who was a respected merchant in the village, begged for mercy. He didn't get it. They killed him on the spot and stormed the house. They only found his Mother and Sister. His Mother had thrown a few items and money in a bag and told him to run."

Cori sighed deeply. "He doesn't know what happened to his Mother and Sister, but it doesn't take a genius. He managed to get away, but somebody must have informed the Chantry. The Templars found him 4 days later. He was 12 years old."

Alistair's head was in his hands. "Holy Maker."

"Why do you think he keeps escaping the Tower? He wants to know what happened to them. He knows in his heart they're probably dead, but he needs to know for _sure_. He can't rest. Would you be able to?"

"This is _exactly _the kind of thing I want to prevent happening" Alistair said angrily. "Mages are people like everyone else, just with a unique ability. I want mages to be treated equally and have the same rights as everyone else. I want them to be free to marry in a Chantry, I want them to own lands, and I want them to be able to inherit titles – _that _is why I granted the Arling to you.

I wanted to see what the reaction would be. I hope you don't mind being used as a test subject, Cori. It would make sense for the Warden Commander to be Arl or Arlessa of Amaranthine – the lands now belong to the Grey Wardens."

"And has there been any reaction?" asked Cori.

"There has, but not as strong as I expected. There were a few questions and raised eyebrows from the Chantry. The new Grand Cleric wrote to me expressing 'concern'. I have a good relationship with her. I was able to talk her down. I think all in all they're not overjoyed but have had to accept it."

"You silver-tongued devil."

"Can you imagine what kind of a world we would live in if mages lived among us? Disease and illness would be wiped out. Every village could have a proper healer – not some quack prescribing leeches for everything. That is – if the mage _wanted _to be a village healer. Just imagine, Cori. The very world would be enriched. It _has _to happen."

Alistair's idealism touched Cori's heart.

He smiled. "Although I don't see where mages like _you _would fit in. You know, mages that like to blow stuff up?"

"Firework displays. We would always be needed for them." They laughed.

Alistair's face grew serious. "Can you see, now, why I can't marry you? If I married a mage I would never be able to set any of these plans in motion. I would be seen as self-serving and biased. The fanatics in the Chantry would love the opportunity to start one of their beloved Exalted Marches against the crown. And I won't be responsible for even one soldier's unnecessary death, Cori. Not _one_."

"But do they know that we were together before?" Cori asked.

"I think there are rumours. But no proof. Nobody has the nerve to ask me outright. Without proof, there's nothing they can do."

"It sounds like you've had all this planned for a long time."

"Yes. Ever since Arl Eamon proposed I be put forward as King. I hated the idea at the time but I started thinking about what good I could do. I've always been a little ashamed of being a Fereldan because of the way we treat elves and mages, Cori. It's wrong, utterly wrong."

Cori slumped back in her chair, drained. She looked at Alistair for a moment then shook her head. "I misjudged you terribly, Alistair. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I would have felt the same in your position."

"Alistair, you really _will _be the greatest King in Fereldan history. I feel that more strongly than ever now."

They fell silent.

"Listen, Cori. I know we can't be together for now. When I asked you to come to the Palace and be my…well, let's not beat about the bush – mistress – I realised I insulted you. It wasn't meant like that. At the time I was desperate to think of a way for us to be together. I just can't see any way for that to happen for the moment."

Cori nodded sadly. "We can still be friends, though, can't we?"

Alistair's eyes welled up. "Of course, Cori. You're the best friend I've ever had."

They both started crying. They stood up and embraced and stayed there for several minutes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Food's ready out here."


	10. Keepers Asunder

**Hi to jen4306, DarkSakuren, RubyPele, Nevarstar and megglesnake! Thanks for reading and for your kind comments!**

**I have been chastised (nicely) for the lack of Nathaniel in the story :D I apologise sincerely, and he will be here for Chapter 11!**

**I hope I can do him justice. He's my favourite Awakening character.**

Varel - now good as new thanks to Anders - and some of the surviving Keep soldiers had pushed some tables and benches together in the main hall.

One of the chef's assistants had survived, and with assistance from the others, had laid on a fine spread of cold meats, cheeses, pickles, bread, butter, jam, fruits and wine.

"Should we wait for the King and the Commander?" Asked one of the soldiers, hoping the answer was no. Everybody was _starving._

Varel struggled to talk due to the whole chicken leg crammed into his mouth. He shook his head. "They'll understand. They're Wardens." Oghren and some of the soldiers murmured in understanding, and tucked in.

Anders, sat next to Mhairi, looked at Varel sitting opposite him and laughed. He had _two _plates of food, piled precariously high, and was attacking them like a savage. "Is this…a Warden thing, Varel?"

Varel smiled and tapped the side of his nose, brooking no further interruptions to his vital mission. _How come he isn't fat? _Anders wondered.

A door at the far end of the Hall opened. The King held it open for Cori and followed. Anders watched them carefully. They were smiling. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Cori sat down next to Anders, the King next to her. They piled their plates high. Cori smiled and nodded at Anders. _Everything's alright._

Alistair leaned over to address Anders, extending his hand. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Alistair, though I guess you knew that…welcome to the Grey Wardens."

Anders cautiously shook his hand. "Thank you, Your Majesty. And for what you did out there. I'm grateful. Truly."

"Think nothing of it. The woman's an insufferable bitch anyway. It felt good." Then he belched loudly. Everyone laughed in astonishment and delight at the King's lack of airs and graces.

After dinner, Alistair, Cori and Varel went outside to talk in private. They were approached by an exhausted looking soldier.

"Ah." Said Varel. "Commander, this is Garavel, Captain of the Guard."

Garavel bowed to the King and shook Cori's hand. "Well met, Commander. My men and I have completed a sweep of the Keep. The news is grim. Barely 20 of my men survived. Many staff and civilians were killed. And the Orlesians…I beg your pardon – the Wardens - are all dead or unaccounted for."

The three Wardens looked horrified. "Unaccounted for?" asked Varel. "You mean they're missing?"

"It certainly appears that way, Seneschal." replied Garavel.

"Missing? Do the darkspawn take prisoners now?" asked Alistair. Nobody answered.

_Oh. This is the bit where I've got to be commanding, _thought Cori.

"Well done, Captain. Take your men and get some food then get some rest. The King's guards are fresh, and they can take over your men's duties for tonight – is that alright with you, Alistair?" He nodded.

Cori continued. "In the morning, everybody at the Keep will assist in removing the darkspawn corpses. We'll take them outside and burn them. Any civilians will be kept separately while we inform their families. They may wish us to cremate them here, but they may want them for burial. Then you, I and Varel will sit down and discuss what else needs to be done."

Garavel bowed. "Very good, Commander. And thank you." Varel nodded approvingly.

They walked over to the King's guards to brief them. Garavel went to speak to the Lieutenant. Cori saw Rylock sitting down on the floor next to a tent, flanked by 2 guards, looking utterly miserable.

"Don't let them take their eyes off her, Alistair. She's ruthless and cunning."

"Don't worry, Cori. My men are the best. She won't outsmart them."

Cori stepped forward and addressed the guards, though her words were for Rylock's benefit.

"Your attention, please. There are hidden sentries throughout this Keep. If anybody is found in an area they shouldn't be in, they will be taken to be an intruder and will be killed on sight. Consider yourselves fairly warned."

As they walked away, Cori spoke to Alistair, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Please tell your men that wasn't meant for them."

"I think they understood. But I'll tell them in a minute."

"Sentries, Commander?" asked Varel, cocking an eyebrow.

"Was I convincing?"

"Indeed you were, Commander. I shall take extra care tonight should I need to use the privy." They all laughed heartily.

"Alistair, I wanted to ask you something" said Cori.

"Ask away."

"When you and your men were on your way here, I don't suppose you noticed a horse outside the Keep anywhere, did you? A silver and white gelding. I left him outside the gate when I arrived here, and I couldn't see him just now. I'm worried about him."

"You mean Spirit? No, I can't say I did. Tell you what, I'll get one of my scouts to look around."

"Can you spare him?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want you worrying. Besides, Spirit is one of my best horses." He winked at her.

"Thanks, Alistair."

"Varel looks like he wants to speak to you. I'm going to have a quick drink with my men, then hit the hay." Guest quarters had been provided for Alistair, his guards were camped outside the gate.

"Goodnight, Alistair. May your dreams be darkspawn free."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Same to you. Remember, _you _need to sleep too." He walked away.

Varel looked grave as Cori walked up to him. "What's on your mind, Varel?" she asked, concerned.

"There is an urgent matter to attend to, Commander. After losing the Orlesian Wardens, we must recruit more as soon as possible. Your recruits' joining must be performed without further delay."

Cori looked at the floor and sighed.

"I know," said Varel. "That's how I felt the first time I performed a joining. I wish I could tell you it gets easier."

"Would you conduct this one for me please, Varel? I'll just observe. Those people are my friends. I don't want my emotions running away with me. It wouldn't be fair on them."

"As you wish, Commander. Will you come with me? I need a mage to help me prepare. The Vigil's mage is amongst the dead."

"Shouldn't I warn them first?" Cori asked as they headed towards the Keep.

"Best not to. There's no sense in worrying them unnecessarily. It won't change anything."

Walking behind Varel, Cori kissed her fingers and touched her tattoo. _Wish us luck, Aedan. You should be here doing this. I hope I'm worthy of you._

Preparations made, Cori and Varel went back to the main hall where the others were still eating.

"Keepers. Will you come with me, please?" Cori looked nervous.

Oghren, Mhairi and Anders stood up and glanced at each other as they headed over. Varel nodded at two soldiers. They nodded back, stood up and followed the Keepers.

They went down to a basement room. It was unfurnished except for a small wooden table, on top of which was a large silver chalice. The two soldiers closed the door and stood guard outside.

The Keepers stood opposite Varel and Cori. Anders looked at Cori. She couldn't meet his gaze. _This must be the ritual, _he thought. His stomach clenched. Varel spoke.

"The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the brink of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

Anders suddenly realised what was meant by 'taint'. "So we need to drink darkspawn blood? That's it?"

"That is it, yes."

Varel stepped forward and clasped his hands behind his back. "The time has come for us to begin the joining. I shall speak the words that have been said since the first.

Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows, where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day, we shall join you."

Cori felt sick. _I'm not ready to say goodbye to you._

"Oghren, step forward." He did so and received the chalice from Varel.

"From this moment forward, Oghren, you are a Grey Warden."

Cori gritted her teeth.

Oghren took a sip from the chalice and handed it back to Varel. A loud burp startled them all. Oghren went limp and crashed to the ground.

Anders and Mhairi gasped and stepped back.

Varel knelt down and examined Oghren. "A strong one, Commander. He will live."

They all exhaled audibly.

"Anders, step forward. From this moment forward, you are a Grey Warden."

Cori clasped her hands behind her back so no-one could see they were shaking. An ugly throb seared her gut. She felt sweat trickle down her back.

Anders couldn't feel the chalice as it was placed in his hands. His whole body was numb. He took a sip and handed the chalice back to Varel. It tasted like metallic liquorice.

Then he was somewhere else. A dark place. Darkspawn oozed out of the shadows and advanced towards him. He tried to cast a spell, but looked down and realised he had no hands.

They beat him to the ground and loomed over him, salivating. Anders screamed as they started to devour him.

"He will live, Commander, and will awaken in time."

Cori could not stop the tear that rolled down her face.

"Mhairi, step forward. From this moment forward, you are a Grey Warden."

_The Keepers, _thought Cori. _Don't break up The Keepers._

"I have awaited this moment," said Mhairi as she sipped and handed the chalice back to Varel.

Mhairi's brow creased. She looked confused. Her mouth twisted. She stumbled forward and clasped her throat.

Cori gasped. _No. _Daveth flashed into her mind, unbidden, as she watched her young friend choke and slump to the floor.

Varel cleared his throat. "I am sorry, Mhairi. The Maker will watch over you now. Guards!"

The two soldiers entered the room. Varel pointed to Mhairi. They nodded and silently carried her out of the room. Cori watched them, unable to move or speak.

"Are you alright, Corinth?" asked Varel softly, using her first name.

Cori nodded, wiping her tears away. "Where are they taking her?"

"To the room down the hall. We will make her a pyre tomorrow, and she will be sent to the Maker with full Warden honours."

Cori nodded. "Go to bed, Varel. We're all exhausted. I'll stay with these two until they wake up."

"What about you, Commander?"

"I promise as soon as they wake I'll go to bed myself."

"Very well. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you. I'd…just like to be alone."

"Goodnight Commander. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Varel. And thank you for everything." Varel bowed and closed the door.

Cori sat down on the floor between Anders and Oghren. She drew her knees up and put her head in her hands. The tears came easily now as she thought of Mhairi, Daveth, Aedan, the Couslands, Anders' family and all the mages in the Circle Tower. She wept long and bitterly until she was spent.

Anders and Oghren came round after half an hour or so. She helped them to their feet and explained about Mhairi. Anders was especially saddened. He'd liked her. Cori showed them both to their rooms and wished them goodnight. Then, she went back down to the basement to say goodbye and thank you to Mhairi.

As she went upstairs to her room, she paused outside Alistair's room. She could hear soft snoring and mumbling. Desperate for physical touch and comfort, she put her hand on the doorknob. She hesitated and thought better of it.

She went to Anders' room and knocked and entered. He was still awake. He pulled back the bedcovers and patted the mattress. She climbed in and wrapped her arms around him. She was glad to note that he'd bathed. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep, soothed by Anders' warm breath against her face.


	11. The bird flies back to the nest

**Hi to Ataea! Thanks to everyone for their reviews xx**

**I've rushed this chapter out for all the girls on Team Nate! Go Nate!**

**Going to have a lie down, now…lol**

Cori opened her eyes and lay still for a few moments. Her body ached from head to toe. She could hear Anders' breathing and feel his warmth. She could quite happily stay there all day.

Her face itched. She reached up to scratch. Her hand touched something wet and sticky. She turned her head. Anders' face was next to hers, his mouth wide open. He was drooling on her.

"Oh…OH! Anders!"

Anders woke with a start. "What's the matter?"

"Look at me! I'm soaked!"

"I've always believed in sharing with my friends." He turned over and farted. "See? I'm the mage that just keeps on giving."

Cori punched his back and got out of bed. She was still wearing her robes. "I'm going back to my room to get changed."

"Mmmf."

Cori washed and put on the only spare robe she'd brought with her, a purple number with silver embroidery along the cuffs and hem. She brushed her hair for the first time in days. Even though she'd just washed it, she struggled with several nasty tangles. She put it into a loose plait and headed downstairs, banging loudly on Anders' door as she went past.

In the main hall, Varel, Oghren, Garavel and a few soldiers were eating lunch. It was after midday. Every man except Oghren stood when she entered and waited until she sat down, before sitting down themselves.

Oghren looked at her. "Shame about the girl, huh?"

"I know. We're holding a funeral today for her. Have you ever been to a surface funeral?"

"Nope. Never been to one at home either. Morbid affairs. Where's sparkle fingers?"

"Drooling and mumbling in his bed."

The mood in the hall was sombre. Cori could hear work going on outside. "What's going on out there, Varel?"

"The darkspawn corpses are being moved and burned, Commander."

"Oh, but I meant to help with that…"

Everybody laughed. "That really won't be necessary, Commander. We have plenty of men for the task."

"Did I say something funny?"

"No. Well, yes," replied Garavel. "We meant no disrespect, Commander. It's just that our last Commander liked to sit in his office all day and bark orders. You seem like the sort to get stuck in. It will take some getting used to."

"Oh." Cori smiled.

Varel rose. "When you've finished, Commander, would you join me in my office? There's something we need to discuss."

"Of course. I won't be long."

"Take your time, Commander. The King wants to speak to you as well. He's preparing to leave."

Cori finished her lunch and headed outside. The King's company was nearly ready to depart.

"There you are!" Alistair walked over. "Did you sleep well, Cori?"

"I had the best night's sleep I've had in my life. No nightmares. How about you?"

"Not bad at all. I um…heard about the joining. I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thank you."

"I'm afraid we have to be making tracks. I'm expected back in Denerim in three days. We're already running late, but it can't be helped."

"When will we see you again?"

"Oh, you don't get rid of me that easily. I'll visit when I can. Will you write to me and let me know how you're getting on?"

"Of course. If you promise to write back."

"Just try and stop me!" Alistair took Cori's hands. "You're going to do very well here, you know that? Varel and Garavel already think the world of you."

Cori shrugged and grinned.

"I've said goodbye to everyone, and I can see how busy you all are, so we're just going to slip away. Oh, by the way, my scout found some fresh horse tracks leading south-west from here. I told him not to go too far, though, because of the darkspawn still around. So I'm afraid I can't tell you how far they go."

"It's a start. Please thank him for me."

"I already have." Alistair leaned over and kissed Cori's cheek. "Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, Alistair. Have a safe journey home."

Alistair gazed at Cori for a minute, then nodded. He walked back to his men.

Cori let out a deep sigh. She was glad Alistair was leaving, in a way. She loved him deeply, and the fact they couldn't be together was painful. She was free to concentrate on Vigil's Keep now without distractions.

She headed to Varel's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

As she walked in, Varel stood up and laughed. "You don't need to knock, Commander. This is your office now. I've just been looking after it. Please, sit down."

She sat and looked around her new office. She could tell a man had occupied it previously. It was plain and functional. She would have to rectify that.

"To business, Commander. I'm not going to bamboozle you by telling you everything that needs to be done all at once. I suggest for the next few weeks, we sit down each morning and take care of that particular day's business, until you get used to the feel of things."

"That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you."

"For today, we are making preparations for the funerals of Mhairi and the 7 Orlesian Wardens we found dead."

"Seven? So five are still unaccounted for?"

"I'm afraid so. There is a lot of work to do at the Keep today and tomorrow, and we can't spare any men. The day after tomorrow, we can send scouts outside the Keep to look for any signs. With your leave, of course, Commander."

"Of course. May I make a suggestion? We could send two groups out, you accompanying one, me with the other. That way we could venture out a bit further. The scouts wouldn't be able to sense any darkspawn stragglers on their own."

"Firstly, Commander, you don't need to suggest anything. That's what I'm here for, to offer suggestions and possible options. But the final decision is always yours. Secondly, that's an excellent idea. We could cover quite a bit of ground with a Warden in each group. Yes, we will do that."

There was a knock on the door. One of the kitchen staff brought in a tray of tea and cake.

"I like this place," Cori said. "Food keeps magically appearing. There was a tray of food outside mine and Anders' doors when we woke up, there was food on the table when I came down, and now, barely an hour later, we get cake!"

"The staff here know better than to let Wardens go hungry, Commander," Varel smiled. "Things could become unseemly otherwise."

Cori laughed. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Varel."

"As am I, Commander. One more thing. There is a prisoner in the dungeon. I'd like you to take a look and decide what to do with him. He was caught breaking into the Keep three nights ago. It took 4 of the Orlesian Wardens to get him in the cell. Gave one of them a black eye, he did."

"Four?" Cori sounded impressed.

Varel lowered his voice. "Well…we _are _talking Orlesians, here, Commander."

Cori folded her arms, shook her head and frowned at Varel. She did her best to suppress a smile but failed.

"I'm shocked and dismayed at you, Varel."

"You look it."

Laughing, Cori stood up. "I'll go and pay our guest a visit then."

"Let his guard know when you've made your decision. I'll come down and see you."

Anders was up and dressed and having a stroll around the courtyard when Cori came bounding up to him.

"Anders! I need you to come somewhere with me now." She was excited.

"I thought you'd never ask. Was it the drool that finally sent you over the edge?"

Cori tutted and rolled her eyes. "I've just been given my first Commander-y thing to do and I don't want to cock it up. I've got to go and see a prisoner in the dungeon and decide what to do with him. I need you to come with me and look menacing."

She looked at him. He was wearing the same bright blue and gold robes, encrusted with coloured glass gems, and finished off with black feathers on the shoulders. A dangly gold earring hung from his left ear. "Actually, never mind the menacing bit. Just come with me, anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Anders protested as she dragged him away.

The prisoner sat on the cold hard floor and glowered. His guard had told him that the Warden Commander was on her way and would decide what was to be done with him. _Good_, he thought. _I can finally look the murdering bitch in the eye._

A door upstairs opened. He saw two people enter, dressed in colourful robes. They stood at the end of the room, talking to his guard. _Great. A witch and a fruity-looking mage. This should be interesting._

The Prisoner got to his feet as they approached. The witch spoke first. "Hello, my name is…"

"I know who _you _are. The great hero. Conqueror of the blight and vanquisher of all evil. Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall, with lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

Cori laughed. _That was quite funny!_ "I see my reputation precedes me." Anders sniggered.

_This woman ended the blight? Really? _"Somehow I just thought that my father's _murderer _would be more…impressive."

Cori stopped laughing. She looked at him closely. He looked familiar. Black, shoulder-length hair. Piercing blue eyes. That distinctive nose…

"I've killed a lot of people" she replied, shocked at how casually she said it, "you're going to have to be more specific."

"You sound proud of that. Figures."

Cori raised her voice. "Not that I need to justify myself to you, but no, I'm not proud of it."

Anders took her to the side. "Look, maybe you should leave this to Garavel."

"No, I don't want them thinking I'm some hysterical woman who gets intimidated by one lousy prisoner. Besides, I think I might have an idea who he is."

She walked up to the bars and looked at him. She nodded her head. "Yes. I think I know who you are."

"I seriously doubt that. Or can you read minds, along with all your other fantastic powers?"

"You're too young to be Thomas…" His face dropped."Yes, you must be Nathaniel."

"What? How could you possibly know that?" _Can she read my mind?_

"I know a great deal about your family. Your mother died when you were young. Your sister, Delilah, lives here in Amaranthine. You were engaged briefly to Elissa Cousland, but she changed her mind and dropped you for someone better."

_Be careful, Cori. You're getting a bit personal. Why am I letting him get to me?_

Nathaniel folded his arms and glared at her. She continued. "Your father fought with Bryce Cousland against the Orlesians, then betrayed him and slaughtered him and his entire family." Cori realised she sounded angry.

"Do go on," Nathaniel spat. "This is _fascinating_."

_Sarcastic prick._

"When I walked in, you called me a hero. But I'm not the Hero of Ferelden. That honour belongs to the person that slew the Archdemon. One of your childhood friends, in fact. He told me what I know about the Howes."

Nathaniel looked confused. None of his childhood friends were Grey Wardens – that he knew of. "Are you going to go round in circles all day, or get to the point? Who are you talking about? What childhood friend?"

"Aedan Cousland."

"Wh…?" Nathaniel cast his eyes down to the floor and grasped his chin with his hand.

Cori looked at Anders. _That shut him up._

"Aedan Cousland killed the Archdemon?" His voice was less angry, softer.

"Yes. He saved my life to do so. By all rights _he_ should be standing here in front of you now."

"And why isn't he? Is he…"

"Dead? Yes."

"I see. I am…sorry to hear that."

Cori and Anders looked at each other.

Nathaniel leaned against the wall, deep in thought. "None of this explains how you recognised me."

"Well, the massive portrait of you in the main hall next to your father's was a bit of a giveaway."

Anders nodded in realisation.

Nathaniel looked at Cori. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

Now that she'd disarmed him a little, Cori thought she'd try a few questions.

"What were you doing at the Keep, Nathaniel?"

"I used to live here, once upon a time." He said angrily. Then he sighed. "I came here…I was going to try to kill you. To lay a trap for you. But then I realised I just wanted to reclaim some of my family's things." His voice grew quieter. "It's all I have left."

"Look." He continued. "I don't know what happened with the Couslands. It sounds like it was…horrible. The entire war was. Whatever my father did, however, shouldn't harm my whole family. The Howes are pariahs now…those of us left. If it wasn't for the blight, then maybe my father wouldn't have done…what he did."

Nathaniel fell silent. Cori studied him closely. _This man is carrying great pain, _she thought. _I can almost see it on his shoulders, weighing him down._

"Guard. Would you fetch the Seneschal, please?"

"At once, Commander."

Nathaniel watched the two mages talking at the end of the room. The woman seemed lost in thought. The man was talking to her and kept shaking his head and gesticulating.

_Just get it over with. Just hang me or whatever it is you're going to do. I've had enough anyway._

The door opened and the guard and another man in shiny armour with silver hair walked in. They started talking.

The woman had her back to Nathaniel so he couldn't see her face. The silver-haired man folded his arms and frowned. He didn't seem to agree with what she was saying. Then the two mages left. The silver-haired man bowed as they closed the door.

The guard walked up to the cell and unlocked it. The silver-haired man spoke.

"On your feet, Ser. You're free to go."

"What? You're letting me go?"

"Be thankful the Commander is so merciful. You can take a few keepsakes with you, then be on your way."

Nathaniel was speechless. He thought they would hang him.

Two more guards entered.

"Watch him closely, then put him on the road and make sure he keeps walking."

"Yes, Seneschal."


	12. Retail therapy

**Thanks to everybody that has favourited, followed or reviewed my story :D**

Eight funerals took place that afternoon. Two pyres had been built in the Courtyard, so two were cremated at once. Varel said a few words for each of the Wardens and recited the Warden Oath in Orlesian. Cori made a brief, halting speech for Mhairi, to which Anders and Oghren nodded in approval.

Messages had been sent out to families of the dead civilians and soldiers. Cori had turned one of the basement rooms into a cold store for the bodies, by encasing them in ice to preserve them. Twice a day she would go back down to the room to top up the spell.

As they watched the last of the Wardens being cremated, Anders turned to Cori.

"Cori, can I leave Vigil's Keep?"

Cori panicked. "Leave? What do you mean?"

Seeing her anxiety, Anders smiled. "No! I don't mean _leave _leave. I just fancied a walk into Amaranthine. You know, clear my head a bit. And I could do with some clothes. I've only got one robe and one pair of underpants. Do you fancy coming?"

Cori laughed with relief. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Cori, you're stuck with me now."

"Good! Look, you can go wherever you like. This isn't the Circle Tower. But…I have to insist that for the moment either Varel or I accompany you. You won't be able to sense darkspawn for a while and if you leave the Keep you must have a Warden with you."

"I don't have a problem with that. How long will it be before I can sense them?"

"It's different for everyone. For me, it was about 3 weeks after my joining, 2 for Alistair. Then your sense gets stronger the longer you're a Warden. You know I told you I could sense darkspawn in the general area but they were a fair distance away and I couldn't identify them?"

Anders nodded.

"Well, I've been a Warden for about 2 years. Varel has been a Warden for 24. He can sense that they are to the north-west, approximately 5km away, underground, how many groups there are, roughly how many in each group, and he can identify the more powerful darkspawn like Emissaries and Ogres. I wouldn't know that unless they were more or less standing next to me."

"Wow."

Cori nodded. "The trouble with that is, the more powerful the Warden – the stronger the taint – the more likely darkspawn are to sense the Warden. Thankfully, they can't sense Varel yet, otherwise they'd be moving towards us. They're slowly moving away. We've been fortunate.

We're still going to go after them, but not until the Keep's been restored a little and we have a few more Wardens. Actually, going to Amaranthine is a great idea – I could put word out that we're recruiting. After the blight and everything, everybody loves the Grey Wardens. We should get a lot of interest."

Cori looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, Anders, I need to talk to you." She sighed. "About what being a Warden means."

"It's alright. Oghren told me last night. He came and sat with me while you went down to the basement."

Oghren spoke. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind, Commander. It's just that…well…we knew you were upset after the joining, so I figured I'd save you another unpleasant job. I didn't mean to go over your head or anything."

Cori was deeply moved. "What did I tell you about him, Anders? Oghren, you are the sweetest dwarf in the whole of Thedas, do you know that? Thank you! I'd been dreading it!" She knelt down and gave him a big hug.

"Gah! By the Ancestors, woman, don't start blubbering again!"

She _was_ blubbering. "Oh, this is ridiculous! I'm supposed to be the Warden Commander. Not the _crying _Commander."

"Well, you _are _a woman." Anders replied, then flinched as if expecting a blow.

Cori looked at Anders seriously. "How do you feel? About what he told you?"

Anders was philosophical. "The nightmares I can handle. I had a very strange one during the joining. The 30 year life span is fine, too, considering the alternative, you know, being hanged or spending the rest of my life drooling whilst sitting in my own piss and shit at Aeonar."

"You drool now."

"So I do! I think I'll give the piss and shit thingy a miss though." They laughed.

"There was one thing though…well, that made me a bit…sad."

Cori knew. "Children."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know, I know. I couldn't have children whilst on the end of a rope, or, you know, whilst sitting in piss and shit. That sort of thing doesn't go down well with the ladies. But, well…"

"The choice has been taken away from you."

"Exactly."

Cori wrapped her arms around his waist. "There is a small chance. You never know. If we find you a nice, fertile woman…well, the trying would be fun, yes?"

Anders grinned. "Commander, I insist you find me a fertile woman at once!"

"I'll see what I can do. Oghren, we're going into Amaranthine to get some shopping. Fancy coming?"

"How long will it take to walk there?" he asked.

Anders thought about it. "I'd say about 2 hours each way."

"By the Stone! Two hours! Have you looked at my legs lately? They'd be worn down to nubs after 4 hours of walking!"

Cori raised an eyebrow. "You marched for two days when we went to Fork Drakon."

"Well that was different. That was to get the Archdemon, not to buy trinkets and try on _earrings_," he said pointedly to Anders. "No, think I'll pass. I'll, erm…guard the wine cellar while you're gone."

"Suit yourself. Do you want anything?" Oghren shook his head.

Cori and Anders went to her office. She'd moved to a larger room so she and Varel could share. Varel was writing at his desk.

"Varel, can you do without me for the rest of today?"

"Yes, Commander. You go and have a rest. You've earned it."

"No, Anders and I are going to have a walk into Amaranthine, get a few things we need, like clothing. And I thought I could put the word out that the Wardens are recruiting."

"An excellent idea, Commander! Before long, I doubt you will need me at all."

"Oh no you don't, Varel! You're not going anywhere!" He laughed and held his hands up.

"Is there any business you want me to take care of in Amaranthine, Varel?"

"Some. But it can wait. I'd recommend you introduce yourself to Captain Aiden, and the Revered Mother at the Chantry." He looked at Anders. "But I'll leave that up to you. For now, enjoy your shopping. Will you be staying overnight in Amaranthine?"

Cori thought for a moment. "Yes, we probably will. It'll be early evening by the time we get there."

"Then I recommend you stay at the Crown and Lion Inn. It's a bit run down, but the food is good. It was a favourite haunt of the Orlesian Wardens. Perhaps you could ask after one of them for me."

"Sure. What's his name?"

"Kristoff. He was out in the field when the Keep was attacked. We haven't heard from him in over a week. That's not unusual, but see if he's there and what he's up to. He may not have heard about what's happened here. He'll probably come back with you."

Cori went to the Kitchens to see if they needed anything from Amaranthine. Vigil's Keep had regular deliveries of goods, but sometimes they were out of stock on certain items. Cori was given a new order to deliver and a list of small items to buy, such as herbs and spices.

Cori made her own list up, as she wanted to make a significant number of poultices, potions and draughts to keep in stock at the Keep for the Wardens and soldiers. Anders looked at the list with a furrowed brow.

"And just how are we supposed to carry all of this back with us?"

"Our delivery of meat is due tomorrow morning. We can hitch a lift back with the wagon."

Anders laughed. "Good thinking! Tell me why you aren't in charge of everything again?"

"Erm – Commander? I _am _in charge!" she laughed and gave Anders a hug. "Come on, let's go or it'll be dark by the time we get there."

On their way to Amaranthine, Cori told Anders what had transpired between her and Alistair, from the Landsmeet to his visit to the Keep. Anders' facial expressions changed from anger to sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Cori. I'd thought he was an arsehole. I can't believe that somebody is finally standing up for the mages – and the elves. I feel so bad that you can't be together. You must love each other very much. It's not fair."

They walked in silence for a while. Then Anders spoke again. "Are you going to wait for him? I mean, this could take years, if it happens at all. I've no doubt that the King is sincere in his desire for change, but you know what the Chantry's like. They'll resist him with all their might.

What if you meet somebody else? I know it's a bit soon, but…well, I'd hate the thought of you waiting for the rest of your life for him. I don't want you to be lonely."

Cori held Anders' hand. "I'll never be lonely with my friends around. And to be honest, Anders, I haven't really thought about it. Romance is the last thing on my mind at the moment."

They arrived late afternoon without incident. They were immediately assailed by peasants, soldiers, children, beggars and what seemed like most of the population of Amaranthine, offering congratulations on defeating the blight, wanting to shake their hands, or just staring in awe as they walked past.

"I could get used to this!" Beamed Anders, as a pretty girl walked past and winked at him.

Cori rolled her eyes. "Go on. Go after her. Although bear in mind there's a brothel in town. Could be one of their workers."

"And your point is?"

Cori laughed. "Tell you what. I'll take care of the boring stuff, you go and get your oats. I'll meet you back here by this tree in an hour, then we'll go shopping, yes?"

Anders laughed out loud. "An hour? You're vastly overestimating me!" He kissed her on the cheek and ran off after the girl.

Cori introduced herself to Captain Aiden, who informed her of the problem with smugglers in town. She promised him aid when she had recruited more staff for the Keep.

She managed to catch the Town Crier as he was going off duty, and asked him to announce that Vigil's Keep was offering well-paid work for able soldiers, domestic staff, and were recruiting for the Grey Wardens. He wrote this down and promised to announce it in the morning and for the next week. She thanked him and paid him a Sovereign for his service.

She delivered the Kitchen's order and put one in herself for a few luxury goods. She visited the abattoir and arranged for a lift back to the Keep in the morning.

She didn't bother going to the Chantry.

Anders returned as promised after an hour. He skipped up to her looking like a puppy with a new toy. His skin was glowing and his eyes shining.

"Mission accomplished?"

"Oh, yes." He scooped Cori up by the waist and twirled her round. "You are the best Commander in the history of the world, ever!"

Cori punched his shoulder as people were staring.

He put her down. "You know, it's not a bad place," said Anders, still chuckling. "They have _men _there, you know. Might do you some good."

Cori laughed and shook her head. "No thanks."

Still in the mood, Anders sidled up to Cori and whispered: "I'd do it for free you know…"

"Maker's breath! I've created a monster! Do you need to go back?"

"No, not so soon. That girl sucked the life out of me…literally."

"Anders!"

They walked, laughing, arm-in-arm to the market district.

Anders and Cori bought themselves several new robes – and some underclothes – then visited a mage merchant selling magical wares. Cori bought several ingredients for potion making. Her backpack was stuffed.

Anders gasped. Cori looked at him. He was transfixed on something at the rear of the store.

"Ha! Like that, do you?" Said the merchant. He went to fetch it and handed it to Anders. It was a staff, the like of which they'd never seen before. The shaft was azure blue with intricate gold Tevinter script embossed along its length. Atop it was a massive blue crystal, held in place by gold claws.

Cori stared in awe. "That is breathtaking."

"Spellfury it's called" said the merchant proudly. "That beauty will magnify your spells significantly and regenerate your mana two-fold in combat. Rapid aim, too."

Cori and Anders gazed at each other. They had to stop themselves from drooling.

"Can we have a go?" Asked Cori.

"Of course. Come out the back."

Cori, using the staff, directed a flame blast towards a pile of wooden boxes in the yard. The boxes caught fire immediately, then exploded and collapsed into a pile of ashes. Anders' hand flew to his mouth.

After staring, open-mouthed, at the boxes for a minute, Cori turned to the merchant. "Do you have another one of these?" Anders' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"No, but I can have one made for you. It'll take about a week. I can have it delivered to Vigil's Keep for you."

"How much?" asked Cori, ignoring Anders' stupefied expression.

"175 Sovereigns each. But for you, Commander, 300 for the pair."

"Done. Will you accept a Promissory Note? I can have the money sent to you tomorrow."

"Of course, Commander. And you can take this one with you now."

"Wonderful. I don't suppose you'd be interested in trading at Vigil's Keep, would you? We're in desperate need of good merchants."

"No, but thanks for the offer. Trade is good here. Especially today!" he laughed. "I can give you names of some fellows who may be interested though. No, tell you what, I'll ask them myself, seeing as you're now a valued customer."

She and the merchant shook hands. Walking away, Cori presented the staff to Anders. "This is for you, best friend."

Anders' hands were shaking and tears were in his eyes as he took it. "I don't know what to say…thank you. Thank you…I can't do any better than that." He kissed her firmly on the cheek and embraced her.

"Just one thing I don't understand, Cori. How can you afford this? I know Mistress Woolsey gave you some money for supplies, but…"

"This is my own money, Anders. To tell you the truth, I have more money than I know what to do with. All the Blighters do. When we travelled through the Deep Roads, some of the things we found…they were priceless. We weren't greedy, though. We donated a lot of stuff to the Shaperate in Orzammar, to the Chantry, and we returned a lot of things to their rightful owners, and they in turn rewarded us.

You know that Lothering is being rebuilt, right?"

Anders nodded.

"We paid for most of that. The Blighters made a substantial donation to their Chantry."

"I never heard about that."

"No, it was done anonymously. We didn't want to rub it in people's faces that we had all this money."

Anders shook his head. "You know, I can believe that. I think you are the kindest person I've ever met in my life. And just because you could easily afford this staff, the gesture doesn't mean any less to me."

They embraced again.

"Oy! Anders!"

They both looked around in confusion.

A cross-looking elven woman marched up to them. "Was wondering when you'd show up, Anders."

Anders looked shocked. "Namaya! I didn't expect to see you again! Does this mean that…"

"Yeah. Right here in Amaranthine. There's an abandoned warehouse at the far side of the market district. They're being stored there before they're transported back to Denerim."

"I…suppose I should thank you…"

"Don't bother. This concludes our business. Don't contact me again." She stormed off.

Anders laughed sheepishly. "I, um, suppose that requires an explanation."

Cori raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no. Not at all."

Anders laughed again. "You don't mean that, you little rascal." He sighed. "When I was on the run from the Templars, I made some enquiries. Turns out, during the blight, the Templars' cache of phylacteries were transported to Amaranthine for safekeeping. Namaya did some digging for me, then I got captured. She must have been waiting all this time…"

Cori looked sceptical. "Do you really think the Templars would just let it be known where their whole cache of phylacteries are?"

"You know some of these Templars, Cori. Bent as a nine bob note. Look, I know that I'm a Warden now, and they can't touch me and all that, but I don't trust them. I'd sleep a lot better knowing that thing was destroyed."

"Why was that woman so cross with you?"

"Erm…there was a…misunderstanding. She made a pass at me and I turned her down."

"Really?"

"Not my cup of tea. Too skinny. And too aggressive."

Cori thought for a moment. She sighed heavily. "Alright, we'll go and have a look. But I don't like this."


	13. Silent as shadow

**This has been my favourite Chapter so far! Not that I mean to sound immodest or anything :S**

**I had to get this chapter out before I went to bed, as there may not be another update until Saturday.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Cori slowly pushed the door open and looked around as they entered. They were in a large room filled with crates and chests. Torches were lit in the wall sconces. There was a smaller room at the back. Cori edged nervously towards it. There was nobody in there. She exhaled heavily. She was sweating.

She shook her head at Anders. He, too, sighed. "No guards? Perhaps they didn't want to draw attention to the cache?"

As much as Cori loved Anders, he could be incredibly naïve sometimes. "I don't believe that for one second. Be on your guard."

They split up and looked around. They found a few lyrium potions, books, some nice robes and a couple of staffs that were fit only for firewood compared with _Spellfury._

No sign of any phylacteries.

"I don't like this, Anders. I think we should leave."

"What about the room at the back?"

Cori sighed, feeling irritated. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. This whole thing smacked of 'trap' to her.

They went into the back room. In the corner was a rack housing several small glass phials. Anders ran over and started sifting through. He turned and looked at Cori.

"They're empty."

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. _A door closed_._

Anders and Cori looked at each other and froze.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

Two Templars appeared in the doorway.

"So we meet again, Commander."

It was Rylock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" cried Cori angrily.

"Your soft-hearted King dropped me off at the Templar Headquarters in Amaranthine. He had strong words with my Knight-Commander. I received a slap on the wrist and was transferred to the Chantry in Amaranthine."

_Oh, Alistair!_

Rylock continued. "The Chantry! Do you have any idea how fucking boring it is there?"

"Oh, you poor lamb. Apologies." Anders said caustically.

Rylock's face twisted into a sneer.

"But I heard something today that made my day _very_ interesting. Two mages from Vigil's Keep had come into town. A man and a woman. So we followed you and set a little trap for you. I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for it!"

"Well done, Rylock." Cori applauded slowly.

You caught us in your trap. Now get out of our way. You have no right to threaten either of us. We are both Grey Wardens and the King himself ordered you not to attack us. Don't make things any worse for yourself."

"The King is not here, and neither are your Grey Warden treaties with the Chantry. I have no interest in either. I am part of a group of Templars that visit justice upon the apostates and maleficars that the Chantry is too wishy-washy to punish.

I hope you enjoyed your prostitute and spending your money, Anders. These are your last moments."

Anders spat at her.

Cori did her best to look commanding but in truth was desperately frightened. Rylock could render them both useless and drag Anders away, and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

_Aeonar._

"This is your last chance, Rylock. Think about what you're doing. This could cause a war between the Chantry and the crown, if the King finds out. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Rylock turned to her fellow Templar.

"Smite them. Not too strong, though. Just enough to deplete their mana. I want them awake when we kill them."

"You _wretch_! I won't let you touch her!" Anders yelled.

A scuffle broke out.

The Templars drew their swords and swung wildly. The mages grabbed their swords and tried to push them back. Anders and Cori sustained deep gashes to their hands and palms.

Then Anders and Cori were thrown backwards, hitting their heads against the wall. They slumped to the ground, drained and useless.

A third Templar blew his hands and smiled grimly. He went back to guarding the door.

Rylock held her sword to Anders' throat. "Prepare to meet the Maker, apostate scum."

A cry sounded from the front room, followed by the clatter of armour crashing to the floor.

Rylock and the other Templar looked round. Cori strained to look past them.

The third Templar was on the floor.

Anders and Cori looked at each other.

_What just happened?_

The two Templars held position while they scanned the room. The torches in the front room had gone out. Or had been put out. The room was in shadow.

"I – I – can't see anyone, Knight Lieutenant" said the second Templar. He sounded frightened.

"There must be somebody there." Barked Rylock. "In the name of the Templar order, I command you to show yourself. You have no right to interfere in our business. Come forward, and you may be shown mercy."

Cori imagined she heard Rylock's voice waver a little.

"Macdonald. Go and search the room."

"But…Knight Lieutenant…"

"Do as I say! At once!"

Macdonald's body jerked, and he fell backwards, unmistakably breaking his neck as he hit the wall. An arrow was lodged firmly between his eyes.

Anders and Cori shuffled backwards in horror.

Rylock gripped the edge of the doorframe.

Anders laughed bitterly. "Bet you wish you hadn't smited us now, don't you, you fucking bitch."

"Who…who's there?" Rylock asked more than commanded.

Cori was looking intently behind Rylock. She thought she saw something move in the shadows.

A hand came round the side of the doorframe and clamped over Rylock's mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them and looked around wildly. She gave a muffled cry as a dagger pierced the front of her neck. It twisted. She gurgled horribly and fell to the floor.

A dark-haired man stood behind her.

Cori and Anders gasped. Anders was wedged in the corner and couldn't move. Cori cried out as she crawled along the floor towards the far wall, desperate to get away.

Nathaniel held his hands up. "Please. I'm not here to hurt you."

Anders closed his eyes and laughed. Cori slumped onto her back, completely drained. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"What did they do to you?"

Anders answered. Cori had passed out.

"They completely drained our mana. Our magic power. We're like rag dolls. We won't be able to stand for about half an hour."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be. What are you doing here? How did you know we were here?"

"I saw you both come into town. I…decided to follow you."

"Well, I'm very grateful you did. But why?"

"I…don't really know. I suppose I was intrigued. Your friend here showed me unexpected mercy. I completely expected to be hung. But she told the guards I could take what I wanted then I was free to go. I wasn't expecting that."

Anders nodded.

"I have to admit I didn't agree with her on that. I thought you'd come back and try to kill her again. But she has a kind heart. She felt bad for you. You'd returned home and found the place taken over by Grey Wardens…the people you believed murdered your father. She told me to put myself in your place and ask myself what I would have done."

"And what would you have done?"

"I would have killed the bastards. But you could have and you didn't. That's why she let you go. And from what I've just seen, you could have killed us with your hands tied behind your back."

Nathaniel sat on the floor and passed Anders a gourd of water.

"Thanks." He drank greedily.

"I saw the Templars follow you in here. They looked shifty. I knew something wasn't right. I listened outside the door and heard them threatening you. One good turn deserves another, as they say."

Anders extended his hand. Nathaniel shook it. "Anders."

"Well met, Anders. Nathaniel Howe." He stood up and dragged the corpses into the main room.

"I'm going to take care of a few things. I'll be back soon. I'll lock you in."

"Alright."

Nathaniel exited the building and locked the door.

Cori came round to find Nathaniel and Captain Aiden crouching over her, looking concerned. She jumped.

"It's alright, Cori. Nathaniel saved us." Anders said from the corner.

Captain Aiden spoke. "Are you alright, Commander? I…" he shook his head. "I'm desperately sorry that your first visit to Amaranthine has ended like this. My men and I should have been more vigilant. I'm sorry."

Cori smiled weakly.

"You're not my bodyguard, Captain. You can't watch everybody all of the time. Only the Maker can do that. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You're too kind, Commander. The revered Mother from the Chantry has been informed of this…disgrace. She wanted to come and see you both, but your friend here refused. I'm sure you have your reasons. I just told her you were both too ill for the moment."

"Thank you, Captain, for your discretion. Anders and I have reason to be distrustful of the Chantry. But I will pay her a visit once I've recovered."

Cori looked at Nathaniel.

"I am in your debt, Ser."

"No, it I who is in _your_ debt. Can you stand? It is dark outside and the Inn will be closing its doors soon. I've taken the liberty of reserving rooms for you both."

Cori and Anders smiled gratefully.

Nathaniel and the Captain helped them both to their feet. They were both wobbly. Cori suddenly lurched forward and vomited on the floor.

"Oh…forgive me…I'm dreadfully sorry."

Her legs gave way. Nathaniel caught her.

"They shouldn't be allowed to do this to you. This is outrageous!" he seethed.

Captain Aiden nodded in agreement.

"The King will be hearing of this. This must stop. The Chantry's persecution of mages in Amaranthine is much worse than the rest of Ferelden. Something must be done."

The four of them slowly made their way over to the Inn. As they entered, Anders nearly collapsed.

The Captain and Nathaniel sat them down. The barkeep came over to them and frowned.

"What's all this, then? Had too much to drink already?"

"Don't be so foolish!" bellowed Nathaniel.

"Can't you see they're injured? These are your paid guests for the night. Do what I'm paying you to do and bring them food and drink at once!"

"Y-Yes, Ser. Right away, Ser." He scurried into the kitchen and started yelling at the staff.

"No food for me," Said Cori wearily. "You can have it."

Nathaniel smiled and shook his head.

Anders was nodding off. "Bed…I need to…"

Nathaniel and the Captain nodded at each other. Nathaniel supported Cori and the Captain helped Anders up the stairs to their rooms.

Nathaniel insisted that Anders stand outside the open door as he took Cori's boots off and assisted her into bed.

"Where will you be staying?" Anders asked Nathaniel as they walked to his room.

"At my sister's. She lives in town. I saw her earlier today. I need to speak to you both in the morning. She told me some…_home truths _about my father. But, for now – get some rest."

"Thanks again for what you did," Anders slurred as Nathaniel helped him into bed.

Nathaniel nodded. "See you tomorrow."

The harried barkeep brought Anders' and Cori's food up to their rooms. But they were already fast asleep.


	14. Following in the family tradition

**To hell with it! I've managed to squeeze another chapter in between my split shifts. I had most of it done anyway, so it didn't take long.**

Nathaniel was sitting at a table at the Inn when Cori and Anders finally appeared. It was mid-afternoon.

Nathaniel noticed that they both came out of Cori's room. He snapped his fingers for some food and drink.

He stood and pulled out a chair for Cori and wished them good day. Anders shook his hand again.

"How do you feel?" Nathaniel asked them both.

Anders yawned and rubbed his eyes. "As we look."

Nathaniel nodded. "I can see now why mages fear the Templars so. I had no idea they were so powerful."

Cori spoke. Her voice was hoarse. "We usually recover from a Smite – that is, what the Templars did to us – more quickly than that. What did it for was us was fighting them. We had no strength as it was. It was stupid of us. We were stupid to go in there in the first place. What were we thinking?"

Anders cast his head down. "I'm sorry, Cori. This is all my fault. And that Namaya – she must have had this planned with them. I'm really sorry."

Cori took his hand and stroked his face. Nathaniel guessed they must be lovers. "No, Anders. I didn't mean it like that. It wasn't your fault. They would have found a way to get us eventually."

Several trays of food and drinks were brought over. Anders and Cori ploughed through them like their lives depended on it. Cori looked up to see Nathaniel staring, open-mouthed.

"Erm…Anders? Company." She elbowed him in the ribs.

Anders laughed. "Sorry, Nathaniel. You'll have to excuse our appalling table manners. We haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. And with us being…"

He stopped as he caught Cori's eye.

Nathaniel laughed. "I've seen worse. I've been in the Free Marches for the last 8 years and I've seen some sights, I can tell you. And some of the nobles? They're all etiquette when in polite company, but behind closed doors? Savages."

They all laughed. _So he does laugh, _Cori thought.

Nathaniel addressed Cori. "I suppose I should explain my presence yesterday."

Cori smiled. "Anders has already told me. The Maker must have been smiling on us. I can't begin to tell you how grateful we are. We owe you our lives."

Nathaniel looked thoughtful. "You're welcome. May I ask you something? Why did you release me? I expected to be hung or imprisoned." Even though Anders had already explained, he wanted to hear it from her.

"You committed no crime, as far as I can tell. Well, you gave an Orlesian Warden a black eye, but that hardly constitutes hanging."

Nathaniel looked sheepish. "I regret that. That was ill-mannered of me. Will you apologise to him for me when you see him?"

Cori and Anders looked at each other. "Yes, I'll do that." She lied.

Cori sighed and looked at Nathaniel. "You're a victim of the blight as much as anyone else. I don't hold you responsible for your father's actions. You came back to your childhood home and found it taken over by Grey Wardens. I would have reacted in much the same way in your position."

Nathaniel looked at her. _She has green eyes. I'd thought they were brown last night._

Cori clasped her hands together. "Are you interested in hearing _my_ version of what happened with your father?"

"Let me guess. Queen Anora was captured. You went to find the mage that had magically sealed the door. It was a trap, laid by my father. You found him and a seemingly impossible number of soldiers and mages in the dungeon, but you prevailed.

As you were leaving, Ser Cauthrien captured you and the Grey Warden Alistair – the King - and held you in Fort Drakon. You escaped with the aid of some of your companions. You rescued the Queen."

Anders smiled proudly. He hadn't heard about this before.

Cori frowned. "That's about it, yes. I don't understand…"

"When you released me, I came here to see my sister. I hadn't seen her for 8 years but heard she was living here, now. When I told her the Commander of the Grey had released me, she was very surprised, considering what our father had done to you."

Nathaniel sighed. "I had no idea what he'd been up to. He was never like that before I left. How could he have changed so much? What if I'd stayed? I didn't have much choice, but still…"

He continued. "I owe you an apology. I should have…dug deeper before jumping to conclusions. To think, I had planned to kill you…"

He shook his head and sighed heavily.

Cori touched his arm. "Apology accepted."

Nathaniel felt strange as she touched him. He exhaled deeply. Anders watched from the corner of his eye. He'd picked up on something.

Cori thought for a moment. "Nathaniel…well, you will probably laugh at this. Or throw your chair back and storm out…"

Anders and Nathaniel both looked at her, intrigued.

She hesitated and laughed. "Would you be interested at all, that is, if you don't have any other plans, and well…no, it's a stupid idea. You wouldn't be interested. It's a shame, though…"

Nathaniel and Anders looked at each other. She seemed to be having a conversation with herself.

Anders interrupted. "What she's trying to ask, _badly_, is would you want to become a Grey Warden."

Nathaniel looked stunned. He looked at Cori.

She nodded her head apologetically. "Somebody with your skills would be an asset to the Wardens. We need someone like you. What you did to those Templars…I've never seen anything like it. They didn't even see or hear you. None of us did. Actually, to say you'd be an asset is an understatement. You're…well, I can't even think of the word."

Nathaniel didn't laugh, nor did he throw his chair back and storm out. He clasped his hands and rested his chin on them. He was deep in thought.

"Think about it," said Cori. "There's something I should tell you, though."

Cori had decided to tell all potential recruits that the joining could be fatal, rules or not. She wouldn't tell them anything else until afterwards. It didn't feel right that she could be dooming someone to their death after they'd agreed to fight at her side.

Besides, it was hardly a secret. Queen Anora had known, and other people had hinted that they knew.

"To become a Warden, you must undergo a ritual. It could kill you."

"I see. Can you tell me anything about this ritual?"

_Does that mean he's considering it?_

"I'm afraid not. Don't give me an answer straight away. We have some business to attend to in town, then we'll be leaving for Vigil's Keep. Give us your answer when we're ready to leave. If the answer is no, we'll go our separate ways."

Nathaniel nodded once at Cori.

"You're welcome to accompany us for now."

Nathaniel stood up as Cori and Anders went over to the Barkeep. Cori enquired about an Orlesian Warden called Kristoff. The Barkeep said he'd been staying there but had been gone for several days. He gave Cori the key to Kristoff's room.

They found some trinkets, letters and a diary written in Orlesian in Kristoff's room. Cori put them in her backpack. "Varel can translate this. His Orlesian is pretty good."

Anders was looking at a large map on the wall. Several areas were crossed out except for one. A place called The Blackmarsh.

Anders turned to the other two. "Looks like he may have gone somewhere called The Blackmarsh."

Nathaniel shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Cori.

"The mention of The Blackmarsh strikes dread into anybody from around these parts. It used to be a town, much as this one is…then one day all of the town's inhabitants disappeared. Into thin air.

The place has a fell reputation now. Nobody will say its name out loud, much less venture near."

"Perfect." sighed Cori.

Anders looked scared. "Are we going to have to…"

"Probably, yes, if this Kristoff doesn't show up soon."

They all fell quiet. Cori broke the silence. "There's a chest over there." She walked over. "It's locked."

Nathaniel walked over. "Allow me."

He took out a rolled-up belt and removed some metal implements. He made short work of the lock.

Anders noticed the way Nathaniel looked at Cori as he stood up.

Cori smiled and thanked him as she opened the chest. It contained a locket with a picture of a woman inside, and a letter from Kristoff's wife.

"Should I read this? It's private."

Anders and Nathaniel nodded.

Cori read it. It gave no clues as to his whereabouts.

They left the Inn and headed towards the Chantry to see the Revered Mother.

As they approached, Cori turned to Anders.

"Do you and Nathaniel want to go off somewhere for a bit? I know you're not exactly thrilled about coming here."

"Somehow, Cori, I don't think that would be Nathaniel's kind of place."

Cori laughed. "I didn't mean _there_!"

"Do you mean the brothel?" asked Nathaniel, smiling.

The colour drained from Anders' face. "How did you…"

"I heard the female Templar mention a prostitute."

Cori burst out laughing. Anders and Nathaniel followed.

Nathaniel and Cori were still laughing long after Anders had stopped. "Alright, have your joke. I _am _a human being, you know. I'm not dead inside."

_The fact that Anders has been to a prostitute means they can't be lovers, _thought Nathaniel. _Or can they? I don't know that much about mages._

Cori finally regained control of herself. "It's nice to see you laugh, Nathaniel. You were so grim when first we met."

Nathaniel looked at Cori and beamed, showing his teeth for the first time. _A-ha, _thought Anders.

Eager to change the subject, Anders started walking up the steps. "I'm going in. I have every right to be there."

Cori and Nathaniel went up after him. "Good for you, Anders."

They entered. Cori enquired about the Revered Mother and was told she'd stepped out. They were just about to leave when Cori heard a familiar voice.

"Warden Amell?"

A Templar with long, brown, braided hair approached them. Cori recognised him from Lothering.

"Ser Bryant? Is that you?" she ran up to him and clasped his arms in greeting, stopping short of a full hug.

Anders walked up, surprised at Cori's reaction. Ser Bryant spoke.

"Ah, the infamous Anders," he said coolly. "You would do well to stay with this Warden, Anders. She is decent and honourable. You could learn much from her."

Anders folded his arms. Cori put her hand on his shoulder proudly.

"Anders _is _a Grey Warden. And he has _always_ been decent and honourable."

"Yes, I'd heard. I also heard what happened to you both at the hands of that…fanatic. I can assure you we take this matter most seriously. An arrest has already been made in connection with the rogue Templars. Have you both recovered?"

They nodded.

"Anders, this is Ser Bryant. We met in Lothering. He helped us out, at great risk to himself. He's a good man."

Anders, wanting to appear gracious in front of their new companion, extended his hand. Ser Bryant shook it and nodded at Anders.

"Perhaps you have found your calling at long last?"

"I've no plans on running away from the Wardens, if that's what you mean."

"And this is Nathaniel Howe. He saved our lives."

Nathaniel and Ser Bryant shook hands. Ser Bryant shook his head.

"A Howe? This day gets stranger and stranger. Oh, pardon me. I meant no offence."

Nathaniel nodded. He'd been very quiet since they came in.

"What news from Lothering?" Cori asked.

"Things are progressing very well. Most of the darkspawn filth has been removed, and re-building is underway, thanks to a very generous monetary donation from an anonymous source. You…didn't happen to hear anything about that, did you?"

"Can't say I did. Funny, the things you hear."

"Funny, indeed." He smiled at her knowingly.

Nathaniel took note of this.

Cori and Ser Bryant walked away to catch up. Anders had never set foot inside a Chantry before. He looked around in wonder.

"Breathtaking architecture, isn't it?" said Nathaniel.

"It's beautiful" he replied.

They noticed Cori's hands fly up to her face as she spoke with Ser Bryant. She took two steps back and stopped. They glanced at each other and walked up to them. Cori was crying.

Ser Bryant sat her down on a bench and motioned for one of the Revered Sisters to sit next to her.

"What's happened?" Anders demanded.

Ser Bryant took them to the side.

"Did you know the Templar, Ser Cullen?"

"Cullen, from the Circle Tower? Yes, I knew him." Replied Anders. "Why?"

Ser Bryant glanced from side to side and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"After the purge at the Tower, apparently Cullen became obsessed with the notion that some of the remaining mages were possessed by demons. Indeed, what possessed Knight-Commander Gregoir to return him to duty is beyond me.

One day, something in him must have snapped. He killed three apprentices with his bare hands."

Anders turned white. His hands started to shake. Nathaniel placed a steadying arm on his shoulder.

Ser Bryant shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. Obviously Ser Cullen was well-liked. I had no idea you would both take the news so badly."

Anders looked over at Cori. The Revered Sister was trying to comfort her.

"What happened to him?" asked Anders.

"He tried to make a run for it. He was killed by Knight-Commander Gregoir before he reached the main doors."

Anders slumped onto a nearby bench and stared into space. Nathaniel felt helpless.

They left the Chantry in silence. Cori walked ahead of the other two, lost in her thoughts. They stayed back to give her some privacy.

Suddenly, Cori took off at speed. Startled, Nathaniel and Anders ran after her. They rounded a corner to see her running up to the elf Namaya, who was still in town.

Cori grabbed her by her tunic and threw her up against a wall, lifting Namaya several inches from the ground.

"START TALKING! AND NO GAMES! IF YOUR ANSWERS PLEASE ME, I MAY SPARE YOUR LIFE!" she yelled.

Nathaniel and Anders stood their ground, stunned by what they saw.

Namaya, too frightened to feign ignorance, told Cori that the Templars had approached her and paid her 5 Sovereigns to wait for Anders and tell him that the phylacteries were in the warehouse.

Cori put Namaya down, pointed her staff at the elf and motioned towards the Chantry.

"Move."

Cori turned Namaya over to Ser Bryant and descended the steps, her face red and her eyes blazing.

She approached Nathaniel.

"We're about to return to Vigil's Keep, Nathaniel. Have you thought about what I proposed?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. "Take me with you."


	15. Trouble always comes in threes

**Hi to WitchWeaver, KatChampagne, Lorlei24 and Neferit! Welcome to Team Nate! :D**

**Thank you again to everyone that has taken the time to review and make suggestions.**

**I don't know if the passage recited at the joining (Brothers and Sisters, join us…etc) has a name, so for the purposes of the story I've called it the Joining Oath. If anyone knows better, please let me know and I'll change it.**

**The story will be taking a slightly darker turn over the next few chapters.**

Before they departed, Cori went to say goodbye and thank you to Captain Aiden. She ran into Ser Bryant, who was with the Revered Mother.

Ser Bryant informed Cori that Namaya had been arrested and was awaiting trial for her crimes, which were many besides assisting the rogue Templars.

The Revered Mother apologised sincerely for what had happened and gave Cori her blessing. She informed Cori that she and Anders were always welcome in the Chantry.

Nathaniel went to tell Delilah what had happened and to say farewell for now. Anders went with him. He liked Nathaniel, and was somewhat awe-struck following Nathaniel's decimation of the rogue Templars.

On their way to Delilah's, they chatted. Nathaniel wanted to know more about Cori.

"Your Commander is very impressive…and, well…"

Anders laughed. "Terrifying?"

Nathaniel laughed, too.

Anders continued. "Actually, I've never seen her like that before. She has her little moments, as we all do, but…" he shook his head. "It was hearing about Cullen that sent her over the edge."

"He was a friend of yours, then?"

"Yes, I suppose he was. He was a Templar at the Circle Tower. Good man. He treated us better than the rest of those arseholes put together.

I escaped from the Tower several times. That's why the Templars were after me. Cullen was amongst the group that caught me the fourth time.

I was ravenously hungry and asked for some food. The bastard in charge of the group said I could starve for all he cared. Cullen dropped back and passed me a piece of poppy seed cake he'd had wrapped up in his pocket. He winked at me, then fell back into line. That's the sort of man he was.

He had a crush on Cori. She used to tease him." Anders smiled at this memory.

"She never admitted it, but I think she had a bit of a thing for him, too. She always found excuses to walk past him and talk to him, and she never had a hair out of place when she did."

Anders then proceeded to tell Nathaniel about the purge of the Tower.

"Uldred had him trapped in some sort of magical cage. Cori and the other two mages couldn't dispel it, and neither could Alistair- and he's a Templar. Uldred had summoned a desire demon that took on Cori's form and tried to break Cullen's spirit by pretending she was dead, or in danger, or…naked and trying to seduce him.

Cullen rounded on Cori as soon as he saw her. He thought she was a demon. She finally managed to persuade him that she was real, but it was too late. Uldred and the demon had destroyed him.

Cullen told Cori that all mages are abominations and should be killed. He told her he hated her. He called her all sorts of names. It broke her heart to see him like that. I think she really cared for him."

Nathaniel shook his head. "Maker's Breath."

Anders continued. "Cori has been through so much. The blight wasn't a walk in the park. She's seen and done things that will haunt her for the rest of her life. I don't mean to sound conceited, but I think if I hadn't run into her again, she might have cracked up by now."

"You care for her a great deal, don't you?"

"I love her. She's a sister to me in all but blood."

"Oh, really? I thought you two…"

Anders laughed. "No! We're very close but there's never been anything like _that_. That would just be weird now. No, our friendship goes beyond anything as fleeting as sex."

Anders watched Nathaniel for a reaction. Nathaniel was hard to read.

Nathaniel smiled faintly and nodded. Anders laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

They all met up at the town's entrance. They had obviously missed the meat wagon, but Cori had arranged passage on a wagon bound for Lord Guy's estate, which would take them halfway to the Keep before turning off. They could walk the rest of the way.

Cori was silent for much of the journey. Anders regaled Nathaniel with daring tales of his escape attempts, most of which were heavily embellished. Nathaniel didn't believe most of it, but still found it amusing. Cori laughed along with them occasionally, but it was obvious she was troubled.

The wagon dropped them off along the Howe Road. Cori paid the driver 50 silvers for his trouble.

As they walked, Cori could sense darkspawn in the vicinity, but they were too far away to trouble any of them. She just hoped they couldn't sense _her._ She didn't tell the other two. There was no point worrying them.

They arrived back at the Keep early evening. Varel came out to meet them. He'd had soldiers looking out for them.

"Commander! I was starting to worry. Is everything alright? You seem…are you alright?"

"I received some bad news. I'm fine." She said flatly. Varel saw Anders ostentatiously shake his head behind her.

Varel did a double-take at Nathaniel. Anders put his arm round his new friend and said: "This man is a hero. He saved our lives."

Varel raised his eyebrows. "I see you've all had quite a day."

Cori nodded wearily. "Come on, let's go to the office. I'll tell you all about it."

Anders took Nathaniel into the main hall. Some of the soldiers were eating in there, as was Oghren. The soldiers stared at Nathaniel and whispered as he walked past.

Anders introduced Nathaniel to Oghren. They told him of their adventures in Amaranthine.

The door to Cori and Varel's office flew open.

"Somebody bring me some brandy!" shouted Varel.

"She's probably just told him about Cullen." Anders said.

He was wrong. Varel had just informed Cori that they'd found her horse, Spirit. He'd been mutilated. It looked like the work of wolves. Varel had tried to keep the worst of it from her, but she'd insisted on hearing the full details.

Somebody from the kitchen scurried over with a bottle of brandy and a tumbler. Varel took them and closed the door.

Varel and Cori had been in the office for a long time. Most of the soldiers had drifted away, leaving Anders, Oghren, Nathaniel and just a handful of others. Occasionally, Anders and Oghren exchanged glances. They knew what was in store for Nathaniel.

The office door opened. Cori and Varel emerged and headed downstairs towards the basement. Cori idly scratched her forehead as she went past, ostensibly trying to hide her face.

"Who is that man with the Commander?" asked Nathaniel.

Oghren answered. "That's Varel, the Commander's right-hand man. Decent man. He deals with all the crap so she doesn't have to. When she's not around, he's in charge."

"Is he a Grey Warden?"

"Yeah, a powerful one too. Much more experienced than the Commander. Like she's much more experienced than us. The longer you're a Warden, the stronger you get."

Nathaniel wondered what he meant by 'powerful'. _Do Grey Wardens have powers similar to mages?_

Cori appeared in the doorway. "Wardens, Nathaniel, would you follow me, please?"

Cori didn't call any guards to accompany her. The Wardens could deal with any…consequences from the joining. She didn't like the thought of two strangers dealing with something so personal.

The three men walked behind her. Cori was deeply troubled. Thoughts raced through her mind.

_Trouble always comes in threes, right? First Cullen, then Spirit._

_Nathaniel's going to die._

A tear rolled down her cheek. She pretended to scratch her nose and dashed it away.

Varel was waiting in the basement room for them. He'd been concerned about Cori and had offered to undertake this joining for her, but she declined and told him she couldn't shirk her duties just because she was upset.

Cori asked one of the Keepers to stand next to Nathaniel so he wouldn't feel intimidated on his own. Oghren volunteered.

Cori said a few words and recited the Joining Oath.

"Nathaniel, please step forward."

He did so and took the chalice from Cori's trembling hands. He looked at her. She was pale and her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. She looked to the side, not at him. _This must be terrifying for her, _he thought.

He suddenly felt protective towards her and hoped he would survive. Maybe he could help her, like Anders does.

"From this moment forward, Nathaniel, you are a Grey Warden."

_I'm so sorry, Nathaniel. After you saved our lives…_

He put the chalice to his lips and took a deep breath. "The moment of truth."

Oghren caught Nathaniel as he fell and lowered him to the ground.

_Nathaniel was in a forest clearing. He was cold. He realised he had no clothes on and was unarmed. Monstrous creatures came out from behind the trees and started running after him. Afraid, but not a coward, he bellowed at them to stand down, but no sound came from his mouth._

_They drew swords and started sprinting. He ran. His feet were cut and torn by rocks and brambles. He reached the edge of a precipice. With nowhere to go, he hesitated. One of the monsters ran up to him and ran him through with its sword, then kicked him over the edge. He was still conscious as the rocks below rushed up to meet him._

The Wardens sat with their new brother until he awoke. While they waited they made Varel an honorary Keeper.

When Nathaniel awoke, Oghren took him up to his new room. Oghren nodded at Cori as they exited. Cori mouthed 'thank you'.

Varel ordered Anders and Cori to bed. They didn't argue.

Nathaniel woke in the middle of the night feeling like something was clawing its way out of his stomach. He sat up in bed. _Food! I must have food at once or I'll die!_

He kicked back the covers, dressed, and made his way to the kitchen. There, he loaded a plate with cold cuts, bread, butter, pickles and half an apple pie for good measure, eating as he went.

Having been raised a gentleman, he decided to eat in the dining room. He placed his food on the end of a long table and sat down. Looking up, he could make out a person in the darkness sat at the far end. They were slumped over the table, snoring softly. Three empty wine bottles sat next to them.

With food still in his mouth, he walked over to check on them. As he got closer, his shoulders slumped. It was the Warden Commander.

He sat in the chair next to her and rested his chin on his hand. _I really should see her to her room. She'll catch her death of cold in here._

He touched Cori's shoulder and gently shook her. "Commander? It's Nathaniel."

She woke up with a snort. "Nathaniel? You…survived, didn't you? Oh, thank the…"

She started to cry. Nathaniel was at a loss. He felt sad for her but wasn't used to dealing with…crying women. Should he put his arm around her? Would that be inappropriate?

He patted her shoulder. _That's it. Don't let your hand linger too long._

"Commander, you should go to bed. It's freezing in here."

"It was my fault," she sobbed.

"What was your fault?"

"Cullen. I turned my back on him when he needed me. He wanted me to kill everybody up there, but I couldn't do it. He needed me. I was supposed to be his friend. And look what I did to him…" the last part of the sentence was barely audible as her voice broke.

"It wasn't your fault," Nathaniel said softly. His voice was like velvet. "You saved them. Cullen didn't know what he was doing, or what he was saying. It wasn't him. It wasn't your friend talking."

"And my lovely boy. He was so gentle and loving. He didn't deserve…why? How could anybody hurt him?" she looked pleadingly into Nathaniel's eyes.

Nathaniel's brow furrowed. He didn't know who she was talking about. _Did she have a child?_ He fought with the urge to pull her into his arms. He held her hand instead.

"I'm going to get Anders."

"No! Please…I don't want him to see me like this."

"Then please. Let me take you to bed…to your room, I mean."

She nodded. He held out his arm for her to hold on to.

As they were leaving, Varel came round the corner. He too had come downstairs for a snack.

Cori walked up to him, threw her arms around him and started crying anew. Varel looked over her shoulder, aghast, at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel pointed to the empty wine bottles on the table.

"Varel…you're like a father to me…I never knew my father," she sobbed. "They didn't want me. They sent me away…why didn't they love me?"

Varel spoke softly. "Come on, Cori. Let's get you up to bed."

Nathaniel was relieved to see Varel. He was uncomfortable with entering a lady's bedroom on his own.

They removed Cori's boots and tucked her into bed. Varel exited, whispering to Nathaniel "I'm going to fetch Anders."

Nathaniel nodded and turned to leave.

"Nathaniel?"

He turned and saw Cori was sitting up in bed. She got out and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, Nathaniel, that you had to see me like this…"

"It's alright. You should get back into bed…" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He didn't know what to do with his hands. He patted her back, wanting to pull away. But he didn't.

She kissed him softly on the lips and hugged him.

"Commander…"

She turned her head towards his ear. "Nathaniel…" she breathed softly into his ear as she stroked the back of his neck.

Nathaniel gasped involuntarily and suppressed a moan. Then, hearing Anders' footfalls approaching, gently pulled away and held her at arm's length.

Anders came in.

"Thanks, Nathaniel. I'll take over from here." Anders patted Nathaniel's back as he left and closed the door.

Nathaniel walked to his room and lay on his bed.

He hadn't been near a woman during his tenure in the Free Marches. 8 years…there were always whores on hand wherever they went, but Nathaniel wasn't interested in women like that.

He thought of her smell, her soft breath in his ear, the sweet touch of her lips.

Deeply ashamed, but unable to stop himself, he closed his eyes as his hand moved downwards. He bit his lip and moaned softly as he thought of her.


	16. The morning after

**Hi to Eve7, Zeeji, and Fay02! Thanks for reading! **

**Thought I'd throw in a warm and fuzzy chapter before the serious stuff starts.**

Cori awoke feeling like she'd been taken from behind by a Bronto. Anders was snoozing in a chair next to the bed, drooling onto his nightshirt.

_Water._

She dragged herself up, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Anders. She stood up. A wave of nausea and dizziness forced her to sit back down.

Anders' eyes flickered open. "Oh, hello love."

"Morning Anders. How come you're in the chair?"

"You had a few nightmares. You kept hitting me."

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Anders…" she felt like crying but was amazed to find herself laughing.

Anders smiled at her. "I wasn't expecting _that._"

"Somehow, Anders, when you're around, everything always seems better. You have a gift. Truly."

He winked at her. He was dreadfully worried about her, but for now wanted to keep her spirits up.

"I'll go and fetch some tea. And how about a nice fried breakfast? Fried egg, bacon, black pudding, _mushrooms?"_

Cori put her hand to her mouth and shook her head. She _hated _mushrooms.

He kissed the top of her head. "Back in a tick."

"Oh…Maker."

"What's wrong, Cori?"

Her head was in her hands. "Last night…oh, Andraste's knickerweasels! I…oh, no…" she shook her head.

He sat next to her on the bed. "What did you do?"

She scrunched her eyes shut and cringed. "I made a pass at Nathaniel."

"You _what?"_

"Yes, I did actually just say that out loud, didn't I? So that means it's real. Oh, no…"

"What did he do?"

"He was a gentleman, actually. Oh, I can't believe it…what must he think of me?"

"He was a gentleman? He turned you down?"

Cori nodded.

"Huh…"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Anders nudged her arm playfully. "I think he likes you, you know."

"What? Don't be ridiculous!"

"I've caught him looking at you a few times…in much the same way…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"The same way as what?"

Anders sighed. "The same way…Cullen used to."

"What? That's absurd! He doesn't even know me!"

"You don't need to know someone to fancy them."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting some tea?"

Anders rose. "I'm telling you Cori." He tapped the side of his head. "Men know these things. Nathaniel definitely has a soft spot for you."

Cori shook her head.

"One more thing," said Anders indignantly, his hands on his hips. "Why didn't you make a pass at _me? I_ wouldn't have turned you down!"

"Because I _do _know _you_!" She threw a pillow at him.

Anders sneered. "Right. One cup of watery, gritty tea with piss in it coming up." He closed the door.

Cori cringed and her stomach churned. _What am I going to say to him?_

After their tea – not even the taint-induced gnawing hunger could make her eat anything – she bathed and put one of her new robes on, a stunning deep maroon and gold gown with a large split up the front. She put some black leggings on underneath for modesty.

Black and gold high-heeled boots completed the look. She wore her dark brown hair down, with the sides tied back into a knot. An ornate gold clip held it in place. She looked in the mirror.

_Not bad._

_Wait, why are you dressing up? You don't usually bother. To cheer myself up, of course. Why else?_

She dismissed these bothersome thoughts with a shake of her head. _Ooh. Dizzy._

She took a very deep breath and exhaled slowly, hoping in vain to assuage the deep churning of her stomach, and ventured down to the dining hall.

The hall was clear except for Anders, some of the domestic staff eating their breakfast, and Nathaniel, who sat cross-legged next to one of the windows, sharpening his daggers on a whetstone. He was wearing ornate leather armour, which showed off his legs.

Cori decided to brazen it out. She sailed into the dining room. "Good morning, everybody," she chirped, vaguely looking in Nathaniel's direction as she passed by. The domestic staff greeted her in return.

Cori looked stunning. Nathaniel did a double-take then _gawked _at her as she went by. He took a deep breath then returned to sharpening his knives.

Seeing Nathaniel's reaction, Anders needed no further confirmation. He chuckled to himself. _Cori has certainly gone to a lot of trouble today. And so has Nathaniel. Showing his legs off like that? Shameless!_

Cori headed for the sanctuary of her office. It was empty. She closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling sharply.

"Good morning, Commander."

Cori nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry," said Varel. He'd been crouching down in the corner, putting some letters away. "You look well this morning, Commander. How do you feel?"

Cori sat down. "Erm…foolish? Embarrassed? Humiliated? Take your pick."

Varel smiled lopsidedly and sat down opposite her. "The demon drink. I could tell you some things I've done whilst inebriated that would make your hair curl."

"Erm, Varel? About last night. I'm…sorry if I made you feel awkward or anything."

"Not awkward, Commander. Concerned, yes."

"Varel, I want to assure you I will never allow this to happen again. I need to start taking my position as Commander seriously. I can't just get drunk and make pass…I mean get all emotional and make a fool of myself.

This is probably what everybody expects from a female Commander. Every time something bad happens, she cries. When two bad things happen, she gets shit-faced and has a nervous breakdown. I can't keep…"

Varel interrupted her. "Peace, Commander! You came here 3 weeks after slaying the Archdemon. You've been in this post for 5 days.

During that time you've quelled a darkspawn invasion on the Keep, met a _talking _darkspawn, one of your friends has died and you learned of another's death, ended your romance with the King, nearly been murdered, made somebody that tried to kill you a Grey Warden and had to run a Keep full of men, which as the only woman here must be incredibly intimidating."

Cori always told Varel everything.

He continued. "I'm surprised you're not dribbling in a corner somewhere. From _both _ends."

Cori burst out laughing. Varel followed.

"And as for the men being unsure of a female Commander, yes, when they first heard, some where doubtful. But you've proven yourself in a very short time, Commander. You're a grafter. You'd never ask anybody to do something you wouldn't do yourself. You're nearly always the last person to go to bed because you're making sure everybody else is taken care of.

The men respect you. In 5 days, that's quite an achievement, Commander. You should be proud of yourself. And don't apologise for letting off a little steam. You, of all people, are entitled to."

Anders rose from the dining table. The office door opened and Varel leaned out.

_More brandy?_

"Tea, please," Varel called to the kitchen. "And cake. Lots of it. Hungry Wardens in here!" He was laughing. Anders smiled to himself.

"Oh, and Nathaniel? Would you come in here please?"

Nathaniel rose from the floor and went over. Varel held the door open as Nathaniel went in. Varel remained outside and closed the door.

_Poor Cori, _Anders thought. _She must be shitting herself._

Varel walked over. "Anders, would you mind rounding Oghren up? The Commander and I need to speak to the Wardens in a little while."

"Sure, Varel. Everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. We just need to speak to you about your upcoming excursion to The Blackmarsh."

Anders gulped.

Nathaniel walked into the office. Varel closed the door behind him. He looked around the office. There were brightly coloured pictures and hangings on the walls. Potted plants adorned the desks and cupboards. _A woman's touch. _He stood stiffly with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, Commander."

"Please sit down, Nathaniel."

He did as he was asked, arranging his skirt to preserve his modesty.

"Nathaniel, I owe you an apology for my unacceptable behaviour last night. You were just trying to help me and I…overstepped the boundaries of decency. I'm sincerely sorry for any discomfort I caused you. And you conducted yourself with honour. You're a gentleman, Nathaniel. I wanted to thank you for that."

Nathaniel's face remained expressionless. "I'm sorry Commander…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Um…in my room, last night? You and Varel put me to bed, then I…"

He shook his head and frowned. "I'm sorry, Commander. I don't remember that at all. Perhaps you dreamt it? They do say that Grey Wardens have strange dreams."

"I…they do, don't they?" Cori smiled. "You're truly a gentleman, Nathaniel."

He smiled shyly. "Thank you. You look very…well today, Commander, if you don't mind me saying. I'm glad to see that after last night…I mean, after your bad dream, that is." He beamed at her, his face flushed pink.

_Maker's Breath! He does fancy me! Or does he? Am I imagining it?_

She smiled back, feeling oddly excited.

The door knocked.

"Come in." The tea tray was brought in. "Oh, thank you. Just here please."

The door closed.

"Did Oghren speak to you last night, Nathaniel?" She poured them both a cup of tea.

"Yes, indeed. He told me some of the…well, less pleasant aspects to being a Grey Warden. I like Oghren. He's very direct and to the point."

"How do you feel about what he told you?"

"Well, it'll take a while to sink in properly. But I think I'll be fine. I actually feel quite proud to be a Grey Warden."

"I'm delighted to hear that. Really."

"My Grandfather was a Grey Warden, you know. His name was Padric Howe. My father said he was a horrible person for abandoning the family to join a pointless cause.

Once he joined, we never heard from him again. He just vanished. Now that I know about the joining, I think he died. I grew up feeling ashamed of my Grandfather, but now I see his bravery. That will take some getting used to."

Cori was touched that he'd shared something so personal with her. A warm sensation pervaded the lower half of her body.

"Would you like some cake?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Are you planning on going hunting?"

"Oh, the armour. Well, I thought seeing as I'm a Grey Warden now, I should start dressing the part. Anders always dresses up, Oghren is never out of that black armour of his, and you always look…nice."

Cori felt the warm feeling spread to her face. "I think Oghren sleeps in that armour, you know. Either that or it's holding his body together. He's been in quite a few scraps in his time."

Nathaniel threw his head back and laughed, and crossed his leg over.

_Oh, holy Maker. Look at those legs. So hairy. Not like Alistair's..._

Cori realised she hadn't thought about Alistair once since he left.

The door knocked.

"Come in!"

The rest of the Keepers came in.


	17. And then there was one

**Hi to Aftiel and Pippa13! And thanks again to Nithu for being so eagle-eyed. No doubt I'll mention somebody wearing a digital watch in a future chapter :/**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varel, Anders and Oghren each brought in an extra chair and sat down next to Nathaniel and Cori. They helped themselves to tea and cake.

"Help yourselves to tea and cake. No need to ask!" laughed Cori.

They finished eating and moved the tray onto Varel's desk. Cori spread a map of Amaranthine over her desk, facing the others.

"Right. We need to go and find the Orlesian Warden, Kristoff. Varel has translated what he could from the diary we found. Anders, you were right – he was on his way to The Blackmarsh.

We should have had some kind of word from him by now. His wife, Aura, turned up at the Keep yesterday while we were in Amaranthine. _She _hasn't heard from him either. I think it's fair to assume that he's missing now. Varel, if you would?"

Varel leafed through Kristoff's diary. "I found something disturbing. Yes, here. My Orlesian is not perfect, but he refers to darkspawn and there is the word _parler – _which means 'to speak or talk.'"

Varel briefly explained the significance of the talking darkspawn to Nathaniel.

"You mean there's another one of those talking freaks?" growled Oghren.

"It appears so," replied Varel. "At least Kristoff believed so. He writes here that a talking darkspawn has been sighted by several people around The Blackmarsh, and that he went to investigate. There are no further diary entries."

Varel sighed. "Why didn't he tell anyone? I don't understand."

Nathaniel leaned forward. "If Kristoff was newly arrived from Orlais, perhaps he was unaware of The Blackmarsh's history and reputation."

Anders nodded. "True. But they don't have talking darkspawn in Orlais, either, as far as I know. He should have reported back to the Keep instead of going straight there on his own."

Cori nodded in agreement. "Yes, he should have. Well, maybe we'll find the answers we seek when we get there. Nathaniel, you know this area better than anyone. How long do you think it will take us to get there?"

Nathaniel perused the map. "On foot, The Blackmarsh is no further than 4 hours away as the arrow flies. But the terrain is rough. I'd say the best part of a day to get there. We should dress for inclement weather."

Cori smiled, excited. "Oghren, you'll get to see Nathaniel in action. He's unbelievable."

Nathaniel bowed his head to Cori. "And I shall witness the might of the two Warden mages."

Anders interrupted. "I'm sorry, Cori. I'm going to have to insist you stay behind."

All eyes turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" asked Cori, puzzled.

Anders sighed. "Perhaps we should discuss this in private."

Cori shook her head. "It's alright, Anders. No secrets amongst The Keepers. Speak your mind."

Anders paused for a minute. "From what Nathaniel has told us about The Blackmarsh, I suspect that the Veil must be thin there, maybe even torn." He paused again and sighed.

"You have suffered a tremendous shock recently and are grieving. I know you seem better today, but I know you. You still feel it inside. I'm sorry to be so blunt, Cori, but you know as well as I do that a mage who is not in full control of their emotions would be a danger to themselves, as well as others, in a place like that."

Cori sunk back in her chair. Nathaniel turned to face Anders. "Why is that?" he asked.

"The Veil is what separates the physical world from The Fade. That is where humans and elves, but not dwarves, go to when they dream. Mages are already partly connected to The Fade, even during waking hours.

Spirits dwell in The Fade. Some of them are benevolent, but they want nothing from mortals and leave us alone. The other kind of sprits we call demons. They are evil and want nothing more than to possess a living host so that they may live in the physical world. Mages, because of their connection to The Fade, are at the most risk of possession.

A mage possessed by a demon would be devastatingly powerful. The mage would relinquish their own will, and would be controlled by the demon. The result is unthinkable."

He turned back to Cori. "If you were to become upset, or more likely – angry during battle – while we were there, any demons there would sense your vulnerability and may try to possess you. I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to let you risk yourself like that. You can't go."

Everybody looked at Cori, waiting for her reaction. Eventually she spoke.

"You're right, Anders. You're absolutely right. If our positions were reversed, I would be telling you the same."

An audible sigh came from Oghren, who fully expected the two mages to start arguing then destroy each other with magic.

Varel nodded. "Very well. But you will need an experienced Warden with you – I shall accompany you. Commander, the Keep is yours."

Cori bowed her head. "Alright. But if you return to find the Keep in a heap of smoking rubble, remember it was Anders' fault."

Oghren chuckled and looked at Varel. "Are you sure you're up to this, old-timer?"

Varel narrowed his eyes. "Less of your lip, sonny. I'll teach you upstarts a thing or two."

Nathaniel was curious. "Anders, is there any risk to you?"

"There's always a risk. But it's small. So long as I don't lose concentration during my spellcasting - which I never do - or get very angry or emotional - which is unlikely - then I should be safe.

Look - I don't want to scare you all but I suppose I should warn you. If it _did _happen, you must not hesitate to kill me. The kind of demons that are commonly encountered - rage demons or hunger demons - and occasionally desire demons - are actually not too difficult to defeat. They're physically weak. But one of those demons with _my_ powers, you won't be able to defeat so easily. Don't give them the chance."

They all fell silent for a moment.

"But how would we know if you were possessed?" asked Varel. "From what I understand, your appearance would not be altered."

"Well, me trying to kill you might give the game away. But if the demon is cunning, it'll stay quiet."

Cori raised her eyebrow. "Then you'll _know_ something is wrong if it's Anders." They all nodded and smiled. "From what I've heard, although the person's physical appearance doesn't alter, there will be something _wrong _about them. Especially the eyes. The eyes will appear dead or very dark. Anders has dark eyes anyway, but apparently you'll know that something is wrong. If you suspect, try and get him to talk. You'll hear another voice alongside his own."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori went up to her room to pack some potion-making ingredients for Anders. He wasn't as skilled as Cori at potion-making, but he didn't need to use the very powerful lyrium potions as his spells used up far less mana than her offensive magic.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Anders."

"Come in, Anders! Since when have you knocked?"

Anders entered, looking anxious. "Are you going to shout at me for overruling my Commanding Officer?"

"Hmm. Let me see. Tell you what, if you fetch me a nice big pot of tea, I'll consider the matter closed."

"Right!" he went to close the door.

"And Anders?"

"Yes?"

"Bring two cups." She smiled at him.

His grin returned as he closed the door.

She took out some paper and a quill and inkwell and sat at her table. She had realised earlier that she hadn't thought about Alistair at all for the last few days and felt guilty.

_Am I really so jaded that I can just forget about him so soon?_

She started to write that she hoped he'd had a safe trip home and that he'd arrived back at Denerim in time.

_No. Too formal._

She started to write again, but found herself at a loss as to what to say.

_How about, Hello Alistair, guess what? Last night I nearly dragged Rendon Howe's son into bed, but that's fine, because we fancy each other after knowing each other for all of 2 days. How are you?_

She screwed the paper up and went downstairs to save Anders from having to carry the tea up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The men assembled in the dining room, packed and ready to go. Anders was wearing his favourite blue and gold Tevinter robes, set off nicely by the blue and gold Spellfury. Nathaniel wore his Trickster's Tunic but with leggings for cold weather. Varel looked magnificent in Orlesian blue and silver Warden armour, which had a large silver Griffon embossed on the chest. Oghren, of course, was wearing his old favourite – Legion of the Dead armour.

Cori felt a pang of sadness as she watched them preparing to leave. Varel had left a long list of things to be done in their absence, so she would be busy.

"Well, you all look very handsome!" Cori exclaimed, trying her best to sound cheerful.

Nathaniel approached her. "I'm sorry I won't get to see you in action just yet, Commander. But there will be the next time."

She smiled at him. "I'll make it up to you then, I promise."

Nathaniel smiled back and said quietly "I can't wait."

A messenger came in and approached Cori. "Forgive the intrusion, Commander, but there is a package for you. It came on the wagon." He handed the parcel to Cori.

"Oghren." Cori motioned for him to follow her.

They went out into the corridor.

"I'm glad this arrived before you left, Oghren. This is something I ordered when we were in Amaranthine. It's for you."

She handed it over. Oghren looked confused, then excited as he began to unwrap it.

It was a chunk of rock.

"A piece of the Stone, from Orzammar. I ordered it from a dwarven merchant. I thought maybe it would be nice for you to have something from home."

Oghren examined it carefully.

"Actually, I need you to tell me if it actually _is _from Orzammar. He could have found it at the side of the road for all I know."

Oghren tenderly stroked the piece of rock. "Aye, Commander, this is of Orzammar make.

"You'll have to forgive me, Commander, but back home we don't really give gifts like this to each other. I know you got sparkle fingers that magic wand of his, but I thought that was just a mage thing. I don't understand why you would give this to me."

"It's a surfacer thing, Oghren. When we want to show thanks or affection, we buy gifts. I know what you're thinking. 'Why don't they just say thanks?' Well, sometimes saying it isn't enough. I want you to know how glad I am that we're fighting together again, and to thank you for helping me and being such a good friend."

Oghren was still looking at the stone. He shook his head. "This is…" he bowed low, then walked away to his room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori saw them to the gate.

Varel reminded her of a few things, then stopped himself and told Cori she would manage very well. He, Nathaniel and Oghren bowed to her. Anders gave her a hug.

She watched them as they went down the hill. She especially watched Nathaniel.

_Turn around. If he turns around, he definitely likes me._

The four men turned south, towards a thicket of trees. They were almost out of sight.

_You shitbag._

Nathaniel turned around and waved.

Grinning broadly, Cori waved back and turned back.

She stopped and looked up, and for the first time realised how big a place the Keep was, and thought back to when she first arrived at Ostagar, alone and utterly insignificant.


	18. A very new broom

**Hi to Yvanna Silverstream and moemie!**

**We finally get to see Varel in action in this chapter! Hooray!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The four Wardens made slow progress on the way to the Blackmarsh. The ground was rough and broken, and they'd been attacked by several packs of wolves and the occasional bear. No trouble to four Grey Wardens, but the skirmishes had slowed them down.

Varel had told the others a while ago that he could sense a group of darkspawn on their path. He signalled for the others to stop.

"They're over that hill" he said, pointing half a mile ahead. "Very tightly packed together. I think they must have made camp there." He closed his eyes.

"Mainly grunts. Two spellcasters. One Vanguard. He must be in charge. 38 in total."

Anders gasped. "You know the exact number from this distance? I know Cori said you were powerful, but…"

"I've been a Warden for a long time, Anders. The taint in me is so strong now I'm almost at one with them. I can see them in my mind, but without seeing them. Well, you'll understand when you've been a Warden for longer."

He turned to Nathaniel. "This will be the first time you've fought darkspawn, Nathaniel. Try not to look at their faces at first. Most people are frightened the first time they see them, I certainly was."

"I've already seen them," replied Nathaniel. "In my dreams."

Varel nodded in understanding. "I want you all to stay close to me. You can't sense them yet, and I don't want them sneaking up behind you."

They approached the crest of the hill. Anders had told Varel that he would mass paralyse the darkspawn where they were heavily concentrated. Varel pointed to the exact position.

Oghren would take care of the Vanguard as before, and Nathaniel would stay at a high vantage and pick off the grunts with his bow.

"They're moving," said Varel. "They've sensed me."

They ran over the hill. Anders stood still and raised Spellfury into the air. He closed his eyes and imagined the darkspawn turning into statues. He pointed the staff towards a cluster of grunts. 12 of them stopped in mid-stride. He allowed himself a proud little smile before casting Heroic Defence on the other three, and Haste on himself. He then started launching boulders at anything still moving.

Oghren went straight for the Vanguard. Nathaniel disappeared.

Varel charged down the hill, before stopping in the midst of a group of grunts. He took a deep breath and let forth a blood-curdling roar. He seemed to grow in size in front of the darkspawn's eyes.

"Do your worst, you godless bastards!" he yelled. "We are Grey Wardens! You cannot stand against our might!"

So demoralised were most of the grunts that they turned and ran. Some of them were met with a knife in the back from Nathaniel, as he slipped in and out of the shadows. Then he took out his bow and dealt with the ones that were still running.

Anders drank a greater lyrium potion and cast a glyph of neutralisation on the two Emissaries, then continued to hurl rocks at the moving grunts, taking care not to strike Varel as he assisted with his sword.

Oghren fell backwards to the ground as the Vanguard swept his legs. Cursing his heavy armour, he struggled to get back on his feet. The Vanguard raised its battleaxe above its head and brought it crashing down. Oghren rolled out of the way in the nick of time. Then, the Vanguard yelped in pain and clutched its face. An arrow had penetrated its eye.

Nathaniel ran up to Oghren and helped him to his feet before silently edging up to one of the Emissaries from behind and slitting its throat. Varel was already taking care of the other one.

Anders ran down the hill as the paralysed grunts started to revive. He cast Flame Weapons on everybody and bought some time with a Flame Blast to the cluster of grunts. He then cast a glyph of repulsion upon himself and started wearing them down with Arcane Bolts.

With the Vanguard slain, Oghren limped over. Nathaniel and Varel were already at work on the grunts , Nathaniel with his two daggers, and Varel hefting his trusty Claymore.

Finally all the darkspawn were dead.

"Whooooooooooooo!" yelled Oghren, before grimacing and clutching his leg.

"Let me have a look at that," said Anders, helping Oghren down to the floor. He removed Oghren's boot, which was filled with blood.

"Ooh, that's nasty," muttered Anders. A chunk had been taken out of Oghren's leg. "I can heal this, but you're going to have a nasty scar, Oghren. I'm sorry," he said as he set to work.

"Hey, just another one to show my boy when he grows up. My body's like a map of Caridin's Cross, anyway. Don't sweat it, sparklefingers." Oghren sighed with relief as Anders completed his Heal spell.

Varel crouched down and shook everybody's hand. "I can see now why the Commander speaks so proudly of you all. You were all quite formidable."

As Varel and Oghren shook hands, Oghren slapped the older man's arm. "I gotta hand it you, Varel. For an old-timer, you kicked ass out there. I nearly browned my small clothes when you started yelling!" Varel laughed.

Nathaniel and Anders nodded their heads at this, Anders still too awed by Varel to speak.

Nathaniel spoke. "Might I suggest we camp here ourselves? It's starting to grow dark, and if we press on, night will have fallen by the time we reach The Blackmarsh. I for one do not relish travelling through there at night. If we camp now, we can rise early and be there by daybreak."

They all nodded in agreement.

"If, that is – you don't mind sleeping around darkspawn corpses" he added.

Oghren snorted. "Huh. At one point during the blight, the King and the Commander and I couldn't sleep _unless_ we were surrounded by dead darkspawn. We got so used to them we stopped noticing after a while."

Nathaniel's eyes lit up. "You served with King Alistair?"

"Oh, yeah. Back then he was just a Grey Warden. Funniest thing. He told me that when the Commander first came from the mage's tower, she used to sleep _outside._ No tent or anything. Apparently she liked the feeling of freedom, of having no walls around her. Of course, that went out of the window when she started sharing _his _tent. Heh, heh."

Anders cringed and covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head.

Nathaniel's face dropped. "Oh…she's _involved _with the King?"

Anders cut in before Oghren made things worse. "No, she _was_ involved with Alistair, the Grey Warden. They are no longer together in that way." He emphasised the last part.

"Oh." Nathaniel wandered off to find some water.

Anders turned to Oghren. "Perhaps Cori should have been the one to tell him that?"

"Eh? What for? It isn't a secret."

Varel and Anders looked at each other, exasperated.

"He _likes _her." Said Anders.

"What? _Choirboy _over there? Hah. I doubt he'd know what to do with her."

"That choirboy may have saved your life just now," laughed Varel. "He's not as genteel as he looks."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anders went over to find Nathaniel. He found him sitting next to a nearby pond, cleaning his daggers.

Anders sat down next to him. Nathaniel looked at him and smiled.

"You're onto me, aren't you, Anders?"

Anders laughed. "I'm afraid so."

"Is it that obvious? I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it."

"You are. Well, you _were_. But I'm annoyingly observant."

"I _was_? What do you mean?"

"Well…I think Cori's onto you too."

"What!" he stood up. "She knows? Oh, Maker…this could make things awkward…I hope she doesn't feel uncomfortable around me, knowing this."

Anders rose and looked at Nathaniel. "Don't worry, Nathaniel. She's not uncomfortable with it at all, trust me."

Anders winked at him and walked off, leaving Nathaniel to ponder his words.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori sat at her desk, drowning in a sea of paperwork. Every few minutes or so, there was a knock at the door. Somebody needs this. Somebody wants permission for that. There are rats in the kitchen again. There's a delivery to sign for. Can you come and resolve a dispute between two soldiers?

She thought of Varel. _How do you do it? Can't these people think for themselves?_

Of course, Cori realised. This was Rendon Howe's estate only 4 weeks ago. He probably ruled over everything with a rod of iron and had everybody scurrying round like frightened mice.

Well, that was going to change. She took out a copy of the Staff Manifest and a piece of paper and started writing.

Later that day, she called everybody into the main hall.

"Thank you for coming. I shan't keep you long. I know you've all been used to doing things in a certain way at the Keep. Well, I've thought about it and I think some changes are in order.

I know I haven't been here for very long, and perhaps some of you are unsure of my intentions. Firstly, I would like to reassure you all that I think you all do a fine job and that your positions within the Keep are safe.

I would like you to take more control over the jobs you do and I will be appointing a Head of each section in the Keep. This Head is the person you will go to in case of dispute or problem.

I have drawn up a list of names of people I deem suitable. I will speak to you all privately, and set out your new responsibilities. You are not obligated to do this, and if you do not wish to, then together we will select a suitable person. All section Heads will receive an increase in remuneration to reflect their increased responsibilities."

Cori read out the list of names. She made appointments with them to see them in her office.

"Does anybody have any questions?" There were none.

"If anybody wishes to speak to me in private, you know where I am. Thank you for your time. That will be all. Captain Garavel, may I see you in my office?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Captain Garavel sat down opposite Cori as she poured him a cup of tea and told him to help himself to cake.

He laughed. "I have heard that cake is ever-present in this office. I can see now that it is true."

"Well, you can blame Varel for that. But yes, it is true, and I'm wondering if I should have made somebody Head of cake-making for the Grey Wardens."

Garavel smiled as he drank his tea. "How may I be of service, Commander?"

"Well, I'm guessing – and I could be wrong – that Rendon Howe probably wanted to know every little thing that went on in the Keep, and never gave anybody any power because he wanted it all for himself.

I have been inundated with staff constantly asking for my permission to do pretty much everything except use the privy." Garavel laughed at that.

"I don't want the staff here to be frightened of doing anything. Of course, there has to be order, and that is why I'm appointing Section Heads. They will be given more power to deal with any problems that crop up. Anything they can't deal with, then they come to me."

Garavel nodded approvingly. "That makes sense, and would certainly take some of the load off Varel's shoulders."

"That's exactly why I'm doing it. I want Varel to be a more active Warden and not to be bogged down with all these trivialities.

To that end, I am granting you autonomy over the Soldiers at the Keep. You will govern them now, and will no longer need to ask mine or Varel's permission to order a new pair of boots, or to approve a new recruit, or anything else you can think of. You are now in charge."

Garavel looked stunned. "I…don't know what to say…thank you, Commander. Thank you, indeed."

"As with all other section Heads, we will meet once a week at a time to suit us both, to discuss any non-urgent matters. Urgent matters, of course, will be taken up with Varel or me in the usual way. Is this agreeable to you?"

Garavel was smiling. "Indeed so, Commander. I must say, Commander, that many at the Keep have been disenchanted for a long while now. But I think with your arrival, that will change."

Cori smiled back. "Well, now that I've buttered you up, I'm going to need some of your men." Garavel laughed.

"Firstly, there has been a cave-in of some of the basement section of the Keep. I can sense darkspawn deep below, but I don't know how far down. I will need able-bodied and strong men to help clear the rubble. I want to make it clear that your men are in no danger. We believe that it could take up to 2 weeks to clear the rubble, and by then the other Wardens will have returned.

Tomorrow I plan to take some scouts out of the Keep to look for any clues leading to the missing Orlesian Wardens' whereabouts. When I was in Amaranthine, I let it be known that we're looking for able men and women at the keep for soldiering, labouring and for the Grey Wardens. I have a letter here informing me that tomorrow 16 people will be arriving here by wagon.

I'd like you to take a look at them, see who will be suitable for what, and we will speak on my return. While I'm gone, you are in charge of the Keep."

"You're leaving me in charge of the Keep?" he looked incredulous.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

He spluttered. "Well, no, I suppose not…it's just that when Arl Howe ruled here, only he or his closest advisors were ever left in charge of the Keep."

"Well, I'm not Arl Howe. Things are going to be changing at Vigil's Keep."


	19. The Blackmarsh

**Hi to Camilla09 and jack o'lantern121. Thank you for reading!**

**Bioware own everything.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The four men set up camp, using their own tents, as they did not wish to touch anything of the darkspawn's.

Nathaniel had laid some traps and caught a couple of wild rabbits. Anders had already found some roots and herbs on the way and was boiling them in a pot over the fire. They had brought bread with them, but saved the dried meats and vegetables for another time.

Oghren provided booze. Varel had scavenged the darkspawn corpses and found some money, which he shared out, and some poisons, which he gave to Nathaniel.

After supper, they sat down and talked. Anders asked Oghren how his leg was. Oghren said it was fine, and proceeded to tell them all about every single scar on his body and how he'd acquired them.

"Can any of you beat that?" challenged Oghren.

Varel, who had removed his plate armour and was just wearing chainmail, stood up and lifted his shirt. He had a massive, disfiguring scar running from his chest down to his hip.

Anders and Nathaniel winced and stared. Oghren applauded. Varel spoke.

"This is a souvenir from an expedition into the Deep Roads 10 years ago. A Bronto attacked us and went straight for me. Skewered me with its horn. If we hadn't had a healing mage with us, I'd have been a goner. Why do you think I wear heavy plate now?"

"Well, I can't beat that," said Nathaniel, whom Anders had nicknamed 'The Iceman' after his calm reaction to his first darkspawn encounter. "But I am rather proud of this one."

He removed his leather tunic and took off his shirt. Running across his chest, in a diagonal line, were three indentations. "This happened about 6 years ago, while I was squired in the Free Marches. We were attacked by a group of bandits. I got three arrows in the chest. The medic said they missed my heart by a whisper. I still have a piece of arrow in here, look."

He squeezed the skin on his chest until a lump appeared. Anders covered his face with his hands and squealed. The other two nodded in admiration.

"I can't imagine that happening to you now," said Varel.

"Indeed. I've learned a lot since then."

Nathaniel didn't show them the scars on his back from his father's belt.

"How about you, Anders?" Nathaniel asked.

Anders patted his chest. "Nope, nothing. Smooth as a baby's bottom."

Oghren folded his arms, looking unimpressed. "I tell you who can beat us all hands down. The Commander. She has _teeth marks _on her leg from the Archdemon." Anders grimaced. He'd seen them.

Oghren continued as the others listened in awe. "Have any of you noticed how sometimes the Commander walks with a limp first thing in the morning? That's why."

"Did the Archdemon bite her, then?" asked Nathaniel.

Oghren scoffed. "You could say that. It grabbed her by the leg, shook her like a rag doll and threw her against a wall. How she survived that I'll never know. The Ancestors truly favoured her that day."

They all gasped. Nathaniel was horrified. _How can she still be sane after everything she's been through?_

"And the King donated the armour he'd been wearing that day to the War Museum in Denerim. It looks like it was made of paper and somebody took a fork to it." Oghren added.

He then went on to tell them about the final battle on the roof of Fort Drakon, and how Cori would have killed the Archdemon and sacrificed herself, had Aedan Cousland not intervened.

"He forbade her to do it. He said she had everything to live for, and that the only thing he was living for was to be with his parents again."

Nathaniel didn't speak another word all night after that, except to wish them all goodnight. He turned in early.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They reached The Blackmarsh as the sun was rising. As they pressed on, however, the landscape did not become any lighter with the rising sun, which disappeared under heavy cloud cover. An oppressive miasma pervaded the air around them, and they felt that they were polluting their bodies with each breath they took.

Dead, blackened trees peppered the ruined landscape. Filthy swamps and ponds gave off noxious fumes. There was not a sound to be heard. A feeling of enmity gnawed at them, and Anders and Nathaniel, who were bringing up the rear, kept looking behind themselves.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" whispered Nathaniel.

"I'm scared. Hold me!" Anders half-joked, trying to lift their mood, but his words were strangulated and terse as they left his lips.

"Can you sense anything, Varel?" asked Oghren.

"I can. But it's not…well, maybe it's the atmosphere in here, I don't know."

"What's wrong?" asked Anders.

Varel looked uneasy. "I can sense darkspawn over there," he pointed in a north-easterly direction. "But I can't tell how many, or what kind, or even their distance from us. I should be able to from here."

Anders stood in front of Varel. "That's exactly what Cori said before we encountered the talking darkspawn at the Keep."

"Right." Added Oghren.

Varel drew his sword. "Oghren, Nathaniel, fall in behind me. Single file. Anders, bring up the rear."

"Right, boss."

They were immediately beset by a pack of hideously deformed wolves, which had surreptitiously surrounded them. Anders cast Cleansing Aura and Heroic Defence on his companions as they stood around him, facing outwards. He then cast frost weapons on the other three, and a large Glyph of Repulsion, which encompassed all four of them.

Most of the wolves were unable to pass through Anders' defences and were picked off by Varel and Oghren. Nathaniel took out his bow and fired off volleys at the wolves on the outer perimeter, occasionally taking his dagger out or launching a swift kick to any that ventured too close.

The wolves kept coming. Anders drank a greater lyrium potion and cast Mass Rejuvenation and Regeneration on his team, then renewed the Glyph of Repulsion, and cast a further Glyph of Warding on top of that.

Finally, the wolves lay dead. They counted over 30 of them in total.

"These creatures are tainted," muttered Varel as he examined them. "I don't understand why I didn't sense them immediately."

Nathaniel crouched down. "Perhaps there is an agent or some kind of spell at work that suppresses your abilities here?"

Anders shook his head doubtfully. "I doubt even blood magic could stop a Warden from sensing darkspawn…" Anders walked away from the group. "Oh, no."

The other three got to their feet. "What is it?" asked Varel.

Anders pointed ahead to a path leading up the side of a rockface. "Look very carefully. Do you see anything unusual?"

They strained to see in the increasing gloom. The air around the path seemed to undulate slightly. Diaphanous forms seemed to appear then disappear just as quickly, leaving one in doubt as to whether they'd seen anything at all.

Nathaniel spoke. "It looks…ghostly…ethereal. Almost like the Fade."

"That's because it _is _The Fade," replied Anders, pursing his lips. "It's a tear in the Veil."

_I wish Cori could have come, _he thought. _She's encountered tons of demons. The only one I ever saw was during my Harrowing, and I saw through that stupid mouse as soon as I met him. Oh, well. Suppose I'd better look confident. They probably think I'm an expert on this._

"Let's see if there are any more in the area."

They found a total of 4 veil tears in the immediate area. Anders walked up to one of them and peered through, telling the others to stay back. He could just make out some kind of apparatus, perhaps an old Tevinter device, surrounded by three barely-dressed women, standing guard around it.

They seemed to think themselves to be physically pleasing, as they stroked themselves and pouted. Anders thought them repulsive. _Desire demons, from the way Cori's described them,_ he thought.

"Anders, get back here!" shouted Varel. Anders rejoined the group.

Varel pointed ahead. "There are darkspawn here. But again, my senses are confounded. Same formation as before. Let's go."

They rounded a bend. In front of them, and scattered on the path ahead, were curious-looking pods.

"Be careful," warned Varel as they examined the pods. "I can sense darkspawn very strongly here."

"Where are they, then?" demanded Oghren.

"I can feel them all around us. But I can't see them. I'm sorry. I'm not being of much use."

"Don't sweat it, boss. We don't need to know where or what the bastards are to kick their asses."

A loud cracking sound interrupted their conversation. They looked around in the direction of the noise. The pods around them started to split open. Huge, bloated, slimy grubs emerged and began slithering towards them. Anders shuddered for a moment, then launched into his usual repertoire of defensive and enhancement spells.

Nathaniel and Oghren backed away, disgusted at the sight before them. Varel unleashed his terrifying _War Cry. _The creatures slowed their approach, almost appearing to doubt themselves. Inspired, Nathaniel and Oghren charged forward and started engaging the creatures. Varel joined them. Anders drank a greater lyrium potion and cast boulders upon them, followed by Mind Blast and Drain Life. His companions were too close for him to use any Primal spells.

Nathaniel took out his daggers and started stabbing. Arrows were of no use against these creatures due to their tough outer casing. Oghren and Varel chopped with their swords, breaking off pieces of the grubs' shells.

With their weak points revealed, Nathaniel hopped up to higher ground and took out his bow. With deadly accuracy, he took out the grubs one by one as Varel and Oghren continued to sunder the creatures' armour.

The last grub defeated, Nathaniel hopped back down and joined the others. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Anders slapped his back and laughed. "The Iceman does it again!"

Nathaniel chuckled to himself. He'd been very quiet after what Oghren had said at camp. Anders realised this, and had been trying to cheer him up a bit.

Varel and Oghren were still panting. Anders patted their backs too. "Oh, and you two were _alright _I suppose...Thanks for coming!"

"I think we all work very well together," said Nathaniel, finding his voice at last. The others nodded in agreement.

Varel held his hand up for silence. He started looking around, his eyes wide.

"What is it? Asked Anders. "More darkspawn?"

"No," replied Varel. "Something different. I think it's a Warden. But it's very faint. This way."

They headed towards a clearing. Varel ran forward towards a man lying on the ground. The man was wearing the same Warden armour as he.

Varel crouched down and put his hand on the man's shoulder. He shook his head sadly. "Oh, Kristoff. I'm so sorry."

The other three stayed where they were, not wanting to intrude. Anders, suddenly feeling very exposed in this clearing, thought to himself, _good, we've found the poor sod. Can we go home now, please?_

"I feel funny," said Anders, suddenly feeling nauseous and clutching his head.

Varel looked at him. "So do I, Anders. I think you've just sensed your first darkspawn."

"Really?" Anders exclaimed proudly. He turned to Oghren and pulled a face. They'd had a bet to see who would be first. Oghren responded graciously with a one-fingered salute.

"Yes. _That _is your Grey Warden." A voice rasped from behind them.

They turned around and gasped. Standing before them was a creature very similar in appearance to the talking darkspawn they'd encountered at the Keep.

It continued. "The Mother told it to me that if he was lured to this place, and slain, that in time you would come. And the Mother, she was right. The Mother is always right."

Anders and Nathaniel looked at one another. 'Mother?' Anders mouthed.

Varel stepped forward. "Did she say you'd pay for killing a Grey Warden?"

The creature laughed. "The Mother, she is no prophet, but she is most clever. Oh, yes. That she is.

I…here before you, is The First," the creature pointed to himself. "And I am bringing to you a message. The Mother, she is not permitting you to further _his _plan, whether this you know or not. So she is sending you a gift."

The creature held out his hand. A ball of green energy grew in his hand, suddenly blazing and blinding the four Wardens. Helpless, they all felt very strange indeed, as though they had been removed from themselves and were being pulled backwards through a very small opening.

They all looked around, startled. The landscape had changed dramatically. They were in some kind of village. A small settlement lay ahead, and people were milling around.

But there was something not right about this place. The sky was an odd ochre colour, with no clouds visible. The sun was in the sky, but it gave off no light, and was in completely the wrong position for the apparent time of day.

Everything seemed washed out and indistinct. There were no sharp edges, no vivid colours.

Anders turned away from the others and closed his eyes. _Great. We're in The Fade. That's just fucking perfect, isn't it! _

He addressed the others, feigning confidence. "Gentlemen, welcome to The Fade. Let's go and see what's what, then we can get back to the Keep for a nice hot meal."


	20. Mutiny in the Wardens

**Hi to sandradee27 and Kittie-Nova (fantastic name)!**

**I decided to cut quite a bit from the Blackmarsh Undying part of the main story, such as the crypt, the sentinel armour and the Queen of the Blackmarsh, and move straight onto The Baroness and Justice. I didn't want to dwell too long on The Blackmarsh. Hope you don't feel too cheated by this. Any thoughts welcome.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Wardens were startled to see that the talking creature had been transported with them.

The creature looked around frantically. "No! We have come to the Fade as well? It cannot be this!"

Oghren sneered and folded his arms. "Hah! You weren't first in your class, I take it?"

"The Mother! She has deceived me! I am betrayed! Now I am being trapped in the Fade with you? Ah! I am the fool!"

Nathaniel laughed sardonically. "Looks like _someone_ was considered expendable."

"I am the First! I am not being expendable! Both the Grey Wardens and The Mother shall be learning this!

I will be leaving you to the Children," it snarled, as more of the hideous grubs they encountered earlier emerged from behind him. "I will be finding my own path back into the world! Back to the Mother!" The creature walked away.

The Wardens dispatched the grubs with the same efficiency as they had done before.

Varel crouched down and examined them. "The creature referred to them as 'children'. They _are _darkspawn," he said and got to his feet. He looked troubled.

"This must be why I had trouble sensing them. This is a new breed of darkspawn, as are the talking creatures. This is most disturbing. The Commander will need to inform Weisshaupt of these developments."

Anders was fidgety. "Shall we get a move on?"

Oghren, too, was uncharacteristically nervous. "Yeah – we shouldn't even _be _here. I mean us three. How can we be here, conscious and aware? Only mages can be conscious in the Fade, right? Dwarves _never _go into the Fade, even when they're asleep! This isn't right, Damnit!" He kicked a nearby tree.

Nathaniel nodded and turned to Anders. "He's right. We shouldn't be here. We're in danger, aren't we?"

"Only from darkspawn, or whatever else we encounter," he lied. "I just don't want to linger for too long. Let's get going." _What's the point of telling them that the life in their physical bodies is slowly ebbing away? They don't need to know that, do they? That's not going to help them._

Nathaniel, who was emerging as being the most perceptive of the group, shot Anders a look. Anders couldn't look him in the eye. _Just as I suspected, _thought Nathaniel. "Anders is right. We shouldn't linger."

They headed towards the settlement. People were scurrying around, some looking frightened, others staring blankly into space. One or two ducked or cringed as if to avoid an unseen hand striking a blow.

Anders had been tasked with leading the group, as the others felt he was best equipped for the job while they were in the Fade. He approached a guard standing by the main gate to the village.

"Halt! Who enters The Blackmarsh?" challenged the guard.

"We are Grey Wardens, trapped here against our will," replied Anders.

"Trapped? Then you are just as we are, locked in this endless nightmare. We've been here for so long, at her mercy. I almost forget what it was like before. There is a spirit that's come to free us. Perhaps you could help him?" The guard pointed towards a large gate outside a mansion. A heckling and unruly crowd was assembled outside.

Anders turned to the others. "I don't like the sound of this. These poor people _can't _be freed from this place. They've been here for too long, I can feel it. What sort of spirit would make them a promise it can't fulfil? A demon must be at work here."

They walked towards the gate. Standing out against the crowd was a glowing, semi-translucent being. He looked to be wearing very old-fashioned armour and carried a spiked mace. Anders' jaw dropped. He walked towards the being as if in a trance.

Misunderstanding, Varel blocked his path. "Anders! Snap out of it! Do not let the demon enthral you!"

Anders smiled at Varel. "It's alright, Varel. This isn't a demon. This is a benevolent spirit of the Fade! I've only ever seen one before, during my Harrowing. I never thought I'd encounter one again! I wonder if it will speak with me?"

Relieved, Varel stood aside. As Anders approached, the spirit turned and addressed him. "And who comes now? More minions of the Baroness? Or yet more helpless souls she has tormented?"

Anders was too awed to ask pertinent questions. "Are you a spirit of Valour?"

"No, mortal. I am Justice, here to free these unfortunate souls from their incarceration at the hands of the evil witch that dwells here."

"Ah," replied Anders. "I misunderstood. You only seek to free them from this…Baroness – not from the Fade itself."

A woman standing nearby spoke. "Once, we lived in the real world, and the Baroness ruled over us. She took our children and used their blood to work dark and evil magic."

Anders was appalled. _Blood magic._ A man, standing next to her, put a comforting arm around the woman and spoke. "And when we burned down her mansion, she cast one final spell that brought our spirits here. We have been trapped here ever since, under her rule."

The spirit spoke once more. "Tell me, stranger. Will you help me in this righteous task? You seem to be an able sort, and thus your aid would be most welcome."

Anders turned and faced his companions. "I want to help these people. Will you come with me?"

They all agreed, Nathaniel adding: "And this spirit knows the Fade. If we help him, he might help us in turn."

Anders turned to the spirit. "We would gladly help you, spirit of justice."

Justice addressed the crowd: "Then we have the numbers to challenge the Baroness directly." The crowd grew excited and restless. He turned to Anders. "My intention is to storm the gate. Are you ready?"

Anders cast Cleansing Aura and Heroic Defence on his companions, and Arcane Shield and Rock Armour on himself. Anders addressed the other three. "This is a blood mage we're dealing with. I want you all to stay close to me. My magic will heal and protect you. Don't wander too far away, and don't engage her in conversation. Leave that to me and the spirit." They all nodded in understanding.

"We are ready, spirit."

Justice raised his voice to address the crowd. "Good people! We take the battle directly to the witch! For too long have her crimes gone unpunished! Now is the time to reclaim your freedom!"

With that, Justice kicked the huge gate open and stormed inside. The Wardens and several of the villagers followed. They stood in front of the mansion and watched as a diminutive woman came out of the main doors. She looked at the small assembled crowd with disdain.

"My, my. All that shouting outside, and now you've finally decided to barge in? Without even a proper invitation?"

The Spirit spoke. "Foul sorceress! You will release these poor folk and submit yourself to justice!"

She scoffed. "Justice? Is that what you're calling it? What of _their _punishment, burning my home to the ground, and me within it?"

One of the villagers started shouting, upset: "Because you were stealing our children! Using their blood to feed your vanity!"

"As was my due! You lived on my land, I your rightful ruler! Your blood was mine just as your lives are now!"

Anders felt anger rising inside him. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, remembering he needed to stay in control of himself in this place. "Their lives are not yours any longer, witch," he interrupted.

"What's this?" she sneered. "The pathetic fools have managed to recruit yet more sympathisers?"

Justice walked forward. "We are no longer alone, Baroness! Your reign ends here!"

"As it happens, I am no longer alone, either." Said the Baroness.

The mansion door opened and the talking darkspawn emerged. "My path back across the veil lies in victory over you and your new allies," he said to the Wardens, walking down the steps to meet them. "Then the Mother will pay for her treachery!

Anders laughed. "You should choose your pets more carefully, Baroness!"

The talking creature turned toward her. "We must be ending this _now. _The Grey Wardens, they are more dangerous than you know!"

The Baroness sighed. "Oh. As you wish, creature. Slay them, and you shall have the reward you requested." The witch moved her hands and chanted to herself. The spirit of justice appeared next to her, unable to move. Anders knew his dispel and neutralisation magic would be useless against a blood mage, so he concentrated on the talking darkspawn.

He cast multiple spells. Heroic Offense on Varel and Oghren. Heroic Defence on all of them. Glyph of Warding and Haste on himself and Nathaniel. Then he drank a greater lyrium potion and alternated Shock and Lightning on the creature.

Nathaniel crept behind the creature and stabbed it in the back several times in succession thanks to the Haste spell, then melted away into a dark corner before the creature turned around. Then an arrow pierced its chest.

The creature staggered forward to be met by savage blows from Varel and Oghren's two-handed swords. It fell to the ground, on all fours. Nathaniel ran from the shadows, jumped on the creature, pulled its head back and drove his blade into its windpipe.

"No! You fool! Why haven't you defeated them!" cried the Baroness.

The creature gurgled and crawled towards her.

"I am going to use the last of your pathetic life to send these fools back through the Veil! No more will they interfere in my affairs!" She held out her hand and summoned a ball of green energy, which blazed brightly, blinding everyone. They felt a familiar, unnerving sensation of being pulled backwards.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oghren came round first. He looked around. The other three were passed out around him. He stood up and went over to shake them all in turn. Slowly they came to, feeling very groggy and disoriented.

"I feel like I've just done my Harrowing again," groaned Anders, who was sitting next to Kristoff's body. "Is anybody injured?"

Varel had a stab wound to his shoulder, which Anders healed.

Suddenly, Nathaniel jumped up and aimed an arrow at Anders. "Nathaniel, what are you doing?"

"Get out of the way, Anders! I'm aiming behind you!"

They all looked round. Varel and Oghren backed away, not believing what they were seeing. Only Anders stood his ground. Kristoff, the dead Grey Warden, stood next to him.

Anders stared in wonder. Kristoff touched his face and looked around in disbelief. "What – what is happening? Where am I? No! This is the world of mortals, beyond the veil! And this…this is a mortal body of flesh, and I am trapped within!"

Anders signalled to Nathaniel to stand down. "It's alright. It's the spirit we encountered in the Fade. He's become trapped in Kristoff's body."

"How is that possible?" asked Varel, visibly disturbed to see his former comrade brought back to life.

"The witch sundered the veil in her haste. All of us were drawn through," said Justice, speaking to himself more than anyone else. "She has returned to this realm as well. Can you not feel it? The Baroness is nearby."

"I don't see how that's possible," said Anders doubtfully.

"You misunderstand. She is not a mortal as you are and as were the villagers she kept trapped. There was such a mortal, once. But now? That is a demon of pride. She assumed that role long ago to feed from the mortals she trapped."

Anders took a step back, horrified. _A pride demon? _He'd only read about such things in books. _We need Cori for this, _he thought. _No, you idiot! You're trying to keep her away from demons, remember?_

The others didn't look too concerned. After all, Anders had told them that demons were physically weak. Realising this, Anders spoke to them. "Look, this kind of demon is different to the others I told you about before. I'm not going to lie to you – this will be the hardest battle we've yet fought. But if anybody can prevail, we can. And we have the spirit of justice at our side."

He hoped he sounded inspiring. He certainly didn't feel it. "My offensive capabilities are limited, so I'm going to concentrate on healing and defence. Iceman – you and I should stay at mid to long range as we're not heavily armoured. No backstabbing. Just try to take out any weak spots you can see with your bow." Nathaniel nodded.

"Varel and Oghren. No Berserker rages or anything like that. I want you to stay in control. Don't charge in. Stay back and watch for an opportunity. I will protect you as much as I can. You have to help me in return by keeping yourselves safe. We won't win this with recklessness."

"Understood." Said Varel. Oghren nodded and grunted.

Anders turned to the spirit. "I'm sure you know what you're doing, spirit. How should we address you? Do you have a name?"

"No, mortal. I do not have a name. I simply am. I am Justice. If you feel the need to call me anything, call me that. For that is what I am."

"Very well. Justice, I am Anders. This is Varel, Oghren and Nathaniel." He pointed to the others in turn. Justice bowed and they returned the gesture.

"Lead the way, Justice."

Justice accompanied them. Anders and Nathaniel were fascinated with this being and asked him lots of questions. Justice seemed bemused at their attention, but answered politely.

Oghren and Varel walked behind. Oghren was disdainful of anything supernatural or unworldly. Varel couldn't even look at Justice. Not two weeks ago he had shared an ale with this man at the Keep, as Kristoff had lovingly spoken of his wife and told Varel he was looking forward to spending some time with her.

They finally reached the mansion. The Baroness paced up and down outside. Spotting them, she folded her arms and sneered. "So this is the world of mortals. How very dull it seems. So immutable and unchanging. Yet, I am here. I have crossed the veil! The spirits will watch in envy as the mortals of this world bow down before me!"

Justice stepped forward. "That will not happen, demon."

The Baroness groaned. "Ah. It seems I was not the only one to be drawn here. How very tiresome."

Anders folded his arms. "Defeating you one more time won't pose us a problem," he taunted, sounding much braver than he felt.

"Really? We shall see."

The Baroness took two steps back. She brought her hands up and looked at them. Her face twisted in pain. Her body started to jolt and buck then trembled all over. Her skin began to move. Something was trying to get out of her.

Justice became enveloped in a white, glowing aura. His body became transparent. _Not magic, _Anders thought. _Not any kind I've ever seen anyhow._

An unholy screech came from the Baroness as her flesh was rended and her body was cast down on the floor in a shining, bloody heap.

Standing in front of them, growing before their eyes, was a diabolical sight. Over 25 feet tall it stood, a black reptilian monstrosity with huge, lobster-like claws. It was covered from head to foot in a greasy, scaly hide.

Anders immediately cast a Haste spell on himself and Nathaniel. Then moving like a blur, he cast Heroic Defence and Lifeward on Oghren, Varel and Justice, Telekinetic Weapons on the other four, and a Glyph of Warding on himself and Nathaniel. He drank a greater lyrium potion and started aiming Lightning and Arcane Bolts at the demon's eyes – the only weak points he could see.

"Remember what I said!" he yelled. "Don't be reckless! The Commander is depending on us!" _I'm not going to let any of you die. She can't lose anybody else._

The three warriors held the front line, doing as Anders commanded, staying back and occasionally charging in and striking when they saw an opportunity. The demon swiped with its huge claws and nearly sent Oghren flying. Anders cast a Haste spell on them all to give them a boost to their agility. The monster jumped and sent the warriors sprawling as it crashed to the ground. Anders renewed their Heroic Defence and Lifewards. He drank another lyrium potion and continued chipping away with bolts from his staff.

Nathaniel, like Anders, aimed for the creature's eyes. Occasionally, he hit home and the monster staggered backwards, clutching its face. The warriors took advantage of this and stabbed at its feet and legs. Before long the demon was limping. Angered, it took a swipe at Oghren and connected. Oghren was thrown across the courtyard and lay unconscious. Anders immediately healed and regenerated him, and mass rejuvenated the whole team.

Anders reached for a lyrium potion. He had none left. Cursing, he cast a regeneration spell on himself and restricted himself to basic staff bolts to let his mana replenish. "Be careful! I'm out of mana! I can't heal you for a while!" he failed to hide the panic in his voice.

Oghren had had enough of this tiptoeing around. He stood and brought his arms above his head. An almighty bellow shook the courtyard. Enraged, he charged at the demon and swung his sword wildly. As his swing connected, the demon howled and threw its head back. A huge piece of scale fell from its leg. Justice and Varel charged forward and stuck the creature's exposed flesh with their swords. It staggered and struggled to regain its balance. Varel and Oghren ran behind its wounded leg and shoulder-charged it. The demon flailed, vainly grabbing at the air, as it fell backwards, smashing the cobbled courtyard as it landed on its back.

Nathaniel charged over. Leaping onto its head, he stuck the demon in the eye with a poison-tipped dagger. He twisted the blade then moved onto the other eye. It threw its head back and wailed, revealing its unprotected throat.

The three warriors wasted no time. Justice sundered the demon's armour around its throat with his mace as Varel and Oghren plunged their swords into the soft flesh beneath.

Anders, his mana returning to him, cast regeneration and mass rejuvenation on the five of them and ran over. He cast an unnecessary Shock spell at the demon as it gurgled its last.

Anders sat on the ground, shattered. He was shaking. Oghren walked over and sat next to him. "Sorry about the mutiny, boss," he laughed, slapping the mage's shoulder.

Anders laughed in relief. "I'm glad you did. I hereby resign my commission as group leader. I'll leave it to you real men and not to a skirt-wearing freak like myself."

They both laughed. Oghren shook his hand. "You're the one that kept us alive, sport. I just hack away and hope for the best."

The others joined them. Without needing to speak, they sat down, took out food and spent the rest of the night in the courtyard. Tomorrow, they would head home to the Keep.


	21. It's good to be home

**Thank you to everybody for your kind reviews! More please! They make my day :D**

**Bioware owns everything!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori had not been idle at Vigil's Keep. During the three days and nights the other Wardens had been gone, she had effected a lot of changes. Garavel had commented that upon their return, they would think they had come to the wrong place.

She had commissioned a Master Smith from Orzammar to start work on fortifications to the Keep's outer walls and had given him money to hire a work crew from Amaranthine. Scaffolds, pulleys and lifts covered the Keep's walls.

She and a group of soldiers had scouted far out from the Keep, hoping to find signs of the missing Orlesian Wardens. Sadly, their search had turned up nothing but a single Warden shield found not far from the Keep.

Work to clear the rubble in the basement was going well. Cori insisted that the workers were well fed and took regular breaks. Because of her attitude, they had doubled their efforts and worked faster than expected. They estimated that the rubble would be cleared in less than a further five days, five days ahead of their previous estimate of two weeks.

Two merchants had arrived at the Keep, having been recommended by the mage merchant in Amaranthine. One was a tranquil mage who sold various magical and obscure items, the other a weapons dealer. The mage brought Cori's _Spellfury _staff with him. Mortified, Cori realised she had forgotten to send the money to the merchant in Amaranthine, and immediately despatched a trusted messenger with the money and a heartfelt note of apology and thanks.

Garavel had received the 16 people from Amaranthine, sending four away for being unsuitable, and had recommended to Cori that 8 were suitable for guard duty, and the other 4, two of which were women, would be suitable for domestic work. She asked him to keep an eye on his new soldiers for any that stood out above the others, or had any outstanding fighting skills or character traits.

"Aha!" Garavel had laughed. "This is where you poach my new soldiers for the Grey Wardens!"

Cori smiled. "Commander's privilege."

Cori had personally introduced herself to every member of staff and soldier at the Keep, and made her best effort to remember their names. She told every one of them that her door was always open to them, although she hoped that not too many would take her up on her offer at once.

She conducted meetings with her new Section Heads. They all agreed to her proposal and were delighted to be given more responsibility. One or two commented that Rendon Howe had treated them like something he'd trodden in, and would never have allowed any of them any freedom to think for themselves.

She'd had a letter from Alistair informing her of his arrival back in Denerim. He didn't really have much more to tell her, but said he wanted to be the first to write, as he knew she'd forget. He worded the letter very carefully, and was careful not to include anything that could be construed as other than platonic. He signed the letter 'From your esteemed and serene Majesty, King Alistair Therein, Grey Warden and Master of Ferelden' as a joke. He drew a 'smiley face' next to his signature. That made her laugh.

She'd decided not to reply to him for now, as she had no doubt she'd hear from him once he'd heard about the incident with Rylock.

She'd also received some letters from the nobles of Amaranthine, requesting an audience with her. She hadn't replied yet. She wanted to wait for Varel and Nathaniel's return. They may be able to give her some advice on dealing with them. She had never liked the idea of being Arlessa, and had no interest whatsoever in placating nobles. She thought of her friend Bann Teagan and wondered if they were as down to earth as he.

She sent a brief letter off to Teagan, sending greetings from Amaranthine and asking for any tips on dealing with nobles. She'd always known that Teagan had an interest in her, as they'd flirted a little upon her first visit to Redcliffe, before she'd become involved with Alistair. Although she didn't reciprocate his feelings, she was very fond of him and wondered why he'd never married. He would be quite a catch for some lucky lady.

One of the workers had fallen from a scaffold and broken his leg. At first Cori was concerned as to the safety of the scaffold, but the worker informed her that it was his own fault as he'd gone back to work after drinking a whole bottle of wine at dinner.

She went to visit him in his room. She'd made him comfortable and had done her best with her limited healing magic, but of the two mages at the Keep, only Anders was capable of mending a broken bone. She sat and chatted with the worker, who thanked her for her concern and once more apologised for his stupidity. As they were talking, Cori felt her arms and legs tingle. She stood up and looked anxiously around the room.

"Will you excuse me?" she said to the worker, promising to check on him later. As she walked down the corridor, her body felt heavy and her skin warm. Her arms and legs tingled again. Now sure of what she was feeling, her face lit up and she ran as quickly as she could to the courtyard.

The four Wardens and Justice came in through the gate. Cori ran up to them, not caring if anybody stared. "I knew I could sense Wardens!"

She ran to Anders first and joyously embraced him. He lifted her from the ground and twirled her around. "Nice to be near someone that smells nice for a change!" he laughed.

"I've missed you so much, Anders! It's been too quiet here without you!"

Then she embraced Varel, followed by Oghren, who laughed, pushed her away and told her not to be so soft. Then it was Nathaniel's turn. Their embrace was brief and awkward, with lots of patting and absolutely no genital contact whatsoever.

Cori grinned at them, delighted they were all in one piece. Then she noticed Justice. "And I see you found Kristoff! Delighted to…"

She walked up to him, speechless. Varel noticed the same entranced expression he'd seen in Anders. Finally she found her tongue. "Maker's Breath…what are you? Oh, I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me. But…"

Anders walked over. "_This _is Justice, a benevolent spirit of the Fade. He was trapped in Kristoff's body and has vowed to fight with us to avenge Kristoff's death."

Cori put her hands to her mouth. Then she extended her hand to Justice. He looked at her blankly. "Oh, forgive me. This is a traditional greeting in our world." She and Anders demonstrated.

Justice held out his hand "Like this?" Cori nodded and shook his hand warmly. His hand was clammy. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Come into the dining hall and I'll arrange some food. You must be famished."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori took Anders to one side as they entered the dining hall. "Anders, we've taken on some new staff. There's a new girl in the kitchen. She is _just_ your type. She's lovely. As soon as I saw her, I thought of you."

Anders' face lit up. "You remembered! I asked you to bring me women! I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

They stood at a corner and peered round. "There she is," pointed Cori. "Her name's Rose."

Rose was in her mid-twenties, with honey blond hair piled into a messy topknot. Her skin was golden, and flushed, as the kitchen was hot. She had large, clear blue eyes. She was very curvy but not fat – Anders liked women with a bit of meat on them. Her bosom was generous and threatened to spill over the top of her apron. She had a small waist and a large round bottom. She looked very…healthy.

Anders gasped, his mouth hanging open. "Cori…she's _gorgeous_!"

"I knew she was your type. She's a nice girl, too. Good sense of humour. I've had to fend off soldiers and construction workers in your absence. Most of them turn into gibbering wrecks around her. I've told her all about you. She said she can't wait to meet you. Come on." She grabbed his hand and walked over.

"Wait, Cori…I look a mess! Look at me, I'm filthy!" He put his head inside his robe and sniffed his armpit. "Maker! I need a bath!"

"Well, if she meets you at your worst, then you can only go upwards from there."

Anders wasn't convinced of this, but had no choice as he was dragged over.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and the other Wardens sat in the dining hall for over 2 hours, discussing their recent activities. Cori tried to include Justice in the conversation as much as she could, as he seemed quite bewildered and kept looking around, taking in his surroundings. Varel sat as far away from him as he could, and didn't look at him once.

Cori was concerned to hear of the new breeds of darkspawn they had encountered and agreed to write to Weisshaupt. Then she listened in terror and awe as Anders described the fight with the pride demon. Nathaniel occasionally laughed and corrected Anders' exaggerated version of the story. He glanced at Cori as he did so to see if she was laughing.

Cori took Anders to see the worker with the broken leg. Anders healed him in no time and challenged him to a race outside to prove how good his work was. The worker won.

Cori then took Varel on a tour of the Keep, explaining all the changes she'd made. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, hoping he would approve. As they completed the tour, he turned to her.

"Commander, I am astounded at how much you've got done here. I knew you would do well, but you have surpassed my wildest expectations. Well done."

Cori was delighted. She looked up to Varel and did secretly see him as a father figure. His approval was very important to her. As they walked back to the Inner Keep, she spoke.

"Varel, I want to let you know that I'm aware of your discomfort around Justice."

Varel frowned. "Forgive me, Commander. I had not realised it was so obvious."

She touched his arm. "I didn't mean it like that. It must be very difficult for you to see your former friend…well…" she trailed off, unable to find the words.

"I shall endeavour to move past my discomfort, Commander. All allies are welcome."

"There's something else, Varel. I can tell. What's troubling you?"

Varel stopped walking and sighed. "I need to tell Kristoff's wife."

Cori had completely forgotten about Aura. Suddenly, she panicked. "Is she still at the Keep?"

"No, thank the Maker. She's returned to Amaranthine. With your leave, Commander, I should go and see her. But I don't know what to tell her."

Cori thought for a moment. "The grain and flour are being delivered in the morning. Why don't you go back with the wagon?"

Varel nodded. "Yes, good idea."

Cori put her hand on his shoulder. "Would you like some company?"

Varel shook his head. "No, Commander, but I appreciate the gesture. I knew Kristoff and Aura well. I think I should go alone. If you'll excuse me, Commander, I have some thinking to do." He bowed.

"Of course Varel. You know where I am should you need me." Varel walked away, lost in thought.

Anders had been watching them from the far side of the courtyard but didn't intrude as he could see a serious discussion was taking place. He approached Cori. "Is Varel alright?"

"He's just having trouble with…you know. Justice."

"I'll bet. Poor fellow."

"You look nice, Anders. _And_ you smell nice_._ Going somewhere?" He had bathed, shaved and washed his hair, which he wore down with the sides pulled back into a clip. He wore one of his new robes, a rather understated black number with red and silver embroidery to the chest.

"Well…you know that lady in the kitchen you introduced me to?"

"Hmm…can't say I can," Cori replied obtusely.

Anders rolled his eyes and grinned. His 'happy puppy' look as Cori called it. "Well. She has very graciously agreed to have dinner with me tonight after she goes off duty. How do I look?" he asked nervously.

"Such a shame, Anders…tonight was the night I decided I can no longer fight my urges. I was going to come into your room and ravish you. But it looks like you're spoken for. Oh, well."

Anders leered at her. "Well, the more the merrier, as they say. I'll ask her if she's game."

Cori punched his arm. They both laughed. She kissed him on the cheek. "You look very handsome. I like you with your hair down, it suits you."

"Really?" he grinned.

"Have fun. I have a date with a mountain of paperwork." She groaned. "I'll save poor Varel from doing it tomorrow. He's going into Amaranthine to see Kristoff's wife."

Anders shook his head sadly. "Poor bastard."

They hugged and went their separate ways.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori had a headache after doing so much writing. It was late. She went for a stroll and spoke to a few staff on her way round.

She decided to have an early night. Before she turned in, she went to knock on Anders' door to see how his dinner date went. Just before her hand made contact with the door, a sound from inside made her stop. A gasp. Then a low moan, followed by creaking bedsprings.

Cori put her hand to her mouth to stop herself laughing out loud. She scurried to her room and closed the door behind her, giggling.

She undressed and climbed into bed. She stretched contentedly and closed her eyes.

_It's good to have them back._


	22. The Iceman thaws

**You wait for a chapter, and 3 come along at once. **

**Thanks again to everybody following the story and for your reviews! More please! I can't get enough : D**

**Nithu and jen4306, this one's for you! A Nate-heavy chapter at last!**

**Warning: **This chapter contains mature content****

**Bioware owns everything.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Cori and Captain Garavel sat in the office, having a brief meeting. The office door had been left ajar, as it was a very warm day. Cori had to concentrate hard to stop herself from nodding off. Varel had left for Amaranthine earlier on.

A collective gasp from the dining hall caught their attention. They listened. They heard a noise like a chair being dragged across the floor, then someone shouting.

"WHAT! _What _did you just say?"

Cori looked at Garavel. "Who is that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and strained to listen.

"On your feet, Ser! I will not abide such filthy words! On your feet at once!"

"Is that Nathaniel?" gasped Cori. She and Garavel stood up to leave. A soldier ran into the office without knocking. "Commander, Captain. You'd best come quick. There's trouble."

They ran to the dining hall. There were several soldiers at the dining table, most of them standing up and shouting at another soldier standing in a corner. He was one of the new recruits.

Nathaniel was being restrained by Oghren and Anders. They were struggling to hold onto him.

"Step outside, Ser!" yelled Nathaniel. "You have no honour and will die at the end of my blade!"

"Enough!" shouted Garavel. "What is going on here?"

"This animal slandered our Commander's good name!" Nathaniel cried. "He deserves no more than to be slain in ignominy!"

"What did he say?" asked the Captain.

"I will not repeat his foul words in front of her," he hissed, giving the soldier a black look.

The soldier held his hands up. "Please, I just made a joke."

"A joke?" one of the regular compliment of soldiers piped up. "What you said was disgusting. You deserve to be thrashed!" Several other soldiers murmured in agreement.

"Will somebody tell me what was said?" shouted Garavel. Cori kept quiet, not wanting to exacerbate the situation.

Anders beckoned Garavel over and whispered in his ear. Upon hearing the words again, Nathaniel almost broke free of Anders and Oghren's grip. They barely managed to catch him.

Nathaniel started shouting again. "If you have any backbone at all, Ser, you will submit yourself to an honourable death, and in doing so, may retain a trifle of the dignity you still have left!" he started to struggle again.

Garavel stood in front of him. "Nathaniel! In the office. Now!" he pointed to the office door.

"You cannot allow this to go unpunished, Captain…!" Nathaniel cried in disbelief.

"I said _now_, Warden!"

Anders whispered something to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel glared dangerously at Garavel for a long moment. He finally relented and held his hands up. He turned and stormed into the office, slamming the door behind him.

Garavel leaned over to Cori. "You'd best let me handle this, Commander. I'm used to dealing with situations like this with the men. I'll come and find you afterwards."

Cori walked out of the room, her face burning and feeling like all eyes were on her. She wondered what in the world the soldier had said about her. As she exited, Garavel addressed the new recruit.

"And as for _you. _Your kind is not welcome here. Throw him out. Be thankful you're not being flogged. And I'll have the balls of the next man I hear uttering such filth!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anders came to find Cori in her room. "Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?" he laughed nervously.

"Is Nathaniel alright?" she asked.

"He's still in there with Garavel. Having a man-to-man talk, I expect."

"Alright, Anders. What did the soldier say?"

"I was sort of hoping you'd have forgotten about that by now," he half-smiled.

"I'm waiting. Don't sugar-coat it."

Anders sighed. He looked nervous. "Alright, but it's not very nice. The soldiers were talking about women and being a bit bawdy, you know? Nothing wrong with that. Then that fellow started talking about _you _and your, erm…charms." Anders pointed to Cori's chest.

He paused for a moment. "Nathaniel was already glaring at him by this point, and so was I. If the fool had any sense, he would have stopped there and then." Anders paused, picking at his fingernails.

"Go on."

"I'm sorry, Cori. This isn't nice. He then said he'd heard that you were the King's bit on the side, and that he thought he would have a good chance with you because he reckoned that all mage women must be sluts in bed. Then…no, I'm not going to repeat that."

"Anders, I've been called lots of things in my time. Come on, you may as well tell me the whole story now."

He sighed. "Alright. Nathaniel had already thrown down his napkin by now. But the idiot carried on. He referred to a certain part of your anatomy and said he bet it was 'enchanted.' That was too much for Nathaniel."

"Enchanted?" Cori was laughing.

"The men didn't find it funny, Cori. Nathaniel went for him and nobody stopped him. Oghren and I managed to grab him as he was pulling one of his daggers out."

Cori stopped laughing. "I'm glad you did. Grey Wardens are not above the law."

"I doubt anyone would have reported it, Cori."

Cori sat on her bed and was quiet for a few moments. "What did you whisper to him? It seemed to make him back down."

"I said the man had obviously been raised wrong and didn't know any better. I said you would approve if he showed him mercy."

Cori thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "He defended my honour, Anders."

Anders grinned. "He certainly did. I told you. He cares for you."

"I think I'm beginning to believe you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After his talk with Garavel, Nathaniel had disappeared. Cori walked around the Courtyard, looking for him. He wasn't in his room. She wondered if he'd gone into Amaranthine. _No,_ she thought. _He would have let me know._

As she passed the gate, she spied a lone figure by the lake outside the Keep.

She walked over. It was Nathaniel. He was trying to skim stones across the water. He turned as she approached.

"I've never been much good at this," he sighed as the stones bounced on the water once then sunk.

Cori picked up a piece of slate and concentrated hard. She calculated the exact angle and trajectory needed then launched it across the water. It sunk to the bottom immediately.

Cori folded her arms and pouted. "Take heart, Nathaniel. Somebody yet lives who is worse at skimming than you."

Nathaniel snorted wryly. He put his hands in his pockets and looked across the water. He was dressed in a plain white tunic with black leggings and leather knee-length boots.

"How are things?" asked Cori.

He shrugged. "Garavel had a talk with me. He said he understood why I reacted the way I did, and said he wanted to kill the bast…erm, pardon me, the _man_ himself, but I'm a Grey Warden now and I can't go throwing my life away on a fool like that. There are few enough of us as it is."

"And did you agree with him?"

Nathaniel looked surprised at the question. "Well…he is right, in a way. Yes, he is right. But I'd do it again. It's the way I was raised. Did…Anders tell you what that man said?"

Cori nodded.

A dark look passed over Nathaniel's face. "I would not abide any man saying such things about a lady."

"Well, I haven't had a nobleman defend my honour for quite a while" she smiled, thinking of Aedan. "I appreciate what you did. But I'm glad you didn't get yourself hurt."

Nathaniel shook his head. "My family has a black name now, Commander, thanks to my father, and as a Grey Warden, I have no title or lands. So I can hardly be called a nobleman anymore."

"Well, you are to me." Cori walked up to Nathaniel and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

She turned to walk away. Nathaniel grabbed her arm and positioned himself in front of her. Then he released her. "I'm…sorry, Commander. Forgive me."

"You can call me Cori, you know. Everybody else does."

Nathaniel smirked. "No they don't. Varel and Oghren call you Commander, and you've never asked them to call you by your first name."

"And what does that tell you?"

Nathaniel blushed and smiled shyly. "I don't know. But I do know that I'm not well enough acquainted with you yet to call you by your first name. It wouldn't be proper."

"Well, can we rectify that?"

His face brightened. "Yes, I'd like that." He thought for a moment. "How about we have a picnic?"

"A picnic?"

"Yes. Delilah and I used to have picnics when we were children. We'd go over there." He pointed to some trees further along the lake.

"She'd bring her dolls and I'd bring my toy soldiers. The soldiers would usually stop the dolls from having any food. Delilah would run off crying, then I'd go after her, telling her the soldiers had retreated." He laughed at a happy memory from his childhood, then felt rather foolish at what he'd said.

Cori laughed delightedly. "Oh, that's so sweet! I'm afraid I don't have any dolls, though. Are they mandatory?"

"No, not really. I don't have any toy soldiers, either."

"Well, there are plenty of real soldiers here. Will they do?"

"No. They're not allowed. We wouldn't have any food left."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and Nathaniel went and raided the kitchen. They took some bread, meats, cakes and jars of ginger ale. They walked over to the lake and sat down on a blanket.

Cori took a deep breath and admired the view. "It's lovely here. So quiet. The view over the lake is beautiful."

Nathaniel looked at her and smiled. "You should be here when the sun sets. It takes my breath away. Perhaps…one day I could show you?"

"I insist you show me. And not one day. Soon."

They sat there for hours, talking and laughing, and sometimes being quiet and admiring the view. They played a game of 20 questions and discovered vital information about one another such as what their favourite colours are, and whether they prefer cats or dogs. Cori liked purple and Nathaniel liked black. They both preferred dogs.

There was no talk of darkspawn, the blight, or Rendon Howe.

They started packing up as it was beginning to rain. They stood under a tree, hoping it was just a shower, but it soon started to pour down.

"I think we'd better make a run for it," said Nathaniel as the rain showed no sign of letting up. "Garavel will be sending a search party out for you soon."

He pointed to an outer section of the Keep's wall that had an overhang. "We can get under there then edge our way round to the gate.

Ready?"

He threw the blanket over her head and grabbed her hand and they ran.

"You're supposed to wait for me to answer you before you start running!" Cori protested, laughing.

They reached the wall. Still holding her hand, he led her up to the gate and back to the main entrance to the Keep. A few soldiers shot them curious glances as Nathaniel led the Commander in with a blanket over her head.

They entered the Keep. He removed the blanket. Her hair was a mess. He laughed at her as she tried to pat in down flat. He was drenched.

Nathaniel took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for a delightful afternoon, my lady. We must do this again soon. With your leave, of course."

She smiled, feeling very warm all of a sudden. "Yes, we must. In fact, I order you to take me on another picnic soon."

He gazed at her. "Your wish is my command, my lady." He bowed low, then walked away.

Cori put her hand over her mouth and smiled. _My lady. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varel had returned from Amaranthine and had spoken to Cori. Naturally Aura was upset, but she had been preparing herself for the fact that Kristoff was dead, and she bore the news with dignity. Then he told her about the spirit of justice being trapped in Kristoff's body. That she didn't take so calmly. She finally relented, though, and told Varel that she would wait for her husband's body for a while longer if it meant his killers got what they deserved.

"All the same, Commander, it may be prudent not to take Justice into Amaranthine with you for the time being." Varel had told her.

At dinner that night, Cori, Anders and Oghren sat together. Garavel and Nathaniel arrived late with Varel. It appeared that they'd all had a talk, and things seemed well between them.

Cori and Anders had nearly finished their dinner. "He keeps looking at you, you know," Anders whispered to Cori, looking over at Nathaniel.

"I know. Don't look at him!" She giggled and flushed.

Anders was delighted to see Cori so happy. "So…what exactly happened on this picnic then?"

"What happened? We ate and we talked."

"Was that before or after the sex?"

Cori poked his arm. "He's not a mage, you know," looking over at Rose working in the kitchen. Rose looked over and waved at Anders. He waved back and giggled.

"He's a gentleman."

"Oh, how unspeakably tragic for you."

"Tell me something I don't already know." They both laughed.

Cori risked a glance in Nathaniel's direction. He'd already left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori had some paperwork still to do, but decided to take it up to her room. She walked up the corridor towards the stairs.

"Pssst!"

She looked around. She couldn't see anybody.

A pale hand appeared from a nearby alcove and gently grabbed hers. It led her around a corner. Another hand appeared and softly but firmly pushed her against a wall. This part of the corridor was not very well lit and she could only make out a vague silhouette standing in front of her. A familiar scent of patchouli and leather filled her nostrils.

"And who might you be, mysterious stranger?" she giggled.

"Shhh." He put two fingers over her mouth, then slowly traced the outline of her lips with them. His other hand came up to her head and held her as his thumb gently moved down her face. She closed her eyes involuntarily and sighed. He took his hand off her lips and moved it to her throat. He stroked her so softly she could barely feel anything, but his touch sent ripples of warmth and delight through her.

Her head fell back against the wall as she brought her hands up to his shoulders. She felt warm breath on her neck and laughed huskily as his lips met her throat.

He drew back. "I thought I told you to be quiet," he whispered languidly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him near. She smelled of vanilla. She leaned over and whispered in his ear as she stroked the back of his neck, "do you remember this?"

He thought back to the night he'd helped her to her room. "No," he chuckled. "I told you I don't remember that."

He leaned over her, his breathing shallow. His lips met hers, softly at first, then the taste of her awoke something in him that had long been dormant. He pressed himself into her, moaning as he felt her chest rise with his, his hands moving to her hips and ever upwards, just grazing the edges of her breasts. She brought her hands down to meet his, keeping them there. He squeezed and delighted in their fullness and softness.

She mewled softly as one of his hands gently gripped her hair and pulled her back. He grazed her neck with his tongue, occasionally nipping, and revelled in the sounds that came from her. With her free hand, she moved his hand under her robe to meet her bare breast. He shuddered as he felt her softness and warmth and gently pressed her erect nipple with his thumb. She cried out and whispered his name.

He wanted her. Voraciously now he kissed her, no longer aware of where they were, or of the existence of anything else but her. His erection strained against his clothing and he ached to be inside her and to lose himself in her softness and her smell. She moaned stridently as she felt his hardness against her. She seized his buttocks in her hands and ground herself against him. He felt himself losing control.

"Maker." He pulled away from her, his hand still on her breast. He moved his hands to her face and held her. Panting, he closed his eyes as he struggled to master himself.

Cori cried out in frustration and pulled him close again. "Please…Nathaniel…"

He brought his head up to her forehead so she couldn't reach his mouth. _Damn and blast it! _He silently cursed, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She groaned as she realised what he was doing. _Being a gentleman._

"I'm sorry Cori…we can't. Not yet."

They held each other, still panting, until it was safe for them to look at one another again. He held her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight, Cori."

He turned to walk away. He had a _problem _to take care of. They _both_ did.

"You called me Cori."

He bowed his head and smiled. "So I did. You may call me Nate, if it pleases you." He walked away down the corridor.

"Goodnight, Nate." She whispered to herself.


	23. Why is life so hard?

**Thanks for your reviews! :D**

With her little _problem_ taken care of before she went to sleep, Cori had slept very well during the night, with the exception of one strange dream. Not a nightmare, exactly, and there were no darkspawn in it, but it had disturbed her somewhat.

She'd dreamed of Fergus Cousland, Aedan's brother. She'd seen him after Aedan's funeral, sitting alone with a large glass of brandy. She'd wanted to talk to him, but Bann Teagan had stopped her. In her dream, she had ignored Teagan and gone to speak with him. He'd stood up, looked her up and down, and spat in her face. Then he'd walked away, before turning around and laughing at her.

She sat up in bed, feeling disquieted. What had made her dream about him? She shrugged it off, then remembered what _else _had happened last night. A huge grin spread across her face and she stretched, feeling wonderful.

Then doubt crept into her mind. _What if he regrets it? What if he thinks I'm loose? Will he act coldly towards me?_

The dream was still at the back of her mind and was making her feel skittish. _Anders. He'll cheer me up. _She dressed and headed to his room. _Better knock first._

She didn't need to. The door opened and out stepped Rose. Upon seeing Cori, she grinned and blushed.

"Good morning, Cori. Did you sleep well last night?" _Did you hear us?_

"Very well, thanks, Rose. Did _you_?" Cori grinned mischievously.

"Worst night's sleep I've ever had," giggled Rose as she sailed down the corridor, humming to herself.

Cori knocked on the door. "Are you decent?"

"No, but you can come in anyway!"

"Let me know when you're covered up."

Anders opened the door. He'd tied a sheet around his waist.

He pulled some long johns on and invited her in. He winked at her. "If your offer is still open, I'd gladly accept, but you'll have to give me 20 minutes or so to erm…recuperate." He tilted his head and stared at Cori. "What is _that_ on your neck?"

Cori's hand went straight to her throat. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. There, on your neck. You know, the bit your hand's covering up?"

"Oh, _that_. Erm…heat rash."

Anders prised Cori's hand off her throat. "Heat rash? Looks like bite marks to me. Did you have an argument with a Mabari or something?"

Cori felt her face burning. Anders looked concerned. "And now the rash is spreading to your face!" He turned and headed for the bathroom. "There's a bit of food on the table. Help yourself. I'm having a wash."

"Gentleman, my arse," he remarked as he closed the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anders and Cori - now wearing a sheer scarf around her neck - went down to breakfast together. Amongst the usual smattering of soldiers and workmen Nathaniel and Justice sat together at the far end of the table. They seemed to be having an intense discussion.

Cori's heart went into her mouth when she saw him. _Just play it calm. Just in case he regrets it. Don't look __**too**__ happy. But if __**I**__ don't look happy then he might think that __**I **__regretted it. __**Oh, why is life so hard!**_

She needn't have worried. Nathaniel's face lit up when he saw her, and he stood and pulled a chair out for her. "Good morning, _Cori_."

"Good morning, _Nate_," she giggled.

"What do you fancy?" he asked, motioning to the food counter.

"I thought I made that obvious last night."

Nathaniel bit his bottom lip, turned pink and walked over to get her some food. "I'll surprise you."

Cori stretched her arms, mightily relieved. She noticed Justice staring at her. He stared a lot.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning, Justice. How was your night?"

"Strange," he replied, thinking for a moment. "I do not require sleep, so I walked and I observed my surroundings. Everything here stays the same. Nothing ever changes. I walked outside and looked up at the sky. The moon and the stars were out. I sat and watched them for hours, waiting for a change that did not happen. I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful sight. And my years are many."

Cori gazed at him, touched by his words. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "Have you ever seen a sunset?"

"A sunset? What is that?"

Nathaniel and Anders came over and sat down. Nathaniel put a cup of tea and a large bowl of porridge down in front of Cori, with a huge dollop of jam on top of it. She smiled and winked at him.

"Nate, you know that sunset by the lake you promised me?" Nathaniel nodded. "Would you mind if Justice came along? I'd like to show him some of the sights of our world."

Nathaniel shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. In fact, Justice and I have been talking about the differences between the Fade and the mortal world. He thinks our world is beautiful. He's made me realise how much we take it for granted." He turned to Justice. "Later on, Cori and I will show you a truly beautiful sight."

Justice nodded. "I look forward to it, Nathaniel. Tell me, my lady, when are we going to engage these…darkspawn? I am eager to right the wrong that has been done upon the unfortunate man whose body I inhabit."

Cori answered. "Sadly, Justice, we will never truly eradicate the darkspawn." She told him, as briefly as she could, about the Blights, the Old Gods and the Broodmothers. Justice nodded.

Cori continued. "However, as Grey Wardens, it is our duty to eliminate any we encounter. We will have plenty of opportunity in the coming days and weeks."

She hailed one of the Labourers sitting at the table. "How are you progressing with clearing the rubble, erm…is it Samuel?"

"Yes, my lady. I think we'll break through by tonight. With an extra few pairs of hands, we could do it earlier."

Cori looked slyly at Anders and Nathaniel. "You two don't have anything to do today, do you?"

Nathaniel suddenly clutched his back, wincing. "Ooh! Old injury from, erm, the Free Marches - yes, that'll do - the Free Marches. Sorry."

Anders laughed. "Yes, me too. Idle bastarditis. I'm crippled by it."

Cori folded her arms. "Did I say you two had a choice in this?"

The two men groaned and resumed their breakfast. Nathaniel leaned over to Cori and whispered: "Very...domineering. I like that."

Cori whispered back: "You're nothing but a tease, Nathaniel Howe." His face was expressionless, but his eyes were dancing.

Justice stared at Cori, concerned. "Do you feel quite well, my lady? Your face has taken on a ruddy hue."

Anders piped up. "That's because _something_ in here has made her hot."

Justice frowned. "Then perhaps you should remove your scarf, my lady? 'Tis a warm day, is it not?"

Nathaniel looked at the scarf, suddenly realising its significance. Cori's eyes met his and they both burst out laughing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just after noon, Cori received word that the workmen had broken through the rubble in the basement. She and Varel went down to take a look. The workmen were exhausted but pleased to have finished. Cori thanked them for their hard work and told them to go and get some lunch.

Anders was sitting at the entrance with two men that had been kept prisoner by the darkspawn in the basement. He was healing them and giving them food from his pack.

"They're not tainted, as far as I can tell, Cori," Anders announced as she and Varel approached.

"No, they're not," replied Cori. How did you know that?"

Anders grinned. "Oh, didn't Varel tell you? I sensed my first darkspawn when we were at The Blackmarsh."

Cori was delighted. "So that makes it…9 days until you sensed your first one? Anders, that was faster than the King!"

Anders beamed proudly and carried on talking to Cori, but she didn't hear him. She was distracted by Oghren – who'd volunteered to help – and Nathaniel climbing through the opening.

Oghren, for once, was not wearing his armour, but some trousers and a tunic. He was covered in dust. Nathaniel, however, was stripped to the waist. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. He was drenched in sweat. He wasn't particularly muscular, but he was very trim, and his arms, chest and stomach were covered in thick, black hair. _Like an animal. _Cori suddenly became rather light-headed at this sight and felt an ache in her loins.

Nathaniel, realising Cori was gawking at him, covered his nipples with his hands and feigned bashfulness. She looked him up and down, not even acknowledging Oghren. "Well, you both look very…hairy. Ahem. Oh, I mean dirty. Yes, dirty. You should get yourselves cleaned up for lunch. You've earned it!" She cleared her throat then started coughing.

Anders affected an expression of mock outrage. "And what about me? I'm starving. Or am I wearing too many clothes for your liking?"

Varel groaned but was amused. "Well, Commander. I think after the men have rested, we should take the new Wardens on a tour of the basement and see what we can find. There are darkspawn down there, but even if they started running towards us now, they wouldn't reach the entrance until midnight at least. We should prepare to be down there for at least two or three days."

They agreed to start out after supper, which pleased Cori as it meant that she and Nate could take Justice to the lake and watch the sunset.

Nathaniel took Cori to one side. "Cori, do you remember I said I was planning on visiting Delilah over the next few days?" She nodded. "Well, perhaps I should go after lunch. I may not get a chance again for a while. I'll be back long before sundown, I promise."

Cori turned to Varel. "Do you sense any darkspawn from here to Amaranthine, Varel?"

"Nothing to trouble anybody, Commander. Nathaniel should be quite safe."

Cori turned back to Nathaniel. "That's fine, then."

"Come with me. I'd love you to meet her."

"I wish I could. But I have so much to do here today. Next time, I promise."

"Alright." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'd better go and get washed." He smelled of patchouli mixed with sweat.

Cori watched him walk away and realised that he'd just kissed her in front of everybody else. When she'd first been with Alistair, he'd worried about what the rest of the _Blighters _would think, and wanted to keep things secret. _Nate's not embarrassed of me_, she thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After lunch, Cori saw Nathaniel to the gate. "Don't forget – you have to be back before sunset," she reminded him.

"I will, don't worry. I'll bring you something nice back."

"Just bring yourself back. That will be enough for me," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Is that all I get? I'm not going to see you for 5 or 6 hours," he grinned, and grabbed her hand. He led her to the outer wall of the Keep and manoeuvred her against it. He slowly leaned into her, stroking her hair. His lips brushed hers, then he brought both of his hands up to her face and kissed her deeply. He lingered there, barely moving his lips as he breathed into her, but she could feel his body stiffen and the tension in his hands. She whimpered pathetically as she felt her body turn to liquid.

He pulled away and stroked her face tenderly. _You're not going to keep this up for long, Nathaniel, _she thought wickedly.

"See you tonight," he whispered and kissed her once more. Then he turned and headed for Amaranthine, stopping a few times to wave.

She turned and walked back through the gate. She'd forgotten about the two soldiers standing guard there. They were desperately trying not to laugh. One of them was blushing.

"Get back to work, you two!" she commanded, not even trying to hide her own smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori sat at the dining table, her head resting on her hands. She'd hardly touched her food. She was looking through a window. The sun had started to set and Nathaniel hadn't arrived back yet.

"He's probably been held up," Anders said.

"But he promised me he'd be back in time for sundown." She resumed her moping.

"Well, why don't _we_ take Justice out? Nathaniel will probably see us on his way back."

She sighed. "Alright."

The three of them walked out to the lake. The sky had already started to turn a deep shade of blue/grey, with a hint of purple along the horizon. Higher up the clouds were illuminated from beneath by the setting sun, making them appear to glow.

They sat down next to the lake. Cori wasn't paying attention as Justice and Anders chatted. She stared miserably at the road. _Where are you?_

Anders glanced at Cori from time to time. Even he was a little concerned. Nathaniel seemed to be a man of his word. He must know that Cori would be worried. So where was he?

After an hour or so it was growing dark. She stood up. "Something's wrong. He would have sent word if he were going to be late. He would consider it impolite not to. I'm going into Amaranthine."

"Alright," said Anders. "I'm coming with you."

"Thanks, Anders. We'd better take somebody else. You know what happened the last time we went there on our own."

"I shall accompany you," offered Justice.

Cori remembered Aura. "Oh, thank you for the offer, Justice, but Oghren has been begging me to take him to Amaranthine. You can come next time," she lied, feeling guilty.

"As you wish, my lady."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oghren had protested, but finally agreed to go to Amaranthine when he saw how worried Cori was. They packed lightly in case they needed to stay overnight.

Varel took Justice and some soldiers with good fighting skills into the basement. They had no choice but to go as Varel had sensed that the darkspawn down there were moving in their direction. Cori told Anders to go with them as they'd need a healer. He reluctantly agreed. Garavel, who was on night duty, was left in charge.

By the time Cori and Oghren set out, it was well past nine.

They made slow progress along the Howe Road. Oghren was wearing his Legion armour, which was not at all suitable for wearing on long walks. He was doing his best to keep up with her, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable. She felt irritated with him for dressing so impractically, then remembered she hadn't exactly given him time to change.

They were roughly a quarter of a mile out of the Keep. Cori stopped. She could hear something in the distance…rumbling. She and Oghren turned around to face the Keep. They listened. Then, from the south-west, two soldiers on horseback came thundering past them and took the road towards the Keep. They appeared to be wearing brown Splintmail. They were in a hurry.

"They're from Amaranthine!" Cori cried. "Wait! WAIT! STOP!" she cried to no avail. She started running, then remembered Oghren.

"Go ahead, Commander. I'll catch up best I can."

Cori ran as fast as she could towards the Keep. She stopped a few times to catch her breath. Her legs were burning and once or twice her calves threatened to cramp, but the fire that was stabbing at her gut kept her going.

As she neared the Keep, one of the mounted soldiers spotted her and galloped towards her. He dismounted.

"Warden Commander?"

"Yes!"

"Commander, I fear I bring grave news. Earlier this evening, one of our Sentries spotted a Grey Warden being attacked as he left Amaranthine. He was accosted by 4 men on horseback. They abducted him and took off. Captain Aiden and some of his men took off in pursuit. The Captain recognised the Warden's physical description as being that of Nathaniel Howe."

The soldier paused. "Captain Aiden sent word to Amaranthine not 45 minutes ago. I'm sorry, Commander, but we can't track them in the dark. We've lost them."


	24. A dream remembered

**Hi to McNeko! Thanks for reading! Thanks to the regular Team Nate members who give me such wonderful reviews! You know who you are xx**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori didn't allow herself time to think. She addressed the soldier blankly. "Please pick up Oghren, he's on the Howe Road."

The soldier looked confused.

"He's a dwarf! Black armour!"

"Yes, Commander! At once!" He mounted his horse and rode off.

Cori ran up to the gate. The other mounted soldier approached her. "Commander, I'm to bring you and anybody else you have to where Captain Aiden is camped. He intends to pick up the trail at first light."

Cori mumbled her thanks and stumbled past him, in a dream. "Captain Garavel!" she yelled.

He ran up to her. "Here, Commander."

"I need your best scout. Now. I don't care if he's asleep, or what he's doing. I want him ready to travel immediately!"

"As you command!" He bowed swiftly and ran off.

Cori stood staring wildly into space, her hands on top of her head. _What do I do what do I do what do I do…_

She ran up to her room and stuffed her backpack with lyrium potions, stamina draughts and health poultices. She wasn't thinking straight enough to pack clothing or food. She then ran down to the basement. _Idiot__. They'll be miles away by now! _She found them in 15 minutes. They were taking their time.

Varel and Anders ran up to her, dismayed at her obvious distress.

"I need Justice! I'll send Oghren down to you! You need a Warden more than I do, and Justice will travel better! Yes…that will work better…" she started talking to herself.

"Cori!" Anders shouted, gripping her shoulders. "What's happened?"

She looked around wildly, panting. "Nathaniel has been abducted from Amaranthine, I've got to meet Captain Aiden, take some men…"

Anders and Varel looked horrified. "Where is he?" implored Varel.

"I don't know, do I?" she snapped. "Would I be here if I knew that? Justice! You're with me!"

Justice walked to Cori's side.

"I'm going with you!" Anders said, already knowing what the answer would be.

"No, Anders! You're needed here. You can sense darkspawn now, and these men will need you as a healer more than I do."

"But what if _you _get hurt?"

"Anders, if they've touched one hair on his head, I swear before Andraste herself I'll kill every last one of them with my bare hands! Nobody will touch me before I find him!" She turned away and started walking.

Anders ran in front of her. "Cori, _please _be careful. Don't do anything reckless. Promise me."

She looked into his pleading eyes and softened. "I promise. Now I need to go."

Anders hugged her. "I love you. Please be careful."

"I love you t…" she tutted and walked away. She didn't want him to see her crying.

Justice stared at her as she wiped her face. He found mortals puzzling. Earlier on, at breakfast, Nathaniel and Anders had been laughing. Justice had seen people do this before when something amused them. Then Nathaniel had wiped his eyes. Tears were rolling down his face. Anders had explained that sometimes people cry when they're happy. Justice looked at her again. Clearly, she was _not _happy. He decided that discretion was called for and he'd ask her about this another time.

Cori found Oghren in the courtyard. "Oghren, you're with the Wardens in the basement. They're 15 minutes in. They're waiting for you."

"What? But, Commander…"

"We need to travel fast, Oghren, and Varel needs you down there. I'll have Justice and Captain Aiden's men with me." Oghren started to protest again. "Please, Oghren! I don't have time for this! Just do as I say! Please!"

"Alright, Commander. May the blessings of the Ancestors go with you."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and bit back tears. "Thank you, Oghren. And please…look after Anders. He means more to me than anything in this world."

"Sure, Commander. Oghren's got his back." He bowed and walked away.

Garavel had rounded up his best hunter and tracker, an Orlesian ranger named Thibault. Luckily, he'd remembered to pack food, and assured Cori that he could catch more when they ran out.

They were ready. The mounted soldiers offered Cori a lift, but she told them she preferred to walk. They set off into the darkness. It would be 3 hours or so before they reached Captain Aiden's camp.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anders, Varel and the soldiers held position while they waited for Oghren. Anders paced up and down, despair weighing upon him. _If anything happens to Nathaniel, it will finish her off. I'll take her away from all of this. The Wardens will have to do without us. I haven't known Rose for long, she'll be fine. I'll look after Cori. I'll marry her._

Anders' breath caught in his throat as he realised how easily that thought had come to him.

"Anders! Are you with us? Oghren is here."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Sorry, Varel."

Varel put a reassuring hand on Anders' shoulder. "If I've learned anything, Anders, it's that the Commander can take care of herself. I have no doubt that she and Nathaniel will return safely," he spoke quietly, hoping he sounded confident.

Varel addressed the four soldiers that accompanied them. "We are about to encounter darkspawn. Nothing too taxing in this area. Leave the fighting to us. You are here to offer armed support if needed, and to carry anything we can salvage. Should you engage any darkspawn, it is imperative that you do not touch their corpses or let their blood get on you. Should that happen, notify Anders immediately."

The soldiers murmured in understanding. In truth, Varel was sizing them up, to see if any were suitable for the Grey Wardens.

Varel turned to Anders. "Do you sense anything in the room next to us? Remember the techniques I told you about. They will help you."

Anders closed his eyes. In his mind, he could feel – not see – 'disturbances' –things that should not be there. He could make out seven of these disturbances. No, there was an eighth – stronger in his mind than the others. He could sense magic in this creature.

"Seven minor darkspawn. Grunts? And one spellcaster. I can't tell what any of them are, though, you know, whether they're Hurlocks or Genlocks."

Varel smiled proudly. "Well done, Anders. Very good. Don't worry too much about identifying them. That will come in time. Oghren, you should be sensing your first any day now. Let me know if you feel any odd sensations or nausea."

Oghren nodded. "Will do, boss."

Varel took Anders and Oghren aside. "Go easy on the darkspawn. I know we could eliminate this pathetic gaggle in seconds, but I want to gauge the soldier's reactions, see if they're easily frightened, and if any of them take the initiative and lend a hand."

Anders and Oghren nodded discreetly.

Varel opened a door at the far end of the room. Several Hurlocks advanced on them. Anders spotted the Emissary and paralysed it immediately. Then he just used basic bolts from his staff and the occasional Mind Blast if any others ventured too near.

Oghren and Varel taunted the Hurlocks to draw them near.

Two of the soldiers stayed in the other room, too scared to enter. Another entered the room with them but stayed back, unsure of what to do. The fourth soldier, however, when noticing that Varel and Oghren were surrounded by 7 darkspawn, charged in to assist. He did not flinch. He slew 2 Hurlocks with his sword, and seeing that Varel and Oghren were managing with the others, ran up to the paralysed Emissary, shield-bashed it, then drove his sword through its neck.

"Thank you for your assistance, Simon," Varel said as he shook the soldier's hand.

Varel looked through the doorway. "You two can come in, now. It's quite safe." The two frightened soldiers peered round. "Are you alright to continue with us?" The soldiers looked at one another, obviously _not _being alright with that. Not wishing to humiliate them, Varel had an idea. "We'll go ahead. You two bring up the rear, and collect anything that may be of use to us. Don't touch the corpses, though."

Varel turned to the other soldier that had entered the room with Simon. His name was Ambrose. He looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Seneschal. I hesitated."

Varel smiled at him. "It's understandable. These creatures are like nothing you've ever encountered. You can see how easily we defeated them, though. Would you care to join us?"

Ambrose nodded enthusiastically and joined Varel, Oghren, Anders and Simon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori, Justice, Thibault and the two soldiers from Amaranthine reached Captain Aiden's camp in good time. The Captain ran up to them as they approached.

"Greetings, Warden-Commander. I am glad you made it safely." He dismissed his mounted soldiers, and told them to get some food.

Cori shook his hand. Her panic had been replaced with grim focus and determination. "Captain, I seem to be in the habit of thanking you. Thank the Maker for your guard's diligence and for your swift reaction. I cannot thank you enough."

The Captain bowed his head. Cori introduced her men. "This is Justice, an able warrior and associate of the Grey Wardens." Aiden shook his hand, recoiling slightly upon feeling Justice's icy grip. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Justice."

"And this is Thibault, a ranger and tracker from Orlais."

Aiden shook his hand. "Hereux de vous avoir avec nous, Thibault."

Thibault bowed. "You honour me, Ser. I will do what I can to assist your men. May I speak to your scout?"

"I have two. This way." Aiden pointed Cori and Justice towards the firepit. Food and drink were laid out for them.

Justice and Cori sat down. Out of habit, she poured him some wine, then remembered he didn't need it. She looked at him carefully. He seemed troubled.

"Is everything alright, Justice? You've been very quiet."

Justice looked into the distance for a moment. "I have noticed a certain…reaction from people when they meet me." He turned to her. "You and Anders both reacted in the same way upon meeting me. You did not fear me. I understand that is because the two of you have a connection to the Fade. But not all beings in this realm have such a connection. They do not understand. I have felt a certain…repulsion from others. Is it because they fear me? There really is no need for them to."

Normally Cori deferred Justice's questions to Anders, but tonight she was glad of the distraction.

"Well…although others don't have the connection to the Fade that mages do, they can still sense that you are different to them in some way. Mortals fear what they don't understand. Some mortals fear mages like Anders and I. Oh, we're tolerated. Barely. We come in handy when people have injured themselves or when they want things destroyed and blown up. But we're nothing more than tools.

We're carefully monitored by the Chantry. They think all magic is evil, and that mages are to be controlled and moulded, and made into safe and contained people who, if they're lucky, may get to spend their days as a rich noble's physician, or as cannon fodder in somebody's war. The rest of us get to spend the rest of our lives in the Circle Tower, which is nothing more than a prison. Anders and I were lucky, in that we've had some say in what we do. But I wouldn't call this a normal life, and we're never likely to have one."

She fell silent when she realised how bitter she sounded. Justice shook his head, outraged. "But that isn't right at all! To segregate one section of people just for being different to others is unjust." He thought carefully. "It would appear that I have more to accomplish in this realm than I had first realised."

Cori laughed mirthlessly. "Justice, there are many wrongs in this world. I fear you cannot solve them all, unless you plan to live for a thousand years, or longer."

She put her hand on his shoulder as she spoke, and discreetly touched the skin on his neck. In doing so, she put on him a mild frost enchantment. She'd done this several times over the last few days. It was becoming necessary to do it more and more often - It was becoming obvious that Kristoff's body was starting to decompose. Justice didn't seem to notice what she was doing. She would have to talk to him about this soon, but not tonight.

Captain Aiden, one of his rangers and Thibault joined them. Thibault spoke. "The trail is strong and heads west from here, but alas, there is a stream ahead and we cannot risk crossing it in the dark. We may emerge on the other side and contaminate the trail without realising. I am sorry, Mademoiselle, but we must wait until dawn. Fortunately for us, that is less than four hours away, and thankfully, we shall have no rain tonight."

Cori thanked him. Four hours seemed like an eternity. "Captain," she addressed Aiden, not sure whether she wanted to know the details or not, "will you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Warden Howe had paid a visit to the city and announced his presence to me on his arrival. We talked for a while, then he went about his business. He left just after 4 o'clock. He came to say goodbye to me."

_Get to the point, _Cori thought.

"Not 15 minutes after he left, one of my sentries in a guard tower raised the alarm. He stated that it appeared that the Warden had been the victim of a bandit attack. A mounted guard was dispatched immediately to render assistance. However, upon conferring with the guard in the other tower, it became clear that the men that had attacked Warden Howe had actually taken him with them – clearly not usual behaviour for bandits."

Cori interrupted. "Do you know if he was badly hurt?"

The Captain spoke plainly, unaware of her relationship with Nathaniel. "He was badly beaten and rendered unconscious. They gagged him, and threw him over one of the horses, then took off at great speed."

Cori put her hand over her eyes and took deep breaths.

The Captain continued. "The men bore no identifying devices, although their horses appeared to be of good stock and well-bred. They headed west, along the coast, and have appeared to have stayed on that course. Alas, we shall know no more until morning."

_West? _Cori stood up and paced up and down.

"Commander? Are you alright?"

Cori felt herself break into a cold sweat. "Captain…isn't Highever west of here?"

Aiden frowned. "Highever? The Cousland estate? Well, yes, but all that is there now is Teryn Fergus Cousland and a few soldiers. The place is in ruins, and he is a shell of a man. He won't be of much assistance to us."

"He's a _Howe_, Captain."

Captain Aiden stood up and looked at Cori for a moment, then walked off at speed. "Men! Make ready! We ride for Highever!"


	25. All mages are insane

**Hi to Eriana10, and G'day Electronic Sheep! And thank you to Jen for her stroke of genius!**

**I've just realised that I have been calling Constable Aidan of Amaranthine 'Captain' **_**and **_**spelled his name wrong. Well, I'm not going to change it now. Let's just pretend he was promoted or something. And **_**he's **_**the one that's been spelling his name wrong. :/**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori paced up and down frantically as the soldiers dismantled their tents. She kept looking to the west. She felt like the world was about to end. _Fergus is going to kill him. Then I'll have to kill Fergus. Aedan, I hope you can forgive me. I never wanted this to happen. I never knew I'd fall in love with a Howe. Please, Maker, don't let him suffer._

_I'm in love with him?_

"Commander, we're ready. You may ride with me." Captain Aiden touched her arm, startling her. "Sorry, Commander. This way, please."

There were four horses. Cori and Captain Aiden would ride on one, Thibault and Justice on the second, and one of the soldiers that came to the Keep would ride on the third with their packs. The second soldier that came to the Keep would return to Amaranthine along the North Road, stopping by Vigil's Keep to relay news. Cori had asked him to make sure Delilah Howe was safe. The two scouts would stay in camp and pick up the trail in the morning, just in case it led anywhere else.

Captain Aiden lifted Cori onto his horse. She would have to ride side-saddle because of the stupid, impractical robe she'd worn. She usually rode horses like a man, but it would be indecent to do so in front of these men, given what she was wearing.

Aiden climbed on. Cori looked at the soldier who would be returning to Amaranthine. "Captain, what is that soldier's name?"

"Eoghan, Commander."

Cori called him over. "Eoghan, I wanted to thank you for what you've done. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Eoghan laughed and bowed. "Think nothing of it, Commander. Your words were kind in comparison to what I usually have to put up with," he said, looking at Aiden.

Aiden nodded his head and pursed his lips. "We shall be having words upon my return, Eoghan." With that, the company parted ways.

Cori sat in front of Aiden and held onto his shoulder and waist as they rode. She realised that riding like this was quite intimate. Nate had promised her that the next time they went to Amaranthine together, he'd hire a horse and they would go for a ride.

She closed her eyes and imagined she was there with him, riding through the Coastlands, and stopping for a picnic next to the Hafter River. There, they'd lie down in the grass, and they'd give in to their urges, with any notion of him being a gentleman finally destroyed. This pleasant scene lulled Cori to sleep on Aiden's shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She woke abruptly as Aiden brought his horse to a halt. "Bandits, Commander," he whispered, pointing ahead. The sun had started to rise, and she could see into the distance. Rocks and trees lined this part of the North Road, and she fancied she could see small movements in the undergrowth.

She was furious. "We don't have time for this!" She slid off the horse, her robe gathering at her waist as she did so. She didn't care if anybody had seen her smallclothes. If they had, they made no sign.

Rearranging her robe, she walked onto the road and held _Spellfury_ aloft in her right hand. Her left hand moved from left to right in a figure-of-eight movement. She muttered something to herself. A wisp of red energy appeared above her head, quickly turning into a glowing ball of flame. Her mounted companions gasped, excited. She brought her arms and staff down then raised them above her head.

200 metres ahead, a column of flame and lava rose from the floor, encompassing the whole width of the road. Half a dozen men broke from cover, screaming, before throwing themselves to the floor and rolling around. Cori drove them away with some well-aimed Arcane Bolts to their posteriors.

The men applauded and laughed as Aiden helped her back onto the horse, with the exception of Justice, who complained that her action had been unjust, as the bandits had not yet done anything wrong. She ignored him. Anders could explain that one another time.

"How long before we reach Highever, Captain?" she asked as they continued on.

"Well, if we continue to make good time, _and_ burn any remaining bandits in our path, I'd say we're over halfway there. Another 2 hours at the most, Commander. I recommend that we stop in an hour or so to rest the horses and stretch our legs and eat, although we won't linger for long."

"As you say, Captain." Cori didn't want to stop at all, but there were others beside herself to consider. And she wouldn't even be here were it not for them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Wardens and soldiers at the Keep had thought they were progressing well through the basement, until they were foiled by another cave-in.

Anders was devastated. _I could have gone with her after all_, he thought sadly as he examined the bow he'd found in the crypt. _Nathaniel would like this. If he's alright, that is. I'll give it to him as a welcome home present. No – I'll give it to Cori. She can give it to him. Maybe then he'll stop all this gentleman crap. _

Anders had never really admitted to himself that he was in love with Cori until today. All the flirting, the lewd comments. They'd been meant as a joke, but he wouldn't have stopped her if she'd taken him up on it. He liked curvy women because _Cori _was curvy. And every woman he'd been with before Rose had been a brunette, with long hair. She made him laugh like nobody else. She was kind and strong and vulnerable at the same time. And she understood him, and he her. No other woman could ever come close to her.

_I can never tell her. I'm her best friend. If I told her it would ruin everything. Nate's also my friend and he makes her happy_. _And that makes me happy. I won't interfere. I hope he's alright._

They went back to the dining hall, as it had been 3 hours since they'd last eaten and they were already ravenous. As they ate, Varel spoke to the dwarven Smith and Garavel about getting the rubble cleared. Varel also asked Garavel's permission to approach Simon with an offer of joining the Grey Wardens. Ambrose hadn't quite made the grade. Garavel agreed, on the condition that Varel and the Commander didn't take _all _of his best men.

Varel addressed the other Wardens. "As we have reached an impasse in the basement, tomorrow we will go into Amaranthine. The Commander told me that her next priority was assisting Captain Aiden to destroy the smuggling ring in the city. He will not be there, obviously, but we can speak to his Lieutenant. It will be the perfect time, as for obvious reasons we cannot take Justice into Amaranthine, and he is not here.

The Commander also asked me to look into buying a horse or two, to make any long journeys easier. I know that you youngsters love to walk," he said, looking at Anders, then turning to Oghren. "But not all of us are made for such journeys."

Varel turned to Simon. "Simon, I should like for you to accompany us. Captain Garavel has given his leave."

Simon grinned as he tucked into a huge chunk of bread and jam. "I would be delighted, Seneschal. Are you…testing me out? For the Grey Wardens, I mean?"

Varel smiled. "That obvious, am I? I am testing several people, Simon. Tomorrow we shall take another 3 soldiers with us. We won't encounter any darkspawn there, but we may have to engage some louts. We shall see. Do you think you may be interested?"

Simon could hardly contain his excitement. "And serve under one of the Heroes of Ferelden? I'd be a fool not to!"

_Hmm, _thought Varel. _If he survives the joining, he'll come back to earth with a bump when he discovers what being a Warden really means._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anders went up to his room early. He wasn't in the mood to chat. He missed Cori and Nate. Nate was more fun than he appeared to be. He had a very dark and dry sense of humour, which appealed to Anders. And he was very intelligent and perceptive – things Anders would never claim to be.

He sat next to his window and stared moodily across the lake. _Where are you?_

Somebody knocked his door. It was Rose.

She breezed in and sat next to him at the window. "How are you, my darling? Do you have any news of your friends?"

"No. Nothing. I'm starting to fear the worst for Nate."

She put her arms around him and started kissing his neck. "Perhaps I could take your mind off things?"

_I'm not in the mood for this. _"Look, my angel. I'm not very good company tonight. You go and have fun with your friends, and I'll see you at breakfast. I'll try and be in a better mood then, I promise." He winked at her.

She stood up. "Alright. Well, you know where I am if you change your mind. Goodnight." She blew him a kiss. He caught it. She closed the door. He locked it behind her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and her men had stopped briefly, then continued on their way. None of them had slept. They were now less than half an hour from Highever. It rose in the distance, with Castle Cousland at its centre.

Aiden, Thibault and Faolan – the other mounted soldier from Amaranthine – were starting to tire and yawned frequently. Cori apologised for her woeful healing abilities as she touched them all in turn to _rejuvenate _them. She touched Justice as well, surreptitiously putting frost on him as he protested he needed no healing magic.

It then occurred to her that if they found Nathaniel, and _if_ he were alive, would her magic be enough to save him? Would Anders' presence have made the difference?

She started to feel hot and nauseous as panic welled up in her again.

Captain Aiden picked up speed as they drew nearer. Some folk were milling around, merchants and traders mostly, as the hour was still early.

Castle Cousland appeared deserted. There were no sentries, no guards that they could see. Thibault fired a few test arrows up at the battlements to see if there would be any reaction – there was none.

The huge portcullis at the main gate was firmly down. Thibault dismounted, removed his cape and took out a dagger and placed it in his mouth.

"Wait here," he instructed in his honeyed Orlesian accent, which reminded Cori of Riordan. He looked up and down the walls, and finding a spot that pleased him, started to scale it.

"Please be careful," Cori pleaded.

Thibault disappeared over the top of the wall. They could hear no sounds – no challenges, no rustling or clanking of armour. Apart from a few bird songs in the distance, the castle was silent.

A figure appeared behind the portcullis, startling them. "It is I, Thibault," he whispered. Aiden, Cori, Justice and Faolan dismounted and tied the horses up. Faolan took out his crossbow and aimed it behind Thibault as he worked on the opening mechanism.

With great effort, Thibault managed to open the portcullis enough for them to squeeze underneath. They ducked into the shadows on the left-hand side of the wall leading to the Castle's Keep. The outer Keep appeared deserted. Cori halted the men and took out her staff. She cast a fireball at the far wall. It exploded and a rumble spread throughout the Keep. Then silence fell again. No reaction.

Cori felt despondent. _What if I'm wrong? What if he's not here? He could be dying somewhere else and I've led us on a wild goose chase. I will be responsible for his death!_ Then she remembered her dream where Fergus Cousland had spat at her.

_Cori had experienced several prescient dreams since the Archdemon was defeated. Because of the timing she'd ascribed it to Aedan sending her messages from the Fade - just small things, sometimes symbolic. The night before she met Nathaniel in his prison cell she'd dreamed of a black crow in a cage. It didn't make sense at the time but was very fitting. _

_The dreams weren't always completely accurate, but there was always some truth in them. She had dreamed that Mhairi would die at her joining, but she'd also dreamed that Anders would die at his. She'd also dreamed that Alistair married a beautiful elven woman, not long before he told her wanted things to change for the elves. Whether the dream was symbolic of that, or whether he really would marry an elf, she didn't know._

_Now this dream about Fergus Cousland. If Aedan really were sending these messages, would he really aid a Howe, resulting in the possible death of his brother?_

Cori held her fist up, signalling the men to wait. She cast Rock Armour and Fade Shield on herself, and strolled boldly into the courtyard. She was immediately assailed by several arrows shot from different directions, high up in the battlements.

"Commander!" Cried Aiden, before realising that most of the arrows had passed through her. Cori casually walked back to the men and removed Fade Shield from herself. An arrow had grazed her hip and she was bleeding. She removed a health poultice from her pack, turned away from the men and hitched up her robe to apply it. The men discreetly turned away from her. She turned back to them. "How many do you think?" She asked.

Between them, the men estimated that at least 12 archers stood on the battlements. They were trapped.

Cori decided to test the widely-held belief that mages were all-powerful, evil and insane.

"Now, hear me!" she shouted out into the courtyard. "I am the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. I have reason to believe that you hold one of my Wardens here. You may not be aware that he is a Grey Warden though. His name is Nathaniel Howe. Your actions have incurred the wrath of the Grey Warden order! Since the defeat of the Archdemon, I have amassed an army of Wardens, the like of which you have never seen! They are on their way here as we speak!" she bluffed.

She raised her voice. "But the wrath of the Grey Wardens is but a trifle compared to _my _wrath! I am a powerful archmage, capable of destroying you with a single thought! As you saw, your weapons cannot harm me! And I know _blood magic_," she lied. "I can turn you into my thralls and make you perform unspeakable acts upon each other for my amusement! Who shall be my first?"

She couldn't see any of the archers so she would have to bring them out in to view. She stood and cast her _Inferno_ again on the centre of the courtyard. She cast Fade Shield upon herself and walked into the centre of the fire. Sure enough, the soldiers had run forward to the walls. "You there! Stand still!" She pointed at one soldier and paralysed him. She turned. "You there! Dance for my amusement!" She hit another with Crushing Prison – not strong enough to kill him, but enough to make him twitch uncontrollably and wet himself. Cruel, yes, but he would live.

The sight of Cori 'enthralling' the soldiers from the centre of a huge column of flame was truly terrifying. "Enough! I tire of this. You're no sport at all!" She retreated back to her men and drank a potent lyrium potion. She held her hands up to her startled companions. "Don't worry. I'm not really a blood mage and I'm not really insane. I haven't hurt anybody. It's all for show," she whispered.

She cast Fade Shield upon herself again and stepped out into the courtyard. The Inferno had subsided. Nobody shot at her. "I now appeal to your good natures. Your former Master, Aedan Cousland, fought the blight with me and killed the Archdemon. His brother, your Teryn, has been driven mad with grief over the loss of his family at the hands of Rendon Howe. Aedan slew Rendon Howe. Justice has been done. Nathaniel Howe had no involvement in what happened to Bryce, Eleanor, Oriana, Oren and your comrades-in-arms.

I demand you take me to Warden Howe at once. We can do this peacefully, or I can torture you with fire and destroy your minds. Which will it be? Speak quickly!"

"Wait!" A strangulated cry came from above. "I'm coming down!"

Cori heard footsteps coming towards her. A terrified soldier appeared in the courtyard. "Please! Please don't hurt me! I'll take you to him!"

Cori's façade dropped immediately. "Does he live?"

"Y-Yes, I think so. Please – it's not far – just don't hurt me."

"Shut up and take me to him!"

Captain Aiden shouted to the other soldiers. "Surrender yourselves and you may be shown mercy. Come down at once!"

The soldiers came down, sweating and shaking. Upon seeing Justice most of them cowered and sat or lay on the ground. Captain Aiden continued. "You there! And you! Come with me! We're going to round up any other of your comrades. Get moving!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The soldier took Cori downstairs into the dungeon. It was pitch black. Cori lit the torches in the wall sconces with her finger as they went. They reached a cell at the far end. It was in complete darkness. Only a scant amount of light reached it. A naked man lay on the floor with his back to her. Cori turned to the soldier. "Do you have any mages or medics in the castle?"

"N-no, Mistress. I'm…"

"Then get me some water and clean linen before I kill you!" She yelled, her voice cracking with emotion. The soldier nearly tripped over himself and ran as fast as he could.

She knelt down. Her hands shook and a sob caught in the back of her throat. She tried to steady herself as she watched for signs of movement. She could see none. It was very dark. She summoned a strong spell wisp, which gave off a little light.

She watched his chest for movement. _Come on. Come on!_

His chest rose and fell.

Cori dissolved into tears. She moved closer. His back was covered in bloody welts. He'd been horsewhipped. His hands and feet were bound so tightly they were bleeding. She took out a small knife she carried and unbound him. He went limp and groaned softly. "Nate?" She beseeched, hardly able to speak. "Nate, my darling, it's Cori. I'm here. I'm going to help you, my love." Her hands trembling, and with tears spilling down her cheeks, she gently stroked his hair. He groaned again.

The soldier ran in with a canteen of water and some rags. She glared at him, her eyes pale with fury and grief. "Is this the best you could do? Get away from me!" He turned and ran once more.

"Here, my love. Try to drink some of this." She held the canteen to Nate's mouth and tilted it. His lips were cracked and bleeding. He winced and hissed as the water touched them. "I know it hurts but you must try to drink some. Please." Nate turned his head upwards and opened his mouth. His face was an unrecognisable, bloody mess. Cori tipped a small amount of water into his mouth. He swallowed and started spluttering.

"I'm sorry, Nate. Please try to have a bit more." He lifted his right hand and grabbed the canteen. _He still has some strength. Thank the Maker._ He drank a small amount then went limp again.

"Nate! Are you still awake?"

"Mm-hmm."

She smiled. "Nate, I'm going to put you to sleep. I need to clean your wounds and it will be very painful if you're awake. Do you understand?"

He gasped as he struggled to speak. "Don't... leave me, Cori…" he whispered.

"I won't. I won't leave for one second. And I'll never let anybody hurt you again, I swear."

His body relaxed and he groaned again. She stroked his head as she sent him to sleep.

She heard footsteps approach. She wheeled around. It was Thibault. He ran up to her, shocked at the sight in front of him.

"Mademoiselle! Does he live?"

"Yes. I'm tending his wounds."

"Thank the Maker! Mademoiselle, we have captured Teryn Cousland. Aiden is holding him. What do you wish us to do with him?"


	26. The Descent

**I know I keep saying it, but I mean it: Thank you all for your kind reviews. xx**

**Yvanna Silverstream, there's a little something for you in this chapter, as per your request!**

**Warning: Some disturbing imagery in this chapter.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Teryn Fergus Cousland sat tied to a chair in one of his private chambers. Two men wearing the livery of Amaranthine stood guard over him. The blond man appeared to be in command. And by the door stood _something _that looked like…a corpse? In Grey Warden armour?

Fergus gripped the arms of the chair, his eyes wide with terror. He started screaming. "NO! What devilry is this? Get him away from me!" Aiden and Faolan pushed him back against the chair and told him to be quiet.

"Can't you see him?" Fergus cried, pointing at Justice. "How can he be here? He's dead! Aedan! How can you be here? Help me! Somebody help me!" He started sobbing. Captain Aiden whispered to Justice, who left the room and stood outside.

A tall, red-haired man with a moustache walked in, wearing Orlesian armour and a cape. He waved his hand in front of his face and wrinkled his nose.

"Opium," the blond man stated.

"Capitaine - the Commander, she is tending to his wounds. She will not come until she has stabilised his condition."

"How severe is his condition?"

"It appeared to me that he was near death. He has been brutalised!" he said angrily, glaring at the Teryn.

_An Orlesian, of all things, _thought Fergus."How dare you address me with such insolence, filth. I am the Teryn of Highever!"

The Orlesian stripped the Teryn's bed and took pillows, blankets, clothes and a bottle of whisky from on top of the dresser.

"Put those back, you thieving Orlesian cur!" The Teryn slurred, then vomited onto his shirt.

The Orlesian looked down on him with disgust. "You disgrace the proud Cousland name," and exited the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thibault brought the items to Cori. As he approached, he noticed a faint green glow emanating from Warden Howe.

Cori was muttering to herself. "Curses! Why didn't I pay more attention in healing lessons? No, I had to learn the _exciting_ spells, didn't I? I had no time for the boring healing magic. Blast and damnation! He'll pay for what he's done to you, Nate!"

Thibault knelt down next to her. "Here, Mademoiselle. Whisky to clean his wounds."

Cori took it gratefully and sighed. "I'm not going to be able to heal him, Thibault. I don't have the skill. I can dress his wounds and give him food and drink to bolster him but he needs a healer. My skill in healing is inferior."

Thibault looked concerned. "Your mage friend at the Keep, Anders? He is a healer, non? But it will take the best part of a day to return to Vigil's Keep. Will he be strong enough for the journey?"

Cori shook her head. "No. We need to get him to Denerim. If I can strengthen him enough, we can leave around noon. If we're quick, we can reach Denerim by late afternoon."

Thibault nodded in agreement. "Know you of someone in Denerim with the skill to heal him?"

"I know the King. He will have healing mages and will accommodate us."

Thibault rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. "Of course_._" He watched as she gently tended to Nate, telling him what she was doing, despite him being unconscious.

"You must command great loyalty from your men, Mademoiselle. You are very conscientious about their well-being."

"I am, Thibault. But this man means something to me personally also."

Thibault shook his head. "I am deeply sorry. I did not realise. I will pray for him, Mademoiselle. May I render further assistance?"

"Would you find the kitchen and see if you can find anything suitable for him to eat? Broth, perhaps? And some bread? And perhaps some sweet tea?" Cori laughed nervously. "And the kitchen sink, if it's not too much trouble."

Thibault grinned broadly and bowed. "At once."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Thibault returned with tea, soup and bread, but no kitchen sink, Nate was awake, but barely. He was propped up with pillows and his top half was dressed, his lower half covered with a blanket. His arms lay slack in his lap. Cori was cleaning his facial wounds with a torn pillowcase soaked in whisky. He winced as she dabbed at him.

Thibault set the tray down and crouched next to Nate. Cori took Thibault's hand. "Thank you. I don't know how we'd have managed without you. Nate, this is Thibault, the man I told you about? He's brought you some tea and broth."

Thibault took Nate's limp hand and shook it. Nate remembered him. They'd practised archery together at the Keep. Nate half-opened his eyes and looked in Thibault's direction, having trouble focusing. "Thanks," he croaked.

Thibault released Nate's hand and turned to Cori. "I will see to him now, Mademoiselle. You have a matter to attend to, non?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Nate, I will leave you in Thibault's capable hands. I'll be back shortly. There's something I have to take care of."

Nate nodded. Thibault watched as Cori tenderly touched Nate's face and kissed his cheek. Nate managed a faint smile, then winced.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori walked towards the private chambers, having been given directions from Thibault.

All thoughts connecting Fergus to Aedan were gone from her mind. All she could think of was the sight of Nate, naked and lying in his own urine, covered in bloody lacerations and what appeared to be cigar burns. How he had wept when he woke up, thinking he had only dreamed of her being there with him. How he winced every time she touched him. How his hands trembled. How he couldn't look her in the eye because he was ashamed of being so weakened.

As she approached, she could hear incoherent shouting and weeping coming from within. Justice was standing outside. He hailed her.

"Justice, why are you outside?"

"The Teryn believes me to be his dead brother, my lady. My appearance seemed to greatly disturb him."

"Oh. It's probably the armour. Aedan was a Grey Warden, as Kristoff was."

"My lady, I think we both know there is more to it than that."

"Perhaps you're right. I'm sorry. I don't take you for a fool. We'll discuss this properly when we're in Denerim and I know we're all safe. I just need to take care of this problem we have."

"Do you intend to slay him, my lady?"

Cori's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"He has not taken a life. To slay him would be an act of vengeance, and not one of justice."

Cori bristled. "You haven't seen what he did to Nathaniel! He nearly died! Even now, I am unsure as to whether he will last until we get to Denerim! Call it what you like, but he _will _pay for what he's done!"

Cori barged past Justice, opened the door and slammed it shut.

In front of her, a dark-haired man sat slumped in a chair. He was covered in vomit and had obviously soiled himself. A cloying, earthy smell hung in the air. Cori coughed and cleared her throat. "Teryn Cousland, I am Corinth Amell, Warden-Commander of Ferelden. You have committed a grievous act of assault upon a Grey Warden. What have you to say for yourself?"

Fergus looked her up and down contemptuously. His eyes met hers. Cori froze. _He's the image of Aedan. _

"You employ _Howes _as Grey Wardens now, do you? Do you have any idea what they did to my family? Do you?"

"Nathaniel Howe had nothing to do with the murder of your family. He has been in the Free Marches for the last 8 years, and was in Kirkwall when _Rendon _Howe lay siege to the castle. He is innocent. Rendon Howe is dead. I was there. I saw Aedan kill him with my own eyes."

Fergus looked at her in disbelief and growing fury. He strained against the chair, trying to stand up. Aiden pressed his sword against Fergus' neck.

Fergus slumped back, but his fury had not abated. "So _you're _the one that killed Aedan! You were too cowardly to do the job yourself, so you let him do it! Couldn't you have left one member of my family alive? Was that too much to ask? And now you're the mighty Commander of the Grey. Not content with killing him, you usurp Aedan of his rightful position, while he lies dead in the ground over a thousand miles from his home in the Anderfels!"

"How _dare _you…!" Cori began, but was cut off.

"And yet Aedan is the lucky one! He didn't see what I saw when I returned here from Ostagar! Our mother and father lying in a river of blood in the kitchen! My lovely Oriana lay slain with our unborn child still in her womb…" He started to weep. "And my boy…my Oren…one day all of this would have been his. And now I shall never hear his laugh again, never scold him for climbing a tree and skinning his elbow, never see him fall in love and marry…and never hold his children in my arms!

Do you want to know what I will always remember about my boy? The thing I see every time I close my eyes, that haunts my dreams? As I lifted his broken body from the ground, I looked into his eyes. They were gone! All that was left were two empty sockets because his eyes had been eaten away by maggots! That is all I have left, thanks to the Howes! They all deserve death! Every last one of them!" He collapsed back into the chair, wailing from the pit of his stomach as he sobbed.

Cori turned away from him, repulsed. She bit back tears and tried to steady her erratic breathing. _I can't let you live. You will never let the Howes be. If we take you into custody, you'll be thrown in an asylum or prison, forced to relive what's happened over and over again for the rest of your life. Your family wouldn't have wanted that._

She remembered Bann Teagan's words. _It would have been a kindness, had he died._

"Give me your sword, Captain."

"Commander, this is the Teryn of Highever. We cannot just slay him. He needs to be brought to trial and to answer for his crime."

"Then leave the room. You can arrest me, or do whatever you like afterwards. This man has reached his end. I owe it to his brother - The Hero of Ferelden - to end his suffering."

Captain Aiden stepped forward and unsheathed his sword. "Very well. I will do it."

Justice entered the room, having been listening at the door. "I will not allow you to do that. That would not be a just punishment." He too drew his sword.

Fergus, due to his constant wriggling in the chair, had managed to loosen the ropes that tied his hands. He seized his opportunity. He sprang from the chair and launched himself at Cori, his hands around her throat. His momentum slammed Cori's head against the wall, knocking her unconscious. As they fell, he squeezed with all his might.

His grip loosened. He slumped at Cori's side, with three swords in his back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varel received Eoghan at the gate to Vigil's Keep. Eoghan relayed the news that Cori and the others believed Fergus Cousland to have abducted Nathaniel, and were on their way to Highever. Varel thanked him and invited him inside to rest and eat, but Eoghan politely declined, as he had to return to Amaranthine immediately.

Varel went inside. There were no Wardens in the dining hall, for once. They were packing for their trip to Amaranthine. Varel went up to Anders' room. He'd noticed that Anders had been unusually quiet and pensive during Cori and Nathaniel's absence.

He knocked the door.

"Who is it?"

"Varel."

"Come in, Varel."

Anders was sat cross-legged on his bed, with half a dozen robes in front of him. "I know, Varel. We'll only be there for a day or two. I just can't decide which robes to take." He sighed dramatically and rested his head on his hand.

"Anders, I've decided to delay the trip to Amaranthine for now. I've received some news just now."

"Oh?"

"Concerning Nathaniel and Cori."

Anders swung his legs round and sat on the edge of the bed. He gulped and steeled himself for the worst. "Go on, then."

Varel was direct. "The Commander has strong reason to believe that Nathaniel was abducted by the Teryn of Highever, Fergus Cousland."

"Cousland?" Anders interrupted. "You mean Aedan Cousland's brother?"

"That I do. She and Captain Aiden are on their way to Highever as we speak."

"That's all? Just the two of them?"

"As well as some scouts and soldiers from Amaranthine. Unfortunately they lost several hours before the Commander realised where Nathaniel had been taken."

Anders walked over to the window, turning away from Varel. "Cori told me about Fergus Cousland. He lost his whole family. Nate's father slaughtered them as they slept. Nate's father, Varel. He obviously wants vengeance. That's it then. Nate's dead."

"Not necessarily, Anders. The men that abducted him could have killed him outside Amaranthine but didn't…"

Anders interrupted. "No, Varel! The Teryn obviously wants to do the job himself! And where better to do it than at a fortress guarded by dozens of men? Cori and her little band won't have a chance! We need to go, now!" He started shoving robes into his pack.

Varel stood up. "Anders! Get a hold of yourself!" Anders stopped what he was doing, surprised to hear Varel raising his voice.

Varel softened his voice a little. "They already have a day on us, Anders. They would have reached Highever several hours ago. We would be of no help to them. We need to stay here to receive them when they return. They may be injured or need assistance. And we still have the darkspawn in the basement to contend with. I will not clear the Keep of personnel when it would clearly be in vain."

"Then let me go!"

Varel shook his head. "And what should I tell the Commander when she returns, Anders, that I let you go into the wilderness with the darkspawn on your own?"

"But I can sense darkspawn now!"

"You know as well as I do that you can only sense them when they are right next to you, and when you have plenty of time to concentrate. The answer is no."

"Are you going to tie me up, Varel? Because that's the only way you're going to stop me! I'm going!" He threw some bottles into his pack.

"Anders. Listen to me. We have to prepare for the possibility that Nathaniel is dead. When the Commander gets back it is _you _she will need, _you _she will turn to. What do you think she will do if she returns to find you gone?"

Anders slumped against the wall. He was silent for a few moments. His lip started to quiver. "Oh blast it! I'm not going to…" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's not fair! Nate didn't do anything to the Couslands! If he dies, Cori will just…she'll fall apart this time. They were so happy together. I can't just stand around waiting to hear that one or both of them are dead, Varel!"

Varel spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Anders. But that is exactly what we must do."

Anders nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve. "I know." He sighed. "Sorry for being an arse."

Varel walked over and slapped the young mage's shoulder. "Come, Anders. I'll tell the others the news, then what say you and I get drunk?"

"Sounds good to me, Varel," he sniffed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Captain Aiden acted swiftly. He ordered Faolan and Justice to remain at Highever to manage the incarcerated soldiers, promising to send aid from Denerim. Aiden and Thibault were the best horse riders of the four of them, so they would carry Nathaniel and Cori with them. Cori had not yet regained consciousness. Nathaniel was conscious, but extremely weak.

Nathaniel was able to sit upright on a horse, but needed support. He rode in front of Aiden, who stretched his arms out in front of him and held onto the horse's bridle, providing support for Nathaniel. This was uncomfortable for Aiden, however, and he had to keep fidgeting to stop his arms and back from hurting. Nathaniel did what he could to help, though.

Cori was a dead weight and unfortunately had to lie across the horse. Thibault tied Cori securely to the horse and pinned back her hair. He also loosely tied a rope around her knees to prevent her robes from blowing about, thus preserving her modesty. He was sorely grieved that a lady had to be hauled like cargo in this fashion, but there was little choice. Thibault held her head securely against the horse as he rode, hoping to prevent any further injury from occurring.

They met the two scouts along the road and informed them of what had transpired. Aiden told them to carry on to Highever to assist Faolan and Justice. As soon as they arrived in Denerim they would send soldiers and horses for them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aiden and Thibault reached the Palace District just before 5 o'clock. They were challenged to state their business as they reached the gates.

"Ser, I am Captain Aiden of Amaranthine. We carry the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and a Grey Warden. They are gravely injured. I seek immediate medical assistance, and an audience with the King. I bring ill news from Highever."

One of the sentries ran up to them and identified Cori. "Let them in!" He shouted. "Inform the King that the Commander of the Grey is here! Fetch the healing mages at once!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori drifted in and out of consciousness. She murmured as she felt somebody stroking her hair. Her eyes flitted open, but all she could see was a blur. She closed them again. She felt a warm hand against her face, then a soft kiss on her lips.

Somebody was holding her hand. _Is it Nate? _She opened her eyes and blinked several times to clear the fog. It wasn't Nate. The hair was too light and too short. She blinked again. The image began to resolve itself.

It was Alistair.

He stroked her face and smiled. "Cori? Can you hear me?"

She nodded. "Hello, Alistair."

"Are you alright? Do you feel alright? Ok. I know. Stupid question, right?" He chuckled to himself. "Alright, Alistair, get a grip. The poorly lady is going to do violence on the bumbling idiot in a minute."

He cleared his throat. "Cori, I heard about what happened with Rylock. I was going to come and visit you as soon as I was able. Then I heard about this…"

His face fell. "Cori, when I heard that you'd been injured I nearly went insane with worry. I never want to let you out of my sight again. I love you, Cori. I've decided to take your advice and be a man for once in my life. I don't care what the Chantry or Eamon think. I want you to marry me, Cori."


	27. Things get complicated

**Thank you once again to everybody that reviews and follows the story. :D**

**Warning: Explicit sexual content in this chapter.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori was still dazed and wasn't sure of what she'd just heard. Alistair leaned over her, stroking her face. He was clean-shaven and wore a black velvet tunic with gold piping. He looked impossibly handsome.

He leaned in for another tender kiss. Cori felt herself go limp and her resistance crumbled. She murmured softly as his hand cupped the back of her head, his thumb stroking her ear.

Then she realised where she was. Horrified, she pushed him away and sat up. Then she sank backwards, groaning and clutching her head, feeling like she'd been struck with a _Nug Crusher_.

"S-sorry," stuttered Alistair, full of concern. "Selfish of me. You should be resting. We'll talk later. Or when you feel up to it. I'll, um…leave you to get some sleep." He rose and walked towards the door.

"Where's Nate? Is he alright?"

"Nate? Oh, you mean the Howe…I mean the other Warden?" Alistair sat back down on the chair next to Cori's bed. "He's fine, now. His wounds were just superficial. Very nasty wounds, I'll grant you, but you? You had a cracked skull. The mages were concerned for a while, but they know their art well.

Your friend is sleeping in the room next door. The mages didn't use any rejuvenation magic on either of you. That's why you feel so crap. They thought it would be better for you both to get natural sleep and rest, as a rejuvenate spell is only temporary."

Cori's mind started whirring. "We need to send word to Vigil's Keep that we're safe. And…Fergus Cousland…he's…"

Alistair shushed her. "I know all about that. Don't worry. Captain Aiden is on his way back to Amaranthine and will be calling at Vigil's Keep. Your Orlesian friend has remained here. He will ride back with you both when you're well."

His voice lowered. "Hard to believe that Teryn Cousland would…" He shook his head. "Now both the Teryns of Gwaren _and _Highever are dead, and they had no heirs, besides Anora, who's still in the tower. I'm going to have to call another Landsmeet to deal with this.

So…Rendon Howe's son is now a Grey Warden? How in the world did that happen?"

Cori, still clutching her head, groaned. "Alistair, I'd love to tell you all about it, but at the moment I can barely remember my own name, let alone anything else. Maybe tomorrow?"

Alistair stood up. "Right. Got it. If you need anything, just pull the cord." He looked at her for a moment, unsure as to whether he should kiss her or not. He had been startled at the vehemence of her reaction to his kiss a few minutes ago. He walked towards the door. "Sleep well, my dear."

"You too, Alistair. Goodnight."

She waited until she was sure he'd gone, then slowly sat up. A sickening pounding resonated through her skull. She touched her head and cast a rejuvenate spell on herself. She felt some of the heaviness lift but knew it wouldn't last. She had been washed and dressed in a thin cotton chemise, with nothing beneath. She shivered. A robe lay at the foot of the bed, and slippers sat on the floor. They reminded her of Leliana's blue satin shoes. She slipped them both on and stood up.

Trying to master her giddiness, she exited the room. _Next door. But left or right? _Cori couldn't yet sense Nate as the taint was not strong enough in him. She opted for right and hoped she wouldn't walk into the wrong room and disturb anyone.

She opened the door and peered round. She smiled to see the long black hair above the sheets. She entered and locked the door. _We don't want Alistair coming to visit the Warden and finding me in here. I don't want him to find out like that._

She sat on a chair next to the bed and watched Nate. He was snoring softly. His hair had been washed and his face was free of cuts, bruises or swelling. She chuckled to herself. _**He**__ doesn't drool in his sleep!_ She smiled and leaned over to stroke his hair. He stirred a little and murmured, then resumed his quiet snoring.

_Yes. I am in love with you._

She removed her gown and slippers, pulled back the bedcovers and climbed in, taking care not to wake him. He was wearing black leggings and smelled of lemon, as she did. She lay with her back to him, pulled his arm over her and held his hand. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair walked towards the banqueting hall. He was hungry. He was also anxious. _Why did she react like that when I kissed her? I know we said we'd just be friends, but still…_He shook his head, hoping to dismiss the thought from his mind, without success. His stomach knotted and he began to sweat. _Maybe she's moved on. I always knew it was possible, but so soon? Maybe she's still angry with me, deep down? Or maybe I'm just an arse who asked her to marry me when she was supposed to be recovering from a cracked skull? You idiot._

"Your Majesty?"

Alistair jumped and stared. It was the Orlesian ranger that had accompanied Cori and the Howe to the Palace. "Thibault, isn't it?"

"Yes, your majesty," Thibault replied, bowing low. "I was just admiring this portrait of you. Although I have to say, it makes you look older than your true age, and if I may be so bold, you look better without the beard."

Hanging on the wall was a huge portrait of what appeared to be Alistair, slightly older and fatter in the face. His sand-coloured hair was longer and swept back, and a short beard and moustache framed his face.

Alistair shook his head and laughed. "No, that's not me. That's my father, King Maric."

Thibault looked stunned. "But you look so alike, Your Majesty!"

"I know, I know. Creepy, right? But, at least I know what I'll look like when I'm older. Could be worse, I 'spose. Might have to watch the pie intake though."

Thibault laughed. "Your sense of humour does you credit, Your Majesty."

Alistair bowed. "I do my best. Now, I've just been to see your two friends. I know you were with them when the mages were up there, but you should know that they're both much better and are sleeping. You shall all stay as my honoured guests until the Commander feels ready to travel home. I would like to thank you for helping them. The Commander is an old friend of mine, and if anything had happened..."

He cleared his throat. "The Palace is at your disposal. Treat it as you would your own home."

Thibault bowed once more. "You're too kind, Your Majesty. I am greatly relieved that they are safe. I was touched to see how much they care for one another."

Alistair's stomach lurched. He stopped and looked sidelong at Thibault. "Yes, the Commander cares for all her friends."

Thibault grinned knowingly. "Ah, yes, but I suspect that her care for Nathaniel goes further than that she would normally reserve for a friend." He winked.

Alistair could feel himself blushing. He gulped. "Well, Thibault, I shan't keep you," he said brusquely. "No doubt I will see you tomorrow. As I said, make yourself comfortable." He walked off.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Goodnight to you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori woke sometime during the night. It was still dark. She was uncomfortable. Something was sticking in her back. She went to move then stopped. She could feel ragged breathing against her neck. A hand trailed across her shoulder and down her arm, taking her hand, holding it tightly and bringing it up to her chest. Nathaniel groaned quietly as he kissed the back of her neck.

She suppressed a smile and concentrated on her breathing, trying to keep it as natural as possible. _Is he asleep? Let's see what happens._

He released her hand and moved his hand down to her stomach. He pulled her into him, his arousal patently obvious against her hip. She shuddered involuntarily then tried to control her breathing again.

His hand moved again, trailing the outside of her thigh, bringing her chemise up with it. He moved to her hip and gasped as he realised she was wearing no smallclothes. His breathing became more laboured as his hand moved under her chemise and onto her soft, rounded belly. He pushed his hand against her flesh and ran his tongue down her neck to her shoulder, then back up to her ear.

"Cori…" he whispered. "I know you're awake."

Loving this game, Cori kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep, but her erratic breathing indicated otherwise.

"So that's how it's going to be…?" His voice was like liquid velvet being poured into her ear. He moved over. Cori rolled onto her back. She desperately tried not to smile. Nathaniel pushed her legs apart and knelt between them. He began unbuttoning her chemise.

He pulled the chemise apart and sighed heavily as he gazed upon her naked body. "I have dreamed so many times of what you look like, but nothing could prepare me for this," he whispered. "You're so beautiful…" He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. Cori jerked and grabbed his hair. She squeaked and closed her eyes.

He moved back up to her face as he stroked her breast. "I thought you were asleep?" he grinned.

Cori could no longer contain herself and laughed back at him. "Are you going to go all gentleman on me again? Do I need to leave?"

He fixed her with his eyes, his gaze intense. "You're not going anywhere."

He shifted his leg and lay on top of her, bringing his full weight onto her pelvis. Her breath caught in her throat and she laid her arms above her head in abject submission. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the pillow. She craned her neck, trying to kiss him, but he wickedly stayed out of her reach. They looked into each other's eyes, their breathing fast and hard. He released her hands, grabbed the back of her head, then drove her down into the pillow with the ferocity of his kiss.

He grunted as she wrapped her legs around him and pushed down his leggings with her feet. He drew back and pulled them further down. She felt his erection against her leg as he trailed kisses down her belly, his every breath now a grunt as he kneaded the soft flesh of her hips in his hands. He pushed her legs further apart and nestled between her thighs.

_What's he doing? Oh…OH! Nobody's ever done __**that **__before…_

He teased and flicked with his tongue, searching for her sweet spot. He knew he had found it when she grabbed his hair and pushed herself against him, her other hand slamming down onto the bed and grasping at the sheet. She panted then grunted as he took her in his mouth and softly sucked. She was close. He flattened his tongue and drew it up and down, tortuously slowly, applying more pressure with each stroke.

"Faster!" Cori beseeched, her voice shrill and hoarse. "Please!"

Ever the gentleman, he did as she commanded. He felt her swell in his mouth as he inserted two fingers, then three, drawing them in and out. He cried out as she did, her engorged lips drawing him inwards. He never wanted to leave.

She gently pushed him away and went limp, her every panting breath a whine. He got to his knees and laughed delightedly as gazed upon her. He lay on top of her and gently grabbed her head. She pulled him down and frantically kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips. She reached down and, taking him in her hand, guided him to the right place.

His body locked up as he immersed himself in her. He gnashed his teeth, panting wildly. He moved one hand down and pushed her lips apart, the other pulling her hair and head back as he bit into her throat. Cori yelped at the exquisite pain as she grabbed his buttocks and started moving against him.

He started to move with her, more and more stridently, as he felt pressure and heat building in his hips. He mumbled incoherently and cried "Cori…!" as the pressure became unbearable. Cori felt herself lose possession of her body as it became his. He held his breath and cried out, pulling her hair as her hands gripped the fleshy parts of his back, leaving bruises. As they consummated their union, they healed one another in a way no mage ever could.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair paced up and down the throne room. It was morning and the two Wardens were still in bed. He'd arranged for breakfast to be taken to their rooms. He'd gone up to Cori's room to check on her. She wasn't there. His Warden sense told him she was in the room next door.

_Well, she certainly got over me quickly. Was she ever going to tell me? And a Howe, of all people? That mage with the ponytail I could understand, but him? He's not even good looking_…_Huh. Isn't that what she normally goes for? Good looks?_

Arl Eamon approached, carrying a stack of papers. "Your Majesty, I need you to look through these…"

"Not now, Eamon." Alistair said firmly.

Eamon looked concerned. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?"

Alistair was bitingly sarcastic. "Oh, no, Eamon! Nothing at all! It's just that upstairs is the only woman I've ever loved in my entire life, you know – the one _you _told me I'm not allowed to marry – and she's already sharing her bed with another man! What could _possibly_ be wrong!" He flounced out and slammed the door behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori woke again. It was daytime. The sun streamed in through the windows, warming the stone walls. Nate wasn't in bed.

She heard the door close. Nate walked over with a tray in his hands. His eyes met hers and they grinned stupidly at each other. "Breakfast," he said. "I think we've worked up quite an appetite."

Cori lay on her back with her arms loosely arranged above her head. She looked appreciatively at Nate. "So it wasn't a dream then," she purred.

He smiled back at her. Her hair was unkempt and tousled. She stretched her arms and moaned with pleasure. As she did so, her breasts appeared over the top of the sheet.

Nate cleared his throat. He set the tray down and locked the door. "Bugger it," he muttered, throwing off his shirt. "Breakfast can wait."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and Nathaniel finally emerged sometime after noon, after Cori insisted that Nate prove to her for a _second _time that it hadn't been a dream. She wore a very fetching red and gold scarf around her neck, not at all in keeping with the time of year.

She knew her way around the Palace, having stayed there after the Landsmeet. The memory of that night came back to her, when she and Alistair had quarrelled so bitterly. _It doesn't matter now, _she thought. _Everything's worked out for the best._

They walked into the banqueting hall. Several people were eating, and the King was at the head of the table. Upon seeing them, he stood up. "Good of you to join us," he said airily. "I've saved the two best seats in the house for you." He pointed at the two seats next to his.

Cori frowned as they approached their seats. _Was he being sarcastic then?_

They sat down. Alistair watched Nate from the corner of his eye, occasionally looking directly at him when he was distracted. Although Nate wasn't classically handsome in the sense Alistair was, he _was _very striking and had a quiet way about him, though when he spoke his intelligence and wit were obvious.

Cori noticed Alistair's blatant staring. Subtle, Alistair was not. He spoke to Cori. "So, how did the two of you meet? What's the story?"

Cori and Nate looked at each other and giggled. Alistair felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

"Well," laughed Cori, "he broke into Vigil's Keep, planning to murder me. I went to visit him in prison and we hit it off right away!"

Nate burst out laughing at this. "It wasn't as clear cut as that, Your Majesty…"

Alistair cut in. "So, another Zevran, then?" He turned to Nate. "She has a fondness for would-be assassins, you see."

Cori glared at him. _What's wrong with him?_

Cori had already told Nate about Zevran. Nate narrowed his eyes and looked at Cori. He frowned. _What's his problem?_

She shrugged her shoulders.

Alistair continued. "So did she save your life by conscripting you? Or did you do something to _impress _her?" he mocked, barely able to hide his contempt.

Cori leaned over to him and whispered. "Actually, he saved Anders and I from Rylock, which wouldn't have happened in the first place if _you _had dealt with her properly, and not dropped her off with the Amaranthine Templars!" she hissed. "Now, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you had better drop the sarcasm before I make a scene in front of all your noble friends, and if I did, you _know _you would come off worst, Alistair!"

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Nate was surprised to see this side of the King. He almost appeared to be sulking.

Alistair stood up when he had finished. Cori whispered to Nate: "I'll come and find you in a bit. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Nate nodded and winked at her. She grinned. Not even one of Alistair's legendary sulks could spoil today for her.

She walked after Alistair, grabbed his arm and took him around a corner. "Alright, Alistair? What's going on? Why were you so rude to Nate? Is it because he's a Howe?"

Alistair's face was red. He could barely contain his anger. "So when were you going to tell me about him, Cori?"

"Tell you what? If this is because he's Rendon Howe's son, then…"

"When were you going to tell me you were _seeing _him?"

"Seeing…? Oh."

"OH? Is that all you have to say?"

Cori felt her the blood rising in her face. She spoke through gritted teeth. "Firstly, _Alistair, _I _was _going to tell you about him, but there wasn't much of a chance, as we were both on the verge of death when we arrived here! And secondly, if you recall, _you _are the one that ended our relationship by being too much of a coward! In fact, I recall us two having a conversation at Vigil's Keep not long ago, with you telling me that we cannot be together and that we should be friends!

Or did you simply assume that I would live like a Chantry sister while I pined over you, before crawling back one day, begging for you to take me back?"

Alistair went to speak but didn't get the chance.

"You have no claim on me whatsoever. I would have told you about him, but it would have been out of courtesy. I didn't have to tell you at all."

Alistair did what he usually did when backed into a corner. He put his foot in his mouth. "I just didn't think you'd find somebody so soon, Cori. I mean, how long have you known him? Less than a month?"

Cori glared at Alistair, her eyes as cold and hard as flint. "What are you trying to say, Alistair? That I'm a slut? You wouldn't be the first to think that! I am a mage after all! We're all deviants, aren't we, according to the Chantry?"

Alistair floundered. "No! Of course I don't think that! You just don't know him very well. And he _is _a Howe. How do you know you can trust him?"

Cori felt a dangerous urge to incinerate Alistair where he stood. She trembled. "I happen to love him, Alistair."

Alistair laughed bitterly. "After a month? Don't be ridiculous! It's probably just lust."

Cori's mouth twisted. She stepped closer to Alistair. "Oh, it _is _that as well. At least he _knows_ what to do with a woman."

She turned and walked away from him. _You've done it again! Lost your temper and said something completely repugnant! Nicely done, Cori!_

She charged through the halls, bitter tears spilling from her eyes. A few people looked at her. "What!" she yelled at them.

She finally found Thibault and Nate.

Nate ran up to her and put his arms on her shoulders. "What's wrong? What did he say to you!"

Cori looked up at the sky and exhaled. "Come on, we're leaving. Now."


	28. No rest for the wicked

**I was astonished at how many hits were generated by Chapter 27. It looks like some people even read it more than once! I am truly touched that people like my story so much they think it warrants a second look! Or…(narrows eyes) were you just reading the smutty part again? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Lol! :D**

**Hello to HanKhar!**

**Your reviews make my day, thank you so much!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nate was still trying to calm Cori down when he saw the King approach. Alistair's face was blood red and he looked unsure of himself. Nate took a step forward, bristling. Cori put her hand on his chest and shook her head at him.

Alistair stood for a moment, trying to gather himself. "Commander, I would like to speak to you in private."

Cori's anger had been replaced by guilt over what she'd said to him. She spoke calmly. "If it involves the Grey Wardens, then you may speak freely in front of these two men. If not, then I think it best nothing else is said. We shall be leaving as soon as we are packed."

Alistair looked at the floor. "But you're not well enough yet – either of you."

"We're well enough to ride. If I can impose on you to lend us some horses, they will be returned to you as soon as possible. I think it best that we depart."

Alistair sighed. "Alright. Go to the stables and ask the Horsemaster to find you some suitable mounts. You don't need to return them."

Cori turned to Nate and Thibault. "Would you two take care of that please? I need to speak to the King for a moment." She didn't want to leave on bad terms again.

Nate looked at her doubtfully, then shot Alistair an icy look before he and Thibault headed off to the stables.

"Alistair…I didn't mean what I said just now. I was angry. It was a horrible thing to say. I'm sorry."

Alistair nodded and looked up at the sky. After a long moment, he spoke. "I hope he makes you happy, Cori. But I want you to know that I will always love you, and we still have 28 years or so left. A lot can happen in that time. That's all I wanted to say. I hope you have a safe journey home." He turned and walked away.

Cori took a deep breath and folded her arms. She looked across to the stables. Nate was watching her. She walked over.

Thibault tactfully excused himself as Cori and Nate went for a walk.

Cori held his hand as they walked. "I think I owe you an explanation, Nate."

Nate looked calm outwardly, but she could feel the tension in him. "Look, Cori. I know that you and the King used to be together, as a couple. I know it must be awkward for you to see him. I just want to know what he said to upset you, that's all."

Cori tutted and sighed. "Alright. When we ended the relationship, we agreed to be friends. But apparently Alistair still has feelings for me. He worked out that you and I are together and was jealous. We had an argument and I said something really nasty to him. I've just apologised for what I said."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not proud of this, alright? I made a derogatory remark about his…sexual prowess."

Nate winced. Cori continued. "I know. That's about the worst thing a woman can say to a man, right? It just came out. He just makes me so angry sometimes. I do have a nasty side, Nate. I'm not perfect. I guess you'll find that out."

Nate put his arm around her shoulder. "You're too hard on yourself. We all have a dark side to our natures. You should accept it and move on. It doesn't do to dwell on these things."

Nate stopped and faced her. "Cori…do you still have feelings for him? If so, I need to know now, before things become…serious between us."

Cori held his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I won't lie to you, Nate. I'll always care for him. We went through a lot together and, in spite of everything that's happened, he's one of my best friends. But no, I'm not in love with him anymore."

She leaned into him and took his face in her hands. She was about to take a huge risk. "I'm in love with you, Nate."

His expression softened. "Really?"

She nodded. "I know, we only met a short time ago, and we hardly know each other. But…" she faltered, unable to find the words.

Nate wrapped his arms around her waist, an awkward smile on his lips. "I know we don't know each other very well, Cori. But I don't need to know any more about you than I already do to know I'm in love with you."

Cori beamed and giggled shyly. They embraced, then walked off hand in hand to find Thibault.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vigil's Keep had received word from Captain Aiden that Cori and Nate were safe in Denerim. Anders had been like a coiled spring ever since, and looked out onto the road at every opportunity. He was out in the courtyard one morning when he heard one of the guards at the gate announce that there were travellers on the road.

He went and stood at the gate. He could see two specks in the distance, what appeared to be riders on horses. He walked forward and cast a Flame Blast into the air. He watched. From one of the tiny horses in the distance rose a bolt of lightning.

He turned and ran back onto the Keep, laughing as he went.

Cori, Nate and Thibault were met by a welcoming committee as they approached the gate. All of the Wardens were there, applauding as they dismounted. Anders was first on the scene, helping Cori off the horse and hugging her as though his life depended on it. He hugged Nate, too, and was genuinely glad he was safe.

Even Oghren didn't push Cori away as she hugged him. He shook Nate's hand, with several slaps on the arm for good measure. Varel stayed back, smiling, with his arms folded. _There's something on his mind, _Cori thought.

He spoke as Cori approached. "It is good to see you both safely returned to us, Commander." He sighed. "I know I should be telling you both to rest, but…there's a problem."

Cori put her hands on her hips. "Of course there's a problem, Varel. I'm awake, aren't I?"

Varel burst out laughing. Cori hugged him warmly. "Varel, Nate and I are alive, thanks largely to this man here," she pointed to Thibault. "I feel that I can handle just about anything."

"Alright, Commander," said Varel, raising his eyebrows. "But you're not going to like this. The nobles of Amaranthine are here at Vigil's Keep, demanding to see you. I told them that you were in Denerim and likely would not be back for a few days, but they've taken it upon themselves to wait for you. They said they had written to you several times without reply."

Cori was indignant. "I haven't replied to them because we've had more important things to do here than coddle a load of spoilt nobles!" Nathaniel laughed at this. He knew most of them well. Cori was spot on.

She paced up and down. "And they just take it upon themselves to stay here and wait for me, then expect me to drop everything? They can forget it! Let them bloody wait!"

Varel failed to hide his smile. "They are in the main hall, Commander. They know you're back. It may be difficult to avoid them."

"Avoid them? I intend to do just that. Nate, Thibault and I are going to wash up, change and eat, then all of us are going to catch up. Tell you what, give us…half an hour?" she looked at the other two. They nodded. "Then bring some food up to my room. We can all eat and talk there. _Then _I'll deal with them."

"Very good, Commander," Varel bowed. "I shall inform them that you will be available at lunchtime."

Cori nodded. "Good. And if they give you any lip, let me know."

Varel laughed to himself and headed towards the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Washed, changed, and full of food, the Wardens and Thibault caught up in Cori's room. Nathaniel fell quiet when the talk came to what had transpired at Castle Cousland. Cori held his hand as she and Thibault did most of the talking. She didn't tell them what had happened at the Palace.

Varel spoke up. "There is another matter, Commander. I have been testing some of the Keep's soldiers as to their suitability for the Wardens. One young man stood out above the others. I have approached him and he is keen to undertake the joining."

"Have you told him…" asked Cori, referring to the potential lethality of the ritual. She had discussed this with Varel and he happened to agree that potential recruits should be warned.

"I have, Commander. I told him to take some time to consider. He returned to me and said he still meant to be a Warden."

"Excellent," replied Cori. "We also have another recruit. Thibault and I had a long talk at the Palace. He too wishes to undertake the joining. He has more than proved himself worthy of being a Warden."

"Very good. Then I suggest that the joining is undertaken after dealing with the nobles," said Varel.

"No, we'll do it now. I'm the Warden-Commander first and foremost. There is nothing more important than recruiting Wardens. And I mean to let these nobles know right from the start that they will not intimidate me."

"Caution, Commander. Some of these people are very powerful, and cunning. You should tread carefully," warned Varel.

Nathaniel nodded. "He's right. I'm not saying you should submit to them. But you should be as cunning as they are. Placate them, then go with your own heart when their backs are turned. Then, when they protest, placate them again, and give them just a little to keep them off your back. What you must not do is humiliate them or make them feel powerless. Appearances are everything to nobles. I should know."

Cori blew her cheeks out. "I think I'll be coming to you for advice about this quite often, Nate."

He smiled. "My advice is free. Remember what I said. Placate them."

"You mean lie?"

Nathaniel smiled. "That's such an ugly word. You will only be doing what every other Arl or Arlessa does to keep order. They will expect it, in fact."

Cori nodded. "Alright, then. Thibault, Varel and I are going to prepare for the joining. Do you need some time?"

"Non, Mademoiselle. My affairs are in order. I am ready."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori went to find Nate after the joining. She looked dejected.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"We lost Simon. Thibault survived, though. He's in his room with Oghren."

Nate put his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to do this over and over again. I remember how terrified you were at my joining."

She sighed. "It's alright. I didn't know Simon. Although that doesn't make it easy. He was so young and enthusiastic. I'll have to let his family know. What a waste."

They stood there for a moment, arms wrapped around each other. Cori pulled back. "I suppose I've got to deal with these…_nobles_ now. Look, you don't have to attend if you don't want to. I wouldn't want you to feel awkward or anything. Oghren has ducked out. Anders is only going to check out the women."

Nathaniel smiled slyly. "On the contrary, I can't wait to see some of their faces when they set eyes on me. I'm glad Anders will be there, though. It'll give me someone normal to talk to while you're mingling."

"Mingling? Nobody mentioned that! I had planned to sit in a corner with a bottle of wine and scowl at everyone!"

Nate looked at her with pity. "I'm afraid not."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori walked into the main hall, with Nate and Anders following behind. All eyes turned to her as she entered.

"Lords and Ladies, I present the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arlessa of Amaranthine," Varel announced.

The nobles applauded as she walked up to Varel. Her nose twitched.

One by one, they approached Cori and swore fealty to her and to her heirs. Cori felt like she was in another world.

Then, she had to _mingle. _She scowled at Anders and Nate, who had positioned themselves in a strategic position at the drinks table. They were watching her with amusement. She went round to each of the nobles in turn and listened to their troubles. They all wanted something from her and offered nothing in return except _fealty. _She did as Nathaniel advised and lied – _placated_ them.

Needing a stiff drink, she managed to break free and approached Anders and Nate.

Anders chuckled. "It's good to be Arlessa, right? The bowing, the social climbers who'd do anything to get ahead." Then he lowered his voice. "If you see any stray damsels in distress, send them my way."

Cori folded her arms. "_I'm _a damsel in distress! One of them has just called me _My Liege_, for Andraste's sake! _I _need to be rescued!"

Nate and Anders fell about laughing. They'd been hitting the drinks pretty hard.

"Well, I'm glad you two find it funny! I've had about as much _mingling _as I can take!"

She had an idea. "Nate? How do you fancy causing a scandal amongst the nobles?"

Intrigued, he leaned closer. "Alright. Where do you want me? On the food table, or next to the fire?"

She giggled. "Don't tempt me! No, perhaps something more subtle would be in order." She took his arm. "Shall we?"

"Lead on, My Lady."

"This way, My Lord." They grinned at each other.

The nobles watched disdainfully as Cori and _Rendon Howe's son _walked arm-in-arm without a care in the world, whispering to one another and giggling. Some of them retreated into corners and whispered.

Cori and Nate approached Varel, who was doing his best not to laugh.

"I think the ceremony has gone on long enough, Varel."

He nodded. "As you wish, Commander. Clear the hall! The Commander has business to attend to!"

The nobles exited, most of them muttering. Some turned back and bowed to Cori. She curtly bowed back. When the last of them were gone, she put her head in her hands. Then she began to laugh. "Right. Who's serving the drinks?"

The doors to the main hall opened. In walked the soldier from Amaranthine that had stayed at Highever. He bowed as he approached.

"Faolan!" Cori exclaimed. "You're back! Nate, this is one of the men I told you about who came to Highever with me."

Nate shook his hand. "Thank you, indeed, Ser. I would not be standing here now were it not for you and the others."

"You're quite welcome, Warden Howe, but it was the Commander and Thibault you have most to thank. I am relieved to know you're all safe."

"How are things at Highever, Faolan?" asked Cori.

"The soldiers have been taken in for questioning by Sergeant Kylon of Denerim. It appears that most of them thought the Teryn had gone insane, and were only obeying his orders out of fear. Castle Cousland has been locked up and placed under guard while the King decides what is to be done with the Terynir."

Cori nodded. "Very well. Thank you for bringing this news to us, and for everything you've done. Please, stay and rest. We have plenty of food and drink, as you can see."

Faolan bowed. "That is most kind, Commander. But first…I need to speak to you in private."

"Oh?"

"There is…a problem."

_What now? _She thought.

Faolan took Cori outside. Justice was standing next to his horse.

"Oh. I see," muttered Cori.

Cori hadn't been at Highever to apply her frost enchantment on Justice. Kristoff's body was in an advanced state of decomposition.

Justice walked towards her, leaving a trail behind him. "My lady," he said, not standing too near. She could smell him from 10 feet away. "I am in need of assistance."

Cori thought for a moment. "Faolan, would you send Anders out for me please? He's the tall mage with the ponytail. Then get yourself some food. I have an idea."


	29. The Maker will smite me for this

**Hello to roxfox62 and Shanda27! Thanks for reading!**

**The Ballad of Ayesleigh and most characters in the story are owned by Bioware.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anders stepped outside, as requested. He felt dizzy as the cold air hit him. He spotted Justice immediately. "Ah," he muttered to Cori. "You obviously like a challenge."

Cori lowered her voice. "I have an idea. But it's…morally…_ambiguous_."

"I'm liking it already," replied Anders.

"Well…Justice told us he could enter another person's body when Kristoff's ceased to become…viable, yes? Well, we do have another body. Simon's. He's in the basement. What do you think?"

Anders sucked through his teeth. "It might not go down well with the soldiers, Cori. Or his family."

"I know. But what other choice do we have? We need to return Kristoff's body to Aura before there's nothing left of it. And Justice himself said that he cannot exist in this realm without a body. We can't send him back to the Fade. We'd need several mages for that, and in the time it took for us go to the Circle Tower and back, Justice will have perished. That's assuming they'd even help us. You and I are not exactly on good terms with Gregoir or Irving."

Anders sighed. "Then we'd be condemning Justice to death if we do nothing?"

"Yes. And I don't see how him walking around in Simon's body would be any more offensive than walking around like _that. _He's already noticed people's reactions to him."

Anders looked at Justice. "I don't think he can have his feelings hurt in the same way that we can, Cori."

"That's not the point. I want him to be treated with respect. Some could argue that insects don't feel emotion as we do. But they have as much right to live as we do. Look, I'm not suggesting that we keep finding dead bodies for Justice to inhabit. This will just be temporary until we can come up with a more permanent solution. Kristoff had been dead for nearly a week when Justice inhabited him. Simon has only just died. I can keep his body topped up with frost. He'll last a lot longer."

Cori shuddered as she realised how callous this sounded. "Don't think I'm happy about doing this, Anders. I'm half expecting the Maker to smite me or something. I just can't think of anything else, can you? I need to do something, quickly."

Anders thought carefully. "No, Cori. I can't think of a better idea. Alright. What do you have in mind?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Justice, Cori and Anders went down to the basement. The two mages had to cover their noses and mouths with their sleeves. Anders had to stop himself from heaving, which made his eyes water.

They stood next to Simon. Cori couldn't look at him. "Anders, I want you to stay next to Simon. Justice may be disoriented when he transfers. Justice, come with me."

Cori led Justice up to the end of the corridor, so that Anders and Simon would be out of range of her magic. "As we discussed, Justice. As soon as I raise my staff into the air, you do your part. Understood?"

Justice nodded. "I understand."

"Ready, Anders?"

"Ready."

Cori concentrated. The air around her grew cold. Water vapour formed and floated around the corridor. She held _Spellfury _out in front of her. The crystal atop the staff turned white and powdery. "Now!"

She thrust her staff into the air. Kristoff's body was frozen solid.

She walked towards Anders and Simon. Simon lay still. Anders looked at Cori. "I wonder how long this takes?" he wondered.

"I don't know," she replied. "But Justice revived shortly after you did in The Blackmarsh, I remember you telling me?"

"Yes, it took a few minutes longer."

They waited, and waited. Cori and Anders looked anxiously at one another. Cori shook her head. "That's it, then. It didn't work."

"Look!" shouted Anders. "I saw his mouth twitch!"

They leaned over Simon. His eyes opened wide, startling them both. He sat up and stared, open-mouthed, at Cori and Anders.

"Justice?" asked Cori. "Do you know who we are?"

Simon blinked. "Yes, my Lady, Anders." He spoke with Justice's voice.

Cori and Anders finally exhaled. Anders shook his hand. It was still warm. "How do you feel, Justice?" he asked.

"…Unusual. It will take me a while to adjust to this new body."

Cori nodded in understanding. "Justice? You understand that you now inhabit the body of a young soldier who died tonight? You may find you get more…reactions from people because of this."

"I understand, my Lady." He shook his head. "I know how difficult it will be for the people that knew him."

"Would you agree to wearing his helm for a while, until his comrades become used to the idea?"

"Not at all, my Lady. That would be the honourable thing to do."

"Thank you, Justice," she said, handing him Simon's full helm. Justice put it on. "I want you to understand that Anders and I are going to try to find a more permanent solution to this. Simon's body will last longer than Kristoff's, but it won't last forever. And I will have to release his body to his family at some point."

Justice nodded. Anders patted his arm. "Don't worry, Justice. We'll come up with something," he reassured him, not entirely convinced.

Cori and Anders moved Kristoff's frozen body into a room and locked the door. Tomorrow, word would be sent to Aura.

They started walking back. Cori and Anders were already thinking. "We'll ask Varel and Nate, too," said Cori. "They're the brains in this outfit."

Anders snorted. "Can't argue with that."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and Anders went back to the main hall. Justice had retired to his room, still feeling strange, and wanting to be alone to think for a while.

The other Wardens, including Oghren and Thibault, were getting stuck into the food and drink. Faolan had eaten, and had set off back to Amaranthine.

"Everything alright?" asked Nate.

Cori put her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Long story. I'll tell you later."

Varel approached her. "Commander, we need to discuss…"

Cori interrupted him. "No, Varel. Tomorrow. Tonight, we are all going to get drunk, have a laugh for once, and eat until we can't move. That's an order!"

"It's about damn time!" Roared Oghren, he and Cori dragging Varel over to the fire. He didn't protest.

They all brought food and drink over and sat on the floor. Oghren started proceedings with some traditional dwarven folk songs. Cori knew a few of them and sang along. The rest of them didn't, but joined in anyway. A cacophony of discordant notes and drunken rambling soon filled the hall.

Anders and Cori became drunk very quickly. It was well known that mages are unable to hold their liquor. Cori asked him how things were going with Rose.

"Oh, fine," he slurred and giggled, seeming to find every word that came out of his mouth amusing. "She's a good girl. But nothing serious."

Cori giggled too. "So, what did you think of the _talent _here tonight? Any of the noblewomen catch your eye?"

"Hardly!" shouted Anders. "I would've found richer pickings down in the basement, I think. Did you see the state of that Bann Esmerelle? She looked like somebody took her eyes, nose and mouth in their hand, and threw them at her face!"

Everybody fell about laughing. Varel had long given up trying to be the sensible one. Thibault laughed, too. This was far from the grim, stoic image of Grey Wardens he'd pictured in his head.

They laughed long and hard into the evening. Cori, feeling sentimental, told them all that for the first time in her life, she felt like she had a real family. Anders burst into tears and hugged her, starting her off, while Nate, Varel and Thibault laughed. Oghren, who had been drinking steadily for most of the day, had passed out.

Then, the evening took a downturn as they all started to get maudlin. Varel began singing _The Ballad of Ayesleigh._

"_The wind that stirs their shallow graves, carries their song across the sands. Heed our words! Hear our cry. The Grey are sworn, in peace we lie._

_Heed our words! Hear our cry. Our names recalled, we cannot die. When darkness comes, and swallows light, heed our words, and we shall rise."_

Cori and Anders started bawling. Varel and Nate wiped a tear from their eyes. All thoughts of the bad news Oghren had given him earlier were erased from Thibault's mind. He loved being a Grey Warden already.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, six very woolly-headed Wardens and Justice sat in the dining hall, eating breakfast. Justice wore his full helm. Nathaniel in particular was interested in Justice's problem. Anders and Cori explained to him that they wanted to find a permanent solution, instead of having Justice continually switch bodies.

"What if you found a living body to possess, Justice?" Nathaniel asked.

Justice shook his head. "I would not possess the living. Such is an act for demons."

"What if the person were willing? If they volunteered?"

Cori prodded him. "You're not thinking of doing that, are you?"

"No," he replied. This is a hypothetical person we're talking about."

Justice was quiet for a moment. "Why would a living person allow such a thing?" he asked.

Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders. "For life, for love…perhaps together, you could do what they cannot do alone? If you gave, instead of taking, I would consider you no demon."

Anders piped up. "Nate, that was probably the most profound thing any of us has ever said. Or is ever likely to say."

Justice nodded, clearly thinking carefully. "It is something to consider…thank you, Nathaniel."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After breakfast, they discussed the day's activities. It was decided, by mutual consent, that Varel, Thibault, Anders and Oghren would assist the workmen to clear the last of the rubble in the basement and go after the remaining darkspawn.

Cori, Nate and Justice – now able to freely visit Amaranthine – would assist Captain Aiden with his smuggling problem. Whilst there, Cori would call on Kristoff's widow, Aura, and Nate could visit his sister, and introduce her to Cori.

Before they left, Cori took Nate up to her room and closed the door. He raised an eyebrow. "Something in mind, Commander?"

"Yes," Cori smiled, "but not what you're thinking."

Nate pretended to appear crestfallen. Cori retrieved something from under her bed and hid it behind her back. She walked up to him. "Anders found something in the basement. He thought I should give it to you, but it's really from both of us. I think you'll like it."

She presented an aged but magnificent wooden bow. It was carved in such a way that the wood appeared twisted, almost like a flowing ribbon.

He gasped, running his fingers along it. "Is this…what I think it is?" He examined the bow closely. "It is! There's the Howe crest burned into the wood, right there! This…this was my grandfather's bow."

"You mean Padric, the Grey Warden?"

Nate looked up at her and beamed. "You remembered?" She nodded. "Well," he continued. "Actually my grandfather was the last person to use it. It was originally made for an ancestor during the exalted marches!"

Nate sounded thrilled. Cori beamed at him. "Well, it's yours now. Put it on."

He removed his _Chasind Arm _and slung the Howe Bow over his shoulder. Cori bit her lip and put her arms behind her back like a silly young girl. "You look…splendid."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you," he said, clearly touched. "It's good to have a part of my family's legacy again. Something to be proud of."

She stroked his face. "You should be proud of yourself. You're re-writing your family's legacy."

They gazed at each other. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Cori felt herself melt into him. Nate brought his hands up to her face and kissed her more deeply. There was no lust here. Cori felt…loved.

They reluctantly broke off when it became clear they may get carried away, and poor Justice was already waiting for them downstairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori, Justice and Nate reached Amaranthine in just over half an hour now they had horses. Cori and Nate rode together, with her sitting sideways on. Occasionally, when Justice wasn't looking, Nate would steal a kiss. They had to stop eventually, though, as their horse kept veering off.

Cori went to visit Aura, Kristoff's widow, and informed her that her husband's remains were now hers to bury or cremate as she wished. Cori told her that Grey Wardens are usually cremated with full honours, and that if this was agreeable to Aura, they could take her back to the Keep and hold the funeral there. Aura agreed to this. Cori told Aura that she would call on her when they were ready to return.

Then they went to see Captain Aiden. He smiled and bowed as they approached. "Hail, Grey Wardens! I am delighted to see you are all well. How may I be of service?" he asked.

Cori and Nate returned his bow. "Captain," Cori said, "For your recent actions I name you a friend of the Grey Wardens. We are at _your _service, and you may call on us whenever you are in need. I cannot guarantee we will always be able to come immediately. But, for now, we are at your disposal. Tell us of your problems with the smugglers."

Captain Aiden was delighted. He told them that black market goods were being smuggled into town and being sold at exorbitant prices. Everyone that entered the city was being searched, but still the goods came through. "There is an entry point somewhere, but I cannot see where, Commander," Aiden told her, somewhat exasperated.

Cori thought for a moment. "I hate to have to ask this, Captain, but do you trust all of your men? Could any of them be involved?"

"Don't worry, Commander. No offence taken. I too have wondered this, as it seems the only other likely explanation. But my soldiers are good men. They're no angels, by any stretch of the imagination, but I know them. I find it hard to believe any of them could be involved."

"Then there must be another explanation," replied Nathaniel. "We will investigate, Captain, and bring our findings to you."

Aiden bowed again. "Thank you, indeed, Wardens, and your friend here…?"

"Justice, Captain Aiden. We have met before, but I perhaps appear somewhat different from the last time."

The Captain shook his hand, bewildered. "Indeed." Simon was almost a foot taller than Kristoff, and weighed considerably more.

Cori laughed at his bemused expression. "You're a friend of the Grey Wardens now, Captain. You should expect the unexpected."

Aiden smiled. "I will take help in whatever form, Commander."

Before they started their investigation, Nathaniel insisted they went to visit Delilah. He was itching to introduce her to Cori. They approached her house and knocked the door.

Delilah answered. "Oh, Nathaniel!" she embraced him. "I heard about what happened. Thank the Maker you're safe!"

She turned to Cori. "And I hear I have you to thank for my brother's safe return?"

Cori blushed. "Oh, no. Not only me, there were others. Captain Aiden for one, and Justice here."

Delilah shook Justice's hand. "Well, do come in! My home is modest, but it's clean and warm, and we have plenty of food. I hear that you Wardens have quite an appetite."

Delilah's home was very pleasant and cosy. They all chatted easily, and after they'd eaten, Cori helped Delilah with the dishes.

Delilah sneaked back in to the lounge while Cori washed up. She sidled up to Nate and whispered "she's absolutely lovely, Nathaniel!"

"Yes, she is," he replied. "I'm going to marry that woman one day."


	30. I too can be mysterious

**Thank you very much to everyone that reads the story and especially to those who take the time to review! :D**

**Hi to Jen and Yvanna, just because I feel like saying Hello!**

**Warning: This chapter contains content of a fuzzy nature.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as they left Delilah's, Nate beckoned Cori and Justice to come closer to him. "Don't look now," he whispered, "but that fellow over there has been following us. I suspected it earlier, and now I'm certain."

They continued to walk on nonchalantly, catching a crafty glance at a shifty-looking man standing against a tree. Cori spoke quietly to the other two. "Let's lead him somewhere quiet, then we'll confront him."

The man continued to follow them. They went up some steps towards the Crown & Lion, then headed for Amaranthine's North Gate. The man waited for a few moments then followed through. The tunnel leading to the gate was long, and the position of the sun cast a huge shadow on the right-hand wall. The shifty-looking man walked through, looking around. He couldn't see anybody.

Then, without warning, he was up against a wall, a dagger at his throat. "Why are you following us?" rasped Nate. "I suggest you answer quickly. My hand is not very steady."

"Please, Ser! I meant no harm! P-please, just put the knife down, and I'll tell you why I'm following you!"

"No deal!" Nate answered menacingly. "Talk!"

"Alright! I-I…just heard that there was some of them Grey Wardens in town. I wanted to make sure you were them. I, um, have a proposition for you, if you're interested."

"What do we think, Grey Wardens?" asked Nate.

Justice answered. "This man is up to something underhand. He should be turned in to the authorities."

"Let's hear what he has to say, first," said Cori, emerging from the shadows, followed by Justice, who had removed his helm while he was in Amaranthine.

The shifty man took one look at the huge warrior in front of him and gulped. "Blimey, you really are Grey Wardens, aren't you? Hang on," he said, addressing Cori, "you ain't that Arlessa woman are you? I don't know if she'd like what I got to say."

"That bitch? You must be joking! Do I look like an Arlessa to you?" bluffed Cori.

"Alright then. I represent a group of _entrepreneurs_ who don't like the way business is done in this town, and we've gone into business for ourselves. Now, I know you Wardens have deliveries and stuff made to Vigil's Keep. What would you say if I could nearly halve what you're paying for your goods? And we trade in weapons and armour, as well."

Cori put her hand to her chin, feigning interest. "Half price? What's the catch?"

"Well…the only catch is you ask no questions, and you don't tell that Captain of the Guard. And if anyone asks, you never met me before."

"Hmm. Well, I'd have to get Mistress Woolsey to sanction it first, but I can't see her having a problem with it, can you two?"

Justice, catching on, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Cori grinned at him proudly. Nate joined in, too. "What kind of weapons are we talking about, here? I collect daggers, you see. Have you come across any unusual or rare ones?"

The shifty man was completely taken in. "Oh, Ser! We have some beauties down in the cellar. And some nice swords as well. And staves."

Cori patted _Spellfury. _"I doubt you have anything like this."

The man whistled in admiration. "Perhaps not. Look, meet me at this address in an hour. I'll introduce you to the boys. They all specialise in different goods." He passed Cori a note then walked off.

The three of them waited at the Crown and Lion and had some lunch. They reserved two rooms for the night while they were there.

Justice seemed puzzled at this. "Surely you mean to reserve three rooms, my lady?"

Cori was confused for a moment, then realised what he was getting at. "Erm…well, you see, Justice…er, I am still…tending to the wounds Nathaniel sustained at Highever…" she grimaced at Nate. He brought his hand over his eyes.

"Ah. Of course," replied Justice. "Your care for your underlings is most commendable." With that, he sat down at a table.

Cori and Nate looked at each other for a moment, then Nate quickly made his way to the privy, his shoulders shaking as he walked. Cori had a coughing fit at the bar, then composed herself and sat next to Justice.

Nate returned shortly afterwards, red-faced but reasonably composed. "You do realise this is probably a trap, don't you, Cori?"

Cori shrugged. "Maybe, but that bloke didn't seem to have the wit to lay a trap. He seemed genuine to me."

Nate tapped his fingers against the table. "I wager one Sovereign that this is a trap."

Cori narrowed her eyes. "One? Let's make it a bit more interesting. Five."

They shook hands. "You're on," grinned Nate. "Justice, you can arbitrate the result of the wager."

Justice seemed pleased. "Very well. I shall make judgement when the time comes."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They found the address, which amounted to little more than a ramshackle shed with a curtain drawn across the doorway. Cori knocked. The shifty-looking man appeared and quickly ushered them inside, pulling the curtain across.

"Right. Follow me," he instructed them, pulling up a rug from the floor, revealing a trapdoor. He opened it and descended. They followed.

When they reached the bottom, they looked around. They stood in a huge underground cavern with a lake at the far end. Next to the jetty were two small rowing boats. Several boxes were piled around the cavern. Cori counted 9 men. "You two stay here. Leave this to me," she instructed, delighted for the opportunity to show off in front of Nate.

"Alright," Nate smiled at her. He was excited to see what she could do. He'd seen Anders use some damage spells, but he'd told Nate that Cori's offensive spells were 'insane' in comparison to his.

Cori closed her eyes and thrust her staff into the air. Nate stared, as it appeared that Cori's skin had turned to stone for a second. She cast another spell. A shimmering orb surrounded her, and stayed with her wherever she walked. Nate had seen Anders do this. She turned and winked at Nate. "Pay attention, Justice. Five sovereigns are at stake."

She walked forward to meet the shifty-looking man. He hailed her. "Here she is, fellas. One of them Grey Wardens, she is."

A man at the rear of the group brought his hands up to his face. "You _idiot!_" he cried. "That's the Arlessa, you fucking simpleton!"

The shifty man stuttered. "B-But she said she wasn't…she called her a bitch…hey! You lied to me!"

Cori folded her arms and laughed. "Not first in the queue when they were handing out brains, were you?"

The men advanced on her, weapons drawn. Nate suddenly felt anxious, as she looked vulnerable. He stood poised and ready with his new bow to pick off any that ventured too close.

Cori stuck to what she knew best. She waited until they were nearly upon her, then Mind Blasted them and ran to a safe distance. As they were reviving, she hit them with a Fireball. As they screamed and tore their clothes off and stamped on them, she raised her staff into the air, closed her eyes and muttered to herself. She pointed her staff at them. All 9 of them froze where they stood, paralysed. Nate laughed proudly.

She trotted up to them, drinking a greater lyrium potion. She stood in the centre of the men and held her staff in front of her. Nate shivered and watched in wonder as her hands and staff became covered in frost, then shards of ice. Mist appeared over the lake. She grasped her staff with both hands, said a few words to herself, then thrust her arms out to the side. The men became encased in ice, frozen solid. She shook her hands to shrug off the ice and walked to the far end of the cavern.

"Stand well back!" she warned. Nate and Justice did as instructed. She tucked her staff away and held her hands out in front of her. A huge boulder appeared from nowhere and sped towards the smugglers. Three of them shattered in to thousands of pieces. Nate's hand went to his mouth. He'd seen Anders hurl rocks before, but he'd never seen anyone shattered like this before. Justice watched impassively. Cori finished them off with a few more boulders, then drank another lyrium potion.

Nate and Justice walked over. "Well, Justice, who won the bet?" Cori asked.

"You did, my lady. These criminals were obviously willing to deal with you until one of them recognised you. There was no trap."

Nate blew his cheeks out. "I don't have five Sovereigns on me. I'll have to pay you when we get back to the Keep."

Cori winked at him. "Don't worry. You can work it off later." He beamed.

Justice shook his head disapprovingly. "I would not advise physical labour if you are still wounded from being at Highever, Nathaniel."

Nate put his hand on Justice's shoulder and laughed. "Perhaps you're right, Justice!"

"Well," said Cori to Nate. "I said I'd make it up to you. Was it worth the wait to see me in action?"

Nate moved closer to her. "It was a very…_stirring_ display. Very stirring. I shall have to discuss my appreciation further with you. Later."

Cori grinned at him. "Yes, of course. While I'm _healing _you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They returned to Captain Aiden. "Captain," said Cori, "we have found the entry point of the smuggled goods. There is a trapdoor in one of the back rooms of the Crown & Lion, which leads to an underground cavern. The goods are being brought in by boat. I assume they have a contact at the docks. You should concentrate your investigation there. We took out 9 men down there, but there are sure to be more. We haven't spoken to the proprietor of the Crown and Lion. We thought we'd leave that up to you, as we need somewhere to stay tonight!"

Captain Aiden was ecstatic. "This is wonderful news! I don't know what to say! You three have accomplished in a few hours what my men and I have failed to do in weeks. I can never thank you enough."

"On the contrary," said Nate, "I am still in your debt, Ser. I owe my life to you and your men. If I can ever be of service to you, or your family, you only need ask." The two men bowed to one another.

They all shook hands warmly. Cori spoke. "You will find several crates of goods down in the caverns, Captain." She hesitated. "Erm…there's a bit of a mess down there. You know - the smugglers. I got a bit carried away."

Captain Aiden laughed. "Having seen your prowess once before, Commander, I can well believe it. Fear not. My men and I will clean it up."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The three of them wandered around the shops and bought a few trinkets. Several merchants approached them, asking if they could solve various problems for them, mainly concerning the blocked trade route from Amaranthine to Denerim. Cori believed this to be important and promised to help as soon as she could.

They took Justice up to the battlements to watch the sunset with some of the soldiers.

On their way to the Crown & Lion, they were approached by two men, clearly drunk, who told Cori that they had stumbled across an entrance to the Deep Roads in the Knotwood Hills, and asked for money in return for this information. Cori informed them that a reward would be forthcoming if their claim were true. Nate added that if it were not, he and Justice would be calling on them.

They ate supper at the Crown & Lion, and Nate and Cori bade Justice goodnight.

After Nate had _shown his appreciation_ to Cori for her earlier display of magical prowess, they lay in bed, talking. Cori lay across his chest, her left hand holding his right. With his other hand, he stroked her hair.

"Cori…you know when all of this is done – the darkspawn problem in Amaranthine – do you have any plans?"

Cori sat up and leaned on her elbow as she looked at him. "I haven't really thought about it much. Do you?"

He clasped his hands behind his head. "Well, I was maybe thinking about settling here, in Amaranthine. Delilah lives here, and she's the only family I have left. But…" he hesitated.

"But what?" asked Cori.

He sighed and laughed nervously, his stomach churning as he spoke. "I was hoping that maybe _you_ would settle here with me. You know, maybe find a little house. I mean, that is, well…maybe this is too soon. You probably have other plans, anyway. Forget I mentioned it."

Cori smiled at him. "Are you asking me to live with you?"

Nate cringed and turned pink. "Erm, well…yes."

She laughed. "Do you have any idea what you're letting yourself in for? I'm not an easy person to live with, you know. And I'm a mage."

His brow creased. "What does being a mage have to do with anything?"

"Well, Anders has probably told you that I have a temper. And when mages lose their temper, things have a habit of being destroyed. I don't mean people! Just…things!"

"Well, I'll just have to make sure I never do anything to incur your wrath then, won't I? Either that, or all of the furniture will have to be fire and lightning-proof."

She laughed and kissed him. "Do you really want to live with me?"

He nodded. "I know we can't…marry." He watched her closely for a reaction. There was none. "I know that the Chantry don't perform wedding ceremonies for mages. But, in lieu of that, or until things change, I suppose we'll have to live in sin." He grinned at her and stroked her arm.

She looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Are you…proposing to me?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "No. Not for one second. What would be the point?" he shrugged his shoulders. "We can't marry, can we?"

"But if we could…?"

He laughed. "You're not catching me out like that, woman!" Then a strange smile played on his lips. "Why…would you accept if I asked you?"

"You can forget it, Howe! I, too, can be mysterious! Goodnight!" She dramatically turned away from him and made herself comfortable. He wrapped his arms and legs around her and nuzzled her neck. She giggled and squirmed. "I'll never tell!" she squealed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Cori and Nate emerged to find Justice already at the bar. Cori walked up to him, greeted him and touched his hand, putting her frost enchantment on him, as she had been doing several times a day.

"How are your injuries, Nathaniel?" Justice enquired innocently.

"My in…? Oh! Much better, thank you, Justice. This woman did me the _world_ of good last night." He then coughed into his hand, saying 'twice' at the same time.

Cori tried to repress a grin and kicked him. "Quiet, _underling!_ Well…I think our business in Amaranthine is concluded for the time being. We just need to collect poor Aura on our way back. Let's have some breakfast and set off."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They arrived back at the Keep, with Aura in tow, just after 10 in the morning. Kristoff's pyre had already been prepared and Anders had done a good job of making him as presentable and _inoffensive _as possible.

A very moving ceremony was conducted, with Varel speaking glowingly about his former comrade, then Thibault recited a beautiful Orlesian poem, which finally made Aura break down. Cori held her as she wept. Aura was presented with Kristoff's sword, shield and locket. His ashes would be sent to her once they had been prepared. Aura thanked everybody and said goodbye. Varel took her back to Amaranthine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Varel returned, everybody squeezed into the office for a briefing.

Varel began. "Good news, Commander. We managed to clear the remaining darkspawn in the basement, and we found an ancient dwarven fortification down there that had almost been finished. The Smith Dworkin and his men are working on it as we speak. By tonight, Commander, the Keep will finally be secure. We shall have no more darkspawn incursions from beneath."

Cori was elated. "That's wonderful! We must…"

She was interrupted by Oghren, who coughed loudly. "Aren't you forgetting something, Varel? _Somebody _sensed their first darkspawn last night!"

"Really?" laughed Cori. "Congratulations, Thibault! That was quick!"

Oghren growled, then laughed.

Cori kissed his cheek. "Now you're a bona fide Warden, Oghren! Nate, you should be sensing your first soon. In fact, you may already be able to sense them. It's just that we haven't been close to any recently.

However, that may be about to change. Whilst in Amaranthine, two men approached us with a tall tale about finding a new entrance to the Deep Roads. They were both drunk, and obviously were after some booze money. However, something they said made me wonder if there was something to their story.

One of them had fallen into a small fissure and injured himself. While his friend helped him, a group of darkspawn came past, saw the two men, and _ignored _them. Not only that, but they also said that the group seemed to be divided into two factions, and some of them were actually fighting each other!"

Varel looked sceptical. "So, not only did they ignore two sitting ducks, but they were organised enough to form two opposing groups? That sounds unlikely, Commander."

Cori shrugged. "It does, Varel, but the darkspawn no longer have an Archdemon to rally them. They shouldn't have been organised enough to attack the Keep in the first place. And we have now encountered two talking darkspawn. We must investigate, even if it turns out to be a waste of time."

Varel nodded. "I agree, Commander. Where is this place?"

"The Knotwood Hills. Now that the Keep is safe, we can all go together. It will be a long trip, and we'll have to make camp a few times. I recommend that we all prepare now and set off this afternoon."

They all stood up. Cori and Oghren looked at one another. "Just like the old days, eh Oghren?" she said, somewhat sadly.

Oghren smiled and slapped her arm. "Aye, Commander. I miss being on the road."

"So do I Oghren. Let's go and pack."


	31. Life on the road

**Hello, CCBug! Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Smutty content in this chapter.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Wardens and Justice set out after 'slunch' - short for 'second lunch' – a new mealtime invented by the Wardens, solely for the Wardens. It came somewhere between lunch and afternoon tea.

They didn't take any horses, as the terrain would become more rocky and uneven as they progressed, so they travelled light, taking only bedrolls, tents and the bare essentials. Food would not be a problem as Nate and Thibault were fine hunters, Anders was a good cook and he and Cori could make fire, and water from ice. They set out without delay.

They were only a couple of hours out from the Keep when Oghren starting moaning that his legs were aching. He was doing his best, but his legs were less than half the length of Cori's, let alone the other men's.

Cori stopped him and knelt down. She placed her hands inside his boots and concentrated. Anders watched with interest. He had been helping Cori to improve her healing magic since she'd returned from Highever.

"Remember what I said," he prompted, "his legs have to become an extension of your arms. Only when you become one can you truly project the full force of your energy onto him."

Oghren scoffed at Anders' existentialist horsecrap. A pale blue light shone out of his boots, and Oghren groaned loudly, almost in a sexual way, as he felt the sensation of warm water being poured down his legs. He shook his legs out and gave Cori the thumbs up.

"You're getting better, Cori!" Anders exclaimed proudly.

She shrugged. "I'm getting better at rejuvenation, yes, because I have plenty of opportunity to practise it. But my healing is appalling – we don't get many injuries at Vigil's Keep, and I'm not good enough to heal any that _do_ occur. And I'll never be able to heal from a distance, like you do," she pouted.

"There's a reason for that, Cori – you didn't specialise in healing magic," Anders laughed. "You get to do all the blowing up and agonising death stuff that I can't do. Can't you just let me have that one thing to myself?"

Cori smiled crookedly at Anders. "Alright, I'll let you have the healing. I like to throw an occasional bone to my admirers." They laughed.

Oghren took Nate to one side, stroking his moustache conspiratorially. "That felt _good_, if you know what I mean," said the dwarf, pointing to his legs. "So…does the Commander use her magic on you when she's – you know – giving your old blade the spit shine?"

"My…_what_?" Nate recoiled, looking highly disturbed.

"Hehe, you know…tapping the midnight still. Forging the moaning statue. Making the beast with two backs."

Deep lines formed between Nate's eyebrows. "Two backs…? Oh. I hadn't realised it were so obvious."

Oghren slapped Nate's back so hard it made him cough. "Obvious? Ha! You're forgetting something, Mr _Nobleman._ Your room is across the hall from mine. Some of the things I hear coming out of there are _far _from _Noble, _I tell ya! And that little squeaking noise you make _when the lava erupts_ – if you catch my drift – pure comedy gold! I could lie awake all night listening to it, and often do. Hey…are you alright? Heh, I didn't think it were possible for your skin to get any paler than it already is, but there you go!"

Nate edged away, appearing to be in a trance. "I'm…going to talk to somebody else now."

"Hey!" shouted Oghren. "You didn't answer my question about the magic!" But the nimble rogue was too fast for him. "Sodding nobles," he muttered. "No manners at all."

Nate looked around for someone else to talk to. Cori and Anders were having an incomprehensible debate about how some spells from the school of Entropic magic were in some ways comparable to the effects of blood magic spells. Anders appeared to be winning the debate.

Thibault and Varel were speaking in Orlesian, Varel hoping to perfect his already decent grasp of the language. Nate didn't know any Orlesian, but the two of them were making more sense than the mages were.

Then he spotted Justice, on his own apart from the group, and he felt guilty. He walked over and hailed him. "Beautiful evening, isn't it, Justice?" he observed.

"Indeed it is, Nathaniel. Have you fully recovered from your injuries, now? Commander Amell appeared to be quite concerned, for a while."

Nate paused for a moment and felt his heart sink. He was not as accomplished a bluffer as Cori, never having counted an Antivan Crow or Orlesian Bard amongst his friends.

"Yes, thank you, Justice. I am now fully recovered," he answered truthfully. "Erm, Justice…I…need to come clean about something."

Nate liked Justice, especially his appreciation of beauty and childlike innocence, and didn't wish to lie to him. "You see…that night in Amaranthine, when Cori and I shared a room…it wasn't just so she could use magic on me."

Cori _had _used magic on him, but it certainly wasn't of the healing variety. Nate continued. "The thing is, Cori and I are…well, we're together. As man and woman."

Justice pondered this for a moment, then spoke. "You mean you are man and wife?"

Nate cringed, certain that Justice would disapprove. "No. We're not married. But we live as man and wife."

Justice looked at him. "But is that not…socially unacceptable in this realm, as in mine?"

"Yes and no," replied Nate, now wishing he hadn't opened his mouth. "You see, it usually isn't acceptable for a man and woman to, erm…_couple_ before marriage. However, Cori is a mage. Mages cannot marry in Thedas, because the Chantry forbids it."

"You must find a way, Nathaniel," Justice scolded. "It is shameful for you both to live in this way."

"We don't see it that way, Justice, but I would make her my wife here and now, if only it were possible."

Justice thought for a moment. "I have studied maps and some of the literature of Ferelden and Thedas. Perhaps you could travel to the Tevinter Imperium? I am certain mages could marry there."

Nate smiled. "That thought did cross my mind. However, there is a snag. Tevinter is a bitter enemy of the Chantry, and as such I do not believe the Chantry would recognise such a marriage. Therefore, any marriage would only be valid in Tevinter, and I have no intention of ever living there."

They walked in silence for a while, listening to the mages' debate. Cori seemed to have gained some ground. Then Justice spoke. "There is another alternative, Nathaniel…yes, perhaps that will work."

The group turned and gasped in surprise as Nate suddenly embraced Justice, slapping his back several times, then embraced him again. "You are a genius, my friend! Why didn't I think of that?"

"What didn't you think of?" asked Cori.

Nate tapped the side of his nose and winked. "That…is for Justice and I to know, and no other."

"Being mysterious again, hey? I'll get it out of you. Just you watch."

Nate grinned broadly. "Not this time, my lady. Not this time."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They set up camp as the sun started to set. Cori, Oghren and Varel, being seasoned travellers, had their tents up in no time, then assisted the others. Although Nate didn't need a tent to himself, he pitched it anyway, in which to store their food and belongings.

Cori got a good fire going, and they all sat round it to eat and drink.

I think it's about time we inducted Thibault and Justice into The Keepers," Cori announced. "Thibault, Justice, you must undergo a rigorous trial to become a member. Prepare yourselves."

Thibault looked horrified and wondered if it were anything like the Joining. "Oui, Mademoiselle. I am prepared."

"I am ready," announced Justice solemnly.

"Maker turn his gaze on you both," said Cori gravely. In turn, Anders, Oghren, Varel, Cori and Nate shook hands with Thibault and Justice, bidding them welcome. Then, Cori proposed a toast. "To our brave founder, Mhairi. Maker watch over her."

"To Mhairi." They echoed.

"Congratulations. You're both now members of the esteemed Keepers," announced Cori.

Thibault laughed. "What, that's it? You had me scared for a moment, then!"

"Sorry," she laughed. "I couldn't resist it."

Oghren shared out some more of his _Dragon's Piss_, an altogether fine, if slightly deadly, brew. Oghren was nothing if not generous. "To life on the road, Commander!" he toasted. He and Cori tapped their goblets together and a misty-eyed look came over them.

"You two actually like this, don't you?" Anders laughed incredulously.

"This brings back some good memories for Oghren and I, Anders," Cori smiled fondly. "Why? Don't you like it?"

Anders laughed maniacally, which usually signalled the onset of sarcasm. "What, shitting in the woods and burying it like an animal, wiping my arse with leaves, water so cold that you could mistake me for a girl after bathing in it, spiders, ants, mud, rocks sticking in your back, biting winds and strange unidentified noises just outside your tent in the dead of night? What's not to like!"

"Spiders?" asked Nate. "Like this one, you mean?" He held a huge spider in the palm of his hand and moved it towards Anders.

Anders leaped up and backed away, horrified. "I mean it, Nate, keep that thing away from me. No, really!" his voice became shrill as Nate stood and slowly advanced towards him.

"Spiders are beautiful creatures!" protested Nate.

"No they're not! They're wretched things!" squealed Anders. "Keep away from me! I mean, it Nate!"

Nate shook his head. "Now, Anders, the best way to confront your fear is to meet it head-on. I think you and our scuttling friend here should become better acquainted." With that, Nate threw the spider at him. Everybody laughed as Anders shrieked and slapped his hair and clothes. "Where is it! Where did it go! Howe, you bastard!"

Anders ran towards Nate and tackled him to the ground. They began wrestling.

Oghren took bets. "My money's on Howe. Any takers?"

"You do realise, Anders," laughed Nate as he tried to hold off the mage, "there are dozens of spiders on the ground. You'll be covered in them!"

Anders blanched and released Nate, standing up and dusting himself off. "Yes, well, I think it's fair to say who won that fight," said Anders, trying his best to look dignified. "I shall repair to my tent to change." With that, he walked off, scratching himself frantically.

"You're a wicked, wicked man, Nathaniel Howe!" Cori remonstrated. "You know he's afraid of spiders!"

Nate looked confused. "But it wasn't a spider," he said innocently. He plucked a weed from the ground, the top of which resembled a spider. "He didn't give me a chance to explain!"

"Yes," added Justice, completely oblivious. "Nathaniel has been showing me some of the indigenous flora and fauna here. If Anders had given Nathaniel a chance, I'm sure he would have explained."

Cori, Varel and Thibault put their hands to their faces and laughed. Oghren stared and shook his head. Nate grasped Justice's shoulder and nodded approvingly. "Thank you Justice. I'm glad _somebody _believes me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In lieu of straws, they drew blades of grass to decide who would take first watch. Much to Oghren's chagrin, he was paired with Justice. Varel and Cori were drawn together, and had to re-draw, as they wanted one experienced Warden awake at all times. Cori was thus matched with Thibault for second watch, and Nate, Anders and Varel took third. A third person on third watch was always handy as they could help prepare breakfast.

After Nate and Thibault had set traps around the camp, Nate joined Cori in her tent. She smiled and pulled back her blankets. Nate quickly slipped out of his Trickster's Tunic and boots and slid under the covers. He hugged her and nuzzled her neck as they got warm and cosy.

Cori then rolled him onto his back and lay on top of him. "Alright, Howe," she teased. "I'm going to get this secret out of you, one way or another. You may as well tell me now and save yourself a lot of bother."

Nate clasped his hands behind his head and grinned. "Never!" he whispered, his eyes glinting. "I am prepared to take my punishment like a man. Do your worst."

"Very well." Cori pushed herself up and sat on his thighs. While his hands were still clasped behind his head, she held his wrists and concentrated a Paralysis spell onto him.

He couldn't move his arms. "Hey! That's not fair!" he shouted, then hushed himself, aware that Anders' tent was not far from theirs.

Cori unplaited her hair and shook it loose. Then she lifted her robe above her head and dropped it to the floor. As was usual when Nate was travelling with her, she hadn't worn any smallclothes. He groaned.

"This is your last chance. Tell me," Cori threatened. Nate grinned and shook his head.

Cori closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair, stopping on the way down to caress her breasts. Nate's grin disappeared as she took her nipples between finger and thumb, and tweaked them. Her head lolled to the side and she moaned softly. "Oh, Nate…if only you could touch me…"

"I _can_," he growled. "Release me, and I will ease your suffering, I promise."

"But I can't trust you," Cori whined as she moved one hand to between her legs. Nate's eyed widened. "You keep secrets from me."

Nate could feel the Paralysis spell starting to wear off, but stayed where he was.

"And what's _this_?" Cori teased, pointing to his erection. She slowly unlaced his leggings, occasionally pausing to stretch and groan. She finally released his aching manhood and ran a finger down its shaft. Nate closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt an odd vibrating sensation as Cori's hand gripped him. He looked down and saw that her hand was charged with electricity.

"Do you remember the other night?" she smiled. "You liked that, didn't you? Would you like the shock treatment again?"

Nate sighed. "I would, but something tells me I'm not going to get it."

She smiled wickedly. "You're right about that. Not until you tell me this secret."

Nate suddenly pushed himself up, grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. "You're getting sloppy, mage. Your spell has worn off." Cori feigned shock, but he suspected that she knew.

He lowered her onto the ground so she was on her back, with her legs still wrapped around him. "Now, I'm going to punish _you _for trying to make me divulge my secrets."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anders sighed and pushed back his tent flap. He could see Justice and Oghren sitting by the fire. Justice was talking and Oghren sat with his head resting on his hand, looking like a condemned prisoner. He obviously didn't find Justice as fascinating as the mages did. With the other hand Oghren was hammering a bottle of brandy.

Anders went to sit with them. Oghren's eyes lit up and he offered Anders a swig, which he gratefully accepted.

"The two lovebirds keeping you awake, huh?"

"Something like that," Anders sighed.

"Well, count yourself lucky. My room is across the hall from theirs at Vigil's Keep. I get it nightly. Mind you, it does help me to get to sleep now and again, if you get my meaning, heh heh!"

Anders looked at him with disgust. "You're sick."

"Hey! I'll trade rooms with you, how's that?"

Anders looked into the fire sadly. "No thanks."


	32. Woman trouble at Kal Hirol

**Hi to Mordatus! Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviews and follows the story! xx**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and Thibault took second watch together. She was glad for the chance to get to know him better. They made small talk, and Cori noticed he was wearing a wedding ring.

"So," she asked, "does your wife mind you spending so much time away? Do you have any children?"

Thibault sighed, a faint smile crossing his lips. "My wife died during childbirth a year ago, Mademoiselle," Cori's hand went to her mouth. "We had a son, Benoit – it means blessed. I have never seen him. He lives with my parents in Orlais."

Cori held his hand. "I'm so sorry, Thibault. I shouldn't have pried like that."

He patted her hand. "It's alright. I wouldn't have told you if I thought you were prying. You see, before I met my Sabine, I was a scoundrel. I was a pickpocket, a swindler, and a cheat at cards. I used to lay with a different whore every night. I thought my life was perfect, but now I see how empty it was.

Then, one day, in the market, a young woman was robbed. Even though it was the sort of thing I would have done – although I did not attack women - I saw this beautiful young girl, divested of her possessions, sobbing. I became enraged and chased the thief down. I returned her things to her, and as she looked up at me, I was smitten. I knew at that moment that she was the one for me. I think you understand, Mademoiselle, that sometimes one does not need to know someone for a long time to know that they are perfect for one another?"

Cori smiled at him, still holding his hand. "Yes, I understand completely."

Thibault stared into the distance. "That beautiful woman did me the honour of becoming my wife only a few months later. I resolved from that moment to live an honourable life. We moved to Amaranthine as her parents were here and they were elderly. I joined Arl Howe's service at Vigil's Keep. The Arl was not an honourable man, but Garavel and Varel are men to aspire to."

A shadow passed over his face. "When she…when she died, I almost gave it all up and went back to my former ways. But I have my boy to think of now. I want him to be proud of his father when we finally meet. I jumped at the chance to be a Grey Warden. I can think of no nobler cause."

They were interrupted by a loud noise coming from Varel's tent. He was yelling. Looking at one another with horror, Cori and Thibault leapt to their feet and ran over, taking out their weapons.

Cori threw open his tent. Varel was sitting up, panting. Tears were rolling down his face. Cori stood up. "I'll see to him," she whispered to Thibault. He nodded and returned to the fire.

Nate charged out of their tent, lacing his leggings up as he ran, a dagger between his teeth. Cori held her hands up. "Nightmare," she whispered. Nate nodded, relieved. He kissed her and returned to their tent.

Cori sat down at the entrance to Varel's tent, not wishing to intrude, but letting him know she was there.

After a moment he spoke. "You may come in, Commander. I'm decent now."

She crawled in and sat next to his bedroll, but not too close. He had pulled on a shirt. "Nightmare?" Cori asked. Varel nodded. Cori turned herself to face him. "But I thought that as a Warden gets older, they learn to control the nightmares. Or does the occasional one slip through?"

Varel looked at her and sighed. "You may as well know, Commander. Over recent months, the nightmares have been returning, with more and more intensity. I cannot block these ones out. I have been a Warden for nearly 25 years, Commander. I think my time may be coming to an end."

Cori was distraught. "B-but…I thought we had 30 years! Maybe you've just had things on your mind…maybe…I shouldn't have brought you along with us. You just need to rest, that's all. 25 years can't be right!"

Varel smiled sadly. "30 years is an average, Commander. Some live longer, some less. I was made a Warden at the age of 29, which is ancient by usual Warden standards. I never expected to live as long as I have. I have been fortunate. And as for not bringing me along on your escapades, Commander…since you came to the Keep and included me in everything…well, I have felt like a young man once again. Thank you."

Cori drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her hands, tears obscuring her vision. She wiped her eyes and collected herself. She didn't want to lose control in front of this dignified man. "What will you do?" she asked softly.

"Travel to Orzammar, as soon as the darkspawn in Amaranthine are taken care of. I want to go while I still have my full strength."

"Do you have someone to accompany you?" she asked. It was a tradition amongst some Grey Wardens that any other survivors at their Joining would accompany them to the Deep Roads when the time came, whether or not the other had shown signs, as their time would come soon enough.

"No," he replied. "I was the only survivor at my Joining. I won't be alone, though. There are bound to be some Wardens down there somewhere, and I'm well acquainted with the Legion of the Dead. How about you, Commander? Were there any other survivors at your joining besides Aedan?"

"No, but the King had taken his Joining only six months before us. He, Aedan and I all swore that we would go together when the time came. I still intend to keep that promise, although I don't know if Alistair will."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair sat at a desk in Denerim Palace and started to write. This was his fifth attempt. The first had contained a grovelling apology, the second, an attempt at humour. The third was too maudlin, and the fourth had turned into a rambling mess.

"Keep it simple, Alistair," he told himself. "Here goes."

_Dear Cori,_

_Hope you and everyone at Vigil's Keep are well. Just a few lines to inform you that I've had a breakthrough in my negotiations with the Chantry._

_After the debacle with Rylock, and how she tried to murder a Grey Warden __**and**__ the Warden-Commander, the Chantry have been willing to bend over backwards for me._

_They have finally agreed that mages – provided they are not Apostates or Maleficar – can inherit land and titles. This is wonderful news, as I'm sure you can imagine. It means that when Connor comes of age, he can inherit his father's estate and become the Arl of Redcliffe. I'd like to think that he could inherit the throne, too, one day, but I think a lot more work will be needed before that can happen._

_What that means for you, Cori, is that now you really __**are**__ the Arlessa of Amaranthine, instead of it just being something that was foisted onto whoever was Warden-Commander. It also means that the mages now have a voice in the Landsmeet._

_I have also appointed Shianni as Bann of the Alienage. Remember her? I'm serious about changing things for the people of Ferelden, Cori. I will be calling another Landsmeet in the next month or so to decide what is to be done with the Terynirs of Gwaren and Highever. I shall send word nearer the time. I know how busy you are, but do try to attend. I will officially announce the new law at the Landsmeet, and it would be appropriate for Ferelden's first mage noble to be in attendance._

_By the way, if you bring anybody with you, know that they will not be able to attend the Landsmeet. Just so you know._

_Anyhow, I'll end now before I start rambling. _

_All the best, Alistair._

He read through it several times. He still wasn't happy with it, but he shrugged his shoulders and put it in an envelope, sealing it with wax. He nodded to a nearby attendant, who took the letter and exited.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Keepers made it to the Knotwood Hills on their third day of travel. After skirmishes with a Bearskarn and some unsavoury characters whom had just hung some poor bastard for cheating on his wife, they made their way down into the valley.

The place appeared deserted, but Varel and Cori's Warden senses were up. Varel pointed in the general direction of the darkspawn and gave numbers. There were many, but as Varel noted, "nothing that six Wardens and a spirit of justice can't handle."

They came to a rickety-looking rope bridge with wooden slats to walk on. As the lightest of the group, Cori was chosen to cross it first. She muttered obscenities to herself as she edged across. She made it safely to the other side. As the next lightest, Nathaniel was sent over next, and he too crossed safely, followed in order of weight by Anders, Oghren, Thibault, Varel and Justice. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the far side, only to realise that they would need to cross it again on the way back.

Cori noticed as Justice crossed the bridge that Simon's skin had taken on an ashen hue. _It's started,_ she thought, as she touched his face with frost-enchanted fingers. She and Anders were no closer to a solution to this problem.

They finally reached the bottom, and were relieved to find some shade. They all stopped for a moment to drink water. In front of them was a huge stone passageway, hewn into the very rock that dominated the landscape. Several large pits in the ground led down to the deeps. Cori and Varel, thinking as one, walked forward together and stopped and held a whispered conversation. They walked back to the others.

"Can anyone sense anything?" asked Cori. Anders and Oghren nodded their heads.

"Something…it feels like a large group to me, but I can't identify any of them," said Anders, frustrated that his Warden sense was so weak.

Cori and Varel looked at Nate. "Anything?" asked Cori.

Nate's brow furrowed. "I have felt a sense of unease ever since we reached the bottom," he replied, speaking slowly as he was unsure of what he was feeling. "But nothing more specific than that. Wait…"

Nate took a few steps forward and closed his eyes. He turned around to face the others, a look of surprise crossing his features. "Over there." He pointed to a chamber to the west of the passageway.

Cori and Varel smiled and nodded their heads. Varel shook his hand. Cori kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Thibault laughed. "Do all Wardens get a kiss when first they sense darkspawn?"

"Indeed they do!" laughed Cori.

Anders folded his arms and pouted. "I didn't get one!"

"Well, you were in The Blackmarsh at the time, and I was at the Keep!" teased Cori. "Varel, you owe Anders a kiss. It's only fair."

Varel laughed and begun walking away.

"I'm waiting, Varel!" demanded Anders, puckering his lips.

Varel continued walking. "You can keep waiting until the second coming of Andraste."

"I'll hold you to that!" Anders teased.

They headed towards the chamber that Nathaniel had pointed out. Nate stopped and held his hand up. "Shh!" He listened intently. "I can hear something up ahead…I think it's a woman."

Panicking, Cori charged ahead, narrowly missing falling into a pit, as the image of a _Broodmother _came into her mind. Far ahead, she could see a group of darkspawn moving away from them, dragging something with them. The _something _was wriggling and cursing. It _was _a woman.

"Don't let them take her!" Cori shouted wildly, running as fast as she could, the others not far behind. "Kill her rather than let her be taken!"

As soon as she was near, she thrust her staff forward and Fireballed the group. It didn't quite reach them, but got their attention. They stopped and turned, but the Hurlock dragging the woman continued on its way. "Let her go, you bastards!" Cori screeched.

The men overtook Cori, and Nate and Thibault stopped and drew their bows. One of their arrows hit its mark, and the Hurlock fell to the ground, twitching. The girl broke free and ran towards the Keepers. Cori ran up to her as her companions ran far ahead and engaged the darkspawn.

"Are you alright?" she asked the girl. She was a casteless dwarf, wearing Legion armour.

There was no time for talking, however, as the group of darkspawn in the western chamber had heard a commotion, then sensed Wardens. Twelve of them advanced on Cori and the dwarf. "Stand back!" Cori shouted to her.

When the darkspawn were almost upon her, Cori Mind Blasted them, then held her staff in front of her, preparing a _Hand of Winter_ spell. Nothing happened. _Out of mana! _Cori had forgotten to drink a lyrium potion after their encounter with the Bereskarn.

The darkspawn, now revived, quickly overwhelmed Cori and the dwarf. Cori felt a hand clamp across her mouth as she was lifted by her shoulders and legs. The stench of the darkspawn's skin nauseated her and she retched into its hand as she tried in vain to wriggle free.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The men finished off the last of the darkspawn and walked back to where Cori and the rescued girl had last been. There was no sign of them. The men exchanged confused glances.

"Commander?" shouted Varel, realising that the group of darkspawn that had been in the western chamber had moved underground.

"No…!" Nate ran forward. Cori's staff lay on the ground. He picked it up. "Cori!" he yelled, panic in his voice.

They all spread out, calling for Cori. Thibault ventured back up to the surface. There was no sign of anybody.

Varel took a deep breath. "I think she has been taken underground. This pit here is nearest to where they were. Let's go."

"What are they going to do to her?" asked Anders, his face drained of all colour.

"Fear not, Anders. The Commander cannot be turned into a Broodmother. She already has the taint in her, and is therefore immune to their methods."

Nathaniel glared at him. "So that makes everything alright, does it? Do you think they're having a tea party down there or something?" he snapped, then pulled himself together. "Sorry…I'm sorry, Varel. You know best. Lead on."

Varel had once been a hot-headed young man himself and was not offended. He placed a hand on Nate and Anders' shoulders. "I know where they are. They're not far, and I can sense the Commander. Her life-force is strong. Have no fear."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and the dwarf were carried further into the depths. She tried to make a mental note of the route they took, but soon got lost as one twisting passageway followed another. They were taken to a room and forced into a rudimentary metal cage. The darkspawn departed and locked the door.

Cori, thinking on her feet, retrieved a phial of concentrated Deathroot extract from her robes, which she had made for Nathaniel and Thibault. She passed it to the dwarf.

"You know what they're planning to do, don't you?" she asked. The dwarf nodded. "I'm going to try and get us out of here, but if the worst happens…drink this. It'll kill you instantly," she lied. In truth, it would cause an agonising death, but Cori had nothing else to give her, and didn't want her to hesitate when the time came.

The dwarf nodded again. "Thank you." She looked at Cori. "You're a Warden?"

"Yes," said Cori sheepishly. "And not a very good one, apparently. I can't believe I let us get captured. My name's Cori."

"Sigrun. Who were the others with you?"

"They too are Wardens. One of them will know where we are. But I'm not taking any chances. Let's see what I can do here…"

She drank a greater lyrium potion and gripped one of the bars to the cage. The bar started to glow red. Then a noise at the door startled her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varel and the others descended and found themselves in a well-lit underground chamber so vast that they couldn't see the ceiling or the far walls. Many, many passageways led off the main chamber, and although it appeared deserted, Varel could sense darkspawn in all directions.

Varel stopped in his tracks. He looked around, then stared at the floor, his eyes wide, trying to concentrate.

"What is it?" Nate asked, concerned. _Is Varel panicking?_

Varel looked up at him. The older man's chest rose up and down rapidly, his face pale. Varel _was _panicking.

"Nathaniel…I'm sorry…I-I can't sense the Commander anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" he snapped.

Anders stepped forward and asked the same. "What do you mean you can't sense her? She's a Warden! You must be able to!"

Nate's mouth hung open. A sickening feeling of dread seeped into his bones. "Does that mean…?"

Varel grimaced as a bitter taste came into his mouth. "I am sorry. I can't think of any other explanation."


	33. Where have all the darkspawn gone?

**No matter how many times I say it, I mean it, thank you to everybody that takes the time to review! It really makes my day! *Hugs* xx**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varel did his best to compose himself, though he felt like smashing his sword against a wall. "We're not going to give up yet. We will go to the last location I was able to sense her. This way."

They walked in silence. Nate and Anders walked next to each other, both feeling a strong urge to put their arm over the other's shoulder, but not doing so, because that wouldn't be very manly.

On their way, they came across another dwarf, a male, who was near death. He lay slumped on the ground, his skin a mosaic of many contusions and bruises.

With the last of his strength, he looked up. "Who…who's there?"

Anders knelt down next to him and immediately began healing him, but didn't hold out much hope. "We're Grey Wardens. Let me help you." Anders then realised that the dwarf was tainted.

"No…" panted the dwarf. "I feel my death upon me. It is a sweet release. You must…listen! The Broodmothers…they're breeding…I saw…an army! You…you must…you must stop them! But…beware…the Children…they are abominations, even among darkspawn." The dwarf then closed his eyes and slumped to the ground. Anders looked at the others and shook his head sadly.

"Poor sod," muttered Oghren. "Never thought I'd see the Legion so thoroughly trounced. And what was that about Broodmothers? A hive of tits and tentacles? Hehehe. Sounds like a party – and we're invited!"

Nate barged past Anders and Varel and made a beeline for Oghren. Varel managed to grab his arm and restrain him, but Anders didn't bother and folded his arms. "What in Andraste's name is _wrong_ with you?" yelled Nate. "Is that all you can think about? Sex? Is it because you're so physically repulsive that no woman alive will go near you, and you need to compensate with puerile remarks all the time? Cori could be dead for all we know, and you make tit jokes?"

"What's the matter, Howe?" barked Oghren, riled up. "Worried you'll never get to _squeak _again?"

Oghren staggered backwards as Nate's fist slammed into his jaw. The two of them drew their weapons and stood facing the other, their eyes ablaze.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Varel, jumping in between them. "You are Grey Wardens and I expect you to conduct yourselves as such! Stand down immediately!"

Justice stepped forward. "You are wrong, Seneschal. Oghren has acted dishonourably. Nathaniel has rightly challenged him. A duel must take place."

"A duel?" laughed Varel mirthlessly. "Fine! You idiots kill each other if you like. I'm going to look for the Commander. We've wasted enough time here. Do what the hell you like. I didn't sign up to look after children."

He walked away. Thibault followed, as did Anders, who beckoned to Nate to join him. Justice stood with his hands on his hips, waiting for the duel to begin. Oghren grunted and extended his hand to Nathaniel, who refused it and caught up to the others. Anders slapped Nathaniel's back and turned round and glared at Oghren.

"Aagh, pissing surfacers," Oghren groaned. "I was just trying to cheer them up." He belched and walked in the direction of the others, followed by a baffled Justice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varel found the room soon enough. The door was locked. Nate set to work on the lock, and pushed the door open. It was empty, save for a large cage to the rear. They entered.

"Are you sure this is the room, Varel?" asked Anders.

"Quite sure."

Nathaniel moved towards the cage. "I can smell vanilla…yes, she was here, not long ago."

Anders walked up. "Yes…magic has been used here…see? The bars on the cage. She tried to melt them. But she wasn't successful. So how did she get out?"

"Perhaps she was taken." Thibault spoke aloud what they all thought.

Anders' eternal optimism got the better of him. "Can you sense her yet, Varel?"

Varel shook his head. "It's as though she isn't here at all."

Nathaniel put his hand to his chin and stroked his _soul patch_. "Wait a minute, Varel. When we were at the Blackmarsh, you said you could sense the presence of a Warden, who turned out to be Kristoff. Kristoff had been dead long before we arrived on the scene. You sensed the taint in him. So it stands to reason that if Cori were dead, you would still be able to sense her, does it not?"

Relief flooded through Varel as he realised Nathaniel was correct. "You're a very clever man, Nathaniel. Yes, you're right." They all sighed and smiled.

"However," added Varel. "That does not explain why I cannot sense her at all. There is nothing wrong with my abilities, as there was at the Blackmarsh. I can sense the darkspawn here just fine. I can even sense some childer darkspawn here – I can identify them now. But, for some reason, I cannot sense her."

"Could you be having a problem sensing Wardens?" asked Nathaniel.

"No. I can sense you – although very faintly, and Oghren and Anders. I cannot sense Thibault at all, but that is normal as the taint is still very weak in him."

Thibault shook his head. "It seems we have answered one question, only to be met with several more."

Varel took a deep breath. "Well, I'm afraid those questions will have to wait. We must act upon the dwarf's words. He said that there are Broodmothers here in Kal Hirol. That must be our highest priority." He held his hands up, seeing Anders and Nate's expressions. "I'm sorry, but I am acting as the Commander herself would."

"That's not true," Anders interrupted. "If one of us were captured, or in danger, she would postpone her own death to come to our aid. You know that, Varel."

Nathaniel nodded. "She dropped everything to come and rescue me from Highever, even though she believed I was already dead. I'm sorry, my friend, but I believe finding her takes highest priority. And although I speak from a selfish perspective, most of the people in our group owe their lives to her. Including you, Varel."

Oghren folded his arms defiantly, clearly agreeing with the other two. Thibault tried to be diplomatic. "Perhaps we can combine our two searches? This is a huge place, after all, and we have no clear idea of where we are going."

"I know where we are going," said Varel. "I can sense the location of the Broodmothers," then guessing he was not going to win this argument, turned to Justice. "I'm surprised _you _don't have an opinion on this."

"I do," replied Justice, "but I was waiting my turn. Commander Amell saved my life less than a week ago by providing another vessel for me to inhabit. And she means to continue doing so, at great moral cost to herself, until she can think of a permanent solution. It would be unjust to leave her to the mercy of the darkspawn, while there is a chance she yet lives."

Varel considered their words. "Very well. As a Grey Warden, I still believe that the Broodmothers take priority. But, as a man, I agree with you. We will search the immediate vicinity until _nightfall_. If we do not find her, we must attend to the Broodmothers. Agreed?"

The others mumbled in agreement, but Anders and Nathaniel had no intention of agreeing when the time came. Varel turned to the two scouts.

"Nathaniel, Thibault, is there any way of tracking her?"

They shook their heads. "Not on stone, my friend," said Nathaniel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori blinked and opened her eyes. She was lying down on a stone slab. The dwarven girl was leaning over her, concerned.

"It's…Sig…Sig?"

"Sigrun."

"Oh, yes."

Sigrun helped Cori to sit up. She felt light-headed and weak. "What happened?" asked Cori. "Were we attacked? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," replied Sigrun. "They brought us here, locked me in a cage, then they…did something to you. Don't you remember?"

Cori looked at Sigrun, her vision finally resolving itself. Sigrun had removed her helmet. Her face was covered in garish tattoos, but she was quite pretty beneath them. "What do you mean, did something? No, I don't remember. What did they do?"

Sigrun looked at the ground and sighed. "They brought some mages in, if you could call them that. Not like you. Darkspawn mages. They cast some spells on you, then one of them poured something black down your throat. You vomited several times," Sigrun pointed to a black and red pool on the floor, then shuddered. "I think the last few times you were bringing up blood."

Cori looked at the pool of vomit and turned away, nauseated. "But that doesn't make any sense! Surely they can't be trying to turn me into a Broodmother, they must be able to sense the taint in me, and know it's not possible! They can't be that stupid, can they? Did they do anything to you, Sigrun?"

"Well, I'm not sure. You don't seem to remember any of that, so if they did anything to me I might not remember either. But…I don't have vomit all over me, and I don't feel as crappy as you look."

Cori managed a weak smile. "That's what I like about dwarves. Always to the point. You're Legion of the Dead, aren't you?"

Sigrun's face brightened a little. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I met a group of them in the Dead Trenches in Orzammar. Good men. They ventured out onto the surface to aid Ferelden when we went to Fort Drakon." She shook her head sadly. "A lot of them died. But we made sure they were returned to the Stone."

Sigrun gasped. "You fought the Archdemon? Ancestors be praised! You're…Amell aren't you? You killed it!"

"No. I didn't kill the Archdemon," she replied, trying to hide her irritation. "I wish people would stop saying that. Aedan Cousland killed it and gave his life in doing so."

Sigrun looked embarrassed. "Oh…I'm sorry. It's just that you're a hero in Orzammar, and I think that almost everybody assumes you killed the Archdemon. We don't get much news from the rest of Ferelden, and what we do get is usually distorted in some way."

Cori put her hand on Sigrun's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just…I don't feel like myself."

Sigrun chuckled. "Apology accepted! I'm not surprised you feel so rough, after what they did to you."

Cori looked around the room, then stood up. "Where are they, anyway? The darkspawn. I can't sense them anymore."

Sigrun shrugged. "They left maybe half an hour ago? I couldn't tell you where they went. I'm not looking forward to them coming back, though," she said quietly, thumbing the bottle of Deathroot extract.

Cori stood and looked around the room. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Nothing. "No, what I mean is…I can't sense _any _darkspawn. Where have they all gone?"

Sigrun scoffed. "Cori? Is it ok if I call you that?"

"Sure."

"Cori, this place is teeming with darkspawn. They haven't _gone _anywhere."

Cori shook her head. "No, _listen_. I'm a Grey Warden. We can sense darkspawn. I can't sense any at all. They must have moved on somewhere."

Sigrun looked at Cori with a mixture of pity and irritation at her patronising attitude. "Er…we're in Kal Hirol? The Deep Roads? This is where darkspawn _live_. This is one of their breeding grounds. There are Broodmothers here. Think about it. Why would they go to so much trouble to capture two women, then just up and leave?"

Cori realised she was right. "Sorry. Here's me telling a Legionnaire of the Dead about darkspawn. I just don't understand. I wonder if they've put warding magic on our room?" She felt the door and walls with her hands.

"Anything?" asked Sigrun.

Cori shook her head, mightily confused. "No…there's no magic. None that I know of anyway…some of the old Tevinter magic is still in use, and if it were that, I wouldn't recognise it, but that theory's tenuous at best. What the hell did they do to me?"

Then a thought occurred to Cori. "If they've done something to block my sensing abilities, then maybe Varel won't be able to sense _me._ I'll have to leave something for Anders to find."

She cast several glyphs upon the door, walls and tried to project some outside the room. "If only I could cast a Fireball. Anders would detect that from a mile away," she muttered to herself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The six men walked through an endless maze of twisting hallways, checking alcoves and rooms as they went. They encountered darkspawn along the way, and dealt with them savagely, as the men saw each one as a potential abductor and seemed to blame them all personally for Cori's disappearance. Even Anders engaged in some hand-to-hand combat, borrowing one of Nate's daggers, if only to work off some of his nervous energy.

Anders stopped for a moment as he felt a humming sensation in his hands and feet.

"What is it, Anders?" asked Varel, turning towards him.

Anders looked to be deep in concentration. "I'm not certain…but for a moment there, I thought I detected magic being used…there it is again! Over there!" He pointed south-west. "Lower down than we are now. I mean, further down."

"Can you detect the nature of the magic? Whether it's darkspawn or Magi?" asked Varel.

"No. I can't distinguish between the two. It's not offensive magic, though – far from it. It's the sort of magic I'd use. Defensive…glyphs? But if Cori were being attacked, she'd be using her offensive spells, and they would make more of an impact in my mind. And darkspawn don't use glyphs very much. They just try to blow people up or cause them pain."

Nathaniel walked over. "Am I correct in understanding that defensive spells use up much less mana than offensive ones?"

Anders nodded. "That's correct."

"So, if Cori wanted to leave a marker, or a trail for us to follow, then would she not use a defensive spell? Something that would last for a long time?"

"I see what you're getting at, Nate, and that's a very good point, but defensive spells would only make a faint impact on my mind. Unless…unless she's out of mana. Or…maybe they've confiscated her lyrium, and she's trying to preserve her mana by using weaker spells!"

Without a word, they all headed in the direction indicated by Anders. Again, they encountered pockets of darkspawn along the way, but they were no match for 5 enraged Wardens and one spirit of justice.

They finally reached the bowels of Kal Hirol. Anders led them along a narrow corridor with many doors leading off. He stopped outside one. "Yes, yes. Glyphs have been cast here within the last hour." He traced their now invisible outlines with his finger. "All of them Glyphs of Warding. About as defensive a spell as you can get. It's used to protect people. The darkspawn certainly wouldn't use it…although they would be _capable_ of using it."

Varel stepped forward. "Could this be a trap?" he whispered.

"Can you sense any darkspawn in there?" asked Anders.

"No. I can't sense anything in there. Is there any warding magic on this room?"

Anders shook his head. "Only these glyphs."

The two men jumped back as two circles of white light appeared on the floor, with an arcane symbol at the centre.

"A Glyph of Warding," smiled Anders. "You can't sense any darkspawn. Who else could it be?"

Nate stepped forward and took out his lock-picking implements. He had trouble at first as his hands were shaking. Finally, he unlocked the door and took a deep breath.

He was nearly knocked off his feet by a squealing Warden-Commander running into him at full pelt. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him. Anders joined in and hugged her back. Both men were crying. Nate and Cori shared a passionate kiss, seemingly unaware of the 6 other people in the room.

Nate finally put her down and allowed the others to hug or backslap her. Sigrun sat in the corner, amused.

"Did you find my glyphs?" Cori asked Anders.

"Yes! That was very clever of you! Seeing as Varel couldn't sense you."

Cori's face dropped. "So I was right. You couldn't sense me? Can you sense me now?"

Varel shook his head. "I don't understand…"

Cori closed her eyes and put her hands to her face. "And I can't sense any of you, or any darkspawn. Sigrun and I have a theory as to why that may be. Oh, I'm sorry, Sigrun." She introduced each of her companions to Sigrun. They all shook hands with her.

Cori sat down next to her. "Sigrun and I have had a lot of time to think in here and we've come up with a possible answer. As unbelievable as this sounds, we think that the darkspawn wanted to transform both of us into Broodmothers. They did something to me, used magic and made me swallow something. I believe they've found a way to remove the taint from someone."

She shook her head. "I'm no longer a Grey Warden."


	34. A change is as good as a rest

**Hi to kaggi in Norway from the UK!**

**I know I've cut a huge chunk out of the Kal Hirol part of the story, as I did with the Blackmarsh. I don't want to repeat too much of the game's content, as you all know what happened and would probably rather play it than read about it. This story is more about the people in the game, than the game itself. If anybody feels strongly about this, let me know and I'll try to add a bit more.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varel blanched. "Surely that's not possible, Commander?"

"Then what other explanation is there?" asked Cori. "And another thing. I haven't eaten for 6 hours, and I'm not even hungry."

"_Six?" _the Wardens said in unison. It was virtually unheard of for a Warden to go for longer than 3 or 4 hours without eating, before they felt a compulsion to murder somebody, even during the night.

Nate sat down next to her. "How do you feel about all this, Cori?"

She looked disturbed, and was too preoccupied to realise that Sigrun was sitting next to her when she spoke. "I…I don't know. If it is true, then I'll live for longer, won't have nightmares and all the rest of it, but…being a Warden has been my life for the past 2 years. It's part of my identity. For all the benefits that will come with not being a Warden…I feel like somebody's cut one of my legs off."

Nate stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe you could do that, you know, drinking thing again…Joining," suggested Oghren.

"I have no intention of taking the Joining again," she replied, much to Nate's relief.

"Here," said Anders, handing Cori her staff.

"Ah, thank you, Anders. I've felt lost without this. So," she said turning to the others. "What have you all been up to?"

"Well," said Anders, "when you went missing, we all went temporarily insane, mutinied against Varel, and Oghren and Nate nearly killed each other. But apart from that, it went swimmingly!"

"Oh," Cori laughed, "and Sigrun and I have just been sitting here on our backsides the whole time!"

Nate and Oghren looked sheepishly at the floor. Nate walked over to Oghren and offered his hand. "Sorry, friend. I know you were trying to lift our spirits. But no more about the _squeaking_, alright?"

Oghren laughed heartily, and shook hands with Nate. "Hehe. You should hear the sound _I _make. I've been compared to a mule that's just had its ass branded!" They slapped each other's backs and laughed. Cori frowned at them, not sure if she wanted to know what they were talking about.

Varel knelt down next to Cori. "Commander…I know you're feeling disoriented, but we've discovered that there are Broodmothers here in Kal Hirol, not far from where we are. If you feel up to it, I suggest we take care of them and go home. I, for one, cannot wait to leave this place."

The rest of the Keepers murmured in agreement. Cori turned to Sigrun. "Will you help us, Sigrun?"

"Of course, Cori!"

"Then what will you do, with all your unit dead? You're welcome to come back to Vigil's Keep if you like, until you work out what you want to do."

Sigrun looked at Cori sadly. "Yes, I'd like that. Thank you."

Cori squeezed her shoulder. It felt good to have another woman around.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

With the Broodmothers and the darkspawn dealt with, the Keepers plus Sigrun returned home. They had found no sign of the darkspawn mages, and resolved to return another time for some answers. From Kal Hirol they took treasures and enough raw lyrium to keep Anders and Cori in potions for years. Oghren and Sigrun carried this in their packs as they were immune to its effects.

Sigrun was assigned a room, and she and the rest of the Keepers went to theirs to change and rest. Cori went to her office, alone, and sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She had sensed no darkspawn, or Wardens, during the three days and nights it had taken to return home. Her appetite was non-existent and she'd only eaten after Nate and Anders had nagged her incessantly. It seemed real now.

The door knocked. "May I come in, Commander? It's Varel."

"Of course." Varel entered. "Lock the door behind you."

Varel did as she asked. Cori explained. "If anybody else knocks, I'm going to pretend I'm not here."

Varel went to sit down, then stopped. "Would you prefer I left you alone, Commander?"

"No. I think you're the only one who would really understand how I feel. And you'd better stop calling me Commander. I can't be Commander of the Grey if I'm not a Grey Warden, can I?" she took out some paper and a quill. "I'd best inform Weisshaupt."

"Lets…not be hasty, Commander."

"Varel, I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Whether you have the taint in you or not, you will always be Warden-Commander to me. Weisshaupt doesn't need to know yet, does it? And besides, it will take weeks for the letter to arrive. And weeks for them to reply. And, to be frank, Commander, I have a feeling they will offer the position to me. And I have other plans, as you know."

They smiled wryly at each other. Then Cori laughed for the first time in days. "You're more cunning than I gave you credit for, Varel."

"No," he replied. "I'm just being practical. We have the darkspawn threat in Amaranthine to deal with. Nobody is more equipped to lead us than you. You may not have the taint in you, but you have the experience, and you're a fine leader. There have been two 'mutinies' within the Warden ranks now, and you were not present at either time. Nobody has ever questioned you."

"Alright, Varel. You win. As long as the threat remains in Amaranthine, I will stay in my post. But – if we ever resolve it – I will step down immediately. Do you think Weisshaupt would let me choose a successor, or would they appoint somebody themselves?"

"Weisshaupt has little enough involvement with the provinces of Thedas as it is, Commander. I think they will be relieved if you were to choose."

"Would I need to ask the King's permission first? He's the one who appointed me Warden-Commander in the first place."

"No, Commander. He may have given you the news, but only Weisshaupt can authorise such an appointment. Have you somebody in mind, then?"

"Well, this may surprise you, but I was thinking of Thibault. Nathaniel would have been my first choice, not because of my involvement with him, but because he is practical, resourceful, perceptive, hardworking, cunning and diplomatic. Bit of a temper, but I'm not one to talk. He possesses fine qualities for the job."

"I agree, Commander," replied Varel. "But…?"

"But…Nate and I have already made plans for the future. Anders would never take the position. He couldn't be tied down like that. Oghren is a fine warrior, but his diplomatic and administrative skills may be lacking. Not that mine are perfect," she added with a smile.

Varel nodded. "An interesting choice, Commander. He may do very well. I'm going to get some food. Are you hungry?"

"No, but I'll come and sit with you in a bit. I'll see what these letters are, first."

"Very well," said Varel. "I'll see you shortly." He closed the door.

Cori sifted through the letters. _What's this? The Royal Seal? _She sighed heavily. _Alright, let's see what he has to say._

She read through Alistair's letter with her eyebrows raised. Then she read it again. _So, I really am Arlessa now. Looks like my plans with Nate will have to be put on hold...or perhaps not. So you think you have me where you want me, do you, Alistair?_

She smiled to herself. _Think again!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori walked towards Nate's room. He knew she wanted some space, so he'd left her in the office. She decided to call on Anders first, though, to ask his opinion on something. She knocked his door. No answer. "Anders?"

She opened the door and peered round. Anders and Rose sat on his bed, hand-in-hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Cori went to exit the room.

"It's alright, Cori, you can come in," said Anders. Rose passed her on the way out and smiled warmly at her.

"Anders…I'm really sorry," Cori began.

"Come and sit down for a minute, Cori," Anders said. She noticed he looked pale.

She sat down. "Is everything alright?"

Anders shrugged, his brow furrowed. "I…I don't know. I can't think straight at the moment." His hands were shaking.

Cori stroked his hair and held his hand, desperately worried. "What's happened, my darling?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He turned to Cori. Tears were in his eyes. "I…I'm going to be a father."

They sat there in silence for a moment, the enormity of what he'd just said hitting them. "Are you sure?" asked Cori at long last.

"Mm-hmm. I put my hand on her and I could feel another life in there!" He burst into tears.

Cori wrapped her arms around him, tears welling up in her own eyes. She drew back. "What did I tell you? All you needed was a nice, fertile woman!"

Anders laughed and wiped his eyes. "Yes, thanks to you! And I suppose the taint isn't that strong in me yet? I know we joked about this, Cori, but I never really imagined it could ever happen." He sniffed. "Well, I intend to make an honest woman of her. Well, I'd like to, if only it were possible to marry her. You'd better get onto that King friend of yours, Cori. Us mages need to get married! You, too, I suspect," he added, winking at her.

Cori nodded determinedly. "Don't worry, Anders. I will be seeing him next month and I'll put pressure on him. Do you think you and Rose could make a go of it?"

He nodded genuinely. "Yes. She's a lovely girl, and I'm very fond of her. I think in time I could grow to love her. I could do a lot worse, that's for sure."

Cori laughed. "You could do a lot worse? You romantic devil!"

He laughed. His long-absent happy puppy look had returned. "I've never been so excited in my life, Cori!" They embraced.

Cori wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm so happy for you, Anders. You will be a wonderful father, mainly because you're like a big kid yourself." He giggled.

Cori put her arm in his. "Now that you're all happy and everything, I want to ask your opinion about something."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anders had supported Cori's idea. She continued on to Nate's room and knocked.

"You don't need to knock, Cori!"

She walked in, smiling. Nate was lying on top of his bed, reading.

"How did you know it was me?" she laughed, lying next to him, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Lucky guess. Besides, who else comes to my room? Erm…by the way…about my room. I think we need to start using yours more. Apparently Oghren can hear us when we're in here."

"Hear us? Oh…Oh! Please don't tell me that!"

He nodded, his lip curled in disgust. "I got the impression he…likes it."

Cori was horrified. "Well, that's it, then! We are _never_ sleeping in here again! Or doing anything else in here for that matter!"

Nate rolled onto his side and stroked Cori's hair. "How are you feeling, my angel?"

Cori giggled. "My angel? I like that…" she leaned over and kissed him, pulling away just as he was getting into his stride. He put his head in his hands and growled, kicking his feet against the bed for added effect.

"Sorry, my little _devil_. I came up here to ask you something. And I intend to ask you without us getting side-tracked. We can get side-tracked afterwards, if you like. In _my _room."

Nate lay on his back, grinning. "Alright, I can handle that. Sounds intriguing. What would you like to ask me?"

"Well, I have just officially been made Arlessa of Amaranthine, by the King, no less. So later on, you'll be getting side-tracked with _quality_, I want you to know. I know we had plans to settle in Amaranthine City after all this darkspawn business is done, but this changes things. Don't worry! I still want us to be together, it will just have to be here at the Keep. We can move into the annex, if you like, get it spruced up a bit. We could even move in there now, if you wanted. We'd have a lot more privacy. What do you think?"

"Sounding good so far…so do I have to call you _Your Grace_, now, then?"

"Yes," said Cori, affecting a posh accent. "That pleases one immensely." Then she reverted to her own voice. "But I quite like 'my angel' too."

"Great," chuckled Nate. "Now that's sorted out, _my angel, _let's go and have a look at this annex."

"Wait…there's one more thing."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and Nate walked out of _her _room, arm-in-arm. They were on their way to have a look at the annex.

"Oh…I almost forgot," said Cori. "You need to go and find Anders. He has something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"I asked if I could tell you, but he's so excited he wants to tell you himself. But he's only telling you and me for now."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "More mysteries? Excellent! Shall I meet you down there?"

Cori nodded. Nate pushed himself against her so she backed against the wall. Putting his hands on her hips, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Cori pulled back. "Save some for the annex! We're supposed to be christening it, remember?"

"Of course, _Your Grace_."

Cori put her hands on her hips. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to call me that whenever I'm bad?"

"Because you're exactly right." He winked at her and walked off to find Anders.

Cori popped into the office on the way down to the Annex. Varel was in there. "Varel, there's been a change of plan. I want to know what you think." She closed the door behind her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and Nate went to look at the annex, which was situated next to the stables. It was private and secluded – just what they wanted. It was rather plain and bare, though, and they planned a trip to Amaranthine to buy some furnishings – or rather, Cori would buy them while Nate visited his sister.

Nate went off to practise his blade skills with Thibault, while Cori went round to her Section Heads, asking them to meet her in the main hall in half an hour. She had an announcement to make.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori waited until the main hall was nearly full. Anybody that couldn't attend would find out soon enough, of that she had no doubt.

She cleared her throat.

"Good evening, everybody. Thank you for coming at short notice. I won't cut into your spare time for too long." She took a deep breath. "As from today, I have officially been appointed Arlessa of Amaranthine. Before now, it was a title on paper only, but the Chantry has now granted mages the power to own lands and inherit titles. And if anybody doesn't believe me," she added with a grin, "I have a signed letter from the King in my office as proof."

The assembled staff laughed and there was some applause. She continued.

"As such, I will have to dedicate much of my time to the running of the Arling. Therefore, I have decided to step down as Warden-Commander."

There was some murmuring and a few sad groans.

"I have appointed my successor. From tomorrow, he is to be Warden-Commander. I hope you will show him the same dedication and valued friendship you have shown me. I present the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Nathaniel Howe."


	35. What a tangled web we weave

**Hello to riversend! Thank you for reading!**

**I apologise for the shameless plug, but I've started a new story and have published the first chapter. It's called Human Nature, is rated M and is a Cullen/Anders friendship story with a bit of romance thrown in. (Not between the two of them, mind :p)**

**If anyone fancies having a look, I would appreciate your thoughts. Thank you!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Alistair,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Further to your recent correspondence, I would not miss the Landsmeet for anything, and actually feel quite excited about it. Let us hope it is less dramatic than the last one!_

_I probably will bring somebody with me, if only for company on the trip. Of course I understand that not just anyone is permitted to attend the Landsmeet. I am glad, though, that both Amaranthine and the Grey Wardens will have a voice there, as it has always been._

_Until the Landsmeet, then!_

_Cori_

o-o-o

Cori cackled to herself as she sealed the letter, and was still smiling as she wrote to Weisshaupt, informing them of Nathaniel's appointment, and the reason why she could not continue as Warden-Commander. She was hoping that their interest would be piqued and that perhaps they would investigate themselves. Cori had enough to do, and so did Nate.

She also wrote back to Bann Esmerelle, who had written several times requesting an audience with her. Cori made an appointment with her for next week. The Keepers had a long trip ahead to The Wending Wood.

Cori meant to investigate the reports from the market traders that any deliveries made along the trade routes to Denerim were being intercepted or stopped, and she had heard rumours that darkspawn had been responsible, so happily, her duty to the Arling and Nate's duty to the Wardens coincided.

First, though, she and Nate had planned a trip into Amaranthine. As Warden-Commander, Cori had always insisted that the Keepers had at least a full day's rest at the Keep between investigations or trips. Nate had no intention of changing that.

They took Sigrun along, too, as Cori wanted to show her the City, and purchase a few sundries for her. They took their horses into the City, Sigrun riding along with Cori, as she had never been on a horse before.

The three of them spent a pleasant morning there, with a reluctant Nate being dragged along to buy fabrics and furnishings for the annex, and 'women's things', before they visited Delilah.

Delilah had never met a dwarf before, but made Sigrun feel very welcome, bringing out a smaller chair for her to sit on. Delilah's baby bump was beginning to show, and Cori, fascinated, bombarded her with questions.

"It's such a shame that the two of you will never be able to have children." Delilah sighed.

Cori and Nate looked at one another. Now that Cori was no longer tainted, and with Anders an expectant father, they both knew that there was now a chance, but they hadn't yet discussed it.

"You never know, Delilah," said Nate, gazing lovingly at Cori. "Where there's a will, there's a way."

Cori beamed and gazed back at him. Sigrun listened to their conversation with interest.

"Why can't the two of you have children? Is it because you're not married or something?" she asked bluntly.

Cori nearly choked on her tea. "Erm…something like that, yes."

Sigrun's brow creased. "But the two of you do, you know…grease up the old Bronto. I've heard you. Isn't that a little risky?"

_Maker's Breath! _Thought Cori. _Is there anybody that hasn't heard us?_

Delilah looked scandalised. Cori wished the ground would swallow her up. Nate was laughing. "That's one thing about dwarves, Delilah. They always speak their mind. I find it an admirable trait," he smiled.

The time came for them to leave. Delilah, now recovered, politely told Sigrun that she hoped they would meet again, and bade them all farewell.

Before they departed Amaranthine, Cori went to see Captain Aiden, to inform him of the change of hierarchy at Vigil's Keep. He greeted them as they approached.

"Ah, Commander, Warden Howe. I had been hoping to see you. I need to speak to you about something."

"Alright," said Cori, wondering what he meant. "But I am no longer Commander of the Grey. Nathaniel, here, is now Warden-Commander."

Aiden smiled and shook Nate's hand. "Commander." Then he addressed Cori. "Is this because of your new duties as Arlessa?"

"Yes," she replied, half-truthfully.

Aiden's expression became more serious. "That is what I wanted to speak to you about. Arlessa, Commander, will you come with me? We should go to my office. I do not wish to discuss this here." Then he looked at Sigrun.

"She is an associate of ours," said Nate. "She can be trusted."

"Very well," replied Aiden. "Please. This way." He led them through a door in the stone wall. They passed through a large room containing several bunk beds and lockers. Finally they reached his office. He had someone bring in two extra chairs and invited them to sit.

"Commander…forgive me. Arlessa. I will be blunt. Since you were officially named as Arlessa, some disturbing rumours have reached my ears. I have no proof that they are true, but I have made discreet enquiries on your behalf. I did not wish to bother you with this without having something more concrete to report.

I have heard of a conspiracy against you amongst some, or all, of the nobles of Amaranthine. Apparently they disapprove of the fact that a mage has been made a noblewoman, and they also disapprove of your relationship with the Warden-Commander." He paused, to allow this information to sink in.

Cori and Nate looked at one another. "Go on, Captain," said Cori.

"I believe Bann Esmerelle to be the ringleader. I also believe that Lord Guy and Lady Liza Packton are involved. All three of them were known to be in Howe's pocket." He looked at Nate. "I'm sorry, Commander. I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," shrugged Nate. "I've heard far worse things about my Father. Please continue."

"Thank you, Commander," replied Aiden. "Unfortunately, that is all my men and I can turn up. There is no proof, and any trails we have followed have gone cold. However, Arlessa, I would still advise utmost caution. These people lost a great deal with Arl Howe's demise, and they are ruthless and cunning."

"I agree," said Nate. "I know them well. They are underhand and out for what they can get. Bann Esmerelle, in particular, is well known for her shady dealings and lust for power. She lives like a Queen while the people on her lands are ravaged by disease and poverty. She sickens me."

Cori leaned forward. "Bann Esmerelle has been asking for an audience with me for ages. I've just written to her, making an appointment for next week. I wonder what she's up to?"

Aiden looked troubled. "Arlessa, you should be very careful. I have heard stories about Esmerelle 'eliminating' her enemies and people who got in her way. Alas, no proof of this exists, or she would have been arrested long ago. I shall arrange for an escort to take you back to Vigil's Keep. I recommend you put your men on high alert."

"This is all we need!" cried Cori, still thinking like a Grey Warden. "Our presence in Amaranthine is to eliminate the darkspawn threat, nothing more. Why can't they just let us do our jobs?"

Nate put his hand on her shoulder. "Captain, would you consent to your men accompanying us to Lord Guy's estate? It is but a small way from Vigil's Keep. Let us see how he reacts when he sees us approach. If there is no reaction, we will think up an excuse for being there."

Aiden nodded. "A fine idea, Commander. And the Arlessa doesn't need an excuse for being there. You don't need to explain yourselves."

Cori smiled at Nate proudly. _I chose well_, she thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori, Nate, Sigrun and four mounted soldiers approached the outskirts of Lord Guy's estate. They stopped.

"I knew this would come in handy," chirped Sigrun, taking out a spyglass she had purchased in Amaranthine. Cori had given her some money to spend on herself. Sigrun put the spyglass to her eye and faced towards the estate.

"Uh-oh," she muttered, before handing the spyglass to Cori.

Cori sighed. "Looks like Aiden was onto something. The place is heavily guarded, which is unusual, and they all seem to be on alert."

Nate dismounted from his horse, took the spyglass and looked through it. "Well, we're way out of range here. They'll see us coming. I recommend we return after nightfall then launch a sneak attack."

"Your favourite," Cori smiled.

He smiled back wickedly. "At the very least, it will send a message to the other conspirators."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They returned to the Keep without incident. Sigrun skipped away, laden with clothing, linens and various baubles and decorations for her room.

After informing Varel and the rest of the Keepers of their news, Nate and Cori went over to the annex. Cori began dressing the place up with curtains, throws and wall hangings. Nate, not being the slightest bit interested in anything like that, went around making a few minor repairs.

He returned to find Cori trying on one of her new gowns. "Maker's Breath!" he exclaimed. She wore a deep purple velvet gown, which was slashed to the waist and barely managed to contain her breasts. It was long, and skimmed her curvaceous figure. There were two huge splits running up the front and back, which revealed the whole length of her legs when she walked. She walked backwards and forwards several times to demonstrate.

Nate closed his mouth to stop himself from drooling, then finally remembered how to talk. "Where are you going to wear _that_?"

She smiled at him beguilingly. "Why, here of course. I have several more, for use in the annex alone." She winked at him. "Do you like it?"

Nate put his hand over his mouth and stared. "Very nice," he said hoarsely. "Now take it off."

Cori backed herself into a corner of the room. "_You _take it off."

Nate advanced on her, his eyes glinting. "I am the Commander of the Grey, I'll have you know, and I _command _you to remove your gown. Now!"

"Well, _I_ am the Arlessa of Amaranthine, and as one of my vassals, I order _you_ to obey _me_!"

Nate stood in front of her and brought his face next to hers, trying his best not to laugh. "You're not the Arlessa in here, sweetheart. Now, do as I command!"

Neither Oghren nor Sigrun heard what happened next, and the horses in the stables next door paid little attention as they tucked into their hay.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Keepers, Sigrun and Aiden's soldiers arrived at Lord Guy's estate under cover of darkness. They tied the horses up and crept forward through the tall grass surrounding the estate. As stealth specialists and archers, Nate led one group around the left side, and Thibault and his group approached from the right. As Nate's group neared the main residence, the front door opened. Out stepped Lord Guy and Lady Liza Packton. They passionately embraced each other.

"Wait," whispered Nate. "This may be why the place is guarded. Lady Packton is married. Let's give them a chance."

"This is Nathaniel Howe, Commander of the Grey," he called. "I have reason to believe that you are involved in a plot against our Arlessa. If you have nothing to hide, then surrender yourselves, and you will be shown mercy."

They had their answer immediately. The two nobles ran inside and bolted the door. Several guards advanced in the direction of Nate's voice. They were met by a Fireball from their Arlessa. Thibault's group, which was larger, broke from cover and assailed them from behind. Nate and Cori dropped back, as did Thibault and Anders, and they picked off the guards from a distance, while the soldiers from Amaranthine, Justice, Varel and Oghren engaged them at close quarters. Sigrun disappeared behind the house.

When it appeared that all of the guards were defeated, Cori summoned an _Inferno _to light up the estate. No other guards were around.

"Unhand us, filthy dwarf!" cried an indignant voice from behind the house. Lord Guy and Lady Packton emerged, with Sigrun in between them. She had her arms around their legs, with a dagger pressed against Lady Packton's belly, and the other against Lord Guy's genitals.

"They tried to make a break for it!" sang Sigrun enthusiastically.

"Well done, Sigrun!" Cori laughed then walked up to the two nobles. "Inside!" she commanded.

The two nobles were pushed down onto a bench inside the residence. Cori walked up and down, glaring at them both. "Well," she scowled, "you two have a choice. Either you talk to me, now, or we take you to Amaranthine and have you thrown in prison."

Cori crouched down and addressed Lady Packton. "I doubt you would survive one night in there without your lady-in-waiting, servants, fine foods and wines. And toilet facilities." Lady Packton looked as though she were about to faint.

Cori then turned to Lord Guy. "And as for you…a handsome noble such as yourself could keep a lonely inmate company. Or several of them. I hear they're very sharing sorts, too, so you'll be in _huge _demand."

"Alright!" cried Lord Guy, his hands up. "W-We'll tell you everything! It wasn't us…it was Esmerelle! It was all her idea! We just went along with it because…well, because…she forced us to. She knew about our…secret, you see."

"Get to the point!" barked Nate, unmoved.

"Yes, o-of course. Esmerelle means to kill you, Arlessa. She used to do very well out of Arl Howe, as did we…but we wouldn't have gone this far! You must believe us!"

"When? Where?" demanded Cori.

"She was trying to arrange a visit to Vigil's Keep. Once there, she assumed that you would dine with her, and she meant to slip poison into your food."

The room fell silent. At last Nate spoke. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know, Howe. That's the truth. She keeps to herself and just calls on us when she wants some dirty work done. I'm almost relieved this has come out. I didn't agree with it, and neither did Liza." Lady Packton nodded frantically.

Nate was unconvinced. "You always were a weasel, Guy. You haven't convinced me. You can try your luck with the Captain of the Guard in Amaranthine. Get up, both of you!"

The two conspirators were tied up and left in the house. The soldiers escorted the others back to Vigil's Keep, then returned to collect the nobles for transportation to Amaranthine, where more thorough questioning would take place.

"Another problem," moaned Cori to the others in the dining hall. "We were supposed to be on our way to the Wending Wood by now. Do all landowners have these troubles, Nate?"

Nate shrugged. "There is always wrangling, and some troubles, but most nobles are not as corrupt and devious as the Amaranthine lot. I'm afraid you've inherited my Father's friends. That should tell you what kind of people we're dealing with."

"I agree, Arlessa," said Varel. "Until Bann Esmerelle's whereabouts are ascertained, I recommend you and Nathaniel stay inside the Keep. The annex is rather isolated, and we have few enough guards as it is."

Cori groaned. "Wonderful."


	36. Cori kicks ass

**Hello to Aragaurn and Oleander's One! Thanks for reading! :D As always, thank you so much to those that take the time to review and follow the story. It really means a lot to me.**

**Just a short chapter this time, I just thought it ended naturally as I was writing.**

_**Nug Pancakes **_**is the property of Bioware.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Keepers decided unanimously that Cori's predicament presented rather a good excuse to get drunk. Varel and Thibault brought up several bottles of ale and wine from the cellar, while Anders, Cori and Nate brought plate upon plate of food to one of the dining tables. Oghren went up to his room to fetch a few of his speciality brews.

They had been drinking long and hard when Anders proposed a toast. "To Bann Esmerelle! Maker help her, because when Cori gets hold of her, she'll rip her head off and shit down her neck!"

"Hear hear!" The rest of the Keepers cried.

Sigrun was officially inducted into the Keepers, and expressed an interest in becoming a Grey Warden to Cori. Cori told her to approach Nate when she was sober.

Oghren launched into his usual repertoire of drinking songs. "No, no, no!" cried Sigrun. "They'll never remember them! Let's start off with something simple!"

"_Nug sits in the mud. Nug wiggles his ears. You catch the Nug, he slips away! Nug gets to live another day!_

_Nug sits in the mud. Nug wiggles his toes. You hook the Nug, he slips away! Now the Nug runs off to play!_

_Nug sits in the mud. Nug wiggles his nose. You tickle the Nug, he laughs away! Now the Nug sits on my plate!"_

"Psssht!" mumbled Oghren incoherently. "Children's rhymes!"

"You tickle the Nug, he laughs away! Now the Nug sits on my plate!" Anders continued to sing, giggling uncontrollably.

"Exactly!" slurred Cori, pointing at Anders, to which they all laughed in agreement.

After draining most of the wine, ale and Oghren's lethal _Legacy White Shear_, the Keepers decided to call it a night. Justice, the only sober one amongst them, bade them goodnight and went up to his room.

For the rest of them, merely rising from their chairs presented a logistical challenge. In lieu of an intelligent solution, they decided to sleep at the table, and folded their arms to rest their heads upon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sometime during the night, the doors to the dining hall were rudely and loudly pushed open. A few of the Keepers stirred.

One of the Keep soldiers, used to the sight of Wardens passed out on the dining table, addressed Varel. "Is the Arlessa here, Seneschal?"

"She's here somewhere…" he mumbled.

Nate, who was awake, shook Cori's shoulder. Cori mumbled then giggled. "Heh, heh. Come closer, sexy…I have a little something for you, big boy…!"

Nate cringed and whispered in her ear. "We're not alone, my love. But I appreciate everybody knowing I'm a big boy!"

Cori snapped awake. "Oh! Erm…" she tried to focus on the two soldiers standing at the end of the table. They were both smiling and blushing. Then, as her vision resolved, she realised there was only one.

"Yes, Godric?" she asked, with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Forgive me for waking you, Your Grace, but Captain Aiden is here with a prisoner. He is asking to see you urgently."

"A prisoner?" asked Cori.

"Yes, Your Grace," replied Godric. "It is Bann Esmerelle."

"Yes!" cried Anders. "Don't start without me! I'm going for a piss." He pushed himself up by his elbows and lurched out of the room.

Cori addressed Godric. "Erm…will you give us 5 minutes to…prepare ourselves? Then send them in to the main hall. Thank you."

"Of course." Godric bowed and exited, closing the doors.

Nate helped Cori to her feet. "We'll need you too, Varel," said Cori. He groaned and pushed himself up. "Try your best to look officious."

The Keepers trudged next door to the main hall. It was in darkness. Cori lit the braziers with a Flame Blast. She, Nate and Varel headed for the dais at the head of the room, and stood there, trying their best to look severe. Anders returned, looking very excited - as were Sigrun and Oghren.

Godric was merciful and gave them 15 minutes. Captain Aiden and some of his men entered the hall, bowing as they approached. Bann Esmerelle was pushed along by one of the soldiers. Her hands were bound behind her back. She glared murderously at Cori. Cori smiled cockily and winked at her.

Captain Aiden addressed Cori. "Arlessa, forgive this interruption at such a late hour, but I thought you would want to deal with this matter immediately."

"It's quite alright, Captain," she replied. "In fact, I commend your actions. Please tell us of your findings."

Aiden bowed. "Lord Guy and Lady Packton, after intensive questioning, confessed to their involvement in the plot against you, Arlessa, and implicated Esmerelle as the ringleader, as I had suspected. My men and I raided her estate and arrested her. She has not yet confessed, but we found damning evidence against her.

A diary, containing details of your movements, written in her hand. Several phials of arsenic and belladonna, which were kept in a Valise also containing clothing. Under questioning, her lady-in-waiting told us she had packed the Valise for Esmerelle's trip to Vigil's Keep next week. However, she denied knowledge of the phials. It is unlikely a servant would have the means to acquire such items.

We also found a diary containing the movements of Warden-Commander Howe. I surmise that based on this evidence, she meant to assassinate both of you."

Varel stepped forward. "Bann Esmerelle, any attempt or plot to assassinate an Arl or Arlessa constitutes High Treason." He turned to Cori. "Arlessa, the right of high justice is yours. She may be put to death."

"_Oh, _no," replied Cori, walking towards Esmerelle. "She's not getting off _that_ easily. Bann Esmerelle, for conspiracy to murder your Arlessa and the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, I sentence you to life imprisonment in the lower dungeons of Denerim Prison. Never again will you see daylight."

A sound like a cracking whip reverberated around the hall as Cori delivered a vicious back-hand to Esmerelle's face. Everybody gasped.

"_That_," growled Cori, "is for all of the victims of your past indiscretions, and for having the temerity to think you could outwit the Grey Wardens of Amaranthine!"

Captain Aiden sneered at Esmerelle, satisfied that at last justice would be done upon this evil woman.

Cori called over two of the Keep's soldiers. "Throw her in the dungeon for the night," she commanded. "I think Nate's old cell would be appropriate, don't you, dear?" she asked, turning towards Nate. He nodded, a wicked smile on his lips.

Cori then addressed Aiden. "Captain," she bowed, "once again I am in your debt. I insist that you and your men spend the night at the Keep after your exhausting investigation. We have plenty of beds to spare."

Aiden and his men accepted gratefully.

As the soldiers led Esmerelle away, Cori walked up to her and stood in front of her. "One more thing, Esmerelle. _This _is for making me think my sex life would be ruined by having to sleep in the Keep for Maker knows how long!" Another vicious blow connected. "Take her away!"

Oghren sidled up to Nate, now confident he could make suggestive comments without being struck. "One night without, and she goes insane, huh?"

"A few hours without, actually, Oghren. Yes, I'm a lucky man indeed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning after breakfast, Aiden and his men took Esmerelle directly to Denerim. The tired and emotional Keepers piled into what was now Varel and Nate's office, although Cori occasionally borrowed their desks.

"Welcome to my first meeting," grinned Nate. The Keepers applauded.

He continued. "Now that all this nonsense with the nobles is resolved, we can crack on and do what we're supposed to do. We're going to the Wending Wood. Cori has heard reports of several wagons being ambushed on the main trade routes to Denerim, and also reports that darkspawn are involved.

It'll take around 2 days and nights to get there, but the weather should be fair, so we should be able to pack fairly lightly. I would like to set out at around noon, if there are no objections?"

There were none. Sigrun raised her hand. Nate laughed. "You don't need to do that, Sigrun. Just ask."

"Well, Commander, I have spoken to Cori about the possibility of becoming a Grey Warden. She said I should take it up with you."

Nate looked at her evenly. "Did she warn you of the risks?"

"Risks? No."

"I didn't want to step on your shoes, Nate." Cori smiled.

He smiled back, then his expression became more serious. "Sigrun, to become a Grey Warden, you must undertake a ritual. There is a chance you will not survive it."

Sigrun frowned. "Oh. How much of a chance?"

Nate shrugged. "It's hard to say. Some people succeed, and some don't. There are official records kept, at Weisshaupt, and I suppose I could request a copy. But it would take a month or two for it to reach us, assuming they even reply in the first place."

Sigrun looked thoughtful. "What is this ritual? What happens?"

"I'm sorry, Sigrun, but I can't tell you that," replied Nate.

"May I think about this?"

Nate nodded. "Of course. In fact, I would prefer that you did, rather than making a rash decision. Perhaps while we are away you can think about it. But you may give me your decision whenever you like."

"Alright," nodded Sigrun. "Thank you."

"One more thing," said Nate. "Anders, before you begin packing, I'd like to speak to you…about that _problem _you were having."

Anders raised his eyebrows and nodded. Cori was dying to ask what the problem was, then thought that maybe it was a 'man thing' and thought better of it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori, feeling slightly ashamed, but justifying to herself that she was doing it out of concern for her friends, peered out of a window, spying on Nate and Anders, who were talking outside. Her interest was piqued even further when Justice joined them, who began talking to Anders.

An awe-struck expression came over Anders' face, then he beamed and hugged Justice and Nate, before punching the air in triumph.

_That's how Nate reacted when he hugged Justice that time,_ mused Cori. _What is going on between them?_

She had no more time to think on this, as she had to go and pack. She and the rest of the Keepers met at the gate at noon, and began the long trek to The Wending Wood.


	37. Trees and Dragons

**Sorry for the sporadic updates. This chapter has been a real pain to write. I know there are gaps and a few inaccuracies in it, but I don't remember this part of the story very well, have had to rely on Youtube, and it's taken **_**ages**_**. Hope it doesn't show too much :) **

**Thank you as always to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed the story and sent me messages. It helped me to get through this chapter! :D**

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

The Keepers entered the Wending Wood on their third day of travel. They were immediately set upon by a group of bandits, whom were laying in wait for unwary travellers. Unfortunately for them, the Keepers were no ordinary travellers, and the bandits were quickly dispatched.

They came upon several upturned and burning caravans on the main road, which Cori and Anders found very interesting.

"This doesn't look like the work of darkspawn to me," observed Varel.

"Nor bandits," Nate added. "It looks like whoever attacked these merchants, meant to completely destroy them, not just rob them."

Cori and Anders, who had gone behind one of the caravans to investigate, called the rest of them over. Anders grimly pointed to several charred bodies lying in a pile. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, shaking his head in disgust.

"Somebody with powerful magic at their disposal is responsible for this," said Cori, folding her arms.

Nate walked over and looked distastefully at the bodies. "Darkspawn magic?" he asked.

Cori shrugged. "Hard to say. But I agree with Varel. I don't think this _is_ the work of darkspawn. They're not usually so…cruel. They just kill, then move on."

"We'd best be careful," said Anders. "If there's a maniac running around with this sort of power at their fingertips, we could be at risk of an ambush. And they may still be nearby."

He and Cori nodded at one another, then the two mages raised their staves above their heads, closed their eyes and whispered to themselves. The rest of the Keepers felt a build up of energy around them. Anders and Cori brought their staves to eye level then opened their arms wide, and opened their eyes.

The Keepers looked around. Everything around them seemed to have taken on a greenish hue.

"We've surrounded us all with a Spell Shield," explained Cori. "Any magical attack inflicted on us now has a 75% chance of being absorbed in to the Fade. However, it costs Anders and I a lot to maintain it, so in the event of us being attacked, we may have to rely on all of you for offensive power."

The Keepers murmured their thanks, and marvelled at how Anders and Cori sometimes seemed to communicate telepathically.

They had not ventured much further, when they spotted a terrified-looking man running towards them at speed. He appeared to be a bandit.

"Out of my way!" he shouted. "I need to get out of here!"

"Who are you?" demanded Nate, standing in his path.

"I'm no-one!" he cried. "I just want to get out of here!"

Nate grabbed his arms. "Calm down! Who's after you?"

The frightened man glanced behind him. "The elf! She makes the trees come alive! All we wanted was some easy money from the caravans, but…" he looked around frantically and took several steps backwards. "Maker help me…she's here! I've got to get away!"

He took off at speed, nearly knocking Sigrun over in his haste. "Hey!" she cried.

"Are you alright?" asked Cori, then noticed that the rest of the Keepers were looking upwards, ready to draw their weapons.

On a ledge above them stood a tiny elven woman, who was glaring down at them with her hands on her hips. She wore a short, low-cut robe that left little to the imagination. Somebody wolf-whistled. Cori and Sigrun glared at Anders.

"Another scavenger here to prey on the misfortunes of others?" the elf mocked. "No…you are too well armed. Here for me, then. You will not drive me from these forests. The shems could not do it, the darkspawn could not, and you will fare no better!"

Nate stepped forward. "We are Grey Wardens. We are not here to drive you from the forest, as we have no idea who you are."

"Ah. You are here to battle the darkspawn then? Fair enough," she replied. "Should you encounter any merchant caravans, tell them to release my sister, or more of their men will die. Now go. Deal with your darkspawn, and stay out of my way," she added menacingly.

She raised her hands and was suddenly enveloped by a huge, gnarled tree root. The root disappeared. The girl was gone.

The Keepers looked at each other in confusion. "Does anybody know what that was all about?" asked Cori.

Anders shrugged. "No, but I think we've found our mysterious maniac."

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

They continued on, and had they not had to fend off several small groups of bandits and darkspawn along the way, the Keepers may have had time to admire the beautiful scenery in the Wood.

It was a very warm day, and Cori kept glancing over at Justice. She was becoming concerned about the condition of Simon's body. She called Anders over.

She lowered her voice. "We're going to have to let Simon's family have his body before it gets as bad as Kristoff's. At least Simon is still recognisable at the moment. I just don't know what to do about Justice. This has been keeping me awake for the last few nights."

Anders glanced over at Justice. "He actually spoke to me about that the other day," he said quietly. "He knows that Simon's body is starting to deteriorate, and he knows we can't just keep supplying him with corpses. I think he's prepared to…well, you know."

"No." Cori said firmly, shaking her head. "We have to come up with something. I'm not prepared to let him…" she shook her head again.

"Well," Anders whispered. "There are plenty of fresh bandit corpses around here…"

"I was thinking the same thing," she replied. "Trouble is, we can't just leave Simon's body here in the heat. And we can't carry a bandit corpse back with us, can we? It's a good three days' travel home from here. That's too much weight to carry, even if we took it in turns. Besides, we'd have to freeze it, and nobody can carry a huge block of ice."

Anders glanced around to make sure no-one could hear him. "Unless you want to take a bandit back with us…alive. No! No…forget I said that. That's horrible."

"Don't tempt me, Anders. I'm getting desperate. And at least you're coming up with ideas. Let's just stick with ones that are not _too _morally repugnant, eh?"

They grinned at each other. Then their faces fell again. They were no closer to a solution.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

After several small skirmishes with darkspawn and bandits, the road started to wind uphill. Out of the protective canopy of trees, the Keepers were exposed and the sun beat down mercilessly upon them. Cori pointed her staff to the ground and a huge chunk of ice appeared, which they all sat next to for a while as they ate and rested.

They were rudely interrupted by another appearance from the elf they had encountered earlier. She appeared on another ledge above them, and before they had a chance to speak, she began berating them.

"What do you want from me? Don't you understand? I have to do this to get Seranni back!"

The Keepers got to their feet, and let Nate speak, as he had appeared to placate her during their previous meeting. "Please – we just want to talk…"

She shook her head and raised her hands in the air. "We have nothing to talk about! Stop hounding me!"

Once again, a huge tree root appeared, and the elf disappeared. Thibault spotted her running further up a hill and aimed a warning shot, but she was just out of range, and the arrow fell harmlessly to the ground.

The Keepers had other concerns, though. Out of nowhere, two giant enchanted Sylvan trees appeared and began to attack them. Oghren, Varel, Sigrun and Justice charged in and began hacking at the trees' trunks, although their weapons did very little damage. Nate and Thibault fell back and took aim with their bows, trying without success to find a weak spot to aim at.

"Guess it's up to us!" cried Anders. "You try frost, and I'll try flame!"

Cori didn't need to be told twice. She cast Cone of Cold at one tree, and Anders cast Flame Blast at the other. Anders' target went up in flames and staggered backwards.

"Flame it is!" Anders shouted. Cori removed the Spell Shield she had placed on herself and three of the Keepers, as she needed the power to cast an _Inferno. _She held her staff aloft and concentrated as a small red wisp appeared above her head, which turned in to a glowing ball of fire.

"Stand back!" she commanded and waited until the Keepers were safely away. She lowered her arms to the ground then thrust them upwards. Following the motion of her arms, a huge swirling column of lava burst forth from the ground, consuming the trees. A horrendous squealing noise burst from them as they were incinerated on the spot, turning black, before collapsing in a pile of ashes.

"Show off!" pouted Anders, as Cori drank a potent lyrium potion.

"I have a cut on my arm!" Sigrun told Anders cheerfully.

"Ha!" he teased as he healed Sigrun's arm. "_Wondermage_ can't do _this_!"

Cori poked her tongue out at him.

Oghren grunted. "That skinny witch is really starting to piss me off!" he growled, echoing the rest of the Keepers' sentiments.

"Indeed," muttered Nate. "Thibault, did you see where she went?"

"Oui," he replied, pointing further up the winding road. "She headed that way. It looks like a camp of some kind."

"Let's go," said Nate. "The time for diplomacy is over."

Anders removed the Spell Shields from the remaining Keepers, he and Cori now realising that they were not dealing with some almighty, supernatural creature, but a mage, just like themselves. A mage who could summon huge, terrifying trees, nonetheless, but she was not invincible.

They found her at an abandoned Dalish settlement. She stood with her back to them, seemingly lost in thought. Several freshly-dug graves were at her feet.

"Don't come any closer!" she barked as she span round. Her voice seemed to waver a little.

Nate ignored her threat and walked right up to her. "Are you going to attack us again? Summon more trees? We will deal with the next ones just as easily, and we will still be here. I demand to know why you attacked us! We only wanted to talk to you, but now you have made enemies of us."

As he got closer to the elf, he was surprised to see that she was crying. She turned her back on him once more, and looked down at the graves. He stood next to her. "My clan-mates…all butchered by darkspawn. It was just Seranni and I left…then those animals took her! I can't bear to think what depraved things they've done to her!" She started to weep.

"Don't you understand what you've done?" cried Nate, torn between anger and sympathy for the elf. "The merchants were not responsible for your sister's disappearance. The darkspawn are! You've killed several innocent men!"

"But darkspawn don't take hostages!" she snapped defiantly, though a trace of uncertainty informed her words.

"Yes, they do," said Cori, walking towards her. "We are here to answer a new kind of darkspawn threat. The Archdemon has been slain, yet the darkspawn are re-grouping and organising themselves. We have encountered new species of darkspawn, more intelligent than we ever thought possible. Something else is leading them now. And," she added, "the darkspawn have _always _taken women as hostages."

"Women? Why women?" the elf asked.

Cori sighed. "They turn women into Broodmothers. They give the woman their taint, then…well, we don't know exactly what they do, but they turn them into darkspawn breeders. I'm sorry."

"No! Not my Seranni!" the elf shrieked wildly. "We must find her! You! You must help me!

"No!" bellowed Justice, drawing his sword and advancing forward. "This female must be put to death for her crimes! She has slaughtered innocents, and must now face justice!"

"Stop!" commanded Nate. "We are not this woman's judges. Another death will not help matters!"

Justice stood towering over Nate. "But justice must be done! Her crimes cannot go unpunished!"

"Justice," said Cori quietly, pointing at the elf, who was now sitting on the ground, her hands to her face and her body wracked with sobs. "I think the realisation of what she has done is punishment enough, don't you?"

Justice watched her for a moment then sheathed his sword. "I do not agree with either of you, but I see that sometimes things are not as clear-cut as they first appear. I shall rescind judgement for now."

Nate looked up at him. "And you will not be reassessing that judgement without a conversation first taking place between you and I. Is that understood?"

"I understand, Commander."

Nate gathered the rest of the Keepers together. "What do we think? If a female has been taken by the darkspawn then it is our duty to investigate. But do we take the elf with us? I want your opinions before I decide."

The Keepers were split in their opinions. Thibault, Varel and Sigrun wanted to help her. Oghren and Justice were vehemently opposed to her accompanying them. Cori and Anders wanted to help her in principle, but gave Nate a grave warning about mages who were unable to control their tempers.

"Very well," said Nate. He walked over to the elf. "I am sorry," he said. "We cannot help you. We will investigate your sister's disappearance, as it is our duty to do so as Grey Wardens. But you may not accompany us."

"I…I understand." The elf stood and turned to the Keepers, no longer as self-assured and angry as she had been. "Would you let me know if you find anything?"

"Certainly, if you're still around," answered Nate, before returning to the Keepers. "Now," he said. "The only place we haven't explored is that abandoned Silverite Mine." He pointed downhill to a metal door set in the face of a large rock. "I suggest we take a short rest then venture in."

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

After a 'rest' – meaning food – the Keepers ventured into the mine. They descended some unsafe-looking wooden steps and found themselves in a chamber with no exits and a ledge above.

Confused, they split up and searched in vain for an opening or exit of some kind. They were about to turn back and head up the steps, when a hissing sound from the ledge drew their attention.

There stood a creature, humanoid in shape, but standing more than 8 feet tall. He wore a highly elaborate robe. His face was twisted and deformed, and he wore a mask over his eyes. Next to him stood a dwarven woman. She was obviously tainted, and it was at an advanced stage.

Before any of them could speak, the creature held his hand up in the air. "Ssh. Sleep…" he hissed.

The Keepers were unable to resist his command. Even Anders and Cori, whose resistance to mental manipulation far exceeded that of their companions, could not fight against the sound of his voice, and one by one the Keepers closed their eyes and fell to the floor.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

Nate drifted in and out of consciousness. He fancied he heard a soft, hissing voice whispering to him, its tone both seductive and sinister.

"So you are the Commander of the Grey Wardens?" it hissed. "Do not be frightened. Your injuries have been tended to."

Nate opened his eyes. Looming above him was the tall creature that had sent them to sleep. He felt afraid but gave no reaction outwardly. _Are the others alright? Is Cori alright?_ He wondered.

The creature spoke again, with a trace of sadness in its voice. "I apologise for what I must do. I do not wish to be your enemy. But now is not the time for this…rest."

Nate went to speak but no words came out. He couldn't move his mouth, or anything else, for that matter. A sensation of overwhelming heaviness seized his body. He tried to fight it, but to no avail. His eyelids closed.

His eyes opened. He blinked several times. _Cold. _He was lying on a cold stone floor. A huge door lay in front of him, flanked by thick metal bars.

He sat up and was relieved to see Cori kneeling next to him, and the rest of his companions, all in various stages of consciousness. Cori stroked his hair. She had been divested of her clothing and weapon, as they all had, and they were all dressed in simple peasant clothing.

Justice and Anders were the only ones standing up. Anders paced back and forth impatiently. "Do they have any idea how much those robes cost me?" he muttered to himself. "If they've so much as scratched them…and my staff. Cori bought me that! Maker help me, I'll…"

"Anders," Nate said, snapping him out of his rambling. "Can you bring them round?"

He shrugged. "No, boss. I've tried. Doesn't work. We'll have to wait until they wake up naturally."

"Someone's coming," announced Varel, who was wide awake. "I can sense the taint in them, but they're not darkspawn."

Varel stood up. Cori helped Nate to his feet. Oghren, Sigrun, and Thibault were still unconscious.

A female elf approached the cell. She appeared to resemble the elf they had encountered earlier. The taint in her was obvious. Her skin was ashen, with a soapy texture. Several liver-coloured patches mottled her face. The Irises of her eyes were translucent, falsely giving the impression that she was blind.

"Are you Seranni?" asked Nate.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"We met your sister earlier on. She was looking for you. I didn't get her name," he replied.

Seranni sighed and shook her head. "Her name is Velanna. She didn't need to come looking for me. I'm alright. It is you who are in danger. I have to get you out of here before something bad happens. I don't want anyone else to be hurt."

She looked around anxiously and moved closer to the cage. "The darkspawn have your things," she whispered. "You can still get it all back if you're careful and clever. They're going to come back to check on you. You have to hurry!" She unlocked the cell and started to walk away.

Cori ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Please tell us what's going on. You must know something!"

Seranni stopped and looked at Cori pleadingly. "I don't know anything…they're coming! You have to find a way out of the mines! Please hurry!" She ran off before Cori could say anything else.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

The Keepers trudged through the mines and ploughed through a seemingly never-ending onslaught of darkspawn. They eventually found their belongings, which were being worn by people - not darkspawn - who were infected with the taint. Only Cori and Sigrun did not retrieve their clothing and armour, as they were not immune to the taint, and Anders gave Cori his _Spellfury_, before retrieving the other one from the tainted person's hand.

They finally reached a huge chamber with several balconies leading off. In the far wall was a large metal door.

"Well this can't be good…" muttered Anders.

They cautiously walked in. Almost predictably, the tall creature they had encountered earlier appeared at one of the balconies, flanked by the female dwarf and Seranni.

"What is this? A trap?" Nate shouted up to the balcony. "Why didn't you just kill us when you had the chance? What is going on?"

He was interrupted by a piercing squall from above. Cori, Varel and Oghren looked at one another. They knew the sound of a Drake when they heard it.

"Long-range weapons, everybody!" cried Cori.

A huge, red Dragon Thrall landed on the ground in the centre of the chamber, followed by _another_. Anders immediately cast Heroic Defence on everybody and a Glyph of Warding on the unprotected Cori and Sigrun.

Arrows and bolts from crossbows and staves flew towards the Dragons as they took to the air. Cori held her staff in front of her and closed her eyes, her free hand tracing elegant shapes through the air as she channelled. This was one of her most powerful spells. Her free hand moved to cover her eyes as she concentrated. She muttered to herself. Water started to run down the chamber walls, quickly freezing and turning to ice. An unnatural wind blew through the chamber. The rest of the Keepers shivered as they kept firing.

Cori cast her arms up into the air. A swirling snowstorm materialised in the upper reaches of the chamber. The Dragons' movements were severely slowed and they were forced to land. Hailstones the size of eggs thundered down upon them. Cori drank a potent lyrium potion as the Dragons tried several times without success to take flight. The rest of the Keepers continued to wear the Dragons down from a distance.

Cori once again raised her arms into the air, threw her head back and closed her eyes. She uttered words to herself that only Anders recognised as old Tevinter. She cast her head down and thrust her staff into the air. Bolts of lightning crackled and snaked across the ceiling. The hailstones became electrically charged and rained agony down upon the Dragons. Their high-pitched cries shattered the ice clinging to the walls and brought it crashing down to the ground.

At last, the Dragons were defeated. Cori, infuriated, charged towards the balcony where the creature and the women stood. "Now you're mine!" she yelled, holding her staff aloft.

She was stilled by the creature holding his hand in the air. The two women walked behind him and departed. He rose from the ground and flung his arms into the air. The balcony immediately caved in on itself. The Keepers ran to the other side of the room to avoid being hit by rubble.

Cori regained control of her body. "What _is _that thing?" she asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know," said Varel. But it has the taint in it. And the taint in it is stronger than I could imagine anybody could bear, without going insane. The strongest I've ever sensed, that's for sure."

They made their way to the giant doors, wondering what else lay in store for them, but thankfully they led out of the mines.

"Right!" announced Nate. "I've had enough of trees and Dragons to last me a lifetime! Let's get back to the Keep for a nice hot meal."


	38. The Landsmeet

**Thank you to everyone who follows and reviews the story :D**

**Warning: Explicit sexual content in this chapter.**

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

The Keepers finally arrived home after more than a week away. They were exhausted and filthy. Most of them gravitated towards the dining hall, planning a meal of epic proportions, a bath and an early night in a nice soft bed.

Cori and Nate headed for the annex. "I need a bath," she whispered. "And so do you!"

"Can't argue with that," he yawned, idly scratching his head.

Once inside, Nate began running a bath for Cori, hoping to share it with her. They were lucky enough to have a tap over the bath in the annex, and Cori would heat up the water using her staff. She busied herself in the kitchen, preparing a snack for them both.

Nate poured some scented oil into the bath water, and lit a few candles, as the light was growing dim. He swirled the water with his hand as he smiled and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Cori had imposed a sex ban while they were on the road, as Oghren always seemed to pitch his tent next to, or near to, theirs. Nate had tried to change her mind and promised her that he could stay quiet. Cori, however, could make no such promise.

_You went without for 8 years at one point, and now you can't even last a week_. _You're spoilt, _he thought to himself, chuckling.

"Ready, love!" She called from the other room.

He walked in and watched her as she bent over the table, arranging plates and setting out cutlery. He gazed at her lovely round bottom and imagined himself standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes and felt dizzy.

Cori was slicing some bread when she felt him come up behind her. He put his hands on her hips and squeezed, burying his face deep in her neck.

Cori giggled. "At least wait until we've had a bath, Nate. I haven't had one for a week, and I've only washed in cold water since then. I feel dirty."

"So do I," he whispered, pressing her against the table. "Very dirty. And as the man of the house, my needs are paramount."

Normally, she would have had an answer to that, but all that came out of her mouth was a sharp release of breath as he pulled up her robe so it gathered around her waist.

He bent her over the table and cleared the plates out of the way with one stroke of his hand, as his other hand pulled down her smallclothes.

"Oh, Maker…" she whimpered.

He leaned over her, one hand stroking her buttock and hip, his other hand tugging on her hair, bringing her head towards his. He growled into her ear as she ground her bottom against his hardness, and he drew his tongue up and down the back of her neck, sucking and biting as he went.

Cori, suddenly remembering what she had been missing, was overcome. "Take me now, Nate!" she pleaded.

Nate pulled down his leggings and pushed aside his skirt. He bent her further over, parted her legs, and entered her roughly. She was not yet fully moist and gasped as the pain sent a wicked shimmy of desire through her.

Nate groaned loudly at her response and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her further down onto the table as he began to move his hips. The plates and goblets on the table rattled noisily as he pounded her.

"You're an animal!" she cried. "You're nothing…but…a…filthy…ani…"

She was silenced by a deep and shattering thrust. "Yes I am!" he cried in response. "And you love it!"

He moved one hand between her legs and parted her, and, finding her sweet spot immediately, rested his fingers against it as she moved with him.

"Press…!" she cried hoarsely.

Nate applied pressure with his fingers as he began to see stars behind his closed lids. "Oh, Cori!" he cried. "You're the best!"

Cori's manic cry and clawing at the table signalled to Nate to let go of her, and he grasped her hips, and, with one final thrust, exploded into her.

He collapsed onto her, still twitching and groaning. "Oh, Cori…you really are the best, my angel," he whispered hoarsely and softly kissed her cheek, entwining his fingers with hers. She laughed breathlessly.

They both turned to their left as they heard the sound of water hitting the stone floor.

"The bath!" Cori cried.

"Oh…leave it for a minute," groaned Nate, completely shattered. "It's too late now, anyhow."

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

The Keepers were well into their meal when Cori and Nate joined them, looking nice and clean in fresh clothes, and suspiciously pleased with themselves. A few of the Keepers exchanged knowing glances as their Arlessa and Commander sat down.

Varel passed Cori an envelope. "A letter for you, Arlessa."

"Thanks, Varel. Hmm, what's this? A letter from Denerim Palace with the Royal Seal! Oh, I'm sorry Nate. This is for you. It's addressed to the Warden-Commander of Ferelden."

Nate laughed as he took the letter from her. "I really shouldn't. The King is not yet aware of the changes at Vigil's Keep."

"I'm not opening a letter from the King that isn't addressed to me," Cori replied. "It might be treason, or something."

"Will someone open the freaking letter?" demanded Oghren impatiently.

Nate rubbed his hands together and grinned wickedly as he opened it. He read it, silently, nodded his head a few times, then tucked it into his shirt pocket. "Interesting," he stated impassively.

"Interesting?" cried Cori in mock outrage. "Is that all you have to say? What's it about?"

Nate folded his arms and sighed. "Look. It was addressed to the Warden-Commander. That's _me_. Mind your own business."

Cori's hand flew across him as she tried to grab the letter from his pocket. He cunningly evaded her grasp, removed the letter from his pocket and sat on it.

Cori stood up. "Alright. You asked for it, Howe." She took a few steps back and held her hands outwards towards Nate. Tiny blue bolts danced on her palms.

"You wouldn't dare," mocked Nate, his voice a semitone higher than usual.

Cori aimed a very weak lightning bolt at his bottom. He cursed and leapt from his chair. Laughter erupted in the hall as she snatched the letter from his seat.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Nate protested, rubbing his buttock. He walked over to where Cori stood, reading the letter, and whispered to her. "You'll pay for that."

"Anders, heal his bottom, will you? I'll never hear the end of this," she laughed.

"You must be joking!" he cried. "Some duties are beyond my purview as a Grey Warden!"

Cori put one hand on her hip and pointed at Anders. "This is nothing to do with the Grey Wardens. I command you, as one of my vassals, to heal my beloved's arse cheek."

"Command this!" Anders replied, raising his middle finger.

Nate laughed. "The vassal thing didn't work on Anders either, my dear. You should probably drop it."

"You're all arseholes, the lot of you," Cori muttered. Her eyebrows raised as she read the letter. "Now, that _is _interesting!"

Nate smiled at her. "Told you."

"Will somebody please tell us what is so interesting!" cried Anders in frustration.

"The Landsmeet has been brought forward," replied Cori, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "It's the day after tomorrow."

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

Nate and Cori, excited and feeling more than a little evil, set out the next day for Denerim. They would have a whole day to spend in the city before the Landsmeet, and Cori couldn't wait to visit some of her old haunts.

They tied the horses up and sat by a tree halfway there for a snack. Cori lay across Nate's lap and he stroked her hair.

"You know," she chuckled. "It's a shame that Varel's Warden armour is too big for you. Can you imagine the reaction tomorrow if you walked into the Landsmeet wearing _that_?"

Nate smiled wryly at her. "Do you ever get the feeling you're just a pawn in some evil woman's plan to humiliate and piss off the King?"

Cori laughed. "No, my love! Varel and I had you in mind to be Warden-Commander as soon as I lost the taint. The pissing-the-King off part is just a happy by-product of that decision!"

"That's alright then," he laughed. "You _are _evil though," he winked. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

She sat up and stroked his cheek. "A perfect foil for a Howe, yes?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Perfect." Nate's smile faded as he gazed into her eyes. "I love you, you know. I don't think I've ever told you that. But I do."

Cori frowned. "I know you do. What's brought this on?"

"Oh, nothing," he mumbled, idly plucking a few strands of grass. "I just wanted to tell you, that's all." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"And I love you, Nate," she whispered. "I can't imagine not being with you. Ever."

They grinned at each other and lay back against the tree, closing their eyes and stroking each other softly. Cori thought about how proud she was of Nate and how far he had come towards making the Howe name great again. Nate was thinking about, and planning, their wedding.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

Nate and Cori stayed at the Pearl in Denerim. Cori was friendly with the proprietor, Sanga, and asked for a quiet room with clean linen, as far away from the other rooms as possible. It was quiet there during the week, anyway. Cori compensated her handsomely for her trouble. While they were there, Nate, having seen Cori's tattoo, had one of his own done. To celebrate his appointment as Warden-Commander, he had the Grey Warden griffon device tattooed onto his left arm.

They had decided against staying at the Gnawed Noble, as Nate had complained that there was too much 'riff-raff' in there, referring to the nobles, which made Cori laugh. They didn't take Alistair up on his invitation for them to stay at the Palace.

The time had finally arrived. Nate and Cori changed into their 'Landsmeet costumes', as they called them. Nate wore a very striking mustard-coloured tunic and dark red waistcoat, trimmed with gold buttons, accompanied by dark red pantaloons and boots. Cori was always nagging him to wear colours, as he only ever wore black. To please her, he'd bought the most colourful but tasteful outfit he could find. She was delighted.

Cori also wore red to match her beloved. Most of the noblewomen wore elaborate gowns to social gatherings and meetings, but Cori was a mage, proud of it, and wanted everyone else to know that. She wore a long, red velvet mage's robe, which was plain in comparison to what most of the other women would be wearing, but she wasn't there for a fashion show. She did, however, wear a beautiful pearl and crystal necklace with matching earrings, a gift from Nate, and braided her hair, twisting it at the back into an intricate shape. Her blue and gold staff clashed with her outfit, but she cared little.

They made the journey to the Palace on foot, hand-in-hand. It would take them around 45 minutes. Some people recognised them, especially Cori, and chatted or bowed to them. Cori chuckled to herself as she thought back to her days at the Circle Tower, constantly being watched by the Templars and having to mind what she did and said, and now people were _bowing _to her.

"What are you giggling at?" asked Nate cheerfully.

She shook her head. "Well, not 2 years ago I was an apprentice in the Circle Tower. I was naïve, childish, and spent my days planning wheezes to annoy the Templars, in order to ease the boredom. I never thought about the future. Now, here I am, Arlessa of Amaranthine, with a handsome nobleman at my side, going to see the King to decide the future of the Terynirs of Ferelden." She looked at him and chuckled. "It's surreal. I feel like it's happening to somebody else."

"You deserve it, my dear," he smiled, squeezing her hand. "And you wear it well."

They stopped and he kissed her tenderly on the cheek, drawing a few gasps from passers-by at such a public display.

"Now let's go and see this King of yours," he grinned.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

Cori and Nate arrived at the Landsmeet Chamber and announced themselves as the Arlessa of Amaranthine and the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. One of the guards raised an eyebrow and looked confused, before excusing himself and retreating to the main chamber.

A few moments later, the King came through the doors. Cori and Nate bowed as he approached.

Alistair shook their hands. He looked very confused. "Erm…I've just been told that…" Alistair's face suddenly dropped and he stared at Cori with his mouth wide open.

"What's the matter?" Cori asked, genuinely puzzled.

Alistair continued to stare for a moment, deep frown lines forming on his forehead. "Well, it's…I…can't sense the taint in you. I don't…"

"Oh, that!" Cori interrupted. "Well, the reason for that is, I no longer have the taint in me." She held her hand up as Alistair began to speak. "We don't have time to go into it now. Perhaps later."

"Right…" he mumbled, still confused. "Have you informed Weisshaupt?"

"Of course."

"And they're happy for you to continue as Warden-Comm…" Alistair stopped as he finally put two and two together.

"Oh, no!" she said brightly. "I couldn't possibly continue as Warden-Commander. Hence Nathaniel's appointment. He's now Commander of the Grey."

Alistair nodded quickly, aware but unable to stop the fact that his face was flushing bright pink. "Congratulations, Commander," he said as evenly as he could, shaking Nate's hand without meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Nate replied graciously.

Alistair cleared his throat loudly. "Erm, would you excuse us for a moment, Commander? I would like to speak to the Arlessa alone. Concerning the Bannorn."

"Bannorn business concerns the Grey Wardens as well, Alistair," said Cori, feeling irritated but not showing it.

"It will just take a moment." Alistair replied, more firmly this time.

"It's alright, my dear," said Nate, planting a kiss on Cori's cheek. "I'll go for a stroll in the garden." He bowed curtly to Alistair and stepped outside.

Cori folded her arms and glared at Alistair.

"Let's just step into this room over here," Alistair pointed to a door behind them.

"No, Alistair. _Here_." Cori said menacingly.

"But what I have to say is not for anybody else's ears," he pleaded.

"Then speak quietly," she hissed. "I'm not moving. And get on with it. I'm in no mood for your shenanigans."

Alistair glanced around nervously and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I just wanted to warn you in advance. I've granted the Terynir of Gwaren to Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak. And the Terynir of Highever…I've granted to you."

Silence fell between them.

"Highever," she finally spoke, bitter contempt informing every word. "Highever. Where the Cousland family were murdered by Nathaniel's father. Where Nathaniel himself was taken and tortured. Where Nathaniel will never set foot again for as long as he _lives_!"

"Look," said Alistair, stupidly ignoring the anger in her voice. "You deserve this honour. Think about this! You would be one of the most powerful people in Ferelden. But…you may need to reconsider your choice of…paramour. You would be expected to marry a high noble. Perhaps even me."

He watched her for a reaction. It was not the one he had wanted. Her facial expression remained unchanged. But he watched as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and their olive green colour changed to that of ice.

_Uh-oh_, he thought. _Angry mage eyes._

Alistair stepped back as Cori's palms burst into flame. Her terrifying gaze pierced his flesh and soul, rooting him to the spot.

"Maker, help me, Alistair!" she yelled as her body trembled and glowed red. The few guards and nobles in the room backed away towards the door.

"Please, Cori!" Alistair beseeched, terrified. "You must calm down! I'm sorry!"

Nate ran in, hearing her shout. He gasped, appalled at the sight in front of him.

"You must calm her down, Nathaniel!" Alistair pleaded. "She'll be possessed at this rate!"

Nate slowly walked towards Cori, his palms up. "Cori…" he said softly. "It's Nate. Listen to my voice."

He stood in front of her, not touching her though, as she appeared to be about to burst into flame. She closed her eyes, not wanting Nate to look at her.

His voice broke as he spoke. "I love you, Cori. Don't let them take you away from me. Come back to me. I love you so much."

"Nate…" An audible sigh filled the room as the red glow subsided, and Cori collapsed into Nate's arms, severely weakened by her experience.

"You utter bastard!" Nate yelled at Alistair. "I don't know what you said to her this time, and I don't want to know, because if I did, I would probably be hung for slitting your throat! And you are _not_ worth it!"

Some of the King's guards advanced towards Nate. Alistair held up a trembling hand to stop them. "I think a short delay is in order," Alistair said quietly. "I'll inform Eamon that we'll start in another hour." With that, he disappeared into the main chamber, turning back once to look at Cori, but only meeting Nate's deadly gaze.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

Nate took Cori to sit on a bench in the garden, and called for a servant to bring her some water. He held her hand and stroked her hair, his forehead resting against her temple.

"I warned you what happens when a mage loses their temper, didn't I?" she laughed nervously. "Not a pretty sight, is it?"

"Ssh. It's alright," he soothed, trying to hold his tears in check. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Nate. I hope it hasn't made you think differently of me…put you off."

Nate laughed softly. "Nothing could ever do that, my love. Don't you understand? I am yours. My body, heart and soul belong to you. Nothing and nobody could ever come between us. I love you."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, ignoring the gasps and muttering of the people milling about in the garden. "Are you ready, my angel?"

They stood up and held hands. Cori looked at him with love in her eyes. "I'm ready for anything now, my beloved."

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

They entered the Landsmeet Chamber hand-in-hand, ignoring the whispers and stares that met them. They took their places, and the nobles of Amaranthine approached them to greet the Arlessa, and to assure her of their outrage at the acts committed by Bann Esmerelle and her co-conspirators.

Bann Teagan of Rainesfere caught their attention and bowed to them. They bowed back, and Teagan made a 'drinking' motion with his hand. They both laughed and nodded their heads. Cori fondly remembered the Blighters, minus Alistair, getting drunk with Teagan at the Gnawed Noble following the last Landsmeet.

"I think we should begin!" shouted Eamon above the din. He clapped his hands several times and silence fell.

Cori and Nate waited patiently, listening to the other nobles relay news and make requests. Bann Sighard was appointed Teryn of Gwaren, to much applause, although not all of it was sincere.

"The Grey Wardens!" Eamon called.

Nate stepped forward and informed the nobles of recent events pertaining to the Wardens, in particular the siege at Vigil's Keep, the new species of darkspawn they had encountered, and the destruction of the Broodmothers at Kal Hirol.

"Have you any requests to make of the King?" asked Eamon.

"Yes, one," replied Nate. "Captain Aiden of the Amaranthine guards has proven himself a friend to the Wardens several times. His bravery and quick-thinking have saved not only my life, but that of the Arlessa's also." Nate gave brief details. "For his service to the Wardens and to Amaranthine, I humbly request that he be honoured with a Knighthood."

Eamon made notes and whispered to Alistair. "It will be done, Warden-Commander."

Nate bowed low to Eamon, completely ignoring Alistair.

Eamon spoke again. "Are there any other matters for the Grey Wardens?"

"None, Your Grace," replied Nate.

Eamon paused for a moment. "Amaranthine!" he called.

Nate winked at Cori as she stepped forward. She informed the assembled nobles that the remaining darkspawn had been cleared from the immediate vicinity of Vigil's Keep and that repairs to the Keep were almost complete. She also spoke of the recent assassination plot by Bann Esmerelle, and that she was now serving a life sentence in Denerim Prison. The few remaining nobles who were unaware of this gasped in horror.

"Thank you, Your Grace," said Eamon. "Have you any requests to make of the King?"

"I have a question for the Grand Cleric that the King may be able to answer, if she will indulge me?"

The Grand Cleric stepped forward and nodded at Cori. Alistair frowned a little, not liking the sound of this.

"I would like to know how the negotiations between the Chantry and the Crown are progressing…"

Alistair sat bolt upright in his throne. He had relayed that information to Cori in confidence.

"…as I would like to be wed, as would another Mage friend of mine. The King promised me that he would have no trouble in getting you to see sense on this matter," she lied.

Cori and Nate watched with amusement as the Grand Cleric's face turned red as she looked witheringly at Alistair.

Alistair broke into a sweat. "Erm…yes, I can answer that, Arlessa. There are several negotiations in progress, and I will inform the Landsmeet as and when there is news."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Eamon, moving on swiftly. "Was there anything else, Arlessa?"

"Yes," said Cori. "Firstly, may I offer my congratulations to Teryn Sighard on his appointment?" She bowed to the new Teryn. "How fares your son, My Lord?"

Teryn Sighard bowed deeply. "Thank you kindly, Your Grace. My son fares very well now, thanks to you and the Wardens."

Cori smiled and nodded at him. "In relation to that, I would be interested to know of your plans for the Terynir of Highever? As a friend of the Cousland family, I am most curious as to why it has not been granted to anybody."

Alistair glared at Cori. "I have not yet decided what is to be done with the Terynir of Highever."

"But Your Majesty!" cried one of the nobles. "Is that not the very reason we have all assembled here? With respect, I ask for some kind of explanation!"

A din broke out in the chamber as several dozen nobles berated the King. They had travelled far and wide from the most outer reaches of Ferelden, each one of them hoping to be appointed Teryn. Several of them approached his throne and spoke to him directly. His face soon became redder than Nate and Cori's clothing.

"Did I say you're evil?" Nate shouted at Cori above the din. "I take it back! You're diabolical!"

"Silence!" shouted Eamon. "I will have order!"

Eventually the noise died down. Several of the nobles now stood with their arms folded, or their hands on their hips, looking very disgruntled.

"West Hill!" called Eamon.

"Forgive me, your Grace, but I had one more question to ask," said Cori.

Eamon, who was sweating profusely, bowed. "Forgive me, Arlessa. I should have asked if you had any more questions. Please, continue."

Cori's face widened into a bright smile. "I'm sure I ask this on behalf of everybody assembled here. Would there be any news of an impending marriage, at all? I'm sure we are all eagerly awaiting an heir to the throne, are we not?"

The room once again erupted, this time with applause and cheering. Cori grinned at Alistair, who was too stunned even to open his mouth.

"Indeed," replied Eamon. "An announcement will be made shortly in respect of an engagement." Alistair's hand went over his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

A cheer went up around the chamber.

Cori turned to Nate and winked. "I think my work here is done."

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

The Landsmeet over, Cori and Nate dispensed with the usual mingling and headed straight for the Gnawed Noble with Bann Teagan in tow. When Teryn Sighard arrived, he made straight for their table and joined them. Cori had made a very powerful friend in him.

They said their goodbyes and went to the stables for their horses. They thought it best not to stay in Denerim overnight and headed home instead, even though it would be dark by the time they arrived.

They took their time and had a pleasant ride home. It grew dark. They were at a high point on the Howe Road. Cori and Nate suddenly brought their horses to a stop. Way down the valley in the distance, they could make out Vigil's Keep to the left. To their right, an unnatural orange glow filled the sky. Cori and Nate looked at one another desperately, both of them loath to speak.

Cori broke the silence as they spurred their horses into a gallop. "Amaranthine is under attack!"


	39. The last, best hope of Amaranthine

**Hi to Voltage Lisa, Chatoyant Tiger, Arsinoe de Blassenville, and Thorn of the Dead Gods! Thanks so much for reading and for your kind comments! :D**

**This is the penultimate chapter of Broken, I'll have the last one out before the weekend. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No sooner had Nate and Cori arrived at the main gate to Amaranthine, they were surrounded by desperate and frightened people, all of whom begged the two of them to allow them back into the city.

The entrance to Amaranthine was blocked by Captain Aiden and his men. Looking around, Nate and Cori could see why. Several fires throughout the city threatened to rage out of control. Explosions and screams could be heard in the distance.

"Delilah!" Nate dismounted his horse and ran over to his sister and her husband, who were amongst the crowd. "What in the world has happened?"

Delilah trembled and struggled to regain her composure as she spoke. "We were attacked! They came out of no-where! We had no warning!"

Nate placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll get to the bottom of this, sister."

Captain Aiden had spotted Nate and Cori, and he and few of his men made their way through the panicking crowd. "Please, good people! You must calm yourselves while I speak to the Warden-Commander!" Aiden shouted above the noise. The crowd made way for him, and he took Cori and Nate back over to where his men were stationed.

"Warden-Commander," said Aiden, "I am glad you arrived when you did, but I fear there is little that can be done now."

"What do you mean?" Nate demanded. "What has happened here?"

Aiden looked ashamed. "I have failed in my duty to protect the City. But believe me, Warden-Commander, there was no chance of success. A couple of nights ago, a swarm of gruesome creatures emerged from beneath the City. They spread pestilence and destroyed everything they touched! Then, at dawn, the other darkspawn attacked!"

Aiden looked at Nate desperately with moist eyes. "Warden-Commander, it's too late. Amaranthine is lost."

Nate looked at Cori then turned back to Aiden. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

Aiden shook his head sadly. "I fear not, Commander. The City is overrun. We have evacuated what survivors we can, and we cannot risk entering the City to look for more. We would be massacred."

They were interrupted by one of the City's soldiers, who pointed to the main gate. "Captain!" he cried. "There is a darkspawn approaching – alone!"

They all turned to face the creature. It resembled the talking darkspawn they had encountered previously.

"Archers! Take him down!" commanded Aiden.

The darkspawn held its arms up in a gesture of parley. "Peace," it spoke. "Do not be killing! Only talk! Architect has a message for Grey Warden."

"Stand down, men," commanded Nate. Aiden nodded to his archers to comply.

The creature took a few hesitant steps towards Cori and the men. Nate stepped forward. "Spit it out before I kill you, creature." He growled.

The creature spoke, its voice tinged with dread. "The Mother's army, it marches to Vigil's Keep! She attacks now! The Architect, he sends me to warn you. You must save the Keep, then finish the Mother in her lair!" Cori and Nate looked at one another, appalled, but at the same time were unsure what to believe.

Nate folded his arms, loath to trust this creature, but as he spoke, panic gnawed at his stomach and he broke into a sweat. "And why were you sent to warn us?" he demanded.

"The Architect wishes to have the Grey Warden's trust," replied the creature. "He does not wish to see the Mother succeed."

Captain Garavel, who had been in the City at the time of the attack, stepped forward and spoke. "If we leave now, we may reach the Keep in time to save it, Commander."

"And what of the darkspawn here?" Nate replied.

The creature spoke again. "Soon, they will go to Vigil's Keep as well. The Mother – she wants the Keep destroyed, utterly."

Garavel looked at the creature with disgust. "This…darkspawn has a point," he admitted reluctantly. "We cannot leave with this other army hot on our heels. Aiden says the City is lost. I say we destroy it – burn it – and all the darkspawn within."

"You can't be serious?" cried Cori, walking towards Garavel. "There may still be survivors in there!"

Nate held his hand up. He was deep in thought. Cori stared at him, open-mouthed. _You're not seriously considering this, are you? _She thought.

"Arlessa," said Garavel. "We have already lost Amaranthine. We can't lose the Vigil as well!"

"Cori," Nate said softly, "the Captain is right. "What people still remain in the City are lost anyway. We _must _save the Keep."

Cori backed away from the men with utter disbelief on her face. "I don't believe I'm hearing this!" she cried. "You're a Grey Warden, Nate! Your duty is to protect people from darkspawn! There are still people in the City who need our help!"

Nate walked up to Cori and led her away from the men. "We cannot help these people, Cori. They need our help at the Keep. We must leave now!" He grabbed her arm and went to lead her away. Cori pulled her arm away sharply.

"Let go of me!" she cried angrily. "How will the two of us make any difference to the Keep? It has its walls. And I have every faith in the Keepers! Send the soldiers to the Keep if you like. I'm not giving up on Amaranthine!" She turned and headed towards the City. The soldiers barred her way, unsure of what to do.

Nate ran up to her and blocked her path. "Cori," he said firmly. "I'm not asking you. I'm _telling_ you. You are _not _going into the City! You're coming back to the Keep! Now!"

Cori glared at him defiantly. "No, I'm _not _Nate. Now come with me or get out of my way! We've wasted enough time as it is!"

Anger flashed across Nate's face but his voice remained calm. "_You _made me Warden-Commander, Cori. I expect you to respect my office. I _order _you to come back to the Keep with us."

"I'm sorry, Nate," she replied with regret in her eyes. "I won't. You do what you have to do. I am the Arlessa of this City, and I have to do what I can to protect my people. Good luck, Nate." She turned and started to walk away.

Nate could not hide the anger in his voice this time. "You really did appoint me as Warden-Commander just to rile the King, didn't you? You used me! You had no intention of ever following my orders!"

Cori spun round. "What?" she looked at him incredulously.

Nate walked towards her, his eyes pale and fierce with fury. "You heard me! I had always suspected, but now I'm sure. You take every opportunity you can to punish him for leaving you. Every time you see him, you lose your temper with him. If, as you claim, you no longer have any feelings for him, then why does he still affect you so? Admit it, Cori! You still love him!"

"That's not true, Nate!" she shouted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Isn't it? Then prove it and do as I say!"

"That's not fair, Nate!" she cried desperately, a sob catching at the back of her throat.

"No, it isn't," he replied coldly, folding his arms. "Make your choice."

Garavel stepped forward and spoke. "Commander, we _must _act now! There is no time to lose! What are your orders?"

"Burn the City and make ready to leave for Vigil's Keep," Nate commanded.

"Not with me in it, you won't!" Cori cried and headed in. She took out her staff and pointed it at the soldiers who blocked her path. "Get out of my way!" she yelled, "Before I burn _you_!" The soldiers wisely made way for her.

"Damn it all to hell, woman!" cried Nate. "Will you do as I say!" She ignored him and began engaging a small group of darkspawn from a distance.

Nate closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Commander! Your orders!" insisted Garavel.

Nate took a deep breath. "Captains!" he instructed Garavel and Aiden. Take your men to the Keep at once! You men!" he said to the soldiers who manned the Ballistas. "Stay at your posts! If the Arlessa and I have not returned by sunrise, carry out my orders!" The soldiers nodded gravely.

"Commander…there is no hope for you in this course of action…" said Garavel.

"Proceed, Captain!" said Nate firmly.

"Yes, Commander," Garavel bowed. "May the Maker turn his gaze on you both." He ran off and he and Aiden's men began to mount their horses.

Aiden stepped forward and drew his sword. "Commander, I would like to stay and defend the City with you. Please."

"Very well, Captain," Nate nodded. "Let's go."

The crowd of the City's residents had been listening to the entire exchange, and, inspired by their Arlessa's bravery, surged forward.

"Commander!" shouted one of them. "We will fight with you and the Arlessa! We may not be as skilled as you, but we will do our best! Come on, everyone!"

"Thank you. Men only," Nate addressed the crowd, looking at Delilah.

The crowd dispersed and looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. They returned armed with scythes, pitchforks, hammers, thick tree branches and broom handles. Nate looked at them proudly and finally began to see Cori's point of view. Amaranthine _was _worth saving. He looked ahead. She had already freed some survivors and was taking out darkspawn stragglers.

"You!" he pointed to the talking darkspawn. "Fight with us. Help us, and you will be shown mercy. You have my word."

"Yes," the creature replied, drawing his sword. "I will do as the Grey Warden bids."

"Follow me!" commanded Nate as they ran into the City towards Cori. Garavel and Aiden's soldiers had departed several moments earlier for the Keep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thankfully, the Keep had been prepared for the attack. Varel's strong Warden sense had warned him of the darkspawn's arrival. Soldiers, staff and civilians were immediately armed. Those sent to the battlements were given a crash course in archery as the Wardens bolted and barricaded the Keep's gates.

Dworkin, the dwarven Smith, dabbled with explosives as a hobby, and rigged several booby-traps around and inside the gates of the Keep to be detonated in the event of them being breached.

The darkspawn arrived at the Keep just after midnight, at around the same time that Nate and Cori were arguing over Amaranthine's fate. They were met with a hail of flaming arrows and bolts from the Keep's battlements. Several large vats had been taken up to the battlements, and Anders ran back and forth between them, filling them with ice, which he then melted and boiled in seconds using his staff. The vats were then tipped over the side of the Keep, severely burning any darkspawn that ventured too close to the walls.

The darkspawn pressed their attack relentlessly. There appeared to be no end to them, and for every one killed, another seemed to take its place. Varel and Thibault, who were in command of the archers on the battlements, were painfully aware that soon they could be out of arrows.

That would soon become the least of their worries, however. "Something's coming!" shouted Varel to Thibault and Oghren, who was in command of the soldiers on the ground. "Some kind of Ogre," shouted Varel again, "but unlike the ones we normally encounter!"

The troops on the battlements strained to see in the dark. Then, out of the blackness ahead emerged an enormous, armoured Ogre, twice the size of any Ogre they had previously engaged. The civilian troops cried out in terror and began to scatter in panic. Varel and Thibault rallied them, telling them it was better for them to die fighting, and if they left the battlements, they would die for certain anyway.

"Leave this to us!" cried Varel. "Keep firing at them from above!" He and Thibault returned to the ground with Oghren, Justice, Anders, Sigrun and the remainder of the Keep's soldiers. "That gate won't hold for long once it gets here," shouted Varel. "Dworkin, stand ready!"

"Ready, Warden!" shouted the dwarf in response.

"You up in the battlements! Stand clear of the gate!" shouted Anders to the Civilians. They did as they were commanded.

The ground began to tremble with each step the Ogre took as it slowly approached.

"The bastard's taunting us!" growled Oghren. "Fucker's taking its time!" He, Thibault and Varel bellowed into the night air as one, Oghren summoning his Berserker rage, Thibault launching into his Song of Courage, and Varel Rallying the men. The Keep soldiers stood upright and assumed battle stances, feeling inspired and prepared to meet their deaths with resolve, if that was what the Maker had planned for them.

Silence fell as the Ogre reached the gate. The troops on the battlements flinched but held their ground and bravely continued to fire at the terrifying monster. A huge arm swept over the right side of the gate, sending several troops hurtling to the ground.

"Bastard!" cried Anders, running over to them. But they were beyond his skill. Anders looked up at the gloating creature as its arm swept the left side of the gate. Several more troops plummeted to their deaths.

Then the walls of the Keep shook as the Ogre began to shoulder-charge the gate. Anders stood and breathed heavily. He felt his skin grow hot as anger built up within him. He began to tremble. Under normal circumstances, he would have taken a deep breath and calmed him self. But these were not normal circumstances.

_Fuck it, _he thought. _We're all going to die anyway._

Anders closed his eyes as the Keep shook once more and the gate started to buckle. He nurtured the anger within him and made it part of himself. His breathing became slow and ragged. He felt a primal, searing rage take him over. He no longer remembered his name. His body burst into flame as he let out a blood-curdling cry.

"The Keep is breached!" cried Varel.

The Ogre cleaved the gate in two and dozens upon dozens of lesser darkspawn filtered in to the Keep through its legs. The troops on the ground immediately set to work on them, with support from the battlements, although their supply of arrows was rapidly dwindling.

"Dworkin!" cried Varel.

The Ogre was knocked off-balance by a detonated charge under its feet. It regained its balance and advanced forward. Arrows from the battlements flew uselessly against its armour.

"Again!" Varel commanded.

A second, more powerful explosion detonated. This time, the Ogre cried out in pain and lifted its foot. A piece of its armour had been blown away. The remaining archers on the battlements took aim at its exposed foot.

Dworkin, not needing to be told this time, detonated another charge directly beneath the Ogre's other foot. The Ogre bellowed and staggered forward, crashing into the main wall of the Keep and hitting the floor.

The Ogre, on its back and unable to right itself due to the weight of its armour, lashed out in fury with its arms and legs. The Keepers and soldiers dodged and ducked frantically to avoid the spiked pauldrons on its shoulders. The Ogre, feeling several blades sink into its foot, bellowed and wildly thrashed its arm, pinning three men against the wall. They fell limply to the ground, all three of them skewered by the Ogre's spiked armour.

Varel was one of them.

Anders, reaching the zenith of his rage, bellowed in a voice that was not his own, ordering everybody to stand clear. His instruction was unnecessary, however, as upon seeing the terrifying embodiment of a mage's wrath, most of them backed away before he opened his mouth.

Anders stood, aflame and trembling, and pierced the Ogre with his gaze. Some of the troops and Keepers were too busy attending to the darkspawn to notice as holes began to appear in the Ogre's armour, which finally began to melt completely as a devastating conflagration consumed both the Ogre and Anders.

The flames disappeared. No longer a terrifying entity, Anders the mage collapsed to the ground. Several dozen soldiers now perforated the Ogre with their swords and daggers, and before long, it lay dead.

Oghren knelt down beside Varel as Captain Garavel and the troops from Amaranthine swept into the Keep and began decimating the remaining darkspawn.

Varel was alive, but barely. His skin was grey and his breathing shallow. "Anders!" Oghren yelled, calling the mage by his proper name for the first time ever. Anders didn't answer, and Oghren turned to see him lying face down on the ground.

"No…it's too late for me…" croaked Varel, blood spraying out of his mouth as he gasped his last few breaths. Oghren held Varel's hand, cast his eyes down, and offered a silent prayer to the Stone.

A cheer went up around the Keep as the last of the darkspawn were vanquished. Varel squeezed Oghren's hand. "We won, boss," Oghren told him sadly, looking over at Anders, who had still not moved. Varel squeezed Oghren's hand tighter. "It's alright, boss. Don't fight it."

Oghren's sword clattered to the ground as he stood up and ran several feet away from Varel, as the older Warden sat up and got to his feet. Varel looked down at his abdomen. The huge gaping wound in his belly stopped bleeding and began to mend itself. The colour returned to his face. Apart from the huge hole in the front of his armour, no sign remained that he had ever been injured.

Oghren backed away slowly, looking at Anders again to see if he was responsible for this. Anders remained face down and motionless on the ground. "Varel?" Oghren asked tentatively. "Are you alright? What the hell is going on?"

"It is I, Justice," spoke Justice, but with Varel's voice. Oghren looked further over towards the gate. Simon's body lay on the ground.

Oghren's eyes narrowed. "Y-You can do that? Take over a living person?"

"Apparently so," replied Varel/Justice.

Oghren walked over to Anders, not taking his eyes off Varel/Justice for a second. "Sparklefingers!" he cried, shaking Anders' body. "Wake up!"

"Does he live?" asked Varel/Justice.

"Yeah," replied Oghren, breathing a sigh of relief. "He's breathing. Shame we don't have another magician around to heal him."

Varel/Justice walked over and scooped Anders up in his arms. Oghren backed away several steps, not knowing what to make of all this.

"There is no need to fear me, Oghren," said Varel/Justice.

"Right…" replied the dwarf. "Well, what do I call you? Vustice? Jarel?"

Varel/Justice pondered this for a moment. "There is more of Varel than Justice in this vessel. So you may call me Varel."

"Heh," Oghren snorted. "So are you invincible now then, Varel?"

"Not invincible. Immortal," Varel replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori, Nate and the surviving villagers burst through the doors of Amaranthine's Chantry. A cheer went up from the villagers whom had taken refuge within, as the darkspawn in Amaranthine had been destroyed. The cheering crowd were quickly silenced when they realised that Nate carried the body of Captain Aiden in his arms.

Tears rolled down Nate's face as he walked through the throng and placed Aiden's body next to the altar. The Revered Mother and several Templars gathered round.

"What happened…" one of the Templars began to ask.

Nate cut in. He was furious. "Where were _you_? We really could have used your help!" he said to the Templars.

"We were praying for your safe return," one of them answered, "and the Maker has answered our prayers."

"Praying?" Nate shouted, red-faced. "Did you pray for Aiden? Or for the 13 villagers we lost? Your swords would have been of more use to us! Or do you only use them against helpless mages?"

The Templars, not having an answer to that, knelt down next to Aiden and began to pray. Nate cried out in frustration and retreated around the corner, out of sight. Several loud noises issued from his location, as books and a chair were thrown against the wall.

Cori stood numbly amongst the crowd of villagers and refugees. She knew the real reason for Nate's anger. She hadn't had a chance to think on it until now. _How could he think I still love Alistair? _She realised it must have been on his mind for a long time.

She hesitatingly walked towards the alcove where he sat on a bench, with his head in his hands.

"May I come in?" she asked quietly, her tears evident in her voice.

He didn't answer. She could see that beneath his hands, his face was wet and red.

She sat at the far end of the bench. They sat in silence for several minutes. Nate moved his hands and wiped his face.

"Nate…" Cori said softly.

"You were right, Cori," he interrupted. "You were right to try and save Amaranthine. If you'd listened to me, all of these people would be dead."

"You weren't to know that," she replied. "You did what you thought was right at the time, and so did I. It just so happened that we disagreed on what the right thing was. Maybe there never was a right thing to do."

Silence fell between them again. Cori eventually spoke. "Nate? Can we go somewhere else? I want us to talk about what happened, but not here. Please, just hear me out. If you don't believe what I have to say, then, well…you can do what you feel is best. I just want to talk to you. Please, Nate."

"Alright," he replied quietly and stood up. She followed him out of the Chantry, down the steps and into the Crown and Lion, which was deserted.

Nate closed the door. "Cori, I didn't mean what I said back there…"

"No, listen to me for a minute," she interrupted. "I want this out in the open. I don't want anything festering between us. Yes, I used to love Alistair, so much that I would have married him at one point, but he dumped me because I'm a mage. I was crushed."

"Cori, you don't have to explain…" Nate said apologetically.

"Yes, I do. Just before I met you, he came to the Keep and explained to me why he couldn't marry me. I had already accepted the fact by then, and we agreed to be friends. I thought that was the end of it.

Then, when I awoke in Denerim Palace after we'd been injured at Highever, Alistair told me he'd changed his mind, and wanted to marry me after all. By that time, I was with you, and I no longer felt that way about him. He was sneaky, though. He told me that after I'd just regained consciousness from having a cracked skull. I was so taken aback I just avoided the subject and came to your room. I just wanted to be near you, so I got into bed with you. If I'd been thinking clearly, I would have told him I was with you and put him straight. But Thibault let slip that you and I are together, and Alistair became jealous.

Alistair more or less warned me off you, and said I shouldn't trust you because you're a Howe."

"He _what?_" said Nate angrily.

"_That _is why I lost my temper with him that time. And the reason I lost it at the Landsmeet? Because he was going to grant me the Terynir of Highever…"

"Highever?" Nate interrupted.

"Yes," she replied. "Of all places! When I reminded him of just why that was so inappropriate, he brushed it off and more or less said you didn't matter anyway, because if I were to become Teryn, you wouldn't be good enough for me to marry, and that I should marry him instead."

Nate stared at her in appalled silence.

"Now do you see why I lost control of myself? I wasn't because I have feelings for him, Nate. It was because I wanted to kill the bastard, and if you hadn't talked me down, I probably would have."

Nate put his hands to his face. "Maker, Cori, I'm so sorry. I had no idea…"

"This is all my fault," said Cori. I didn't tell you any of this, and I should have. It's just that Alistair has nothing to do with you and I. He's no more than a worm to me now, and I just didn't feel it was worth mentioning. That was a big mistake. I had no idea you felt so resentful. I should have been more open with you. I'm so sorry, Nate."

"No, I'm sorry, Cori," he replied. "What I said to you was unforgivable. I would have said anything to keep you from entering the City. What I said was pretty low. I thought it would shock you into reconsidering. Thank the Maker it didn't."

Cori took his hands. "You don't really feel like that, do you? That I used you to get back at Alistair?"

"No, of course not, Cori…"

"I had to name a replacement after I lost the taint. Varel and I agreed that you were the first choice, but I went with Thibault initially because you and I had plans to settle in Amaranthine. Then, when I had the letter officially appointing me as Arlessa, I knew I would be staying at the Keep, and went with my original plan to appoint you as Warden-Commander."

Nate closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "I know that," he said quietly.

Cori returned his embrace. "We need to get back to the Keep. We'll talk more later, alright, my beloved?"

"Yes, my angel," he replied and kissed her softly on the lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cori and Nate rode hard back to the Keep, and upon arriving, were relieved to find that they hadn't been needed. They entered through the main gate, spotting Simon's body on the way in. They exchanged horrified glances and ran past the giant Ogre's body into the dining hall.

The hall was full. The Keepers had all survived, and most of them ran up to greet Cori and Nate. Garavel and his men were there, and Cori and Nate told them that Amaranthine had been made safe. The two of them were unofficially hailed as 'The Heroes of Amaranthine.' Cori and Nate in turn hailed everyone else in the hall as the 'Heroes of Vigil's Keep.'

"Where is Justice?" Cori asked, remembering Simon's body.

Oghren and Varel walked over. Oghren was about to explain, but didn't need to as Cori walked up Varel, completely awe-struck.

Nate, noticing Cori's reaction, also walked up to him.

"Yes, it is I, Varel," he spoke. "I am also Justice."

Nate beamed. "I knew it were possible for you to inhabit a living person! So, what does this mean for you, Varel?"

Cori turned to Nate. "It means that Varel will never die. Not from the taint, nor illness, nor old age. He may be killed, like any of us, through a grievous injury, but for all intents and purposes, he is immortal."

Nate shook Varel's hand, and stayed to talk with him. He had a lot of questions to ask of him.

"Now, where are the rest of the mighty Keepers?" Cori trilled. "Anders!" she cried, heading over toward her friend, who sat quietly at the end of the dining table.

"Mademoiselle, if I may have a moment…" Thibault gestured to her to approach him.

Cori shook his hand. "It's good to see you, my friend!" she smiled. Thibault reciprocated.

He took Cori over to one side. "Mademoiselle, there is something wrong with your friend."

"What do you mean?" asked Cori, looking over at Anders. He sat still and appeared to be in a trance.

"Something happened to him during the battle," Thibault replied.

Cori felt hot all of a sudden as a sickening feeling of dread stabbed at her gut. "What happened?" she asked.

Thibault took a deep breath. "I did not see it myself, but the men say that he became enraged and transformed into something…not human."

Cori felt every muscle in her body tighten. She felt like she was about to vomit.

Oghren and Nate walked over. Oghren nodded over towards Anders. "What do you think's up with him? Is he just tired or something?"

Cori somehow managed to stand, although she felt that her body would give way at any moment. Tears flowed freely down her face.

"No, Oghren," she whispered. "He's possessed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I wish I'd come up with the idea for Justice's possession of Varel, but I didn't! Full credit to my friend Jen4306 for her genius idea!**


	40. Arl Howe returns to Vigil's Keep

**Hi! Once again, I apologise for any inaccuracies and omissions in this chapter, particularly in regard to Drake's Fall, The Mother and the Architect's dialogue. I've had to do this from memory, as Youtube seems to be up the spout today. I will probably come back and improve it later.**

**Before I 'shut up' and let you read, let me say a huge thank you to Nithu, for your invaluable advice when I first began to write this story. This story is basically readable now because of you. Thanks also to Jen, Shakespira, Eva Galana and Yvanna for your advice and support, and to everyone else who reviewed and followed the story! It's been awesome!**

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

"Nate," Anders called softly.

Nate exchanged glances with the others and slowly approached him. The others readied their weapons behind him. Anders looked down at the table as his friend sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Nate, closely scrutinising Anders for any change. He could see none; however, Anders had not yet met his gaze.

"Nate…" Anders repeated. Nate tried his best not to react as he detected a second, deeper voice speaking alongside that of Anders. "Help me, Nate."

"What would you have me do, friend?" Nate replied softly. "You have only to name it." Nate's gut tightened as he had an idea of what Anders might ask of him.

Anders took a deep breath, never taking his gaze off the table. "I want this thing out of me. I can control it for now, but it's…difficult. I don't want to hurt anybody, Nate." A single tear fell onto the table.

"What do you suggest?" asked Nate, feeling an ugly sting at the back of his throat.

Cori walked over and asked Anders if she could join them. He nodded his head. "Cori will know. I feel so…tired."

Cori sat down next to Nate. He held her hand, seeing the tears in her eyes. Cori spoke. "A Rage Demon has inhabited Anders. They are the weakest of the Demons, which is why Anders still has control, but the longer it is in him, the more powerful its hold will become. Eventually, Anders will be unable to control it. It will break through."

"How long will that take?" asked Nate.

She looked at Anders, who had still not met anyone's gaze. "It depends on the mage. It could be minutes, hours, or maybe a day at the most."

Nate shook his head. "That's not enough time to send word to the Circle Tower. What about the Chantry in Amaranthine? The Revered Mother?"

Both mages shook their heads. "She'd bring Templars," said Cori.

"I don't want a Templar doing it, Cori," Anders said quietly but firmly. "I know what needs to be done. I want it to be someone I trust. Nate, I want it to be you."

Nate slumped back in his chair, blinking rapidly and biting his lip as he struggled to stem his tears.

"I know you have to deal with the Mother," Anders continued. "I wish I could help you…" he closed his eyes. "I don't want to waste any more time. Nate, if you're willing, it has to be done now."

He took two letters out of his pocket and gave them to Cori. "Cori, would you give these to Rose? One of them is for her, the other for…"

Cori took the letters. She nodded her head, unable to speak.

Nate stood up, wiping tears from his face. "Come then, Anders." He said softly, his hands and voice trembling. "We will go somewhere private."

"How long would it take to send word to the Circle Tower?" asked Varel, stepping forward.

Cori span round in her chair. "Erm…let me think. A rider would probably take around three days to get there, with minimal sleep. Closer to four. Why do you ask?"

"I can help contain the Demon while word is sent. I will stay with Anders, night and day, until we receive word, or until you return from the Mother's lair, whichever is sooner."

"No, that's too long," interrupted Cori. "Even if the Circle Tower did agree to help, they wouldn't arrive here for well over a week. And they would definitely bring Templars."

"And, if I'm correct in saying, Anders," Nate said, "I think you would prefer for this to be resolved while you are still yourself."

"Yes," said Anders softly, standing up and following Nate out of the room. He slipped another letter, addressed to Cori, into Nate's hand.

"Commander," said Varel. "May I speak to you for a moment, in private?" Nate turned around, a keening glimmer of hope piercing the bitter despair he felt.

"Excuse me for a moment, Anders," said Nate, placing his arm on his friend's shoulder. Anders flinched at his touch and sat back down at the table.

"You, too, Arlessa," said Varel.

Anders watched as the three of them went into a room and closed the door. Then, realising that the others were watching him, cast his gaze down onto the table once more. He didn't want them to see his eyes. During their conversation, Anders had fought several times against an urge to lash out at Nate and Cori, to hurt them. He knew he would not be able to contain the Demon for much longer.

After several minutes, Cori, Nate and Varel emerged. "Thibault! Oghren! Sigrun! Make ready! We depart for Drake's Fall within the hour!" commanded Nate. They did as instructed and went to their rooms to prepare.

"May we render assistance, Commander?" asked Garavel.

"No, Captain, but thank you," replied Nate. "I need people with experience of fighting darkspawn. And I will not risk any of your men becoming tainted. You should head back to Amaranthine. Captain Aiden and his Lieutenant are dead. You are needed there."

Garavel bowed. "As you wish, Commander. What of the talking darkspawn? He is outside under guard."

"Send him to me, Captain," replied Nate. "He will accompany us."

"Yes, Commander!" answered Garavel. "Men! With me! We ride for Amaranthine at once!"

Garavel and his men departed as Cori, Nate and Varel approached Anders.

"Anders…we've been talking, and we have an idea," said Cori. "But we can't tell you what it is. I'm sure you understand why. We would be happy for you to know, but not…"

Anders nodded, without looking up.

"We're asking you to trust us, Anders," said Nate. "This idea may not work, but if there is the slightest chance we can save you, we must try. You mean too much to all of us. We're not giving up without a fight." He wrapped his arms tighter around Cori, who clung to him, her face buried in his neck.

"I do trust you," replied Anders, "you always were the sensible one, Nate. What do I need to do?"

The talking darkspawn walked in. Nate gently let go of Cori, whispered something to her and walked over to him. "I need to ask something of you," he said to the darkspawn, taking him to one side. "I need to speak to The Architect."

Varel sat down next to Anders. "I will stay with you now, Anders, until their return," he said. "One of the Keep's soldiers is taking food and water to one of the basement rooms. We will stay locked in there so you are safely away from the others."

"I don't want to hurt you, Varel," Anders said sadly.

"Fear not, mortal," Justice spoke through Varel. "You will not hurt either of us. I have dealt with far more powerful Demons than this one."

Anders stood up suddenly, throwing his chair back, and glared at Varel with black voids in place of his eyes. "You know not of what you speak, Spirit of _Justice_!" he mocked with two terrifying voices. "You think you can prevail against _me_?"

With inhuman strength, Anders grabbed the huge wooden dining table and threw it aside, advancing towards Varel, who stood his ground. Nate ran over with his daggers drawn.

"Anders, please!" Cori cried.

Anders covered his face with his hands and turned away from Varel. Nate sheathed his daggers and walked over to Cori, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed. Varel nodded to them both, and, without another word, took Anders by the arm and led him down to the basement.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

Nate, Cori, Oghren, Thibault, Sigrun and the talking darkspawn all arrived at the desolate ruins of Drake's Fall after approximately four hours of travel. The talking darkspawn, who referred to himself as 'The One', had told Nate in Amaranthine that the Architect would be found here, as he wanted to put an end to The Mother, but would need their help.

They finally found him, after defeating a High Dragon and droves of darkspawn. The Keepers were astonished that, on more than one occasion, The One had managed to rally some of the darkspawn to fight on their side.

"So, you have finally arrived," said The Architect as they approached him. He stood with his back to them, next to the tainted dwarven woman they had seen him with previously.

"I think an explanation is in order," demanded Nate, stepping forward.

The Architect turned around, looking contrite. "I apologise for my former actions, Warden-Commander," he said, "but it was necessary. I know you would not have submitted voluntarily."

"Submitted to what? What exactly did you do to us?"

The Architect paced back and forth, slowly, before turning to Nate. "Will you hear me out, without interruption? If you do not like what I have to say, then you may certainly try to kill me."

"Very well," said Nate, folding his arms. "Make it quick." Oghren and Sigrun grunted disapprovingly behind his back.

The Architect began pacing again. "The darkspawn you usually encounter are pitiful, mindless creatures. Their sole purpose is to seek out the Old Gods and infect them with their taint, thus resulting in an Archdemon being created. They dig and delve ceaselessly in what you call The Deep Roads. Eventually, instinct leads them to their goal, and another Blight begins.

For many years I have searched for a way to end the Blights that have ever been a peril to Ferelden and beyond. I have conducted experiments…upon darkspawn and people…many of which have failed catastrophically. But recently, I have had limited success. I have been able to make darkspawn that can think for themselves, who no longer hear the call of The Old Gods. The One you see before you is one of my successes."

The One approached Nate and spoke. "What The Architect says, it is the truth. He made me, and I do not need to go to The Deep Roads like the others. He will make more. The Mother, she will make more of the old ones, and they will dig in the Deep Roads and make another Blight. We must stop The Mother."

Nate grasped his chin and spoke. "How is this accomplished? How do you 'make' these new kinds of darkspawn?"

"From existing ones," replied The Architect. It is not my intent to create more darkspawn. From my experiments I have devised a 'joining' of sorts, similar to yours, Warden-Commander. That is why I…abducted you and your confederates. I needed something from you that I did not think you would give willingly. I needed Grey Warden blood."

"You filthy bastard!" cried Oghren, drawing his sword and advancing. "How dare you take my blood to create more of these…these _freaks_?"

Nate stood in his path. "Peace, Oghren! Let us hear what he has to say, first."

"What?" cried Sigrun, "you can't trust him! He's a darkspawn himself! Our people have stopped the darkspawn from overrunning Ferelden for as long as we've existed! You surfacers care enough when a Blight rears its head, because it affects _you_ then, but at all other times, we're the ones keeping you safe!"

"That's right!" growled Oghren. "I say we kill this thing before any more lies come out of its sodding mouth!"

"The Commander is right!" cried Thibault. "We should listen to this creature. If there is a chance of preventing any further Blights, we would be derelict in our duty as Grey Wardens to ignore it!"

"What do you think, Cori?" asked Nate.

"I'm not a Grey Warden, Nate," she replied. He went to speak but she interrupted. "You are Warden-Commander, Nate. I ignored that fact when we were in Amaranthine. I won't do it again. This is your call. Whatever your decision is, I know it will be the right one and I will stand by it," she said, adding, "Commander."

Nate looked at her for a moment, then nodded, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. He turned to The Architect and spoke. "What if Grey Warden blood was given voluntarily? How much would you need?"

"What?" interrupted Oghren. "You can't seriously…"

"Enough, Oghren!" shouted Nate. Oghren walked away to the far end of the room, shaking his head and cursing to himself. Sigrun sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Only small amounts, given infrequently," said The Architect. "It is not my intention to create an army of darkspawn, only to alter those that already exist. If we defeat The Mother, that number will diminish rapidly."

Nate stood still, looking into the distance for several minutes. He finally spoke. "Very well. We will co-operate with you." Oghren and Sigrun let out a frustrated cry. "But there will be resistance."

"As there has always been," replied The Architect.

"We want something in return, though," said Nate. "You obviously have very powerful magic at your disposal. One of our friends is possessed by a Demon. Are you powerful enough to send a mage into the Fade to confront the Demon?"

"Yes, I could do that," replied The Architect. "But I would require raw lyrium."

"We have plenty of that, from Kal Hirol," replied Nate.

The Architect nodded slowly. "Very well. I will assist your friend. It is the least I can do in return." Cori clasped Nate's shoulder and smiled hopefully.

"There is something else I can do to assist in your quest," said The Architect. "On your way to The Mother's lair, you will find three ancient Tevinter devices which may aid you," he said, speaking to Cori. "I have reactivated them. They will teach you powerful new techniques."

"Tevinter magic?" said Cori. "Yes, that would certainly help! I'll have to bring Anders back here when…if he…"

Nate placed his hands on her shoulders. "Anders will be fine. I have a good feeling, Cori." He seemed so convinced of his words that Cori managed a smile.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

The five Keepers emerged victorious from The Mother's lair after a protracted battle, but Cori's new abilities had made things a lot easier. She now had the ability to heal, as well as, if not better than, Anders. Her _Inferno _and _Mass Paralysis _spells had also been greatly enhanced.

_Anders really will call me Wondermage now, _she thought to herself.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

They arrived back at the Keep, a day-and-a-half after leaving, with The One and The Architect in tow. The Keep's soldiers made no pretence of bravery upon laying eyes on The Architect, and scattered as the group entered through the gates, heading into the Keep and making straight for the basement.

Cori sent a reluctant Oghren and Sigrun to prepare the raw lyrium with The Architect. She and Nate entered the basement room. Anders lay sleeping on a bedroll. Varel greeted them.

"How is he, Varel?" Cori asked.

"The Demon has made its presence known several times," replied Varel. "It grows stronger by the hour. Were you successful in your endeavours?"

"Yes," said Nate. The Mother is destroyed."

"And The Architect?"

"He will help us," replied Nate.

"Very good," said Varel, nodding his head. He let out an exhausted sigh.

"Have you slept at all, Varel?" Cori asked.

"No, Arlessa, I didn't want to risk it."

"Then go to bed," said Nate. "There is nothing more you can do here. You've done more than enough."

Varel shook his head. "If you don't mind, Commander, I would like to stay until the situation is resolved."

"Of course," replied Nate.

After a while, The Architect entered the room, carrying a large bowl of iridescent blue liquid. He placed it on a small table, warning the others to keep away from it.

Nate turned to Cori with fear in his eyes. "Please be careful, my angel," he said, taking her hands.

"I will, my beloved," she replied, taking his face in her hands. "I know what waits for me when I return." They embraced tightly, Cori finally pulling herself away from him and turning to The Architect. "I'm ready," she said.

The Architect stood next to the bowl and motioned for Cori to do the same. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His body seemed to shimmer, almost as if in a haze. Varel began to see the wall behind The Architect as his body became transparent.

"Proceed," said The Architect.

Nate stood behind Cori as she immersed her hand in the liquid. She pulled it out and held it up as white light flooded out of it. Nate caught her as she collapsed, gently lowering her to the floor, next to Anders.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

Cori stood on a rocky formation, very high up. She looked over the edge. Mists hung in the air way down below, obscuring her view of the bottom. Half-heard whispers and guttaral growls clawed at her ears. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She turned around and gasped, startled, as she laid her eyes on several facsimiles of Anders, standing dotted around the landscape, all motionless and silent. Their eyes followed Cori as she tentatively walked forward, occasionally glancing behind, as she felt like something was rushing up behind her at great speed.

She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. The landscape shifted in and out of focus and she saw movements in her peripheral vision that disappeared as soon as she redirected her gaze.

All the while, she felt a creeping presence, all around her but especially behind her, that insinuated itself into her being. She concentrated on her breathing, walking up to one of the facsimiles of Anders and remembering why she was here.

"You have taken my friend. I have come to reclaim him," she spoke, realising that her voice fell flat and dead against the air.

The facsimile gazed intensely at Cori, a keen and hungry look in its eyes, which were bright green, not Anders' normal caramel brown.

"Which one of you is the thief?" she shouted, feeling the presence behind her once more. She could hear breathing, too.

She turned around to meet another Anders doppelganger, standing inches away from her. Its eyes were caramel brown.

"Hello, Cori!" it spoke breezily. "Blimey," it said dryly, looking around. "I bet the tourist board around here doesn't get much work…"

"You've done well, Demon," Cori said, swallowing down sudden anger. "You almost fooled me. But not quite. If you believe I won't attack this impostor, you are badly mistaken."

She took out her staff and cast Crushing Prison on the facsimile. Anders' face began to distort with fear and pain. "Cori!" it cried, its eyes wide with panic. "I thought we were friends!"

"Don't bother!" Cori shouted, unmoved. "You are not Anders, and neither are any of these misrepresentations. Stop wasting both of our time and get it over with!"

"As you wish, _Cori_."

The image of Anders melted away, revealing a hideous, tube-shaped being, with tiny, useless arms dangling at its sides. Flame enveloped its form, beneath which was flesh that appeared to have been flayed off. "No more games, little one," it sneered.

Cori instantly cast some of her weakest spells upon it. They would have little effect, but she could see which affected it and which did not. Winter's Grasp met with some success. The beast laughed derisively and bombarded her with flame and rock. She instantly raised a Spell Shield, and laughed back as it repelled the Demon's attacks. She attempted a stronger spell, Cone of Cold.

The Demon staggered back, grunting, and shook the ice from itself. Cori drank a greater lyrium potion and formulated a plan. She raised her Arcane Shield and renewed her Spell Shield. The Demon grew frustrated as its attacks bounced off of her.

She held her staff in front of her and recited one of the Tevinter verses that had been etched into her mind at Drake's Fall. A buzzing arc of white light smote the Demon from above, paralysing it. Its eyes darted back and forth in panic as she approached it and spat in its face.

She held her staff in front of her once more, closing her eyes and muttering to herself. Her head fell back against her shoulders and she thrust her arms out to the side.

The Demon stood encased in ice. "Possess my friend, will you, you bastard!" she cried, drinking another greater lyrium potion. She took a step back and thrust her staff forward inflicting a vicious Virulent Walking Bomb on the Demon.

She walked away and turned back to see the Demon explode into thousands of shards of ice. A doorway of white light appeared before her, and she walked toward it.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

Anders and Cori lay on the stone floor in the basement. They were holding hands. Cori's body, which for the last 20 minutes or so had twitched and jerked as though she were dreaming, suddenly stilled as her breathing returned to normal. Her hand, which had tightly gripped that of Anders, loosened slightly. Nate stood over her and shivered as the sweat that had covered his body started to cool and evaporate.

Anders' eyes flickered open. Nate carefully stepped over Cori and knelt down beside him. "Anders?" he asked tentatively.

"Ho there, Nate!" Anders said weakly as he looked up at Nate with caramel brown eyes.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

After almost a month of endless visitors to the Keep, all of whom offered gifts, money, prayers or thanks to the now-officially dubbed 'Heroes of Amaranthine', things started to settle down.

Nate had written to Weisshaupt informing them of his deal with the Architect, and awaited the inevitable appalled response or visit. He had been right so far, though; the remaining groups of darkspawn in Amaranthine had retreated into the Deep Roads, and Varel sensed little to no darkspawn activity in Amaranthine at all.

The Keepers had been invited to a gala in their honour, thrown by Teryn Sighard of Gwaren, to be held aboard _The Spirit of Amaranthine_; a magnificent newly built ship, on her maiden voyage. The Teryn had sent an escort and several horses for the Keepers, and they had a pleasant ride to the docks.

Nate had persuaded Cori to leave her mage's robes at home, and 'play Arlessa' for once. Secretly excited to be dressing up, she wore a fabulously extravagant gown gifted to her by Lady Eddlebrek. It consisted of a white, boned corset with beautiful purple embroidery and pearls sewn on, and a full, purple, taffeta skirt. An opulent purple velvet cape set the dress off perfectly. She wore her hair up, a little make-up, and the necklace and earring set from Nate that she'd worn to the Landsmeet. She felt like a Queen.

Nate, too, wore a new outfit: A crisp, white shirt with puffball sleeves, an ornate royal blue and gold doublet, royal blue pantaloons and black boots. He wore his hair up in a neat ponytail, with two loose braids on either side. An ornamental sabre hung at his side. Both of them looked so good they almost became carried away in the annex and forgot about the gala, but Nate regained his self-control at the last minute and led his lady outside to their awaiting horses.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

The heroes were greeted at the docks by Teryn Sighard, who escorted them onto the ship, and introduced them to the ship's Captain, who appeared to know Nate, as he referred to him by his first name. After a ceremony to bless the ship, the Captain welcomed them all aboard.

After a most enjoyable evening, filled with laughter, song, and, of course, food and drink, the Captain stood on a raised platform and called for silence.

"Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, "May I formally welcome you aboard The Spirit of Amaranthine. We are here for two purposes: Firstly, to celebrate our brave heroes' victory against the darkspawn in Amaranthine. Please, step forward!" he gestured to the Keepers. They stepped forward as asked and bowed to rapturous applause, trying to look as gracious and unembarrassed as possible.

The Captain continued. "I speak on behalf of all gathered here, and all who are not, in saying that we owe you a debt which can never be repaid…" he carried on for some time, and the Keepers nodded, smiled and bowed several more times as applause broke out.

"And now, onto our second reason for being here," smiled the Captain. "Since time immemorial, it has ever been the privilege of all sea Captains to be able to perform the ceremony of marriage."

"Oh!" Cori cried excitedly. "Who's getting married?" she asked, looking around the room.

"We are," Nate said, taking her hand.

"And we're next!" called Anders, his arm proudly around Rose's shoulders.

"Wha…?" Cori uttered incoherently, her mouth hanging open. Nate beamed at her and led her over to where the Captain stood. "I…Nate…" she managed to say before bursting into tears.

"Are we ready?" the Captain asked with amusement as Cori tried her best to compose herself.

"Yes! I'm sorry!" Cori laughed and sniffed, gazing at Nate. Breaking with etiquette, he kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. The assembled guests cooed and laughed.

"Now, who shall give the bride away?" asked the Captain.

"I shall," said Varel, stepping forward. He walked to Cori's side and crooked his arm.

She slipped her arm through his. "This was all your idea, wasn't it, Justice?" Justice remained tight-lipped, but Varel's eyes betrayed a cheeky twinkle.

The Captain then read out the traditional Fereldan Wedding Vows, which Cori repeated:

_In the presence of The Maker, and these, our friends, I take thee, Nathaniel, to be my husband, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful wife so long as we both shall live._

Nate then repeated his part. They were then each given a card to read from, as the next vows were spoken in unison:

_Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following you, for where you go, I will go; and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people; and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May The Maker do unto me what He will, and more, if anything but death takes me from you._

The Captain then placed a wineglass, wrapped in muslin, on the floor and stepped back. Nate brought his boot down upon it as hard as he could, and it splintered into several dozen pieces. The guests cheered and applauded.

Nate and Cori then exchanged rings and placed them on the other's finger. They held hands and faced one another as the Captain made his proclamation.

"In the sight of the Maker and all of these persons here present, I now pronounce you husband and wife, and Arl and Arlessa of Amaranthine. Long may you rule over our lands!"

"Give her a kiss!" shouted Anders.

Nate stepped forward, almost shyly, and brought his hands up to his wife's face. The guests cheered wildly as they shared a lingering kiss, verging on passionate, until Anders cleared his throat loudly. "Erm, if you two are quite finished, _I'd_ like to get married sometime today!"

Nate and Cori broke off their kiss and laughed out loud. "Sorry, Anders! You have our permission to continue!" Cori smiled at him.

x~~~~~~~~~~~x

With the festivities over, the Keepers returned home, two newly wed couples among them. Nate and Cori dismounted their horses at the gate and held hands, looking around the Keep.

"Welcome home, Arl Howe," Cori said to Nate, winking. "What are your plans, husband?"

"Well," he replied, "I think we should first take a tour of the Arling, wife. You know, go for a walk," he chuckled, rubbing his saddle-sore behind.

"Then," he said, taking her hands and kissing her softly on the lips, "we should get started on those children we discussed."

**~THE END~**

**Thank you for reading!**


	41. Epilogue letters from the past

**Surprise!**

**After a request from Firebaby213 to see the contents of Anders' letters, and, following a wonderful idea from CCBug, I've decided to write an Epilogue to Broken. I did leave a few things unresolved in the story, so this is an ideal opportunity to tie up those loose ends.**

**I was going to do this as a one-shot, but as quite a few readers Story-alerted Broken, I've added this to the main story so you can all read it.**

**Jen – as always you amaze me with your eagle eyes and editing skills! Thank you!**

**~20 years later~**

Grace and Parnell sat in the basement of Vigil's Keep, rifling through old boxes and chests, looking for 'something old' for Parnell's forthcoming wedding.

Parnell was betrothed to Avery, son of Oswyn Sighard, the current Teryn of Gwaren. As the daughter and only child of the Arl and Arlessa of Amaranthine, Parnell was now one day destined to become one of the most powerful people in Ferelden.

She had taken after her father in looks - raven-haired and fair-skinned with piercing blue eyes. Her parents, Cori and Nate, had often noted with amused relief, however, that she had not inherited the famous 'Howe nose'.

Grace, her best friend, also lived at the Keep. Her father, Anders, was squire to the Arl as well as a fellow Grey Warden. Grace had inherited her mother's strawberry blonde hair, flawless skin and twinkling blue eyes. At 19, she was a year older than Parnell. She was not yet betrothed, nor had she yet found anyone suitable, as her parents had encouraged her to wait for the right man.

Arl and Arlessa Howe had also refused to pressure their daughter into an arranged marriage. The fact that a marriage between Parnell and Avery would further strengthen their families' positions within Ferelden was irrelevant. The two youngsters had fallen in love upon their very first meeting.

o~~~~~~~~o

Nate and Anders were away recruiting for the Grey Wardens. The Wardens' numbers were very few these days, as several years earlier, Nate had made a deal with a powerful darkspawn named The Architect. This deal involved the Wardens regularly providing him with small amounts of their blood.

At the time, Weisshaupt censured Nate and stripped him of his Warden-Commander status. However, it soon became apparent that Nate had made the right decision, as the numbers of darkspawn in Ferelden and the rest of Thedas had dwindled to virtually zero. He was reinstated, and eventually Weisshaupt themselves entered into negotiations with The Architect.

Weisshaupt had decreed that Wardens were still needed, however – 'just in case'. Therefore, Nate and the other Warden-Commanders of Thedas continued to recruit a small number each year. He and Anders had chosen to travel closer to home on this particular occasion. They wanted to be near the keep as the wedding day was quickly approaching. Therefore, they had travelled to Denerim to test some of King Connor Guerrin's Knights.

After years of gruelling negotiations with the Chantry, and following growing pressure from the people of Ferelden, several new laws were passed regarding mage's rights. It had been decided that although the Circle Tower was still necessary for young mages to properly hone their skills and learn discipline, and that the Templars were needed to perform harrowings, apprentices would no longer be torn from their parents.

Parents were now allowed to visit their children at the Tower. Also, after passing their harrowing, mages were free to leave the Tower - if they so wished - or could stay and study further.

King Alistair had abdicated the throne when Connor had reached adulthood. Arl Eamon had passed away 5 years earlier, and Arlessa Isolde had been sacrificed in order to save Connor's life when he was a small boy. Eamon's brother Teagan became Arl of Rainesfere, and Connor - next in line to the throne as Alistair had never married nor borne an heir - was crowned at the age of 21.

Connor was the youngest King in Fereldan history, and its first ever Magi monarch. There was some initial opposition from those who wished to maintain the old ways, but the resistance was short-lived when it became apparent that Connor had the makings of a fine King.

Alistair had stayed on as Connor's advisor, but made sure he wasn't around when Warden-Commander Howe came to visit. A degree of animosity had remained between the two men throughout the years, and they were well known for their heated arguments in the Landsmeet Chamber. Most of the nobility of Ferelden simply assumed that Arl Howe was passionate and unrelenting when it came to his Arling, and were therefore very surprised at his moderate and even-handed attitude toward the new King.

Anders was very disappointed that Alistair hadn't shown himself at the Palace, as he did love a good argument! Anders had lost none of his _joie de vivre _and enthusiasm for life, and all of his and Rose's children had inherited this fine quality from him.

Anders and Rose, much to their delight and astonishment, had been blessed with four children, a daughter and three sons. Before their first child was born, the two of them had made an agreement that Rose would chose the name of any female child they had, and Anders would name any male children. It was obvious though who was responsible for each child's name– their daughter was named Grace – Rose's choice, and their three sons were named Zephyr, Valentine and Aries.

None of the children born to Cori or Anders had shown magical ability until Aries, Anders' youngest. He began showing signs at the age of 5, and with Anders being away so often as the Arl's squire, Cori volunteered to tutor him. The Chantry currently had no knowledge of Aries, and, with Cori's help, they never would. Tutoring him was a full-time job, and Cori split her time between this and running the Arling alongside Nate.

Varel/Justice had also stayed on at the Keep, and now lived in the annex, while Nate's and Anders' families lived in separate wings of the Keep proper. Varel – who Cori and Nate called 'Father', was a grandfather to the children in all but blood, and helped Rose to keep them in order when the Arl, Arlessa or Anders were away. Occasionally, Varel/Justice heard of crimes or misdeeds occurring within the Arling, and would take off to settle them. He was affectionately known in Amaranthine as 'The Constable'.

Varel hadn't aged a day in the last 20 years, unlike the other adults at the Keep, who were catching up to him. Anders now wore his hair short and sported a moustache and goatee, which was a constant source of amusement to, and derision from Cori, but Anders took no notice, as he felt it lent him an air of distinction.

Nate had aged well, his formerly severe looks considerably softened**;** his hair was now almost completely grey, which made his blue eyes stand out. When Anders had grown his goatee, Nate had tried to grow one as well, but was forced to shave it off when Cori threatened divorce.

Cori had grown curvier as she aged, and her face had very few lines. She had a streak of grey at one of her temples, which looked very striking with her green eyes and dark brown hair. Even after 20 years of marriage, she and Nate still sent each other weak at the knees, and the romantic and physical side of their marriage had remained very strong.

Rose, who had been plump to begin with, had gained quite a lot of weight over the years, having birthed 4 children. She remained physically pleasing, however, and Anders had never once complained. Although he and Rose had married because she was pregnant, they had fallen deeply in love with one another, and Anders was finally able to put to aside his former feelings for Cori.

o~~~~~~~~o

Grace and Parnell were about to give up their wedding trinket search when they came across a locked, wooden box. Parnell – who had learned the art of picking locks from her father – removed a pin from her hair and set to work on the lock. After a few minutes of intense concentration and occasional cursing, the lock finally clicked.

Parnell took out a stack of letters, all written in her father's hand. They had all been opened, and unable to resist, she removed one of the letters and read it out to Grace.

_My Darling wife Cori,_

_I hope this letter finds you and Parny happy and well._

_Anders and I have successfully recruited 3 new Wardens from Orzammar, from a possible 7, 4 of whom, alas, did not survive the Joining. They will remain here under the capable tutelage of Senior Warden Oghren. We have but a few more matters to attend to before heading for home._

_We shall set out on the 'morrow, and with any luck will be home in no more than a week. _

_It feels like we have been away for an eternity, and my heart aches at the thought of seeing you soon. I cannot wait for us to be together, and I pray that the days pass quickly._

_Until next week, my angel, I remain,_

_Your beloved, Nate._

Grace and Parnell giggled and read a few more letters. Thankfully, Nate was a gentleman and never included anything coarse or lewd in his letters, saving that side of himself until he was alone with Cori.

Disappointed at not finding anything salacious or saucy, they started to put the letters back in order when 3 envelopes, clipped together, fell out of the pile. They were all sealed with wax and had never been opened.

Parnell examined them. They were very old, as the ink on the front had almost completely faded. She could just about read the writing, but she had to squint. "To Cori, Rose, and…well, this one is blank."

Grace took them and held them up against the torch on the wall. "This looks like my father's writing," she said. "I wonder what they're about? Do you think we should open them?"

Parnell thought for a moment. "No, we most definitely shouldn't," she replied with a glint in her eye. "You first!"

"Oh, no you don't!" laughed Grace. "I get into enough trouble as it is. _You _first, Miss one-day-to-be-Teyrna of Gwaren!" she teased.

"Alright!" Parnell replied, excited. "Tell you what, I'll read the one addressed to my mother, and you read the one addressed to your mother."

Grace nodded as she took the letter addressed to Rose. "And what about the blank one?" she asked.

"We'll flip a coin for it," replied Parnell.

"Agreed," said Grace, opening her mother's letter. She began to read.

_Dearest Rose,_

_I am so sorry for what has happened. I never meant to leave you alone to raise a child. Please understand that I did what needed to be done at the time to help my friends, and I never expected any of us to survive. Now I have to deal with the consequences of that decision, and, I am grieved to say, so do you._

_Never fear though, dear lady. You and our child will never want for anything. You__ will remain at the Keep, for as long as you wish to do so, and will have the support of all of our friends. I know that Cori is very fond of you, and I have no doubt that she will do all she can for both of you._

_I have to ask one thing of you, Rose: There is a greater than average chance that our child will be Magi. If this happens, I beg you not to let the Chantry find out. I don't want our child to have to live in that prison, and, I suspect, neither do you. In the event that he or she exhibits signs, tell Cori immediately. She will know what to do._

_I am sorry that we did not have the chance to know one another better, and that I will be unable to make you my bride. It is my sincere wish that you find a good man to take as a husband and to help raise our child in love._

_Please forgive me, Rose, and know that I care for you deeply, and leave you with the warmest of regard, and the fondest of wishes._

_Anders xx_

Grace read through the letter again in silence, with a deep furrow in her brow.

"What does that mean?" asked Parnell.

"I don't know," replied Grace, visibly upset, "but I was their first born, so this mentions me before I was born. It sounded like he was going to leave, or…thought he was going to die." Parnell moved closer to her friend and put her arm around her shoulders.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Parnell spoke. "Should I read this one? The one addressed to my mother? It may reveal some answers."

Grace nodded silently.

"Alright, here goes," said Parnell, sighing.

_My little sister, Cori,_

_I want to say how sorry I am that I lost control. I thought we were all going to die so I just let the anger take me over. Now, I have this thing inside me and I have to end it. I'm going to ask Nate to do it. I trust him more than anyone else besides you, and I would never have asked you to do it. I know you would have, had I asked you, but I know how you would have suffered for it._

_I know that Nate is an honourable and caring man and that he will help me. Please help him in return. Make him understand that he did me a kindness. Try to unburden his guilt and grief, as I know he will feel both very deeply. I know I am a terrible person to inflict this on him, but there is nobody else I would rather end my life._

_I know I'm asking a lot, but please help Rose, too. She will need your wisdom and kindness. And, if my child turns out to be Magi, I know I don't have to tell you what to do. I would ask you to guide them, Cori, and to teach them, as I know you will. _

_I just want to say it's been a privilege to have you as my friend, Cori, and I am truly happy you found someone like Nate to share your life with. My heart soars when I see the two of you together._

Parnell didn't read the last line of the letter out loud, as she was unsure of its significance.

_I love you Cori. More deeply and truly than you could ever know._

_Anders._

"He had something inside him?" said Grace. "What did he mean by that? A disease? An illness? Whatever it was, he was sure he would die from it. And he thought 'everyone else' would die too."

Parnell nodded. "And he wanted my father to end his life…"

Parnell and Grace, now both upset and confused, sat in silence. Parnell turned the blank letter over in her hands.

"Are you going to open that?" asked Grace at length.

"I want to, but I'm afraid to," Parnell replied.

They looked at one another for a long moment. Parnell opened the letter with shaking hands and cleared her throat.

_To my beloved child,_

"This is for you, or for one of your brothers," said Parnell, handing the letter over to Grace.

Grace shook her head. "No, please Parny. You read it."

"Are you sure?"

Grace nodded. Parnell continued to read.

_To my beloved child,_

_This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. I know I've never met you, but I know already that I love you more than anything, and I think about you constantly. What will you look like? What will you be? _

_I have a picture of you in my head. I know you're going to be a girl, but I haven't told your mother. She wants it to be a surprise. I think you'll look like her, at least I hope you will! Your mother is beautiful, and so will you be. I know whatever you decide to do, you will make your mother and I very proud._

_I am truly sorry that I cannot be there to see you grow up, but I hope that the Maker in his mercy will allow me to look in on you from time to time. I promise faithfully not to do so when you're using the privy, however, or when you're entertaining gentleman callers. Oh, take no notice of me. This is your father's 'sense of humour'._

_I would ask that you do something for me, beloved daughter. When you go to sleep and enter the Fade, call for me. My name is Anders. I will listen for you always, and hope that someday I will hear you._

_Whatever happens, I know I will see you again one day, and will count the seconds __until that moment._

_I love you, dearest daughter._

_Until I see you again._

_Father._

Neither Grace nor Parnell were able to speak this time, as both of them were in tears.

In silence, they put the letters in the order they had been found, and placed them back into the box.

"I want to keep this one," said Grace, pocketing the letter Parnell had just read.

Parnell nodded and locked the box, replacing it in its original position.

The young women composed themselves and headed back upstairs, both with countless questions for their parents.

Questions they both knew they would never ask.

**~THE END~**

**(Definitely)**


End file.
